Eterno Retorno
by Bah Kika
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE "DEVIR". Agora Bella e Edward estão em Columbia/NY. "Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos. Esses é que são a essência viva da alma"
1. Prólogo

_"E se um dia, ou uma noite, um demônio se esgueirasse em tua mais solitária solidão e te dissesse: "Esta vida, assim como vive agora e como a viveste até hoje, terás de vivê-la mais uma vez e ainda inúmeras vezes: e não haverá nela nada de novo (…) Tudo o que há de indivisivelmente pequeno e de grande em tua vida há de te retornar, e tudo na mesma ordem e sequência. (…) A eterna ampulheta da existência será sempre virada outra vez – e tu com ela, poeirinha da poeira!"  
>Não te lançarias ao chão e rangerias os dentes e amaldiçoarias o demônio que te falasse assim? Ou já você já viveu alguma vez um instante descomunal, em que esteve tão feliz, que lhe responderia: "Tu és um deus e nunca ouvi nada mais divino!"<br>_

"Eterno Retorno" é um conceito filosófico que defende a tese de que polos se alternam numa eterna repetição. Criação e destruição, alegria e tristeza, saúde e doença, bem e mal, belo e feio,… tudo vai e tudo retorna. Porém, esses polos não se opõem, mas são faces de uma mesma realidade, isto é, um complementa o outro, são contínuos de um jogo só.

"Eterno Retorno" não fala de um tempo cíclico e exato, mas das nuances de vivências que se complementam e dão o colorido da vida.

O devir não ocorre de um modo exatamente igual, mas são variações dos mesmos sentidos já vivenciados. A alegria e a tristeza que senti não serão iguais no amanhã, mas voltarei a experimentar esses estados em suas diferentes variações.

Se tudo o que vivo retorna, em algum momento, em diferentes graus de intensidade, não me colocaria a pensar antes de cada atitude que tomo, refletindo se gostaria de ver aquele momento se repetir?

"_Eterno Retorno_" é a continuação de "_Devir_"

"_Devir_" é sobre onde as mudanças podem te levar, "_Eterno Retorno_" é sobre como cada sentimento faz parte da vida.

_"Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos. Esses é que são a essência viva da alma"_ - Johann Goethe

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Então, estamos de volta a "Devir"**_

"_**Eterno Retorno" é a segunda temporada e se passa em NY, é claro.**_

_**Eu devo postar até segunda-feira, 05 de Setembro.**_

_**Se a inspiração colaborar, eu posto antes.**_


	2. Dia a Dia

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 1**

"_**Dia-a-Dia"**_

Eles estavam iniciando o quinto semestre.

Edward já tinha aquela rotina um pouco maluca, que indicava como seria sua vida de médico. As aulas, algumas aulas práticas nos hospitais, muito estudo.

Bella havia sido convidada por um professor para estagiar por meio período em seu escritório. Dr. Gerandy era um especialista na área criminal e acreditava muito no potencial de sua aluna.

Agora, Edward e Bella estavam ficando, a cada dia, mais adultos.

Bella continuava mantendo seu apartamento dentro do Campus, mas sempre que a rotina permitia, ela preferia ficar com Edward em West Village.

Principalmente depois de Bear.

"Amor, sabe o que estava pensando?"

"Hum?" - Bella questionou, com a boca cheia por um pedaço de torrada. Hoje era um daqueles raros dias em que ela estava correndo mais que Edward.

"Nós podíamos ter um bichinho" - Edward sorriu.

"Hum?" - Bella franziu seu cenho, sem entender de onde aquela conversa tinha vindo.

"Sabe... Um cachorro. Para alegrar a casa"

"Mas ele ficaria tanto tempo sozinho, Edward"

"Ah, nós podemos nos programar. Quando eu não estiver por aqui, você pode passar para alimenta-lo, brincar um pouco..."

"Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está arrumando uma desculpa para me fazer vir mais aqui" - Bella riu.

"E isso é ruim? Você sabe muito bem que, por mim, você podia morar aqui. E ainda assim seria pouco"

"Oun... Isso foi fofo" - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso e Edward a beijou devagar.

"E então... Quer comprar um cachorrinho comigo?"

"Comprar?"

"É" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Com tanto cachorrinho para ser sacrificado? Porque nós não vamos até um desses abrigos e adotamos um cachorro de lá?"

"Ok... Eu realmente não havia pensado nisso" - Edward sorriu ao se levantar para colocar sua xícara na pia e dar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella - "Você sempre vai ser essa garota engajada, ah?"

"Isso não é engajamento. Apenas é mais correto do que gastar centenas de dólares em um filhote, só porque ele vem com um papel assinado por alguém"

"Isso é engajamento" - Edward riu baixinho - "Mas, por mim, está bem. Só precisamos do endereço de um abrigo"

"Primeiro você vai pensar direitinho. Cachorro é como criança: Se pegar, não pode jogar fora depois"

"Eu nunca iria jogar um cachorro fora" - Edward fez uma careta - "E também nós podemos aproveita-lo para ir treinando com essa coisa de crianças"

"Pois nós vamos ter que treinar por muito tempo"

"Eu sei" - Edward riu - "Nem pensar em bebês agora. Deus me livre!"

"Credo, Edward"

"Ai, amor. É que nós estamos no meio da faculdade. Como nós iríamos cuidar de um bebê agora?" - Edward perguntou e Bella deu de ombros - "Se bem, que se acontecesse, você sabe que eu jamais iria te desamparar, não sabe?"

"Eu sei"

"Se você estiver grávida..."

"Ai, meu Deus!" - Bella riu - "Eu não estou grávida! Os anticoncepcionais vão muito bem, obrigada - Sendo consumidos corretamente. Eu também não pretendo ter bebês agora, meu amor"

"Ai" - Edward respirou aliviado - "Achei que fosse ter um enfarte do miocárdio"

"Deixa de ser bobo!" - Bella riu, batendo em seu ombro.

Edward descobriu um abrigo pela internet e ele e Bella foram até lá assim que tiveram algum tempo.

"Eu não vou conseguir escolher, Bella. Eles ficam me olhando com esses olhinhos e... Oh, eu me lembro de Taz"

"Calma. Nós vamos escolher apenas um. Só precisamos pensar em alguém que possa se adaptar ao apartamento e..."

"E?" - Edward forçou quando Bella parou de falar de repente.

"Olha só aquele filhote: Ele parece o Bear"

"Bear... O urso?" - Edward olhou para onde a namorada apontava.

"É. Aquele urso que você me deu no Baile de Inverno" - Bella sorriu, toda boba, ao se lembrar do primeiro presente que Edward havia lhe dado, quando eles, na verdade, nem namoravam ainda.

"É mesmo" - Edward riu - "Eles têm o mesmo pelo. Será que eles são parentes?"

"Nós podemos levar o Bear?" – Bella pediu parecendo uma criança.

"Ele já ganhou o nome?" - Edward riu.

"Se você der outro nome, eu vou chamar de Bear" - Bella deu de ombros.

"E eu já levei?"

"Por favor, vamos levar o Bear" - Bella pediu de novo.

"Como se eu pudesse lutar contra você quando você faz essa carinha" – Edward revirou os olhos – "Vamos adotar logo esse bebê e sair daqui antes que eu acabe levando uma matilha inteira"

Assim, a "família" cresceu - Bear foi adotado e levado para o apartamento de Edward. Ele era apenas um bebê, mas crescia tão depressa.

E essa era a desculpa perfeita para Bella estar lá cada vez mais - Afinal, se Edward não estivesse, quem iria alimentar Bear? Bella sempre arrumava um jeitinho de passar no apartamento, quando os dias do namorado estavam agitados demais.

Bella tinha uma chave, o porteiro a conhecia, ela recolhia as correspondências, e o cachorro fazia festa quando ela chegava - O apartamento em West Village a fazia se sentir em casa.

Edward às vezes ainda falava sobre ela se mudar para lá, mas Bella não sabia muito bem como dizer a Charlie que ia morar com o namorado.

Além disso, Alice vinha duas vezes no ano, e Bella não ficava muito a vontade para dormir com Edward com uma pessoa no cômodo ao lado, em um apartamento tão pequeno. Ela ficava imaginando o que Alice estaria imaginando que eles estavam fazendo.

E ela também descobriu que não se sentia a vontade para dormir com Edward com cachorros no mesmo cômodo.

Edward riu da primeira vez em que ela parou o clima no meio porque Bear estava no quarto e ela não conseguia se "concentrar". Depois disso, a cama de Bear mudou de lugar - Graças a Deus, era só deixar a televisão ligada, que ele logo caía no sono na sala.

Em alguns dias, o trabalho de Bella se mostrava bem estressante. Ela estava certa da carreira que queria seguir, mas não era fácil não se envolver em alguns casos.

Dr. Gerandy dizia que, com o tempo, ela ganharia um pouco mais de imparcialidade. "_Mas não muita_" - Ele reforçava - "_um advogado que mantém seu coração, tem um diferencial precioso nesse mundo, Isabella_"

Quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, tudo o que Bella queria era que o dia terminasse para poder correr até West Village e sentir o abraço de Edward. Ele tinha o incrível poder sobre ela de deixar tudo melhor com um abraço, um beijo, e pizza de pepperoni.

Bella só esperou entrar no apartamento para se permitir chorar. Ela detestava chorar na frente de qualquer um, mas aqui ela estava segura para permitir que aquelas lágrimas a deixassem um pouquinho mais leve.

Bear correu até ela assim que ouviu a porta e a saudou, eufórico. Bella afagou a cabeça dele e foi até a lavanderia encher seu pote de ração.

Em dias normais, Bear correria atrás dela e faria uma festa, mas quando Bella chegava triste, ele simplesmente deitava em seu colo, no sofá da sala, e ficava quietinho até Edward chegar.

Quando Bella fungou, Bear a olhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Mamãe só está triste. Eu vou ficar bem" - Bear resmungou um choramingo em resposta e Bella continuou afagando os pelos em suas costas - "Não é nada com você. Nem com o papai. Mamãe está bem, eu juro. Só preciso chorar um pouco. E que o Edward chegue. E a pizza de pepperoni também"

Bear ergueu as orelhas e Bella sabia que Edward devia estar chegando. Ela secou um pouco das lágrimas e logo a chave estava girando na fechadura.

"Hey" - Ele começou a sorrir assim que viu a namorada, mas logo percebeu seu nariz vermelho - "O que foi?"

"Dia chato"

"Ah, meu amor" - Ele fechou a porta e andou até ela - "O que foi?"

"Causa chata, perdemos um prazo... Nada demais, mas tudo em um dia só"

"Oun..." - Edward a beijou - "Não fica assim, vai. Eu não gosto de te ver tristinha"

"Já vai passar" - Bella prometeu - "O Bear já me deu um pouquinho de carinho, você chegou, eu pedi pizza de pepperoni"

"Hum... Pizza de pepperoni" - Edward sorriu - "Eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho e volto correndo para você, está bem?"

"Não! Espera"

"O que foi?"

"Eu também não tomei banho ainda, mas a pizza já deve estar chegando. Porque você não me espera?"

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu - "Então faz assim: Vai enchendo a banheira, que assim que a pizza chegar, eu vou te acompanhar"

"Mas se deixarmos para comer depois, a pizza vai ficar fria"

"Eu peço outra mais tarde"

"Ah, deixa" - Bella riu - "Eu como fria mesmo. Quem se importa"

A medicina também não era das profissões mais fáceis. Edward ainda não estava atendendo a pacientes pessoalmente, mas já acompanhava alguns casos nas rondas que eles faziam com os médicos nos hospitais.

Acompanhar casos que evoluíam bem era ótimo. Acompanhar casos que evoluíam mal... Era como ter um nó na garganta.

Várias vezes Edward ligou para Carlisle, procurando por alguma esperança de que a medicina não seria tão difícil assim quando ele aprendesse mais.

"_Mire nos quadros de melhora, filho. Lembre-se do sorriso de uma mãe agradecida quando uma criança estiver melhor_"

Então era assim que Edward sobrevivia aos dias mais difíceis - Tentando se lembrar que os outros dias haviam sido melhores. Ou "_menos piores_" - Qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a respirar.

Porque aprender os nomes das doenças, para ele, era fácil - Difícil era vê-las agindo contra o corpo de alguém.

Conforme o semestre ia passando, cada vez que o dia acabava, tudo o que Edward queria era voltar para casa e poder brincar com Bear e beijar sua Bella.

Exatamente por isso seu coração se apertava tanto quando Bella dizia que precisava estudar ou terminar qualquer coisa para um caso, e por isso não iria para o apartamento.

Edward abriu a porta desejando um banho e sorriu cansado para Bear, que só resmungou algo, erguendo sua cabeça e olhando para Edward, antes de voltar para sua posição confortável e cair no sono outra vez.

Ele deu uma conferida na comida de Bear, mas ainda havia bastante ração - Como ele sabia que ficaria fora e Bella não viria, havia enchido o pote o máximo que podia.

Edward suspirou profundamente ao sentir a água morna bater em suas costas. O cheiro do sabonete que Bella havia escolhido o fez sorrir. Ele tomou um banho demorado antes de desligar o chuveiro.

Ele estava exatamente planejando sair mais cedo na manhã seguinte só para ver se conseguia passar no apartamento de Bella e dar um beijo em sua namorada, quando viu a silhueta em sua cama.

Ele sorriu ao reconhecer sua Bella dormindo tranquilamente.

"Hum" - Bella resmungou quando Edward depositou um beijo em seu ombro.

"Oi" - Edward sussurrou.

"Você demorou" - Bella reclamou com a voz sonolenta.

"Precisava acabar um trabalho. E você disse que não vinha"

"Disse. Mas fiquei com saudades"

"Hum" - Edward sorriu enquanto se deitava ao lado da garota - "Coisa boa encontrar você aqui"

"O que aconteceu?" - Bella perguntou ao perceber o tom um tanto quanto triste em sua voz.

"Estava com saudades também" - Edward afagou seu cabelo - "Tão bom poder ter abraçar, sentir o cheiro da sua pele... Obrigado por ter vindo. Você fez meu dia bem melhor"

"Confesso que não era essa a minha intenção" - Bella brincou enquanto se ajeitava nos braços de Edward.

"Não?"

"Não. Eu agi movida pelo mais puro egoísmo: Eu vim para ver se deixava o meu dia melhor"

"Não tem problema. Se o seu dia fica melhor, o meu dia fica melhor"

"Oun..." - Bella beijou o namorado - "Sabe, eu queria ficar assim abraçadinha com você por uma semana"

"Nós podemos? Eu iria adorar"

"Se nós desistirmos da faculdade" - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que posso conseguir dispensa de algumas matérias se alegar que estava estudando anatomia prática"

"Seu bobo" - Bella riu.

"Obrigado por vir, meu amor" - Edward beijou os cabelos de Bella - "Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo também" - Bella riu daquela velha brincadeira que os dois haviam criado, meio sem querer. Sempre que um dizia "Eu te amo", o outro respondia "Eu te amo também" - Exatamente como haviam feito na primeira vez. A graça estava exatamente em que, o que havia respondido, acabava sempre procurando uma maneira de dizer "eu te amo" primeiro da próxima vez.

Assim, os dois estavam sempre lembrando um ao outro o quanto se amavam.

E, mesmo que todo mundo achasse aquilo uma bobagem, para os dois era algo importante - Não só porque eles estavam dizendo que se amavam, mas porque quando o diziam, traziam à memória tantas coisas que já haviam vivido juntos.

Eles haviam desistido de ficar longe, então, estavam alternando os feriados e indo juntos: Uma vez para o Arizona, uma vez para Forks.

Claro que era bem mais fácil ir para o Arizona: Além de o Aeroporto ficar próximo à casa dos Cullen, lá, eles sempre arrumavam um jeito de ficar mais agarradinhos. Até dormir juntos em Phoenix eles já haviam conseguido!

Já em Forks, a história era outra: Com Charlie sempre de olho, Edward preferia não se arriscar tanto assim. E o Chefe Swan ainda fazia questão de tirar o maior tempo de folga possível quando eles o estavam visitando.

Quando as viagens a Forks terminavam, Edward sempre estava louco para levar sua namorada de volta para casa.

"Vem dormir, Bella" – Edward já havia chamado várias vezes.

"Eu preciso terminar o trabalho" – Ela repetia, sem parar de digitar em seu notebook.

"Teimosa" – Edward riu quando voltou para a sala de novo, e Bella estava dormindo sobre o computador. Ele tinha certeza que era só para poder trabalhar até a exaustão que ela sempre queria ficar no Campus quando tinha algum trabalho para fazer – "Amor" – Ele chamou baixinho para não assusta-la.

"Hum" – Ela gemeu.

"Você vai ficar toda dolorida. Vem dormir na cama"

"Eu preciso terminar o trabalho" – Ela resmungou.

"Você precisa dormir" – Edward bronqueou.

"Eu devia ter ficado no meu apartamento. Não queria ficar incomodando você"

"Você não está me incomodando, Bella. Eu só não quero que você acorde amanhã cheia de dores, e com um trabalho que não vai refletir metade da sua capacidade, porque está sendo feito com um quinto do seu cérebro funcionando e o resto dele dormindo"

"Ai" – Bella reclamou, com um biquinho.

"Sem biquinho, vai" - Edward a beijou devagar – "É para quando esse trabalho?"

"Amanhã"

"Que aula?"

"Na parte da tarde"

"Então você termina amanhã de manhã" – Ele tirou o notebook do colo da namorada e começou a salvar os arquivos abertos.

"Mas amanhã de manhã eu tenho aula, Edward"

"Mas você falta, Bella"

"Mas..." – Bella suspirou.

"Sem reclamação, amor. Você precisa dormir. Aliás, como médico, eu estou te receitando um pouquinho de cama"

"Você nem é médico ainda" – Bella riu baixinho.

"E você também não é advogada ainda. Ninguém vai ser preso só porque você dormiu um pouquinho"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou - "Eu não estou mais conseguindo raciocinar mesmo"

"Então... Espera um segundinho... Desligar. Pronto" - Edward fechou o computador e colocou sobre a mesa - "Agora é hora de ir para a cama. Tenho certeza que amanhã você vai fazer um trabalho muito melhor, usando todo esse seu cérebro maravilhoso"

"Sei" - Bella revirou os olhos - "Cérebro maravilhoso. Renegado por Harvard, Cornell, Dartmouth..."

"Shh" - Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, fazendo-a parar - "Cérebro aceito por Columbia, Princeton, Pensilvânia e Brown, cérebro reconhecido pelo Dr. Gerandy, cérebro que tem a melhor média da turma de direito"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu, enquanto dava de ombros - "Ele não é de todo ruim"

"Ele é ótimo" - Edward a beijou - "Você é ótima"

Edward estava certo: Com uma boa noite de sono, Bella acordou bem melhor.

Ele deixou a namorada dormir até um pouquinho mais tarde e a levou para tomar o café da manhã em um café perto do metrô que servia umas tortas ótimas. Depois, eles voltaram para o apartamento, e Bella concluiu seu trabalho.

"Finalmente!" - Ela exclamou, toda feliz, ao fechar seu arquivo final.

"Acabou o trabalho?" - Edward sorriu para ela.

"Acabei" - Bella sorriu de volta - "E você estava certo: Foi bem mais fácil organizar as ideias depois de dormir um pouco"

"Claro que eu estava certo" - Edward riu.

"Que horas são?"

"Onze e pouco"

"Bom, acho que eu vou assistir o canal de notícias e me atualizar um pouquinho no mundo, antes de me aprontar para ir entregar meu trabalho e depois ainda preciso dar uma passada no escritório para pegar umas pastas"

"Mas você vem para cá depois, não vem?"

"Venho... Mas só se você prometer que me acorda se eu dormir em cima das pastas" - Bella brincou.

"Prometido" - Edward riu - "Agora quem precisa se arrumar sou eu. Ainda quero ver se encontro o Demetri antes de ir para o hospital, para ver se perdi alguma coisa nas aulas da manhã"

"Mas você também não precisava ter faltado, Edward"

"Mas eu queria ficar com você" - Ele fez um biquinho - "Você não gostou?"

"Eu adorei, seu bobo. Só não quero que você fique se prejudicando..."

"Shh" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella com sua mão - "Ficar com você é a melhor parte do meu dia"

"Mas nós também temos que ter responsabilidade" - Bella retrucou, embora não pudesse deixar de sorrir pela maneira como Edward falava.

"Prometo que meia dúzia de aulas não vão prejudicar meu diploma, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu e Edward a beijou.

"Vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Você vai pegar uma carona comigo, ou vai de metrô?"

"Vou mais tarde" - Bella assentiu, animada em ter mais algum tempo para ficar em casa.

"Está bem" - Edward a beijou antes de sair para o quarto.

Bella ligou a televisão no canal de notícias e tentou se atualizar um pouco nas novidades. Desde ontem, ela estava tão preocupada com aquele trabalho de Ética, que se um furacão estivesse vindo na direção de Nova Iorque, ela nem ia estar sabendo.

Mas não parecia haver nada de muito novo. As notícias eram as mesma que Nova Iorque oferecia sempre: Hortas orgânicas surgindo no meio da cidade, trânsito caótico, assaltos no metrô...

Bella só ficou chocada mesmo com a história do filho de um senador que estava sendo acusado de agredir a suposta namorada.

A garota era uma aspirante a atriz, que havia se mudado para Nova Iorque em busca de oportunidades. A forma como contavam a história, fazia parecer que a tal garota era alguém que quase merecia o que o "garoto poderoso" havia feito.

Ou melhor, eles contavam a história de forma a quase convencer os telespectadores de que ela simplesmente estava inventando tudo para conseguir alguma publicidade.

Tudo bem, Bella concordava que Royce não podia ser julgado precipitadamente. Porém, da mesma forma, aquela garota merecia um julgamento justo - E não era nada justo que eles simplesmente decidissem que ela não prestava só porque a família do acusado tinha um sobrenome conhecido.

Segundo a história da garota, o tal Royce - que estudava em Cornell e morava em Ithaca - tinha trazido alguns amigos para passar o final de semana na cobertura da família, na cidade de Nova Iorque.

Após uma noitada com os amigos, depois de beber muito, ele disse que sairia com seu carro. Preocupada que ele pudesse causar algum acidente, ela tentou impedi-lo de sair. Ele reagiu a agredindo fisicamente.

Havia uma foto. A garota tinha marcas roxas por toda parte. E Bella ficou pensando como alguém podia negar tão contundentemente que o filho do senador tivesse feito isso mesmo diante de evidências tão claras.

"O que foi, Bella?" - Edward franziu o cenho ao encontrar a namorada com uma expressão tão chocada.

"Essa história" - Ela indicou a televisão - "O filho do Senador King está sendo acusado de agredir a namorada. A garota chegou a ficar inconsciente, está toda roxa... Mesmo assim, eles dão a notícia como se fosse uma mentira óbvia!"

Edward veio até o lado de Bella e se sentou para ver a notícia. Ele sabia o quanto a namorada ficava irritada com injustiças.

"Um vizinho teve que ajudar. Ele bateu na garota e largou lá, no meio da garagem do prédio" - Bella contou indignada - "Sabe o que é pior? Quero ver conseguirem alguém que se disponha a depor contra o filho do Senador. Mesmo que tudo esteja indicando que ele seja culpado"

"E o que ele disse?"

"Que só vai se declarar em juízo. Que se nega a combater as acusações absurdas dessa garota - Com a qual, aliás, ele nega ter um relacionamento. Deu até algumas declarações que deixaram margem para se pensar que ela é uma garota de programa! E que ela o persegue!"

"Ai, meu Deus"

"Eu sei! Não é um absurdo? Olha só para essa garota!" - Bella indicou a foto aparecendo na televisão - "Olha só as marcas que fizeram nela!"

"É a Rosalie"

"Você conhece essa tal Rosalie Hale?" - Bella se surpreendeu - "Eu não consegui me lembrar de nenhum filme que ela já tenha feito"

"Não, Bella. É a Rosalie. De Phoenix. A ex-namorada do meu irmão"

"Espera! Deixa-me ver se entendi: Essa garota aí é a namorada do Emmett? Aquela garota que ele levou para Los Angeles?"

"É" - Edward assentiu - "É a Rosalie"

"E o que é que ela está fazendo em Nova Iorque? Saindo com Royce King II?" - Bella perguntou, confusa.

"E como é que eu vou saber?" - Edward respondeu, mais confuso ainda.

"E agora?"

"Como assim "e agora"?"

"Edward, pelo que eu entendi, ela não deve ter família aqui e sabe Deus se ela conhece alguém fora do círculo de amizades desse tal Royce King. Se ela precisar de ajuda, vai pedir para quem?"

"E você acha que ela vai pedir ajuda para mim?" - Edward mal podia acreditar no que Bella estava sugerindo.

"Edward! Você iria negar ajuda para alguém que está precisando?"

"Bella... Eu nem sei como encontrar a Rosalie. E, se eu encontrar, vou chegar lá e dizer o que?"

Bella ia começar a dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompida pelo toque do celular de Edward.

"Oi, Alice" - Edward atendeu, com seu cenho franzido - "Vi sim. Vi. O que?"

"O que foi?" - Bella perguntou, aflita.

"Emmett soube pela televisão. Ele está vindo para Nova Iorque"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tcha-nam! Rsrsrs**_

_**Olha só: Hoje é quinta-feira e eu já consegui postar!**_

_**E, sim: Ursão vem vindo!**_

_**E, sim: Eu sou má. Mas, como dessa vez fui má com Rosalie Hale, aposto que ninguém nem vai ligar.**_

_**E Bear da mamãe Bella? Rsrsrs  
>(OBS: Sem bebês de verdade por agora, ok?)<strong>_

_**Bom, bem-vindas à "Eterno Retorno"  
>Nos vemos de novo na segunda-feira.<strong>_

_**Agora eu vou ali responder minhas DEZ REVIEWS(!) que tive no resumo, mais as reviews que deixaram na postagem do resumo lá em "Devir" - Obrigada pela companhia *-***_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Priii: **__Acho que filosofia não vai ajudar muito no seu TCC de direito, mas... Pede ajuda para a Bella: Melhor média da turma de Columbia! Tenho certeza que ela vai ter algo bom para te falar. Rsrsrs__****_

_**Carol Machado: **__Filosofia é a maior viagem! Tipo... Uma pessoa que se forma em filosofia fica filosofando o dia todo? E quem paga por isso? São perguntas profundas, que me fazem pensar... Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Ssika: <strong>__Óh! Atendendo aos seus pedidos, postei antes!  
><em>_**  
>Deh C: <strong>__Eu meio que aprontei. Mas foi com a Rosalie. Você não ficar chateada, neh?  
><em>_**  
>Bell Mainard: <strong>__Mas a função da filosofia é exatamente dar motivo para pessoa ficar pensando, pensando, pensando... E não concluir coisa nenhuma - Porque a filosofia não liga muito para respostas, neh? Ela gosta mesmo é das perguntas! Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Rosana Tecshu: <strong>__Agora que você vai ficar mais ansiosa ainda - Esperando Ursão chegar à NY!  
><em>_**  
>Kathyanne: <strong>__Continuando! Vamos lá!  
><em>_**  
>Isa Alonso: <strong>__Um casalzinho todo maduro em NY! Até aumentaram a família com baby Bear!  
><em>_**  
>BabyLovely: <strong>__Pronto! Não precisa mais se descabelar - Eterno Retorno trouxe Devir de volta! Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Sofia - pt: <strong>__Na verdade, eles te dão opção de escolher dois "temas", mas eu só escolhi "Romance", aí o outro entrou automático como "general" - Portanto, eu acredito que queira dizer "Geral". Como eu não achei que se encaixava em outro tema específico, fica como "geral".  
><em>_**  
>Renata: <strong>__Pronto! Pode parar de contar as horas! E obrigada pela inspiração!__****_

_**Mari L: **__Pode deixar que, se um dia eu publicar um livro, vou te autografar uma cópia, com certeza._


	3. Óbvio Ululante

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 2  
><strong>

_**"Óbvio Ululante"**_

"O trágico da nossa época(...) é que o idiota mudou até fisicamente. Não faz apenas o curso primário, como no passado. Estuda, forma-se, lê, sabe. Põe os melhores ternos, as melhores gravatas, os sapatos mais impecáveis. Nas recepções do Itamaraty, as casacas vestem os idiotas. E mais: – eles têm as melhores mulheres e usam mais condecorações do que um arquiduque austríaco"  
>"Os Falsos Cretinos", Nelson Rodrigues, escritor brasileiro – No livro "O Óbvio Ululante"<p>

OBS: Ululante. Palavra criada por Nelson Rodrigues. Por volta de 1.950, o escritor criou a expressão: "óbvio ululante". Ululante vem de "Ululares" – Do latim, o prolongamento do uivo dos cães quando querem ameaçar ou chamar a atenção. Ululante = coisa tão clara e patente. Que não pode passar despercebida. Gritante.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Emmett pegou o primeiro voo para Nova Iorque que conseguiu.

Apesar de não gostar muito da ideia de ver o irmão indo atrás de Rosalie Hale, Alice ligou para Edward e pediu que buscassem Emmett no aeroporto. Afinal, ela não gostava de Rosalie, mas gostava muito do próprio irmão e, nervoso como Emmett estava, era melhor que alguém estivesse lá para controlá-lo um pouquinho.

Edward e Bella estavam no aeroporto quando Emmett desembarcou. Por sorte – Ou não. Dependendo do ponto de vista, é claro - já tinha terminado a temporada de jogos e Emmett não estava em concentração.

"Hey" - Edward abraçou o irmão.

"Eu preciso descobrir onde a Rosalie está" – Emmett foi direto ao ponto.

"Ela está no Hospital Presbiteriano" - Bella avisou - "Tem um batalhão de repórteres lá na frente - Está dando em tudo quanto é jornal"

"Como foi que a Rosalie se meteu em uma encrenca dessas?" - Emmett perguntou em voz alta, mas praticamente falando só consigo mesmo.

"Emm, como você vai fazer para entrar lá com esse monte de gente na porta?"

"Quebro uma perna, mas entro, Edward"

"Não exagera. Não vai adiantar nada já chegar lá com a cabeça assim quente" - Edward tentou apaziguar o irmão - "Porque nós não vamos para casa e amanhã você vai até lá?"

"Eu vou hoje" - Emmett afirmou - "Olha, eu sei que vocês estão todos me julgando, e que a Alice deve ter dito o inferno porque eu vim até aqui, mas eu conheço a Rosalie. Ela deve estar lá, sozinha, assustada. E eu sei que ela não seria capaz de inventar uma loucura dessas como estão falando que ela fez"

"Eu não estou te julgando" - Edward o encarou.

"Ela pode ter feito muita burrada, mas não é por isso que um idiota qualquer tem o direito de machuca-la. Se esse tal de Royce King II pensa que não tem ninguém que possa defendê-la, eu vou defender a Rose"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu, orgulhoso, porém sem humor.

"Então... Alguém sabe o caminho para o Hospital Presbiteriano, ou é melhor eu pegar um táxi?" – Emmett perguntou, tentando sorrir.

"Fica perto do Campus" - Bella informou.

"Você conhece alguém lá?" - Emmett perguntou para Edward, na esperança de que algo pudesse facilitar sua entrada.

"Não sei... Demetri! Demetri está participando de uma pesquisa lá" - Edward percebeu, animado - "Eu vou ligar para ele e ver se ele pode nos ajudar"

Demetri conseguiu dois crachás. Bella ficou no Volvo e Edward e Emmett subiram até o andar onde Rosalie estava. Assim que eles conseguiram acessar o quarto dela, Edward deixou Emmett com a garota e saiu até o corredor para ligar para a namorada.

"Amor, pega o carro e volta para casa"

"Mas e vocês?"

"Eu sei lá que horas o Emmett vai querer sair daqui. Vai para casa você e nós dois pegamos um táxi"

"Já está tarde, Edward... Eu não sei se quero voltar dirigindo sozinha" - Bella confessou. Desde que eles haviam se mudado para Nova Iorque, ela praticamente nem havia mais dirigido. Quando não estava de carona com Edward, fazia tudo de metrô, ou a pé.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ver com o Emmett. Qualquer coisa eu vou te levar e volto para ficar com ele"

"Não, tudo bem. Eu posso pegar um táxi. Só me diz em que porta eu te encontro para você pegar a chave do Volvo"

"Espera um pouco, amor. Já te ligo de novo"

Emmett ainda tentou ser teimoso, mas Demetri disse que ele realmente não podia passar a noite ali – O estudante de medicina já estava se arriscando o suficiente tendo deixado que os irmãos entrassem.

E Emmett só não mandou o garoto "às favas", porque sabia que ia precisar dele novamente no outro dia.

"Oi, Amor" - Bella atendeu o celular aflita. Edward havia demorado a ligar outra vez.

"Nós já estamos descendo. O Emmett também tem que ir"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu.

Ela observou os repórteres enquanto Edward e Emmett tentavam sair de forma discreta pela porta lateral dos funcionários. Obviamente, hoje, ninguém conseguiria sair de forma discreta por aquela porta. Muito menos sendo do tamanho de Emmett Cullen.

Os jornalistas tentavam fazer perguntas, mas os dois agiram como os demais funcionários: Ninguém estava autorizado a dar informações.

"Oi. O que aconteceu?" - Bella perguntou ansiosa assim que eles entraram no carro.

"Não podemos dormir aí" - Edward informou - "Demetri pediu para irmos embora e voltarmos só amanhã"

"Certo" - Bella assentiu - "E ela? Ela está bem?"

"Toda machucada" - Emmett disse. E Bella não se lembrava de já ter visto Emmett tão sério.

"Mas... Ela vai ficar boa, não vai?" - Bella perguntou para Edward.

"Fisicamente? Os ferimentos são muitos, mas ela vai se recuperar. É claro que algumas sequelas, marcas, cicatrizes... Essas coisas só vamos poder avaliar depois que todos os hematomas tiverem desaparecido"

"Ela parece confusa..."

"Com certeza, estão ministrando sedativos, Emm. Ela devia estar com bastante dor, além de que deve estar muito abalada emocionalmente"

"Eu poderia matar esse idiota" - Emmett grunhiu por entre os dentes.

"Você não faria isso, Emm. Não é assim que se resolve nada"

"Eles fizeram exames de corpo de delito? O importante agora é reunir tudo o que for possível contra ele" - Bella indicou - "O que a Rosalie precisa não é vingança, Emmett - É justiça. É colocar esse garotinho rico inconsequente na cadeia!"

"E você acha que nós vamos conseguir colocar o filho de um senador na cadeia?" - Emmett a olhou, quase sem esperanças.

"Você não pode pensar assim, Emm!" - Bella se virou para encara-lo - "Nenhum cidadão pode deixar de denunciar um crime. E é dever da justiça apurar o caso! A Rosalie tem que denunciar!"

"Ela já denunciou, Bella: Está em todos os jornais" - Emmett lembrou - "A maioria deles prefere colocar as coisas como se a Rosalie fosse uma prostituta"

"Mesmo que ela fosse uma prostituta, ela ainda teria seus direitos. Nenhuma justificativa é valida para a agressão física" - Bella retrucou - "Emm, cada mulher que denuncia uma agressão pode estar ajudando centenas de outras que não sabem como reagir" - Bella o encarou, e soltou o ar devagar - "Conversa com ela, Emmett. Não deixa ela desistir da denúncia"

"Eu vou conversar. Mas eu não sei se a Rosalie vai ter coragem de levar isso até o fim. Ela está confusa, está abalada..."

"Amanhã vai estar todo mundo com a cabeça melhor" - Edward afirmou, enquanto segurava a mão de Bella, pedindo silenciosamente para que eles encerrassem aquele assunto por agora - "Aí nós vamos começar a conversar sobre as coisas sérias, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu.

"Acho que vamos precisar comer alguma coisa" - Edward procurou outro assunto para preencher o ar pesado que estava dentro do carro.

"Aquele café perto do metrô é vinte e quatro horas" - Bella lembrou.

"É verdade. Ótima ideia, amor"

Eles foram até o café e Bella descobriu que, se Emmett comia muito sempre, quando estava nervoso, ele comia em triplo! Ela estava em dúvida se as funcionárias ficariam felizes com o lucro ou assustadas com a quantidade exorbitante de comida que ele continuava pedindo.

"Se você quiser me deixar no Campus, eu acho que vocês ficam mais a vontade" - Bella sugeriu quando Emmett foi ao banheiro.

"Preciso de você" - Edward afagou seu rosto com as costas dos dedos - "Fica comigo. Não sei se estou com cabeça para pensar nas coisas sérias, vendo meu irmão assim. Com você lá, eu me sinto bem mais seguro"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu com um suspiro. Embora, normalmente, não se sentisse muito a vontade para ficar no apartamento de Edward quando havia outras pessoas lá, ela sabia que essa não era uma situação normal.

"Vocês me deixam em um hotel, ou o que?" - Emmett disse quando entraram no Volvo outra vez.

"Hotel? Achei que você fosse ficar no apartamento" - Edward estranhou - "Se bem, que... O meu sofá foi comprado para comportar a Alice. Se você quiser ficar em um hotel, com uma cama mais confortável, eu vou entender totalmente"

"Tudo bem se eu ficar no sofá mesmo por hoje? Amanhã eu procuro um hotel mais confortável. Hoje é só para encostar em algum lugar, e esperar o Sol nascer, para poder voltar para o hospital"

"Você sabe que pode ficar o quanto quiser"

"Até que o sofá é confortável" - Emmett brincou quando se deitou no sofá. Ele era incrivelmente comprido o suficiente para a altura de Emmett, mas a largura era pequena e os braços dele quase ficavam pendurados para fora do móvel.

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" - Edward perguntou.

"Que o seu cachorro pare de me olhar assim"

Bear não havia gostado muito da visita surpresa do filho mais velho dos Cullen. Na verdade, esse dia estava todo muito estranho e Bear era um cachorro bem esperto para perceber essas coisas.

Bella e Edward estavam agitados o dia todo, depois saíram correndo, demoraram um tempão, e, quando chegaram de volta, vinham trazendo esse gigante? Bear estava achando isso tudo muito estranho.

Ele latiu quando Emmett entrou, mas Bella o pegou no colo e o acalmou, dizendo que Emmett era "irmão do papai" e que tudo estava bem.

"Desculpe. Eu acho que ele não está muito acostumado com visitas"

"Ele latiu para Alice?"

"Ela ainda não veio à Nova Iorque depois que ele veio morar com a gente" - Bella respondeu - "Bom, por via das dúvidas, acho melhor ele dormir lá no quarto hoje" - Ela se abaixou, com o cachorro o tempo todo no colo, para pegar a caminha de Bear - "Não é? Vamos dormir com a mamãe?"

"Ela fala que é a mamãe do cachorro?" - Emmett perguntou quando Bella saiu da sala. Seu rosto um pouco inexpressivo deixou Edward confuso.

Emmett era aquele livro sempre muito fácil de ler. Seu sorriso largo, suas covinhas - Você podia facilmente saber quando ele estava pensando em aprontar alguma coisa só pelo seu olhar.

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu, um pouco temeroso.

"Sorte sua que eu esteja tão esgotado e preocupado" - Ele se ajeitou no travesseiro - "Agora vai dormir. Boa noite"

"Boa noite" - Edward riu baixinho. Esse era seu irmão: Esgotado e preocupado. Mas ainda assim, Emmett Cullen.

Edward suspirou profundamente ao se deitar ao lado de Bella. A cama de Bear ao lado da cama deles.

"Como é que ele está?" – Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Acho que ele vai ficar bem" – Edward respondeu com um suspiro, enquanto deixava seus dedos correrem por entre os cabelos.

"E a garota? Você a viu?"

"Ela está bastante machucada" – Edward assentiu – "Graças a Deus, eu acho que ela não vai ter sequelas graves"

"Edward, você sabe se fizeram os exames de corpo de delito?"

"Ela disse que sim. Mas não sei se quer dizer muita coisa. A Rosalie está bem confusa mesmo: Uma hora diz que o Royce tem que pagar, depois chora, diz que não quer ver ninguém, falar com ninguém... Abraçou o Emm como se ele fosse a salvação. Depois mandou embora, ficou agitada..."

"Mas ela já deu a queixa formal?"

"Amanhã eu vou tentar tirar essas informações do pessoal do hospital. Da Rosalie acho que não adianta tentar tirar mais nada agora"

"Certo" – Bella suspirou – "E o seu irmão?"

"O Emmett... O Emmett se apaixonou pela Rosalie quando tinha treze anos. Ela sempre foi o tipo de garota "Rainha do Baile", esnobe, que pisava em todo mundo que ficasse parado na frente dela. O Emmett guardou o que sentia por um tempão, até que tomou coragem e convidou a Rosalie para ir com ele no baile do Primeiro Ano. Ela disse não"

"Jura? Ela disse não?"

"Hu-hum" – Edward assentiu.

"Não acredito! E mesmo assim ele continuou insistindo?"

"Durante as férias aconteceu alguma coisa estranha e, quando as aulas voltaram, nenhuma das garotas que andavam com a Rosalie queriam falar com ela. Não demorou muito para a coisa se espalhar. A Rosalie nunca deixava as garotas irem até a casa dela, nem falava muito da família, mas, todo mundo deduzia que eles eram ricos. Errado. Durante as férias as garotas descobriram que o pai da Rosalie tinha ido embora. Eram só ela e uma mãe alcoólatra, e uma casa simples no bairro pobre"

"E aí?"

"Rosalie virou uma renegada. Para o povo da escola cara que nós frequentávamos, ser pobre devia ser o pior defeito que alguém poderia ter"

"Deve ter sido horrível"

"Emmett foi até a casa dela e convenceu a Rosalie a voltar para o colégio. Aí eles viraram amigos, e com o tempo... Você sabe como essas coisas funcionam, não é?" – Edward riu um pouco, se referindo à história deles mesmos – "Eles começaram a namorar"

"Aí o Emmett se mudou para Los Angeles e a Rosalie foi junto"

"Mamãe conseguiu uma clínica para a mãe da Rosalie, mas ela não queria de verdade, ia, voltava..."

"E onde é que ela está agora?"

"Da última vez que eu soube, estava na mesma casa que elas ocupavam antes" – Edward disse, sem nem se lembrar de quanto tempo fazia que ele havia perguntado sobre a mãe de Rosalie pela última vez – "A Rosalie é assim: Meio deslumbrada, sai fazendo as coisas sem pensar, provavelmente não soube dar valor ao cara que o Emmett era com ela, mas... Ela não é má. O pai foi embora, a mãe... Talvez fizesse menos estrago se tivesse ido embora também. Ela não tem ninguém. Não deve ser fácil manter os pés no chão quando você não tem ninguém"

"E porque a Alice não gosta dela?" – Bella finalmente perguntou.

"Alice é protetora. E a Rosalie... Ela é metida, tem o nariz empinado, não perde a pose por nada no mundo. A Alice não gosta de ver o Emmett com alguém que nunca pareceu dar a ele o valor que ele dava para ela"

"Mesmo assim, ele veio"

"Todo mundo sabia que ele viria" – Edward sorriu – "Mesmo que passem anos e anos, o Emmett faria qualquer coisa nesse mundo por Rosalie Hale"

"E os seus pais? O que será que eles estão pensando disso tudo?"

"Emmett tem o mesmo coração enorme que Esme. Mamãe jamais deixaria de estender a mão para qualquer pessoa que estivesse precisando. Independente de quem fosse"

"É, eu sei" – Bella lembrou da forma como Esme havia acolhido a ela mesma e sua mãe, mesmo depois de tantos anos sem qualquer contato com a prima.

"Na verdade, eu estou até bem surpreso que eles não estejam aqui também" – Edward comentou antes de bocejar.

"Acho que está na hora de você dormir" – Bella sorriu para o namorado – "Amanhã deve ser outro longo dia"

"Nem me fala..." – Edward suspirou.

"Boa noite" – Bella beijou sua bochecha e então sua boca.

"Boa noite, meu amor. Obrigado por ficar"

Bella não dormiu quase nada aquela noite. No meio da madrugada, Bear acordou e ela ficou fazendo carinho em seu pelo – Só para distraí-lo e deixar Edward e Emmett descansarem melhor.

Quando Edward acordou, o braço de Bella estava pendurado do lado da cama, segurando Bear, que dormia tranquilamente. Quando Edward foi ajeita-la, Bear abriu os olhos e reclamou.

"Sem reclamar, garotão. Assim o braço da mamãe vai ficar todo dolorido" – Edward bronqueou e Bear choramingou, mas se deitou outra vez. Edward riu de si mesmo por ter chamado Bella de "mamãe".

Edward e Emmett levantaram cedo e logo estavam prontos para voltar para o hospital. Edward depositou um beijo no ombro de Bella e avisou que eles já estavam saindo.

"Dorme mais um pouco, está bem? Mais tarde eu te ligo"

"Está bem" - Bella concordou, antes de segurar o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e beija-lo - "Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo também, princesa" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"Se cuida, está bem?"

"Não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo bem" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu sei" - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a de Edward - "Mesmo assim, se cuida. Por favor"

"Pode deixar" - Edward depositou um beijo na testa de Bella - "Agora dorme mais um pouquinho. Eu já vou voltar"

Bella ficou mais um pouco na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir outra vez. Depois de se revirar por algum tempo, achou melhor levantar e tomar um banho.

Ela estava saindo do chuveiro quando o telefone começou a tocar lá na sala.

"Já vai!" - Bella gritou do quarto, como se a pessoa ligando pudesse ouvi-la de alguma maneira - "Cuidado, Bear" - Ela avisou o cachorro, que estava deitado perto da porta do quarto, bem no caminho dela - "Alô!"

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Porque você está tão afoita?"

"Estava no banho, corri até aqui" - Bella riu.

"Oh, ok" - Alice assentiu - "Onde estão meus irmãos?"

"Eles já saíram para o hospital"

"Tão cedo?"

"Emmett estava um pouco ansioso"

"Ansioso por Rosalie Hale" - Alice tinha um tom de nojo.

"Alice... Ele... Ele só está sendo uma boa pessoa"

"Eu sei. Meu irmão é um cara especial! Quer dizer, meus irmãos são especiais" - Alice se corrigiu, com um risinho - "Só não estou totalmente contrária a ele estar em Nova Iorque querendo ajudar Rosalie Hale, porque ninguém merece passar por algo tão horrível quanto ela está passando"

"Pois é..."

"Ele já conseguiu falar com ela?"

"O Edward disse que ela está muito confusa, Alice. De repente está bem, de repente chora..."

"Você vê, eu nunca imaginei que fosse ficar com dó da Rosalie. Mas estou"

"Esse tipo de coisa é... Chocante demais"

"Nem me fale" - Alice suspirou e as duas ficaram em silêncio um segundo.

"Alice?" - Bella chamou.

"Oi?" - A garota respondeu do outro lado da linha.

"Você ligou só para saber notícias da Rosalie?"

"Ah! Não! Puxa, eu realmente havia esquecido!" - Alice riu - "Eu liguei para avisar o Edward que meus pais estão indo para Nova Iorque"

"Ah! É mesmo? Ontem mesmo o Edward estava dizendo que estava surpreso por eles ainda não terem vindo"

"Pois é: Mamãe louca para colocar outra criança no colo? Oh, mas que surpresa, não? Bom, de qualquer forma, eles chegam no fim da tarde e eu queria saber se vocês podem busca-los no Aeroporto"

"O Edward está no hospital! Eu preciso ver com ele... Mas, qualquer coisa, eu mesma busco seus pais. De táxi, é claro. Porque aqui, o trânsito é meio caótico e eu estou bem desacostumada a dirigir"

"Sei" - Alice riu de Bella falando tudo tão rápido.

"Apesar da situação, vai ser bom ver Esme e Carlisle" - Bella sorriu para si mesma - "Você podia vir também"

"Eu? Também não exagera, Isabella! Eu estou com dó de Rosalie Hale, mas ela também não precisa ficar sabendo"

"Alice!" - Bella riu.

"Acho que para você eu posso pedir"

"Pedir o que?"

"Cuida da minha família. Não é para deixar ninguém abusar deles, está me ouvindo?"

"Alice, sua família sabe se cuidar" - Bella riu.

"Minha família tem um coração grande demais, Isabella"

"E isso, por acaso é ruim?"

"Isso não é ruim. Ruim é que isso seja tão óbvio, que qualquer um seja capaz de ver"

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**Oláaaaaaa, meninas!  
>Eu acho que descobri uma forma de postar pelo iPad.<br>Ai, Deus! Agora que eu vou ficar toda na ansiedade para acabar capítulo e postar logo.  
>Mas ok...<strong>

**Bom, é isso.**  
><strong>Eu não tenho muito o que dizer sobre o capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Acho que ele é bem claro sobre ele mesmo. Rsrsrs<strong>

**Agora vou responder minhas Reviews lindas e belas.**

**Beijinhos.**  
><strong>Até segundona<strong>  
><strong>(Se Deus quiser)<strong>

**REVIEWS:**

**Kathyanne:**Obligada *-*

**Carol Machado:**Falou, falou... E não falou do Edwardzinho! Como pode não falar de Edwardzinho? Pecado...

**Kellynha Cullen:**Ursão só quer cuidar de menininha Rosalie. Ursão fofo *-*

**Line:**Bear todo mimadinho. Também, mamãe Bella fica fazendo tudo o que a criança quer.

**BabyLovely:**O Bear não gostou muito da visita não. Acho que ele é um pouco ciumento. Rsrsrs

**Sofia - pt:**Bom, gostar de um apartamento que contém Edward Cullen não é lá muito difícil. Aliás... Nada difícil.

**Isa Alonso:**Gente! Para que tanta preocupação? A Bella só não mora oficialmente com o Edward. Mas na verdade... Mora! Rsrsrs

**Rosana Tecshu:**A Rosalie é um pouco burra, mas não é má. Eu acho. Rsrsrs

**Naty Alves:**Treinando de papai e mamãe!

**Isa Stream:**Oi, moça das mil faculdades! Nem vou fazer muito comentário da sua review, porque até você conseguir um tempo para voltar aqui... Já esqueceu o que escreveu faz tempo! Rsrsrs

**Le Cullen:** Tudo bem, eu deixei Royce machucar a Rosalie. Mas ja mandei tudo quanto é Cullen para Nova Iorque ficar cuidando dela!  
><strong><br>Deh C:** Prometo que, pelo menos, não vou machucar nenhum bebê -'  
><strong><br>Priii:**Tem gente que precisar levar um tapa da vida para dar valor ao que é bom!

**Carla Garcia:**Muuuuuitas emoções! Rsrsrs

**SrtaSwanCullen:**Tanto a Bella quanto o Edward estão com 20 anos. Perto de completar 21.

**Nessinha Cullen:**Acredite: Essas pessoas aí ainda reclamam que eu sou má! Vê se pode? Rsrsrs

**Vitória:** Sem armações com meu casalzinho fofo "Papai e Mamãe". Rsrsrs


	4. Estender as mãos

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 3**

"**Estender as mãos"**

"_O dicionário tem a mão como órgão terminal do braço e de fundamental importância para a sobrevivência e desenvolvimento do homem no decorrer da sua história. A mão é também um dos principais órgãos do corpo humano pela sua agilidade e utilidade para segurar, tatear e efetuar todo tipo de trabalho. (...) Enfim, a mão é o membro mais utilizado entre todos os que compõem o corpo humano._

_(...) Entretanto, no tocante ao relacionamento humano, um dos atos mais nobres e marcantes ligados às mãos é o de estendê-las em direção a alguém._

_(...) Por sinal, nos dias atuais, vê-se a humanidade dividida entre dois tipos de pessoas: as que (ainda) sabem estendê-las em benefício de alguém e as demais"_

_Públio José, jornalista e publicitário_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Esme!" - Bella acenou quando viu os pais de seu namorado atravessando o portão de desembarque.

"Bella!" - Esme sorriu e abraçou a garota - "Como você está, filha?"

"Eu estou bem, Esme" - Bella sorriu, retribuindo o abraço.

"Como estão as coisas?" - Carlisle também abraçou Bella rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, na medida do possível"

"Onde estão os meus meninos?" - Esme olhou em volta.

"Edward e Emmett estão no hospital. Na verdade, eu ainda nem contei que vocês estavam vindo" - Bella confessou, com um sorriso culpado - "Achei que eles gostariam de uma boa surpresa nesse momento"

"Como a Rosalie está?" - Esme pareceu tão preocupada ao perguntar.

"Sinceramente, eu ainda não a vi. Mas pelo que o Edward disse, fisicamente, não é tão grave"

"Certo" - Esme assentiu, soltando o ar de maneira cansada.

"Bom, eu combinei de passar no hospital e pegar pelo menos o Edward para jantar. Acho que eles vão ficar felizes em ver vocês"

"Parece ótimo, Bella" - Carlisle assentiu - "Eu vou aproveitar para dar uma olhadinha na Rosalie, conversar com os médicos... Enfim, quem sabe nós possamos fazer alguma coisa"

"Bom... Eu estou de táxi. Se vocês não se importarem, acho que vai ser melhor passarmos no apartamento do Edward primeiro, para deixarmos as malas de vocês"

"É melhor já deixarmos tudo no Hotel, então"

"Ah... Vocês não vão ficar com ele?"

"Bella" - Esme sorriu - "Não precisa se preocupar. O apartamento é pequeno e nós não queremos tirar a privacidade do Edward. Eu já reservei um quarto para nós e um para o Emmett também"

"Eu tenho certeza que o Edward não se importaria de ter vocês lá"

"Nós sabemos" - Carlisle afirmou - "De toda forma, é melhor para todos nós se ficarmos no hotel. Não invadimos o espaço do Edward, e também ficamos mais a vontade"

"Tudo bem" - Bella sorriu - "Vamos, então?"

"Vamos" - Esme sorriu.

Os três chamaram um táxi e foram até o hotel deixar as malas. Esme e Carlisle apenas se registraram, deixaram tudo no quarto, e eles saíram novamente - Dessa vez para o Hospital Presbiteriano.

Bella ficou impressionada com a forma como o nome e a presença de Carlisle Cullen abriam portas que, para ela, pareciam totalmente fechadas. Eles mal haviam chegado, e o diretor do Hospital Presbiteriano estava no saguão, recebendo-os.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" - Ele cumprimentou animado - "Como está o clima do Arizona?"

"Quente" - Carlisle meneou sua cabeça, com um leve sorriso de lado.

"Fiquei surpreso ao receber a ligação de seu hospital. A que devo essa visita?"

"Na verdade, o que me traz aqui é um motivo pessoal. Eu tenho um interesse familiar no caso de Rosalie Hale"

"Oh, a garota do Senador!" - O diretor pareceu surpreso - "Você sabe que não ficaram muito felizes em saber que havíamos acolhido a garota aqui? Sinto muito por cada um dos que me telefonaram sobre isso, mas neste hospital não vamos negar atendimento a ninguém"

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso" - Carlisle sorriu.

"Desculpem-me por ser tão direto, mas qual seria seu interesse nesse caso, Dr. Cullen?"

"A garota teve um envolvimento amoroso com um de meus filhos e nós viemos de Phoenix para ajuda-la em tudo aquilo que for preciso"

"Ok... Finalmente alguém que não veio para tentar me enlouquecer" - O homem ajeitou seus óculos ao comentar - "Eu mesmo vou acompanha-los até o quarto da Srta. Hale"

Carlisle, Esme e Bella receberam crachás da administração e foram conduzidos pelos elevadores e corredores, até que chegaram ao quarto.

"Pai?" - Edward vinha saindo do banheiro bem quando eles saíam do elevador - "Ah, meu Deus! Pai! Mãe! Como foi que vocês chegaram aqui?"

"Dr. Georges, este é meu filho, Edward Cullen" - Carlisle apresentou quando o diretor franziu seu cenho, parecendo um pouco confuso - "Boa noite, filho"

"Pai!" - Edward sorriu amplamente ao abraça-lo - "Você os trouxe até aqui?" - Ele perguntou para Bella.

"Eu só busquei no Aeroporto" - Ela deu de ombros, com um sorriso.

"Mamãe" - Edward suspirou ao abraçar Esme.

"Oi, filhinho. Como você está? Mamãe gostou do seu cabelo assim"

"Ah..." - Edward correu os dedos pelos fios - "Eu cortei um pouco"

"Ficou ótimo" - Esme sorriu - "Onde está o seu irmão?"

"No quarto, com a Rosalie"

"Um minuto" - O diretor interrompeu - "Vocês já estavam aqui dentro? Como vocês estavam aqui dentro?"

"Isso realmente importa agora?" - Carlisle perguntou, com seu sorriso impassível.

"Não, mas..." - O homem suspirou, confuso - "Ok. É melhor mesmo que eu nem saiba. Vamos fazer de conta que vocês chegaram com seus pais, tudo bem?"

"Está falando comigo?" - Edward questionou - "Desculpa, doutor. Mas é que eu acabei de chegar" - Ele sorriu, brincalhão.

"Certo" - O médico assentiu - "Vamos ver a menina?"

"Com certeza"

"Espera" - Edward sussurrou, segurando a mão de Bella, quando os pais voltaram a caminhar - "De onde eles vieram?" - Ele sorriu para a namorada.

"Alice ligou dizendo que eles estavam vindo"

"Porque você não me ligou?"

"Achei que vocês fossem gostar de uma surpresinha boa"

"Está certo: Eu adorei" - Edward sorriu antes de beijar a namorada - "Obrigado"

"De nada"

"Eu te amo tanto" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e voltou a beija-la.

"Edward" - Bella riu baixinho, quebrando o beijo - "Assim nós vamos ser expulsos do hospital"

"Está bem" - Edward se afastou com um sorriso - "Eu vou deixar para te beijar mais tarde. Mas não adianta tentar escapar"

"Pode deixar" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Hey!" - Emmett chamou da porta do quarto - "Será que vocês dois podem parar de namorar aí? Estamos tendo uma reunião de família aqui no quarto"

"Já estamos indo, _irmãozão_" - Edward riu e Emmett sumiu para dentro do quarto outra vez.

"Espera!" - Dessa vez foi Bella quem segurou a mão de Edward quando ele ia começar a andar.

"O que foi, amor?"

"Ela... A Rosalie? Como ela está? Eu vou... Sei lá... Eu devia me preparar?"

"O rosto dela está machucado" - Edward informou - "Um olho inchado, pequenos cortes, hematomas... Mas não é nada assim assustador"

"Está bem" - Bella engoliu seco - "Vamos entrar"

Bella imaginou que a garota à sua frente devia ser muito bonita em circunstâncias normais. Loira, com seu corpo aparentemente em forma, ela estava tentando sorrir para Esme.

Seu rosto estava realmente machucado. O cabelo, preso em um rabo de cavalo, dava chance para que Bella visse melhor o rosto cheio de machucados - Alguns pequenos, outros nem tão pequenos assim.

O olho direito estava inchado e com uma sombra arroxeada ao redor. Ela tinha um curativo na testa e seu lábio superior tinha um corte.

"Bella!" - Esme chamou, animada - "Vem conhecer a Rose"

"Prazer" - Bella estendeu sua mão para Rosalie e a garota retribuiu o gesto, entendendo sua mão com uma pequena tala. Um dos dedos estava quebrado - "Apesar das circunstâncias"

"A Bella e o Edward estão juntos há mais de dois anos, Rose" - Esme comentou - "Eles moram aqui em Nova Iorque. Estão em Columbia"

"O Emmett me contou" - A voz da garota parecia cansada.

"Claro, claro!" - Esme sorriu - "Desculpe por esse meu momento "mãe coruja", contando sobre a faculdade dos meus bebês"

"Sem problemas, Esme" - Rosalie tentou sorrir outra vez.

"Com licença?" - Uma enfermeira bateu na porta - "Hora do jantar"

"Ah, claro!" - Esme andou até a mulher e ajudou com a bandeja - "Hum... Vamos ver o que há aqui?"

"Qualquer coisa sem gosto" - Rosalie retrucou.

"A comida feita em hospitais é desenvolvida por nutricionistas para oferecer ao paciente o melhor para sua recuperação, Rosalie" - Carlisle explicou.

"De onde se deduz, que temperos devem fazer muito mal à recuperação de pacientes" - Ela completou e Emmett gargalhou.

"Muito bom, Rose!"

"Emmett!" - Esme bronqueou e o garoto parou de rir na mesma hora - "Gostoso ou não, Rosalie precisa se alimentar se quiser se recuperar logo e voltar para casa"

"Então acho melhor eu nem comer, Esme" - Rosalie suspirou, com sua expressão triste - "Eu nem sei se tenho para onde voltar"

"Ah, Rose! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Aconteça o que acontecer, você sempre vai ter um lugar para onde voltar" - Esme andou até a cama e segurou a mão da garota - "Nossa casa sempre será sua casa"

"Ah, Esme... Eu não mereço que vocês me tratem assim. Eu não mereço mais nada que venha da sua família"

"Você sabe que nós jamais viraríamos as costas para você"

"Mas deviam" - Rosalie começou a chorar.

"Filha, não chora" - Esme a olhou, preocupada.

"Não me chama de filha" - Rosalie chorou ainda mais - "Vocês deviam ir embora. Vocês não deviam se preocupar comigo. Tudo isso é exatamente o que eu mereço"

"Não fala assim, Rose" - Emmett afagou o cabelo da garota.

"Você também devia ir, Emmett" - Ela o encarou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Pois eu não vou a lugar nenhum" - Ele respondeu firmemente.

"Vocês todos deviam ir embora para Phoenix" - A voz de Rosalie se alterou - "Eu estou bem! Eu vou ficar bem! Eu só preciso comer a droga da comida e tomar a droga dos remédios, e logo eu vou poder sair daqui, e pronto: Vai estar tudo acabado. E vamos deixar todo mundo esquecer isso!"

"Rose, você ainda vai precisar de apoio durante o processo" - Emmett tentou manter seu tom calmo.

"Que processo?"

"Rose, você vai denunciar Royce King II pelo que ele te fez"

"Não"

"Vai!"

"Não, Emmett! Eu não vou!" - Rosalie gritou.

"Você vai, sim!" - Emmett grunhiu, parecendo tão frustrado - "Diz a ela, Bella!"

"Eu?" - Bella gaguejou, surpresa.

"Sim!" - Emmett insistiu - "Diz para a Rosalie tudo o que você me disse ontem! Diz que ela precisa denunciar esse cara!"

"Emm..." - Bella não sabia o que dizer.

"Ela é uma advogada, Rose" - Emmett sorriu para a garota - "Ela pode ajudar"

"Eu ainda não sou uma advogada" - Bella corrigiu - "Eu sou uma estudante"

"Mas você está estagiando... Bella! Por favor, diga a ela para não deixar que ele saia impune!"

"Filho" - Carlisle se aproximou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Emmett - "Se acalme um pouco"

"Eu quero ficar sozinha" - Rosalie disse baixinho, enquanto abraçava seu próprio corpo tremente - "Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha"

"Não. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum" - Ele se sentou na beirada da cama hospitalar.

"Emmett... Você devia ir embora" - Rosalie insistiu.

"Mas eu não vou"

"Você merece muito mais do que isso"

"Você também" - Emmett sorriu sem humor, enquanto segurava a mão da garota.

"Eu não posso denunciar o Royce" - Rosalie confessou, parecendo uma criança assustada.

"Por que não?"

"Ele está certo, Emmett: Fui eu quem procurou por isso. Eu devia ter ido embora, e eu não fui"

"Nada justifica ele ter te batido. Nada. Não é Bella?"

"É" - Bella assentiu.

"Rosalie" - Carlisle chamou - "Você não mereceu isso. Ninguém merece. Royce King II, ou seja lá quem for - Ninguém está acima da lei"

"Por que... Porque vocês se importam?" - Rosalie finalmente questionou.

"Rosalie..." - Esme segurou sua mão - "Meu filho tinha treze anos quando ele me disse que estava apaixonado pela garota mais bonita do Colégio. Um dia, nós estávamos chegando à escola, e ele me mostrou você - "É ela" - Ele disse. Desde aquele dia, eu te vejo. Na escola, nas festinhas, no shopping... Dez anos, Rosalie. Eu te vi crescer! Como eu posso não me importar com alguém que eu vi crescer?"

"Esme..."

"Fique calma: Você tem a todos nós. E nós vamos ajudar em tudo o que for preciso. Mas Emmett está certo: Você tem que denunciar o que esse canalha fez com você"

"Ele vai me matar" - Rosalie choramingou.

"Ele ameaçou você?" - Emmett perguntou - "Ele teve a coragem de ameaçar você?"

"Ele vai me matar..." - Rosalie repetiu.

"Foi ele quem te disse isso?" - Emmett perguntou outra vez, mas Rosalie não conseguiu responder. Apenas chorava.

"Rosalie" - Bella andou até perto da garota - "Royce King disse isso a você? Ele falou com você depois do que aconteceu? Você o viu?"

"Não" - Rosalie soluçou.

"Ele te ligou? Ele disse algo pelo telefone, mandou mensagem?" - Bella tentava tirar qualquer informação que pudesse ser útil.

"Vera veio aqui" - Rosalie confessou.

"Quem é Vera?" - Emmett perguntou.

"A namorada de um dos rapazes do Royce. Ela era minha amiga. Foi ela quem nos apresentou"

"E o que foi que essa Vera te disse?"

"Que o Royce está furioso. E vocês não sabem do que ele é capaz quando está furioso"

"Ele também não sabe do que eu sou capaz quando estou furioso!" - Emmett bradou.

"Acalme-se! Agora é hora de pensar" - Carlisle ordenou.

"Como foi que essa Vera chegou até aqui?" - Bella perguntou a si mesma.

"Da mesma maneira que nós" - Edward deu de ombros - "Com a ajuda de alguém"

"Está certo. Está certo, Edward... E qual era o objetivo dela?"

"Objetivo dela?"

"Ela disse mais alguma coisa, Rosalie? Você acha que ela veio para te ver, ou ela veio para te dar o recado de Royce King II?"

"Vera é tão dura quanto eu e ela disse que precisou dar uma grana para que a deixassem entrar aqui. Eu adoraria pensar de maneira diferente, mas ela não gastaria dinheiro comigo"

"Royce pagou" - Bella assentiu.

"Então nós temos que te tirar daqui agora!" - Emmett exclamou - "Você está correndo perigo passando a noite sozinha nesse hospital!"

"Nós não podemos tirar Rosalie do hospital dessa maneira, meu filho"

"Mas, pai! E se esse Royce manda outra pessoa aqui?"

"Eu vou pedir a transferência da Rosalie para um quarto especial - Com uma cama para acompanhante. Por enquanto, o melhor que podemos fazer é manter um acompanhante com ela o tempo todo"

"Claro" - Esme assentiu - "Nós podemos nos revezar"

"Bella, você poderia nos indicar um advogado?" - Carlisle perguntou.

"Ah... Eu... Eu posso falar com o Dr. Gerandy amanhã e ver se ele conhece alguém"

"Dr. Gerandy é o seu professor?" - Esme perguntou.

"Sim"

"Você disse que ele é um grande especialista. Você acha que ele não poderia assumir esse caso?"

"Parem com isso!" - Rosalie os interrompeu - "Eu não posso pagar por um advogado!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Rosalie" - Carlisle a tranquilizou.

"E eu também não quero que vocês paguem!"

"Fique calma, querida" - Esme ajeitou um fio do cabelo de Rosalie, que teimava em ficar fora do lugar - "Nós só estamos vendo as possibilidades"

"Depois, se o advogado disser que isso não vai prejudicar o caso, nós vamos te levar para Phoenix" - Carlisle informou - "Lá nós temos muito mais condições de manter você protegida"

"Para Phoenix?"

"Nossa casa sempre será sua casa" - Esme sorriu.

Depois da transferência de quarto, Emmett ficou com Rosalie enquanto todos os outros saíram para jantar. Esme se ofereceu para voltar e passar a noite com a garota, mas Emmett disse não iria embora de jeito nenhum.

Eles conversaram sobre Rosalie, mas logo acabaram falando de outras coisas - As notas de Edward, Bear, o namoro de Alice... No fim da noite, apesar de todos os pesares, Bella havia gostado de jantar com Edward e com seus pais.

"Seus pais são incríveis" - Bella sorriu quando eles deixaram o casal de volta no hotel.

"Eu sei" - Edward assentiu - "Minha meta é ser, ao menos um pouco parecido com meu pai"

"Mas você é muito parecido com ele"

"Hum... Gostei do elogio, minha doutora"

"Ah! Falando nisso, acho que vou ligar para o Dr. Gerandy assim que chegarmos em casa - Quero ver o que ele pensa sobre o caso da Rosalie"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Boa noite, Dr. Gerandy. Desculpe estar ligando há essa hora, mas eu precisava falar com o senhor"

"Algo de errado com o caso Smith?" - Dr. Gerandy perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

"Não! Não... Tudo certo com o caso Smith"

"Tudo bem. Então... O que aconteceu?"

"Dr. Gerandy, uma amiga da família se meteu em uma encrenca feia e... Bem, na verdade eles me pediram para ver se o senhor poderia assumir o caso. Mas, se o senhor nos indicar alguém que esteja disposto a encarar uma boa briga, já está ótimo"

"E qual seria a encrenca?"

"O senhor viu algo sobre o caso do filho do Senador King?"

"Royce King II sendo acusado de espancar a namoradinha? Bom, está em todos os jornais"

"É ela. Essa é a garota que precisa de um advogado"

"Isabella, você está me pedindo para indicar um advogado que esteja disposto a comprar uma briga com a família King - Os poderosos de Cornell?"

"Doutor, eu sei que não é fácil, mas..."

"E o que te fez pensar que eu não aceitaria esse caso?

"E o senhor aceitaria?" - Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Mas é claro que eu aceitaria, Isabella! Eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara do senador King levando seu filhinho inconsequente aos tribunais!"

"Ou... É mesmo?"

"Isabella, segunda-feira eu quero você no escritório bem cedo - Temos um caso novo e bombástico para estudar!"

"Mas segunda cedo eu tenho aula"

"Não, você não tem! Porque as primeiras aulas seriam minhas e eu vou precisar faltar por motivos profissionais"

"Ah... Ok" - Bella sorriu.

"Não se atrase, Isabella. Sua proximidade com o caso pode lhe garantir uma vaga na assistência"

Uma vaga na assistência.

Isso era tudo o que todos os estagiários almejavam dentro do escritório! Um estagiário só tinha uma chance dessas em casos muito raros e especiais. Conseguir uma vaga na assistência durante o estágio garantia um carimbo a mais no currículo - Uma garantia de sair na frente.

"Então?" - Edward perguntou assim que Bella desligou o telefone - "O que o Dr. Gerandy disse?"

"Ele quer ficar com o caso"

"Mesmo? Isso é ótimo, não é?"

"E ele disse que... Que talvez eu consiga uma vaga na assistência do caso"

"Na assistência?"

"Hu-hum"

"Meu amor! Não acredito!" - Edward a beijou - "Meus parabéns!"

"Calma, Edward. Eu ainda não ganhei a vaga. Dr. Gerandy disse que pode vir a acontecer"

"Mas eu sei que vai acontecer" - Edward sorriu - "Porque você é a minha garota. Uma garota e tanto. E eu estou tão orgulhoso de você"

"Ai, Edward... Não sei"

"O que foi, amor?"

"Eu não sei se me sinto bem em saber que, para que eu tenha uma chance na assistência, Rosalie precisou passar por tudo o que passou. Eu não sei se é certo que eu fique contente"

"Amor, essas são nossas profissões. Para que eu possa tratar alguém, essa pessoa precisou adoecer. Para que você possa ajudar, a pessoa teve que se envolver em um processo judicial. De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que, quando o processo tiver terminado, Rosalie vai estar satisfeita em ter tido você entre seus advogados – Porque eu tenho certeza que você dará o seu melhor nisso"

"Mas e se o meu melhor não bastar?" – Bella engoliu seco, preocupada com toda a responsabilidade que o caso traria.

"Ainda assim será o seu melhor" – Edward sorriu – "Apenas nos deixe orgulhosos fazendo tudo o que estiver em suas mãos. Nós sabemos que o resultado final não depende apenas de você"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oooi!**_

_**Pois é: Eu não descobri um jeito de postar pelo iPad.**_

_**Apesar de descobrir um jeito de facilitar, ainda preciso de alguém que suba os arquivos no Fanfiction.**_

_**Sendo assim, agradeçam Cíntia-Cullen/Cincherry pela postagem de sábado à noite – Foi ela quem upou para mim.**_

_**Bom, acho que é isso.**_

_**Espero conseguir postar na quarta – Já que é feriadão. Mas eu pretendo postar, sim. (Se Deus quiser)**_

_**Bom, agora eu realmente vou ali responder reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vitória: **__Oun... Tia Vitória toda com dó das pessoinhas (e bichinhos). Fique calma: Pelo menos o Bear, eu prometo que vai ficar bem! Rsrsrs_

_**Line: **__Alice pensa que ela é a mãe de todo mundo. Tsc, tsc._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Caaaalma! Sem outros membros na família por enquanto! Quer deixar a Bella maluca? Se ela não tem coragem nem de falar com o Charlie sobre morar com o Edward, imagina contar que está grávida!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Alice não vai (Alice batendo o pé) – Ela não vai dar o braço a torcer que está preocupada com a Rosalie._

_**Kathyanne: **__Para a Rosalie ficar boa logo, é comer comidinha sem tempero e tomar remédios no hospital! Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Oh, você! Já chega querendo causar! Bella mamis, por enquanto, só do Bear!_

_**Belle: **__Ain, eu não vou separar Beward! (E a Gabi? Aperta ela por mim?)_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Alice "ligeiramente" protetora._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Gostou do Emmett falando que Royce também não sabe do que ele é capaz? Uuuh! Ursão, Ursão, Ursão! #TeamEmmett_

_**Carol Machado: **__Bear maior ciumento dos papais! Rsrsrs – Ficou com ciúme desse tal de "Big Bear" _

_**Deh C: **__Creeeeedo! Deus me livre meus Beward gerando bebês de outras pessoas! Não pode!_

_**Gabriela Swan: **__Imagens? Bom, eu gosto do elenco, então meus personagens são os atores da Saga mesmo. E o Bear é o Bear, oras! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: "**__Baby Bear" ficou com ciúme do "Big Bear" roubando a sala dele. Mas, pelo menos ele dormiu com a mamãe. Rsrsrs_

_**BabyLovely: **__Tadinho do Emmett... Está abalado junto com a Rosalie._

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Só porque eu matei algumas pessoas em "Segredos" essa gente fica com medo de mim! Vê se pode! Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Dee: **__Olá! Seja bem vinda! Fique a vontade por aqui, ok?_


	5. Mel e fel

_**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 4  
>"Mel e fel"<strong>_

_"O mel nunca é tão doce sem o fel. E é preciso saber o que é o fel para poder apreciar o mel"_

_OBS: FEL: 1. FISIOLOGIA líquido amargo e viscoso, de cor amarela ou esverdeada, que é segregado pelo fígado e é introduzido no duodeno, tendo um papel importante na digestão; 2. FIGURADO sabor muito amargo, amargura._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella se assustou quando a mão de Edward tocou sua cintura. Depois de tentar dormir por um longo tempo, e não conseguir de jeito nenhum, ela havia achado melhor se levantar para não atrapalhar o sono dele.

"Você me assustou" - Bella deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no ombro do namorado quando ele a abraçou pela cintura.

"Eu só queria saber o que você está fazendo na cozinha a essa hora da noite?"

"Levantei para beber água" - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Você nunca levanta para beber água" - Edward sorriu ao brincar com seu nariz na pele do pescoço de Bella – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Hum... Acho que eu estou um pouco nervosa" - A garota confessou - "Não estou conseguindo dormir"

"Nervosa por que?"

"Nervosa com a reunião de segunda"

"Ah... Diz para mim: O que eu posso fazer para te deixar mais calminha, hein? Quer que eu peça uma pizza de pepperoni?"

"Você sabe que horas são?" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Tudo para te deixar feliz, meu amor"

"Hum..." - Bella se virou, deixando seus braços abraçarem o pescoço de Edward - "Então não precisa de pizza: Só um beijo seu já está bom"

"Um só?" - Edward reclamou, fazendo um biquinho, e Bella riu antes de beija-lo devagar. As mãos de Edward percorreram o corpo de Bella e a garota arfou - "Sabe que eu adoro esse seu pijama?"

"Ah, é?"

"Ele parece te deixar bem confortável" - Edward sorriu enquanto brincava com a barra do shorts.

"É, ele deixa" - Bella concordou antes de voltar a beijar seu namorado - "Hum..." - Bella começou a rir e Edward quebrou o beijo.

"O que foi?"

"O Bear" - Bella riu.

"Hey! O que você está fazendo?" - Edward chamou e Bear parou de lamber o pé de Bella para olha-lo - "Agora você faz essa carinha de quem não sabe de nada, não é?"

"Ah, Não briga com ele, papai. Deixa isso para lá..." - Bella lançou seus braços no pescoço de Edward outra vez - "Que tal se nós formos para o quarto?"

"Ah... Eu acho que essa é uma ótima ideia" - Edward sorriu torto para Bella e então cerrou seus olhos na direção de Bear - "Mas você fica, mocinho. Agora a mamãe é só do papai"

Na outra noite, os dois saíram para jantar com os pais de Edward. Bella estava bem mais falante do que o normal e Edward achou tão bonitinho que ela estivesse nervosa.

Emmett ainda não havia saído do hospital, ficando ao lado de Rosalie o tempo todo. A garota já estava bem melhor e Esme estava planejando leva-la de volta para Phoenix assim que os médicos permitissem.

"Acho que nós já vamos indo" - Esme conferiu seu relógio outra vez - "Amanhã quero ir cedo para o hospital, porque a Rosalie tem alguns exames, e eu quero estar lá para acompanha-la"

"Nós deixamos vocês no hotel, mamãe"

"Ah, querido" - Esme sorriu - "Nós podemos pegar um táxi. Porque você e a Bella não ficam um pouco mais, ou vão dançar em algum lugar? Vocês precisam se distrair também. Esses dias tem sido tão intensos para todo nós"

"Não, Esme. Tudo bem" - Bella negou - "Além disso, o Edward ainda tem que me deixar no Campus antes de voltar para West Village"

"Tem certeza? Eu não estou dispensando vocês" – Esme sorriu – "Só quero que vocês fiquem a vontade"

"Claro que sim" - Bella assentiu.

Os quatro seguiram no carro de Edward até o hotel onde Carlisle e Esme estavam hospedados. Bella notou o cenho franzido do garoto, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada enquanto os pais do namorado estivessem no carro. Mas, mal eles haviam se despedido, e foi Edward quem realmente perguntou.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim" - Bella o olhou, parecendo um pouco confusa - "Você é que está com uma cara estranha. Está tudo bem com você?"

"Você me pediu para te deixar no Campus. Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?" - O rosto de Edward parecia realmente preocupado.

"Não. Claro que não"

"Então porque você não quer dormir comigo hoje?"

"Não, Edward..." - Bella suspirou - "É que eu... Eu fiquei com vergonha dos seus pais"

"Vergonha dos meus pais?"

"Eu não queria que eles ficassem pensando mal de mim"

"Você sabe muito bem que eles jamais pensariam mal de você, amor" - Edward sorriu - "Além disso, meus pais não são mais crianças, Isabella - Eles devem bem imaginar que você anda frequentando meu apartamento em certas noites frias de Nova Iorque"

"Para, Edward" – Bella choramingou – "Não quero nem imaginar seus pais pensando isso de mim"

"Pensando o que?"

"Pensando isso!"

"Pensando que você dorme com o seu namorado? Bella! Hoje em dia isso é uma coisa absolutamente normal"

"Mas eu ainda sou uma menina boba do interior" – Bella deu de ombros – "Para mim, isso é uma grande coisa, está bem?"

"Eu sei" – Edward sorriu ao afagar seu rosto – "É isso que torna tão especial cada vez que você me permite te tocar"

"Para" – Bella reclamou, manhosa, ficando vermelha com a maneira como Edward falava.

"Só se você disser que dorme comigo hoje"

"Só dormir?"

"Claro! Na verdade, não é nem por mim – É pelo Bear: Ele está morrendo de saudade da mamãe dele"

"Bobo" – Bella bateu em seu ombro e Edward riu.

"Ih, meu celular está tocando" – Edward se mexeu para pegar o aparelho no bolso da calça – "Minha mãe?" – Ele franziu o cenho antes de atender – "Oi, mãe. O que aconteceu?"

"_Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu! Faz meia hora que nós descemos e seu carro continua parado em frente ao hotel"_ – Esme bronqueou do outro lado da linha – _"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque se você dois só estão namorando aí, é hora de irem para casa – É perigoso ficar namorando há essa hora na rua!"_

"Mãe!" – Edward riu – "Só estávamos conversando, está bem? Pode deixar, que nós já estamos indo para casa"

"_Conversando... Sei. Vocês jovens, pensam que os pais nunca tiveram vinte anos!"_

"Mamãe!" – Edward riu ainda mais vendo Bella corar ao ouvir o que Esme dizia – "Você está deixando a Bella envergonhada"

"Envergonhada? Por quê? Diga a ela que a mamãe não tem ciúmes de você – Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem. Apenas o façam dentro de casa, porque eu não quero que vocês sejam assaltados"

"Está bem, mamãe. Nós já estamos indo"

"Acho bom" – Esme assentiu – "E não tente me enganar: Eu estou te vendo pela janela"

"Pode deixar, Dona Esme" - Edward riu antes de se despedir - "Ouviu? A minha mãe mandou dizer que não é ciumenta e que você pode fazer o que quiser comigo"

"O que eu quiser, é?

"Tudo o que você for capaz de imaginar, Dra. Swan"

"Hum... Proposta realmente tentadora, Dr. Cullen"

"Tentadora? Achei que você fosse dizer "irrecusável"!" - Edward reclamou com um biquinho.

"Oun... Que bonitinho" - Bella se aproximou para beija-lo.

"Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje, não vai?" - Edward pediu quando eles quebraram o beijo.

"Hum..." - Bella fingiu pensar bem quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar outra vez.

"Ih, é a minha mãe de novo! Responde logo, Bella! Nós temos que decidir para onde vamos antes que ela desça e nos coloque de castigo!"

"Está bem, está bem! Alguém precisa cuidar do Bear mesmo" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Ah, é assim? Então você atende minha mãe!" - Edward anunciou, jogando o celular no colo de Bella e dando partida no carro.

"Edward, não!"

"Eu não posso, Bella! Eu estou dirigindo!" - Edward sorriu cinicamente - "E atende logo, antes que ela fique ainda mais preocupada, e venha até aqui!"

"Alô?" - Bella finalmente atendeu a ligação - "Oi, Esme. Não... Não..." - Edward riu enquanto ela corava - "Ele está dirigindo. Já estamos indo. Hu-hum. Oi? Ah..."

"Tudo bem, amor?" - Edward riu da maneira como Bella estava gaguejando.

"Está bem... Tchau, Esme"

"Tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou outra vez.

"Será que você poderia parar de rir de mim?" - Bella apertou seus olhos.

"Desculpa. É que você fica tão bonitinha quando cora. Quando gagueja então... Uma graça"

"Não tem graça nenhuma, Dr. Cullen"

"Ah, tem sim, Dra. Swan. Mas bem que dizem que os advogados não costumam ter muito senso de humor"

"Hey!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro.

"Hey! Não me bate! Eu posso perder o controle do carro, sabia?" - Edward brincou, jogando o carro um pouquinho para a pista lateral, e fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gritinho assustado.

"Uh! Você sabe que detesto quando você faz isso!"

"Desculpa" - Edward pediu e Bella fechou a cara, se virando para a janela - "Ah, não fica brava. Eu só estava brincando"

"Eu não estou brava. Mas você sabe que eu não gosto quando você brinca desse jeito: É perigoso"

"Mas não aconteceu nada, meu amor"

"Mas poderia acontecer" - Bella o olhou, segurando sua mão - "E eu não quero nem pensar como ia ser se te acontecesse alguma coisa"

"Ah, Bella. Não pensa assim. Não aconteceu nada"

"Mas você foi imprudente! E eu odeio quando você é imprudente! Se você causar um acidente eu não vou te defender"

"Desculpa, vai" - Edward aproveitou o farol fechado para depositar um beijo na bochecha de Bella - "Eu não faço mais"

"Promete?"

"Prometo... Se você prometer que vem morar comigo"

"Edward" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Está bem, está bem: Se você vier passar essa noite comigo, eu já prometo"

"Isso eu posso fazer" - Bella assentiu com um sorriso.

"Ok. Então acho que é hora de irmos para casa: O Bear deve estar morrendo de saudades"

"Não esquece o que você prometeu. Você é muito importante para mim"

"Você também é muito importante para mim" - Edward sorriu e o motorista de trás buzinou quando Edward não arrancou com seu carro, mesmo depois de o farol estar aberto há um tempo.

"Ai, calma!" - Edward resmungou, finalmente saindo com seu carro - "Parece que todo mundo está com pressa hoje"

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, Bella vestiu seu casaco azul - Presente de Edward. Porque ela sempre ficava linda de azul - ajeitou seu cabelo o melhor que podia, pegou suas pastas, e seguiu para o escritório do Dr. Gerandy.

Ela não podia negar que estava mais nervosa do que jamais havia estado em toda a sua vida!

Uma das advogadas, recém contratada pelo escritório, torceu seu nariz para ideia de Bella fazer parte da equipe que atenderia o caso. Porém, ninguém seria suficientemente tolo para questionar explicitamente uma ordem do chefe.

Além disso, o caso seria assumido pelo próprio Dr. Gerandy. Portanto, a equipe também era uma responsabilidade dele.

Bella respirou mais aliviada quando Dr. Gerandy escolheu Ângela e Ben para serem seus advogados assistentes - Os dois trabalhavam no escritório há algum tempo, eram casados um com o outro, e eram pessoas realmente muito agradáveis de se trabalhar junto ou ter por perto, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Então eram eles: Dr. Gerandy, Ângela, Ben, Bella e uma estagiária chamada Jane. O caso era deles.

Mas eles ainda nem tinham um caso.

Bella falou com Carlisle sobre a possibilidade de Dr. Gerandy conversar pessoalmente com Rosalie. Eles queriam tirar algumas informações para poder iniciar o processo da melhor forma possível.

Carlisle disse que não havia problema, então eles se organizaram, e correram para o hospital.

Era a primeira reunião de que Bella participava.

Como estagiária, seu trabalho era separar alguns papéis, organizar anotações, deixar toda a papelada no lugar. Mas a assistência era uma chance de se envolver efetivamente no caso.

Não foi muito confortável ver Rosalie chorar enquanto eles conversavam sobre a abertura do caso, mas no fim do dia Bella estava se sentindo muito bem.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu assim que passou pela porta. Ele havia tido aulas até tarde, enquanto Bella simplesmente não havia pisado no Campus.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu de volta e foi até ele, cumprimentar o namorado com um beijo. Bear veio correndo da cozinha assim que ouviu a voz de Edwarde pulou nas pernas dos dois.

"Oi, garotão" - Edward afagou a cabeça do animal - "Tudo bem com você?"

"Hoje ele está especialmente eufórico" - Bella riu.

"Por que?" - Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sei" - Ela deu de ombros - "Talvez ele só esteja me acompanhando"

"Você está eufórica também?" - Edward riu.

"Ai, Edward... Hoje foi... Incrível!"

"Mesmo?"

"Foi a primeira vez em que eu pude me sentir como uma advogada. Quer dizer, foi a primeira vez em que eu pude agir como uma advogada. E foi incrível! Eu tenho certeza de que é isso que eu quero fazer"

"Que ótimo, meu amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, encantado com a forma como o olho dela brilhava enquanto falava.

"E você?" - Bella puxou Edward para que eles se sentassem no sofá - "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Ah! Você não vai acreditar!" - Edward sorriu.

"O que?"

"Eu assisti a um parto"

"Um parto?" - Bella sorriu com a animação de Edward, mas fez uma careta ao imaginar a cena.

"Foi lindo, Bella! Você precisava ver"

"Não, eu não precisava" - Bella riu - "Você foi o único nascido para a medicina"

"Era um menininho" - Edward sorriu orgulhoso - "Todo pequenininho. E ele tinha muito cabelo! Um cabelo preto que tomava a cabeça toda! É uma coisa incrível, sabia? Ver a natureza agindo, e um bebê nascendo... Depois de ver aquilo eu... Eu estou pensando em mudar para obstetrícia"

"Jura?"

"Eu acho que seria muito feliz vendo bebês nascerem todos os dias"

"Vendo mulheres em trabalho de parto?" - Bella fez uma careta engraçada - "Naquela posição?"

"Você está com ciúme?" - Edward riu.

"Um pouco" - Bella confessou - "É meio estranho pensar que você vai ficar vendo um monte de mulheres nesse ângulo"

"Não são "mulheres", Bella: São "gestantes". São... Você sabe que eu não vou olhar dessa maneira"

"Tudo bem... Eu acho que, se você realmente quiser se especializar nisso, eu vou ter que aprender a lidar, não é?"

"Não é pelas mulheres. É pelo momento. É ver a mãe sorrindo e chorando - Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E ver a sala toda sorrindo. É pegar o bebê nos braços e saber que você ajudou aquele pequeno milagre a acontecer"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu como boba - "Faça obstetrícia, pelo amor de Deus. Ver você falando assim me deixa toda derretida. E, se eu puder ver você sorrindo desse jeito todos os dias, e falando assim do que você faz, eu só posso ficar feliz"

"Ainda é só uma ideia" - Edward sorriu torto enquanto dava de ombros.

"Pois eu só vou te deixar desistir dela se você encontrar algo que faça seu olho brilhar dessa mesma maneira" - Bella sorriu de volta e Edward a beijou devagar.

"Obrigado" - Ele sussurrou para namorada, mantendo sua testa apoiada contra a dela - "É muito bom saber que você vai estar aqui me apoiando"

"Só estou retribuindo o apoio que recebo" - Bella sorriu.

"Aliás, falando nisso... E o caso? O que Dr. Gerandy achou?"

"Ele acha que temos muita chance" - Bella comentou animada - "Apesar de alguns veículos estarem pintando Rosalie como uma... Você sabe" - Bella engoliu - "Mas muitas mulheres ainda passam por isso. E a população pode olhar para esse caso como um emblema"

"Certo"

"Ele também disse que o fato da sua família estar abrigando a Rose é muito importante. Por que vocês a conhecem desde antes de tudo e estão a apoiando"

"Hu-hum"

"É claro que ele avisou Rosalie que não vai ser um caso fácil. Provavelmente, também vamos demorar um bom tempo nos tribunais. Mas, se nós conseguirmos que Royce seja condenado, mesmo que não seja uma grande pena, nós vamos ter ganhado muito"

"E o que a Rosalie achou?"

"Ela ainda está assustada. Foi como você disse naquele dia: Em um momento ela concorda, no outro, chora... Mas ela quer abrir o caso. Ela está disposta e nós já estamos começando a trabalhar nisso"

"E a minha família?"

"Dr. Gerandy disse que, depois que abrirmos o caso, ele acha mesmo que seria bom se Rosalie fosse com eles para Phoenix - Mais calmo, tranquilo, com um endereço fixo, em um bom lugar..."

"Espero que Alice não encrenque demais com a Rosalie"

"Alice só está tentando ser durona, Edward. Mas ela tem o mesmo bom coração que toda a sua família"

"Mas eu bem sei que Alice sabe ser implicante quando quer"

"Como ela era com a Tânia?"

"Como foi que a Tânia veio parar nessa conversa, Isabella?" - Edward franziu seu cenho.

"Não sei" - Bella deu de ombros, com um biquinho - "Eu só fiz uma pergunta"

"É" - Edward soltou o ar lentamente - "A Alice gostava de implicar com a Tânia"

"Edward... Você acha que a sua família agiria da mesma maneira se fosse com ela?"

"Você sabe que Esme jamais deixaria de estender sua mão à quem precisa"

"E você? Você faria o que o Emmett fez se soubesse que algo asism aconteceu com a Tânia?"

"Não. Eu realmente acredito que não" - Edward afirmou - "Mas eu faria se fosse com você. E é isso que me faz pensar que talvez Rosalie seja a mulher da vida de Emmett - Porque eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida"

Bella pensou que devia falar alguma coisa, mas ela realmente não conseguiu pensar em nada que fosse tão fofo quanto o que Edward havia acabado de falar. Então ela o beijou.

"Obrigada"

"Está me agradecendo por que?

"Por ter me escolhido. Como mulher da sua vida" - Bella sorriu ao dizer as palavras. Ela estava toda boba por Edward tê-la chamado assim.

"Mas não fui eu quem te escolheu" - Edward sorriu, daquele seu jeito lindo e torto - "Foi o destino que te mandou para mim, esqueceu? Almas gêmeas"

"Pois então eu preciso agradecer muito ao destino" - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward - "Porque você é a melhor alma gêmea que alguém poderia ter"

"Ah, minha doutora" - Edward sorriu antes de beija-la carinhosamente - "Um dia, você vai me deixar fazer seu parto?"

"Desde que eu não tenha que retribuir te defendendo nos tribunais" - Bella riu e Edward acompanhou.

_**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X**_

_**Doce Edward estudando obstetrícia ***__**-***__**  
>Apenas.<strong>_

_**Me desculpem pela demora em postar - Feriado quebra a rotina. Rsrsrs  
>De toda forma, obrigado por estarem me acompanhando nessa história e pelas mais de 50 reviews que vocês me deixaram nesse começo de fic.<strong>_

_**Agora eu vou exatamente respondê-las.  
>Até amanhã (Se Deus quiser e a inspiração ajudar. Rsrsrs)<strong>_

_**Beijos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne**__: Mas como diria Esme: Gostoso ou não, tem que comer! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu**__: Emmett é um príncipe. Disfarçado de gigante, mas um príncipe._

_**Carol Machado**__: Viu, Tia Carol! Carlisle é #TeamNutrição!_

_**ISADORA alonso**__! Que chique, gente! Veio até de nome inteiro! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**__: mas isso tudo ainda é trauma de Segredos? Eu nem fiz os dois sofrerem, e você sofre com isso toda review! Relaaaaxa, menina!_

_**Delamary**__: Team Bear até o fim! Bear mais fofo do mundo! Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves**__: Oun... Não precisa sofrer! Pensa no Edward fazendo partos de bebês fofos - Mentaliza, mentaliza!_

_**Jenniasm**__: Olá! "Bligada"..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Aaaaaah! Menina, eu juro que não sei o que foi que aconteceu! Mas hoje eu estou te respondendo, hein! Não precisa ficar de mal de mim... Por favor? *Gatinho de botas te olhando por debaixo dos cílios_

_**Sofia - pt**__: É claro que a Esme desconfia que a Bella frequenta o apartamento de Edward em certas noites frias de NY! O que você acha que ela e Carlisle queriam dizer com "não tirar a privacidade de Edward", ah? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**__: Acho que é melhor o Emmett não bater no Royce agora não._


	6. A Cereja do Bolo

**Eterno Retorno – Capítulo 5**

"**A cereja do bolo"**

"_Sempre ouvi esta expressão "A cereja do bolo", como sendo a melhor parte.__  
><em>_E qual a melhor parte da vida? O que me faz ficar feliz? Amigos queridos, lugares preferidos, pratos deliciosos, objetos desejados…__  
><em>_A descoberta é diária"_

"Alô?" – Bella atendeu o celular sem sequer olhar quem era. Ela estava tão concentrada nos papéis que estava lendo, que nem pensou em olhar no visor do aparelho. De qualquer maneira, se tivesse olhado, ela não teria reconhecido o número. Era de um telefone público em Jacksonville.

"Oi, minha menina" – A voz de Renée soou um pouco emocionada do outro lado da linha.

"Mãe!" – Bella sorriu, largando os papéis de lado pela primeira vez no dia, para dar um pouco de atenção à sua mãe – "Ah, mãe! Você anda tão sumida! Charlie me liga mais que você, sabia?"

"Ele só está tentando te controlar, sua boba" – Renée riu.

"Mãe" – Bella riu também.

"Eu sei que estou em falta, me desculpe. Mas é que anda uma correria sem fim por aqui! E aí em Nova Iorque? Como é que andam as coisas?"

"Tudo bem, mãe" – Bella assentiu – "Na verdade... Tem tanta coisa acontecendo agora: Eu queria muito que você estivesse por aqui"

"Coisa ruim?"

"Não... Quer dizer"

"O que foi, filha? O Edward está te tratando direitinho?"

"Não, mãe! Pelo amor de Deus!" – Bella quase riu – "É claro que o Edward está me tratando direitinho. Não é nada com ele não"

"Hum, sei... Então o que foi?"

"Ai... Longa história" – Bella suspirou.

"Tudo bem. A mamãe tem várias moedinhas aqui"

"Como assim "várias moedinhas", mãe?" – Bella riu – "Eu posso saber onde anda o seu celular?"

"Não ria de mim, ok? Eu juro que não perdi o carregador: Foi ele quem fugiu de mim!"

"Claro, Renée" – Bella riu do modo sempre tão avoado de sua mãe.

"Mas, então? Não vai me contar essa longa história que está acontecendo por aí?" – Renée forçou um pouquinho.

"Bom, sabe a Rosalie que namorava o Emmett?"

"Hu-hum" – Renée assentiu. Ela ainda se lembrava da bela loira que estava com Emmett quando ela chegou a Phoenix sozinha – Enquanto Bella aproveitava para passar mais algum tempo em Forks.

"Ela se meteu em uma encrenca. Você ouviu falar sobre o caso do filho do senador Royce King?"

"Ah. Sim! Algo sobre ele estar sendo acusado de agredir uma suposta namorada. Eu ouvi algo no noticiário"

"Essa suposta namorada é a Rosalie, mãe"

"Uau! Jura?"

"Hu-hum. Esme e Carlisle estão em Nova Iorque. E o Emmett também – Desde que chegou aqui, mal tem saído do hospital. Então eles me pediram para indicar um advogado e eles acabaram contratando o escritório em que eu estou estagiando, e o Dr. Gerandy assumiu o caso e me deixou participar da assistência! E isso é realmente ótimo, mãe! Você nem faz ideia!"

"Ah, querida! Que bom que está tudo indo bem para você. Eu realmente fico muito orgulhosa"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu – "E você? Como está?"

"Você não vai adivinhar! Nós já estávamos indo embora da Flórida e aí: Bum!"

"Phill conseguiu um contrato?"

"Uau! Como foi que você adivinhou? Com o The Suns! E Jacksonville é uma cidadezinha ótima! E o Phill está realmente dando muito duro nos treinamentos"

"Que ótimo, mãe"

"No próximo feriado, eu que quero que vocês venham nos visitar! Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar da casa que alugamos: Tem até uma varandinha onde podemos tomar sol!"

"Eu vou falar com o Edward, mãe. Se der tempo, nós vamos"

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, sobre um monte de assuntos bobos e nenhum em especial. Fazia tempo que Bella não via sua mãe e seu coração ficou apertado quando Renée disse que precisava desligar.

"Compre outro carregador, está bem? Eu quero poder te ligar"

"Claro, filha. Phill ficou de ver isso para mim – Você sabe que eu não me dou bem com a tecnologia! Vai que eu compro o carregador errado" – Renée riu.

Assim que elas desligaram, Bella desistiu dos papéis e foi se deitar um pouco. Ela estava em seu próprio apartamento, e parecia tão errado que Bear não estivesse lá para ser carinhoso quando ela estava triste.

Ela havia preferido passar o dia no Campus, porque havia tanto para fazer, e ela podia precisar falar com Dr. Gerandy... Mas seu coração estava preso à West Village. E a aqueles dois "garotos" que moravam por lá.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ouvir seu interfone tocar e sorriu quando o porteiro anunciou que Edward estava lá. Ela pediu que ele mandasse o garoto subir e tentou se ajeitar um pouco antes de abrir a porta.

"Oi" – Ela sorriu.

"O que aconteceu?" – Edward franziu seu cenho.

"Nada"

"Seu nariz está vermelho" – Edward apontou – "Você chorou. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada" – Bella suspirou – "É que a minha mãe ligou, e..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

"Não. Eu só fiquei com saudade" – Bella confessou – "Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo a minha mãe... E ainda mais agora, com a sua família aqui, me dá uma saudade dos meus pais"

"Se você quiser, nós podemos ir até... Onde ela estiver"

"Ela tem uma casa agora" – Bella riu.

"Mesmo?" – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Phill conseguiu um contrato com um tal de "The Suns" e eles vão ficar na Flórida. Já até alugaram uma casa em uma cidade chamada Jacksonville"

"Nós podemos marcar de ir até lá"

"Ela perguntou se não podíamos ir no próximo feriado"

"Claro" – Edward assentiu.

"Mesmo? É que é a vez de irmos até a casa dos seus pais"

"Mas nós já estamos vendo meus pais agora" – Edward sorriu – "E eu tenho certeza de que eles vão entender"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo – "Obrigada por ter aparecido de repente também. Eu estava triste e não tinha ninguém para abraçar: Nem você, nem o Bear..."

"Quer ir lá para casa? Você pode ficar abraçadinha com nós dois o resto do dia"

"Hum... Não provoca, vai. Eu ainda tenho mil coisas para terminar"

"Quer comer alguma coisa, pelo menos?" – Edward ofereceu – "Depois te trago de volta para os seus papéis"

"Hum... Acho que isso eu vou aceitar. Estou mesmo precisando distrair a cabeça um pouquinho – Ela já está começando a doer"

"Então vamos. Mas depois eu acho que você vai precisar ligar para o Bear e explicar que não vai dormir lá – Sabe, quando você some assim, ele fica meio carente demais"

"Oun... Tadinho do meu bebê"

A vida estava tão corrida que demorou até Bella perceber que o aniversário de Edward estava tão próximo. Na verdade, ela só percebeu realmente, quando Alice telefonou. Esme, Carlisle e Emmett ainda estavam em Nova Iorque e Alice não queria passar seu aniversário longe da família toda.

"O que vocês estão preparando?"

"Ai, Alice... Para falar a verdade, eu mal tive tempo de pensar" – Bella confessou – "Mas se você vier para cá, nós podemos jantar todos juntos. Eu tenho certeza que seria ótimo"

"Hum... Mas, e a Rosalie?"

"Ela já está bem melhor, Alice"

"Mas ela vai ter que jantar conosco?"

"Alice..." – Bella suspirou – "Se você disser que não quer que a Rosalie vá, o Emmett vai dizer que também não vai. E os seus pais também não vão gostar nada disso. Será que você não poderia tentar se dar bem com ela? Além disso, daqui alguns dias seus pais já vão voltar para Phoenix e... Você sabe que eles pretendem levar a Rosalie com eles, não sabe?"

"Mamãe já me disse"

"Então... Será que você não poderia tentar acreditar que Rosalie mudou? Quer dizer... Depois de tudo o que ela passou, ela não deve ser mais aquela mesma pessoa que você conheceu. Dá uma chance para ela provar que mudou"

"E se ela não mudou, hein? Nisso ninguém pensa. E se essa garota magoar o meu irmão outra vez?"

"Ele viria de novo. Não viria?"

"Iria" – Alice confessou com um sussurro, sabendo o que Bella queria dizer: Emmett estava de alguma forma preso a Rosalie Hale. E, por mais que ela detestasse isso, ela não era capaz de negar.

"Então? Você vai tentar aceita-la, ou vai preferir afastar seu irmão?"

"Tudo bem... Eu só preciso ver com o Jazz se ele pode ir. Porque eu também não quero passar meu aniversário sem ele"

"Claro" – Bella sorriu – "Me liga depois. Eu vou começar a ver uns restaurantes interessantes"

"Um bem glamouroso! É meu aniversário, e eu quero o melhor!"

"Pode deixar, querida" – Bella riu – "Traga um vestido bem bonito"

"E eu também vou levar um para você!"

"Não precisa, Alice – Pode deixar que eu vou com uma das minhas roupas mesmo"

"Ah, não! É meu aniversário! Você tem que deixar eu me divertir!" – Alice reclamou.

"Se divertir é brincar de boneca comigo?"

"Hu-hum" – A garota assentiu.

"Está bem... Traga um vestido para mim" – Bella revirou os olhos – "Negar não vai adiantar nada mesmo"

"É isso aí, cunhadinha! Aliás, minha cunhadinha preferida nesse mundo!"

"Alice..." – Bella tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo.

"O que foi? Eu só estou tentando dizer o quanto te adoro!"

"Sim, eu sei" – Bella riu.

Jasper havia espertamente aprendido a reservar certas datas - Como o aniversário de Alice, por exemplo. Portanto, ele tinha o dia livre para vir à Nova Iorque. Bella escolheu um belo restaurante no topo de um prédio, com vista para o Central Park, e reservou uma grande mesa para o jantar.

Era a primeira vez que eles teriam uma comemoração assim, bem no dia do aniversário de Edward, desde que haviam se mudado para Nova Iorque.

Bella estava realmente animada. E até um mesmo um tanto ansiosa.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" - Ângela perguntou quando a garota derrubou a mesma caneta pela terceira vez.

"Está" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"Você parece um pouco nervosa. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Está sim, Ângela" - Bella assentiu - "Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa porque a minha cunhada está vindo para Nova Iorque amanhã. É o aniversário dela e do Edward e nós vamos jantar todos juntos"

"E você está ansiosa porque gosta dela, ou está preocupada em ter que suporta-la?" - Ângela brincou, tentando entender o nervosismo de Bella.

"Não!" - Bella riu - "Eu adoro a Alice. Ela é... A família do Edward é toda muito especial para mim"

"Isso parece bom" - Ângela sorriu.

"E é" - Bella assentiu - "Às vezes não dá nem para acreditar em tudo o que me aconteceu desde que eles entraram na minha vida. Eu, uma simples menina de Forks, sem muita perspectiva"

"Forks?" - Ângela riu - "Onde diabos fica isso?"

"Pois é! Está vendo só: Ninguém sabe nem onde é que fica Forks!" - Bella riu - "É uma cidadezinha, com pouco mais de 3.000 habitantes, que fica na Península Olímpica, em Washington. O lugar em que mais chove em todos os Estados Unidos"

"Uau! Parece uma bela imagem!" – Ângela riu.

"Você nem imagina!"

"E então você é aceita em Columbia e vem parar em Nova Iorque" - Ângela tentou acertar.

"E então, minha mãe compra um notebook, instala a melhor internet que tínhamos por lá, e reencontra uma prima com a qual não falava a anos. Essa prima, por um acaso, é a mãe do Edward"

"Uau"

"Esme nos convidou para morar com eles em Phoenix, onde eu teria uma escola melhor e minha mãe poderia retomar sua vida. E pensar que, no começo de tudo, eu não queria ir"

"E aí você conheceu o Edward" - Ângela sorriu. Ela nem conhecia o garoto ainda, mas a forma como Bella sempre falava dele parecia tão bonita.

"E aí eu conheci o Edward" - Bella assentiu - "E ele roubou o meu coração"

"Ele roubou? Ou você quis entregar?"

"Eu não quis, não. Ele tinha outra pessoa, eu tinha outra pessoa... A última coisa que eu queria era entregar meu coração para ele. Mas aí, ele veio, com aqueles olhos lindos, e um sorriso que seria capaz de derreter uma geleira... E eu não podia dizer não"

"Você gosta muito dele, não é?" - Ângela sorriu - "É bom ver uma garota tão jovem sabendo tão bem o que quer"

"Quando você conhecer o Edward vai ver que eu não tinha muita opção: Ele é o tipo de garoto que conseguiria qualquer coisa que quisesse no mundo!"

"Mas ele quis você. Pense nisso, porque pode dizer algo"

"Dizer o que?"

"Que ele também deve achar que você é uma garota muito especial. E é muito bom quando duas pessoas acham que tem sorte por estarem juntas. Um casal que se vê dessa maneira cresce sempre mais"

"Como você e o Ben?"

"Eu e o Ben nos damos muito bem. Quando eu entrei nesse escritório: Assim, como uma estagiária, o Ben havia acabado de ser incorporado ao quadro de advogados. Para falar a verdade, eu não tinha muitas ambições. Até que eu me envolvi com o Ben. Ele me empurrava para frente o tempo todo. Quando eu fui contratada, eu acho que ele ficou até mais feliz do que eu!"

"Deve ser bom ter alguém te apoiando assim"

"O engraçado é que, até hoje, eu às vezes me percebo mais realizada com as causas dele, do que com as minhas. Esse é o segredo do sucesso, Isabella: Torçam um pelo outro"

"Eu torço muito pelo Edward. Aliás, eu nem torço - Porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser o melhor e mais dedicado médico do mundo!"

"Uh! Com uma propaganda dessas, eu já vou até marcar a minha consulta" - Ângela riu - "O que ele pretende fazer?"

"Obstetrícia"

"Ah!" - Ângela riu ainda mais - "Tudo bem, eu acho que vou esperar ele se formar!"

"Você não quer filhos?"

"Não agora. Ainda não sei se tenho condições para parar tudo por tanto tempo"

"Mas você não precisa parar de trabalhar. Hoje em dia tem tantas mulheres que tem seus filhos e continuam com sua profissão. Aliás, a maioria das mulheres faz isso"

"Eu sei" - Ângela assentiu - "Mas eu não me sinto segura para deixar um buraco por aqui nem os meses da licença! Com essa advogada nova que eles contrataram? Não diga a ninguém que eu disse isso, mas... Eu não confio nela"

"Somos duas" - Bella riu - "Ela resolveu implicar com a minha vaga na assistência, sendo que isso não a afetaria em nada!"

"Eu sei! Ela é um tanto quanto invejosa, isso sim!"

"Só podia se chamar Jéssica" - Bella torceu seu nariz - "Havia uma Jéssica quando eu estava no primário. E ela era totalmente insuportável"

"Diga ao seu marido obstetra para começar uma campanha entre as grávidas que o procurarem: Que nenhuma criança se chame Jéssica!"

"Ah, com certeza!" - Bella concordou e as duas riram.

Pouco antes da meia-noite, eles seguiram para o Aeroporto e buscaram Alice e Jasper. Quando o relógio anunciou a virada do dia, os gêmeos já estavam juntos e se abraçando.

"Saudades de você, companheiro de útero" - Alice abraçou Edward o mais apertado que pode - "Feliz aniversário"

"Feliz aniversário, pinguinho"

"Hey! Não me chama de pinguinho!" - Alice bronqueou.

Esme já havia reservado mais uma suíte - Para Alice. Jasper ficaria com Emmett. Aliás, para completar tudo, Rosalie estava recebendo alta bem naquele dia. Ou seja: Emmett ficaria no quarto com Jasper. Rosalie ficaria com Alice.

"Minha mãe também não precisava forçar tanto as coisas" - Alice reclamou.

"Allie... Não vai ser tão ruim" - Bella tentou apaziguar.

"Você bem que podia ficar comigo. Pelo menos, ajudaria a fazer a ponte" - Alice sugeriu.

"E desde quando você é o tipo de garota que precisa de ponte? Vá até lá e converse com ela, oras! Ah! Eu já sei!"

"O que?"

"Eu vou me arrumar no hotel com vocês. Tenho certeza que a Rosalie deve estar precisando de suas mãozinhas milagrosas para se produzir hoje - Assim vocês já vão quebrando o gelo"

"E dormir?" - Alice fez aquela sua carinha de criança pedindo algo.

"Não me leve a mal, amiga. Você é adorável. Mas sabe o que é? Eu passei a semana toda trabalhando e estudando, e mal vi o seu irmão. Hoje eu vou dormir com ele"

"Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com aquela menina toda recatada que chegou de Forks?" - Alice riu.

"Conheceu seu irmão" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Uau... Ele é tão bom assim? Me lembre de parabeniza-lo"

"Não vai falar besteira na frente dos seus pais, Alice!"

"Ah! Deles você tem vergonha? Mamãe é tão liberal quanto eu, Bella"

"Não vai me matar de vergonha falando de sexo na frente deles, pelo amor de Deus! Me promete, Alice! Por favor!"

"Ain, calma! Está bem! Eu não vou falar nada na frente deles. Mas é só porque, do jeito que o Emmett é, ele vai acabar falando demais"

"Obrigada"

"De nada, queridinha"

Alice e Rosalie não pareciam duas amigas de longa data, mas até que tudo correu bem. As três garotas se arrumaram no hotel.

Edward passou para buscar Bella, já que ela havia feito as reservas e queria chegar um pouco antes, para checar se estava tudo certo. Emmett e Jasper foram cavalheiros o suficiente para pegar um táxi e deixar que as garotas fossem com Carlisle e Esme, no carro que o doutor havia alugado.

O jantar foi adorável.

O restaurante era lindo, a comida era realmente ótima, e os aniversariantes não poderiam estar mais felizes em ter a família toda reunida.

"Vinte e um!" - Emmett brindou - "Quem poderia imaginar que você já estaria amarrado tão jovenzinho!"

"Emmett!" - Esme riu.

"Não! Com todo o respeito, Bella. Eu acho ótimo que meu irmãozinho esteja amarrado com uma garota legal como você"

"Obrigada" - Bella riu.

"Eu também" - Alice sorriu - "A Bella é minha irmãzinha do coração"

"Obrigada a todos. Mas acho que nós não viemos aqui para ficar falando de mim, não é?" - Bella puxou o assunto para outro lado ao perceber a expressão um pouco triste de Rosalie.

"Vamos brindar?" - Carlisle sugeriu, já erguendo sua taça - "À saúde dos meus meninos. E menina. E por estarmos finalmente reunidos: Todos nós"

"Eu também queria dizer algo" - Rosalie interrompeu - "Eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo o que já causei. E eu queria dizer a Alice que acredito, tanto quanto ela, que não mereço estar aqui com vocês"

"Rose" - Emmett tentou interrompe-la.

"Não. Está tudo bem" - Ela o olhou antes de continuar - "E queria dizer que eu tenho certeza que ninguém no mundo faria o que vocês fizeram por mim. Então... Não há mais nada no mundo que eu possa dizer além da palavra "Obrigada""

Apesar de tudo, essa era a primeira vez depois do que havia acontecido, que eles viam Rosalie falar firmemente sobre algo.

"Está tudo bem, querida" - Esme afagou a mão da garota, com seu doce sorriso.

"Ok. Acho que já é hora de pedirmos a sobremesa" - Bella sorriu.

"E qual é a sobremesa?" - Edward perguntou, animado.

"Chese Cake"

"Hum... Minha sobremesa preferida!" - O garoto sorriu amplamente.

"Eu sei" - Bella assentiu.

Depois do jantar terminado, e toda a boa conversa jogada fora, eles resolveram se despedir. Edward e Bella seguiram para West Village, enquanto o restante da família Cullen voltava pata o hotel.

"Hum... Eu adorei o meu aniversário" - Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella ainda na escada.

"Adorou? Mas ainda não acabou"

"Ah... Não acabou?"

"Não"

"E o que mais eu vou ganhar além da sobremesa?" - Edward sorriu.

"Digamos que seja assim... A cereja do bolo" - Bella riu.

"A Cereja do bolo? E o que é?"

"Acho melhor deixar isso para depois que entrarmos no apartamento"

Edward abriu a porta todo cheio de expectativas. Bear correu até eles e Bella o pegou no colo.

"E então?" - Edward perguntou, assim que trancou a porta atrás de si - "Onde está a minha "cereja"?"

"Ah!" - Bella fingiu ter se esquecido - "Segura o Bear"

"Ahã" - Edward simplesmente estendeu os braços e pegou o cachorro.

"Sabe, eu fiquei pensando" - Bella começou a desabotoar seu vestido. Ele parecia uma camisa preta comprida e Bella o abria bem devagar - "No que poderia ser uma cereja no bolo, então... Eu pensei: Talvez o Edward goste disso"

Ela ainda nem havia terminado de abrir sua camisa quando Edward avistou. Lá estava: Sua cereja no bolo. A lingerie de Bella era rendada e toda em creme e cereja.

Edward sabia que sua garota não costumava usar coisas assim, mas aquilo era realmente muito sexy, e ele mal podia esperar para toca-la. Bella quase riu do sorriso bobo que ele deu e da forma como ele arfou.

"Espera!" - Ele exclamou antes que Bella terminasse de abrir seu último botão.

"O que foi?"

"Eu vou ver se o Bear tem comida para sobreviver até amanhã de manhã. Eu não quero que a minha festa seja interrompida por um cachorro raspando a porta"

"Ah... Está bem"

"Fica paradinha, está bem? O aniversariante volta em um minutinho" - Edward disse enquanto ia saindo da sala, mas voltou de repente e andou até Bella, para beija-la - "Obrigado"

Bella riu de Edward indo apressado até a cozinha, com Bear ainda no colo. Não demorou meio minuto até que ele passou para o banheiro e então ele voltou para a sala, onde Bella esperava, exatamente como ele havia deixado.

"Pronto" – Ele sorriu – "Voltei"

"Posso continuar?"

"Por favor"

Edward observou Bella desabotoar o último botão e deixar seu vestido escorrer pelo corpo até pousar no chão.

"Você é tão linda" – Ele sussurrou quando se aproximou para beija-la. Bear apareceu na sala, e Bella comentou que era melhor eles irem logo para o quarto.

"Edward!" – Ela arfou assustada quando ele a pegou no colo, mas então começou a rir. Eles não quebraram seu olhar até que Edward a colocou deitada sobre sua cama.

"Hum..." – Edward se sentou ao lado, observando o corpo da namorada – "Adoro cereja... Será que alguém trouxe o chantilly?"

"Está na geladeira" – Bella sorriu.

"É sério?"

"Hu-hum"

"Obrigado" – Edward a beijou.

"Feliz aniversário"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hum...**_

_**Ok. Agora deixem os dois sozinhos porque a Bella não consegue se concentrar com gente olhando! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Sofia – pt: **__E se você tivesse a opção, não ia passar mais tempo morando com Edward Cullen do que sozinha? Eu ia._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Bear, bebê da mamãe! Tem gente que acha ridículo, mas todo mundo acaba fazendo essas breguices quando tem bichinhos._

_**Belle: **__Viciando a menina em Edward Cullen logo desde cedo, Belle? Assim o nível de exigência dela com os homens vai ficar insuportável! Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Se eu mato, vocês reclamam, se está calmo, vocês reclamam! Assim não dá! Vocês me deixam confusa! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Quando eu comecei Segredos, eu logo avisei que ia ter sofrimento! Mas essa não: Vai ser mais calminha, tá? Prometo._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Edward falando "Você é a mulher da minha vida" enquanto segurando um bebê. Pronto. Morte coletiva. Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Calma, que a Tânia não apareceu! Foi apenas uma infeliz citação!_

_**Mari L: **__Ih, gente! Mas a Bella praticamente mora com o Edward! O apartamento dela é só para visitações. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Pode chamar de Bah, pode chamar de Kika – Eu não ligo não. (E lê a review de cima, que eu deixei para a Mari L – A Bella mora com o Edward, gente! Ela só não quer admitir para o pai! Rsrsrs)_

_**Kathyanne: **__Se bem que, depois de ver 300 mulheres na mesma posição, o médico não deve nem ligar mais._

_**Vitória: **__Quer marcar sua consulta também?_

_**Rezinha77: **__Não! Sem acidentes! Na verdade, nesse capítulo anterior tiveram algumas cenas que já aconteceram em Devir e se repetiram, mas com outras resoluções – Eterno Retorno... Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Ursão vai ser bem mais presente nessa do que foi em Devir, com certeza._

_**Priiii: **__Pena que você não é especializada em direito americano – ia ajudar bastante na pesquisa. Rsrsrs_


	7. Na Corda Bamba

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 6  
><strong>_**"Na corda bamba"**_

_"A vida é como uma corda de tristeza e alegria(…)  
>Não convém esticá-la, Nem que fique muito solta<br>Bamba é a conta certa"_

Dançar na Corda Bamba, banda Clã

OBS: "_Na corda bamba_" - Expressão que significa não se decidir; estar em risco iminente, sempre a ponto de cair para um lado, ou para o outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hum" - Bella sorriu ao quebrar o beijo. Ela e Edward estavam aproveitando a sexta-feira para ficar em casa - Como há algum tempo não conseguiam fazer.

"Sabe o que está chegando?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"O que?"

"Nossas férias" - Edward sorriu.

"Ah, é mesmo" - Bella sorriu também, pensando em quando eles teriam um período de descanso - "O que nós vamos fazer?"

"Hum... Mas você vai poder sair de Nova Iorque? Com o caso da Rosalie e tudo mais?"

"Puxa... É verdade" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Eu nem havia pensado nisso"

"Você precisa saber direitinho quando vai ser a audiência, ver com o Dr. Gerandy se você consegue ficar alguns dias fora. Se não, nós podemos ficar por aqui mesmo"

"Se eu não puder ir e você quiser ir para algum lugar, não tem problema"

"Claro que tem" - Edward fez uma careta - "Eu não vou viajar sem você"

"E você vai ficar preso em Nova Iorque por minha causa?"

"Você fala como se Nova Iorque fosse um lugarzinho no meio do nada!" - Edward riu - "Nós podemos aproveitar para ir aos lugares que nunca temos tempo de ir. Nós podemos ver algum espetáculo na Broadway, passear de mãos dadas no Central Park... Nós podemos até aproveitar um fim de semana e viajar rapidinho até a praia"

"Nós podíamos levar o Bear" - Bella sorriu com a ideia.

"Ele vai adorar a praia" - Edward concordou - "Já estou até imaginando ele todo coberto de areia"

"Seria bem divertido"

"Vai ser" - Edward corrigiu - "Qualquer lugar, com você, fica ótimo"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu antes de beijar o namorado outra vez.

"E depois, quando voltarmos para as aulas, adivinha só o que vamos ter" - Edward brincou - "Seu aniversário"

"É... Vou ficar mais velha" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Ih... O que é isso? A crise dos vinte e um?" - Edward riu - "Você não acha que é muito cedo para ficar preocupada com isso?"

"Nunca é cedo demais. O tempo voa, Edward. Você não viu como nosso aniversário de namoro também está chegando outra vez?"

"Eu sei: Três anos" - Edward sorriu.

"Três anos" - Bella concordou - "Passou tão depressa"

"Parece que foi outro dia que eu te vi pela primeira vez" - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Chegando de Forks, toda tímida... Ainda lembro do nosso primeiro dia de aula, quando você usou aquele vestidinho que me permitiu notar seu corpo"

"Edward!" - Bella bateu no ombro do garoto - "Deixa de ser safado! Você namorava a Tânia"

"Mas você sempre teve o imã que me puxava para você. Depois que você chegou... Nunca mais foi a mesma coisa"

"Sei, sei" - Bella revirou os olhos, como se estivesse brincando. Mas, na verdade, ela sabia mesmo. Porque depois que Edward chegou em sua vida, nunca mais foi a mesma coisa também.

"Três anos... Sabe, o Emmett está certo: Eu nunca imaginei que iria estar amarrado tão cedo. Mas eu estou amarrado a você, com certeza. E não pretendo mais desamarrar"

"Acho bom. Porque eu também não vou desamarrar de você"

"Acho muito bom" - Edward concordou - "Ah! Você só precisa se programar para uma coisa: Semestre que vem é a formatura do Emmett e eu queria muito que fôssemos até LA para participar"

"Uau! Mas já? E nós não conseguimos ir ver nenhum jogo dele!"

"Ah! E você não sabe" - Edward sorriu orgulhoso - "Eu até havia me esquecido de te contar: Ele está negociando um contrato com o Los Angeles Lakers!"

"Oh, meu Deus! Isso é sério? É um grande time, não é? Eu nem entendo nada de basquete, mas sei quem são os Lakers"

"É uma oportunidade incrível" - Edward assentiu - "As coisas já estão quase fechadas"

"Mas ele nem comentou nada. Passou esses dias todos aqui e não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso"

"Ele não queria que a Rose ficasse preocupada por ele ter parado as negociações no meio, só para vir até Nova Iorque ficar com ela"

"Mas você acha que isso pode prejudicar o contrato?" - Bella perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu espero realmente que não. E o Emmett ligou para eles em primeiro lugar, explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo... E eu acho que eles compreenderam a situação, porque o Emmett tem uma reunião com eles amanhã"

"Ah, que ótimo! Vai ser incrível ver o Emmett na NBA!" - Bella riu.

"Nem me fale!" - Edward concordou - "Quando ele estrear, se nós pudermos viajar, eu quero muito ir ver o jogo"

"Agora vai ser sempre assim, é? Se pudermos..." - Bella perguntou, triste, se sentindo responsável por isso.

"Não é sua culpa, amor. Meus plantões também começam nos próximos semestres e aí, eu é que não vou poder ir a lugar algum. Acho melhor você ir se acostumando com a falta de tempo, mocinha - Esqueceu que está amarrada a um médico?"

"Um médico" - Bella sorriu - "Falando nisso, você já decidiu sobre a sua especialização?"

"Ainda é cedo. Eu só preciso decidir mesmo quando for para a Residência"

"Mas, e esses plantões que você vai começar?"

"Os plantões durante a faculdade são em esquema de rodízio - Todo mundo tem que passar por todas as áreas" - Edward explicou - "É até para ajudar os alunos a conhecerem a realidade de todas as especialidades e terem condições de escolher melhor"

"Certo... Mas eu ainda acho que você devia fazer obstetrícia" - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar da felicidade de Edward ao contar sobre o parto que havia assistido.

"Eu não sei... A obstetrícia vai nos deixar mais sem tempo ainda" - Edward fez uma careta - "Você sabe: Os bebês não têm horário para decidir nascer"

"Mas você estava tão animado. Eu não vou me importar: Eu sei que estou amarrada a um médico"

"Talvez eu faça pediatria" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Ih... Que mania com crianças é essa que te deu agora?" - Bella riu.

"Eu gosto de crianças" - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem: Desde que você cuide das crianças dos outros e não tenha pressa em ter os seus"

"Os nossos" - Edward corrigiu - "Ou, por um acaso, você acha que eu vou ter filhos com outra pessoa"

"Eu espero que não"

"Pois você pode apostar que não" - Edward sorriu antes de passar sua mão pela cintura de Bella e puxar o corpo da namorada para mais junto do seu.

"Hum... Tem certeza, Dr. Cullen?"

"Absoluta, Dr. Swan. Eu só pretendo ter filhos com você" - Edward a beijou.

"Mas você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho"

"Não tem problema: Eu não estou com pressa" - Edward concordou, falando enquanto depositava pequenos beijos na curva do pescoço de Bella - "Desde que você queira ir treinando até lá"

"Treinando?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward mordeu seu queixo bem devagar - "Treinando formas de fazer os bebês"

"Ah, sim... Eu acho que nós podemos praticar bastante" - Bella apertou as costas de Edward quando ele também mordeu seu pescoço - "Ai..."

"Quer praticar agora?" - Edward perguntou baixinho, em sua orelha.

"Hu-hum"

"Quer ir para o quarto?" - Edward sugeriu, sem deixar de beijar o pescoço de Bella. Bear estava dormindo no canto da sala.

"Ah, não... Estou com saudade de ficar namorando no sofá"

"Mesmo?" - Edward se afastou surpreso e a encarou com um sorriso - "Mas... E o Bear?"

"Se nós ficarmos quietinhos, ele não vai acordar, não é?"

"E desde quando você fica quietinha?" - Edward riu baixinho.

"Ai!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro - "Está me chamando de descontrolada?"

"Ai!" - Edward massageou o próprio braço, bem onde Bella havia batido - "Estava só brincando"

"Desculpa" - Bella o olhou, preocupada - "Machucou?"

"Acho que se você der um beijinho, sara mais rápido" - Edward sorriu torto.

"É?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward se aproximou para beija-la.

"Hey! Mas eu não tinha que beijar o lugar do machucado?" - Bella riu.

"É que, às vezes, o tratamento via oral tem resultados mais rápidos do que a aplicação local, entendeu?"

"Não" - Bella riu.

"Ah, então só me beija e esquece o resto" - Edward riu antes de beija-la outra vez.

Dr. Gerandy havia dado entrada no processo contra Royce King II pela agressão física contra Rosalie Hale antes mesmo que a família de Edward tivesse voltado para Phoenix.

A audiência preliminar logo foi marcada - felizmente, como vítima, Rosalie não precisava estar pessoalmente no encontro, podendo ser plenamente representada por seus advogados.

Bella ficou encantada com a forma como Dr. Gerandy discursava sobre o caso, explicando suas acusações ao juiz responsável.

Obviamente, Royce declarou-se inocente contra todas as acusações.

O juiz marcou a audiência para dali a quatro meses, dando tempo mais que suficiente para que, defesa e acusação trabalhassem com um acordo, se assim o desejassem.

Como todas as evidências apontavam para a culpa de Royce, o juiz também estabeleceu uma fiança: Vinte mil dólares. Que ele obviamente pagou sem sequer pestanejar.

Os advogados de Royce tentaram intimar Dr. Gerandy, tentando força-los a encerrar o caso.

Bella se sentia enojada com todas as palavras que eles usaram. Como se eles realmente devessem "deixar passar" o que Royce havia feito, simplesmente porque ele era filho de um Senador!

Ao contrário, como o filho de um homem eleito pelo povo para representa-lo, Royce devia saber que ele também tinha uma responsabilidade para com a sociedade.

E, mesmo que ele fosse qualquer cidadão comum, agredir uma mulher fisicamente, e ainda negar-lhe socorro, era um crime. Um crime totalmente inaceitável! Que merecia - Aliás, que necessitava - De uma punição exemplar!

Os três anos de prisão - Que era a pena máxima para o caso - nunca pagariam, nem de perto, o que Rosalie provavelmente reviveria todos os dias ao se lembrar do que havia passado.

"Nós poderíamos acusa-lo de tentativa de assassinato, Dr. Volturi" - Dr. Gerandy ameaçou, mesmo mantendo um sorriso.

"Não, vocês não poderiam" - Caius, o jovem advogado de cabelos loiros, riu cinicamente - "E sabem muito bem. Tanto que não arriscaram abrir um processo tão absurdo"

"Todos os exames, o testemunho da pessoa que socorreu a senhorita Hale... Tudo indica que seu cliente é o culpado. Ele a agrediu, no que costumamos chamar de... Como seria mesmo? Ah! Lesão Corporal em terceiro grau. Com o agravante de que seu cliente omitiu socorro à vítima. Dr. Volturi, o único acordo que temos interesse em fechar, termina com seu cliente assinando a confissão de culpa"

"Isso não vai acontecer" - Caius garantiu.

"Ótimo. Nos vemos em quatro meses: Vamos pedir um tribunal do júri. Eu tenho certeza que o Senador King vai ficar muito feliz em ver seu nome sendo arrastado para a lama, quando toda a imprensa começar a noticiar, todas as semanas, as belas reviravoltas de um caso que pode durar anos!"

"Nós vamos desqualificar cada pedaço da vida de sua cliente" - Volturi ameaçou.

"E vão alegar o que? Que uma mulher sem moral mereceria ser agredida?" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu - "Acho melhor você voltar para o seu escritório e mandar sua equipe começar a analisar tudo do começo. Não importa quem é a minha cliente. O que importa é que ela foi agredida pelo seu cliente. Teoricamente, era _isso_ que vocês deveriam negar. Ah!" - O advogado riu enquanto se girava - "Eu me esqueci que _isso_, vocês não podem negar! Vamos, Isabella. Temos outras causas para cuidar"

"Dr. Gerandy?" - Caius Volturi chamou.

"Pois não, Dr. Volturi?" - Dr. Gerandy se virou com seu sorriso ainda preso ao rosto.

"O que vocês vão oferecer?"

"Nos vamos na quarta, em meu escritório" - Ele sorriu - "Teremos algo muito bem redigido em cima da mesa"

Quando eles voltaram do tribunal, Bella estava se sentindo estranhamente enjoada e extasiada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava tão animada com a animação de Dr. Gerandy, e a forma como ele agora estava certo de que eles conseguiriam algo.

Bella mal podia esperar para estar com Edward e contar-lhe de como havia sido seu dia.

"Agora nós precisamos redigir um acordo preliminar" - Dr. Gerandy avisou sua equipe toda reunida na sala de reuniões do escritório - "Sugestões?"

"Ele assina a confissão de culpa, e nós pedimos vinte e quatro meses ao invés dos trinta e seis iniciais" - Ângela sugeriu.

"Isso é o mínimo que eles vão esperar, Angie" - Ben riu.

"Pois então, nós ofereceremos Vinte e cinco meses ao invés de Vinte e quatro" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu - "Isabella, será que você gostaria de ligar para nossa cliente e explicar como procederemos com o acordo?"

"Eu?" - Bella realmente parecia ter sido pega de surpresa.

"Sim" - Dr. Gerandy assentiu - "Desde que você esteja à vontade com isso"

"Não! Claro! Quer dizer... Eu posso ligar"

"Se você precisar de algum suporte, caso ela tenha perguntas, ou algo assim, pode me perguntar, ok?" - Ângela ofereceu.

"Obrigada"

"Bom... Eu acho então, que você fica com o acordo, Ben" - Dr. Gerandy delegou ao advogado mais experiente da equipe - "Amanhã, com a proposta de acordo em mãos, vocês ligam para a cliente, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

"Então... Ele se declarou inocente?" - Edward mal podia acreditar.

"Nós já esperávamos por isso" - Bella assentiu.

"Isso é ridículo"

"Eu sei" - Bella concordou - "Mas ninguém se declara culpado assim de cara, Edward. Mas agora nós vamos oferecer um acordo"

"Que tipo de acordo?"

"Ele admite a culpa e nós sugerimos uma pena um pouco menor"

"Isso não parece justo" - Edward franziu seu cenho.

"Os dois lados perdem um pouco, mas ganham um pouco também"

"E o que é que a Rosalie ganha com esse acordo?"

"Em primeiro lugar, a certeza de que ele vai ser condenado" - Bella explicou - "E isso, sem ter que passar por um processo que pode ficar se arrastando por anos"

"E o que Royce King ganha com isso?"

"O acordo ainda não foi fechado, Edward. Mas... Se ele fosse fechado como vamos sugerir nessa primeira conversa, Royce teria uma pena menor do que a pena máxima de três anos, e - Principalmente - O Senador King não veria o sobrenome da família sendo desgastado durante o processo"

"Você acha que vai ser fechado agora?"

"Eu não acho que eles queiram assinar sem sequer fazer uma contra proposta" - Bella disse o que Edward já devia estar imaginando e o garoto simplesmente assentiu - "Mas nós ainda nem conversamos com a Rosalie - Ela tem que dar o consentimento para oferecermos o acordo"

"Hu-hum"

"Eu vou ter que ligar para ela amanhã" - Bella informou.

"Diz para minha mãe que eu estou com saudades?"

"Eu acho que não posso" - Bella fez uma careta.

"Porque não?"

"É uma ligação profissional. Eu acho que não devia falar com ela como sogra. Você não acha?"

"É... Faz sentido" - Edward concordou - "Tudo bem: Eu ligo de noite e digo que estou com saudades"

"Mas... Pelo menos, eu tenho uma notícia boa" - Bella sorriu.

"Qual?"

"A audiência ficou marcada só para Novembro, então eu devo poder tirar um bom período nas férias"

"Ah... Que ótimo, amor" - Edward sorriu antes de beija-la.

"Eu queria aproveitar e ver se conseguimos ir até a Flórida ver a Renée"

"Claro, meu amor" - Edward a beijou novamente - "Mas... Eu ainda queria levar você e o Bear para a praia"

"Oun... Meu bebê rolando na areia" - Bella sorriu - "Ai, Edward..."

"O que foi?"

"Acabei de pensar: O que nós vamos fazer com o Bear quando formos para Jacksonville?"

"Nós podemos leva-lo. Se a sua mãe não for alérgica"

"Como assim? Porque ela seria alérgica?"

"Você disse que ela nunca te deixou ter um bichinho" - Edward deu de ombros - "Esse seria um bom motivo para não ter animais em casa"

"Renée não é alérgica"

"Então nós podemos levar o Bear" - Edward sorriu - "Aliás, se nós levarmos o Bear, ele pode conhecer as praias da Flórida junto conosco"

"Oun... Ah!" - Bella quase quicou, animada com sua própria ideia - "Nós podemos pedir para a Renée nos levar até a Disney!"

"Você nunca foi até a Disney?"

"Edward! Você está brincando? Eu mal havia saído de Forks até me mudar para a sua casa"

"Vai ser divertido ver você sofrendo nos brinquedos" - Edward riu.

"Hey!" - Bella bateu no ombro de Edward - "Não é para ficar rindo de mim!"

"Ai, meu braço" - Edward choramingou – "Que mania de me bater é essa, hein? Agora você vai ter que cuidar de mim"

"Hum... Desculpa" - Bella o beijou devagar - "Eu cuido, eu cuido. O que o meu paciente quer? Um beijinho para sarar?"

"Eu já te disse que o tratamento por via oral costuma apresentar resultados melhores?"

"Eu acho que você anda é querendo abusar de mim com essa história do tratamento via oral" - Bella riu.

"Não. Eu juro!" - Edward respondeu cinicamente - "O tratamento via oral é realmente bem melhor"

"Jura?"

"Juro" - Edward ergueu sua mão direita e Bella riu.

"Está bem... Então eu vou optar pelo tratamento via oral" - Bella sorriu antes de beijar o namorado.

"Hum... Sabe que eu nunca experimentei um medicamento tão doce quanto esse"

"É?" - Bella perguntou, sem se afastar.

"Hu-hum. É o meu preferido"

Mas a felicidade de Bella não durou muito. Na verdade, ela só precisou ligar para Phoenix, para terminar seu dia muito chateada.

Bella pegou o metrô e seguiu até West Village. Edward ainda não havia chegado, então ela resolveu aproveitar um pouco do carinho de Bear.

"Mamãe está triste" - Foi toda a explicação que Bella forneceu. E ela ficou muito grata que esse fosse todo o necessário para que Bear ficasse deitado com ela no sofá, assistindo Titanic, e deixando que ela chorasse silenciosamente.

Edward não demorou a chegar. Assim que ele passou pela porta, deixou suas coisas em algum canto e andou até o sofá.

"Pode sair, amigão" - Ele cutucou Bear e o cachorro saiu sem reclamar, dando espaço para que Edward se deitasse com Bella - "Não fica assim, meu amor" - Edward a abraçou, afagando seu cabelo - "A mamãe ainda vai conversar com ela"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella afundou seu rosto no peito de Edward e se permitiu chorar.

"Não chora, amor" - Edward pediu com seu coração partido.

"Eu não posso acreditar que a Rosalie queira desistir do processo"

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela ainda vai voltar atrás, Bella. E, mesmo que ela insista em desistir, não é sua culpa"

"Não é questão de ser minha culpa. A questão é que eu não posso me conformar que um canalha, mimado, que pensa que pode fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer pessoa - que um criminoso como esse Royce, saia impunemente disso tudo!"

"Calma, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que a mamãe vai convencer a Rosalie a voltar atrás e continuar com o processo"

"Eu sei que, mesmo que ele pegasse os três anos isso não iria pagar tudo o que a Rosalie passou, mas nós estamos fazendo tudo o que é possível"

"Nós sabemos que vocês estão fazendo tudo" - Edward tentou enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Bella - "Não fica assim. Por favor. O Emmett também não vai deixar a Rose desistir"

"Como você sabia?" - Bella finalmente percebeu que não havia contado nada para Edward.

"Mamãe me ligou para saber como você estava. Ela imaginou que você fosse ficar chateada"

"Até sua mãe sabe que eu sou uma tonta, que ia ficar chorando por isso"

"Você não é uma tonta"

"Eu só queria que se fizesse um pouco de justiça"

"Eu sei, meu amor" - Edward beijou sua bochecha - "Fica calma. Minha família vai convencer a Rose a levar o processo adiante. Eu tenho certeza que eles não vão deixa-la desistir assim tão fácil"

"E se eles não conseguirem?"

"Bom... Eu não sei" - Edward suspirou - "Nós podemos seguir com o caso se ela não quiser mais?"

"Provavelmente eles peçam o arquivamento, se ela demonstrar essa vontade"

"Então... Acho que o jeito é torcermos para que eles a convençam a continuar"

"Eu vou pedir para a Ângela ligar para ela. Vai ver eu não soube explicar direito e ela ficou confusa com essa parte do acordo"

"Shh" - Edward a interrompeu - "Não é sua culpa. Aconteça o que acontecer, não é sua culpa"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_****_

_**Oh lá! Dona Rosalie querendo "Roer a corda", "Dar para trás", etc, etc...  
>E a Bella toda sofrendo com a injustiça.<br>E o Edward sempre fofo querendo consolar a mocinha.**_

_**É... Pois é.  
>Agora vamos ver se a família Cullen vai conseguir convencer Rosalie Hale a continuar com o processo e colocar esse tal de Royce King bem na cadeia!<strong>_

_**É!**_

_**Bom...  
>Agora eu vou responder reviews.<br>Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Delamary: **__Aff, menina! Como você é ruim! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__"Mulher Cerejinha"! Daqui a pouco ela aparece dançando um funk por aí!_

_**Nathy Dee: **__Opa! Olha o oferecimento, menina! Que isso? Bolo inteiro do Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Mas vocês gostam de crianças, hein? Deixa os dois aproveitarem o namoro!_

_**MaySampa: **__Invejar a Bella? Não, jamais. Ninguém inveja ¬¬'_

_**Carol Machado: **__Eh, mulher trabalhadeira! Está preparando os cardápios para ajudar o povo a obter todo o necessário das refeições? Carlisle apoia._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Hum... Mal fez dezoito e já está querendo colocar as asinhas de fora, é? Se comporta, menina!_

_**Belle: **__E a "Cereja do Bolo" não tem mesmo que ser o melhor da festa?_

_**Naty Alves: **__Três anos de namoro, a Bella já está toda soltinha com o Edward, uai!_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Reunião de família (E que família) – Restaurante ficou até mais iluminado._

_**Vitória: **__Nem se o médico for o Edward? Hein? oÕ_

_**Gabriela Swan: **__Acalme-se. Eu tenho certeza que Edward não abandonaria Bellinha por causa de Tânia._

_**Mari L: **__OOOOOOOOI! Moça que deixou a primeira review do capítulo! Rsrsrs_


	8. Montanha Russa

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 7  
><strong>_**"Montanha – Russa"**_

"_Eu não gosto de montanha-russa, o brinquedo. Mas gosto de montanha-russa: A vida"_

_Martha Medeiros_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Bella estava tão ansiosa que seu relógio parecia não andar. Ela já havia conferido os ponteiros umas cinco vezes e nem dois minutos haviam se passado desde que ela havia chegado. Alguns alunos já estavam deixando o prédio, mas ela sabia que o grande mar de pessoas só sairia quando a aula realmente terminasse.

Quando ela viu Edward atravessar a porta, seu coração acelerou um pouco e ela sorriu amplamente enquanto andava até ele.

"Hey" - Edward sorriu, surpreso, quando notou que a namorada se aproximava.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo profundamente.

"Uh" - Edward murmurou, mantendo sua testa apoiada contra a de Bella. Ele estava um pouco sem fôlego, tendo sido pego assim, de surpresa - "Uau..." - Ele sorriu torto - "O que aconteceu?"

"Ai, eu estava tão ansiosa para ver você!" - Bella sorriu amplamente.

"O que aconteceu?" - Edward afagou o rosto da namorada.

"Adivinha"

"Hum..." - Edward ponderou o que poderia estar fazendo Bella sorrir daquele jeito - "Tem a ver com o caso da Rosalie?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

"Dona Esme conseguiu convencê-la a continuar com o caso?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ai, amor!" - Edward a abraçou apertado - "Que bom, Bella"

"Eu queria tanto te ver, poder te contar... Você demorou a sair" - Bella reclamou com um biquinho.

"Demorei nada" - Edward riu - "A aula ainda nem acabou"

"É, eu sei" - Bella também riu - "É que eu estava tão ansiosa"

"O que elas disseram?" - Edward passou um braço pelo ombro de Bella e levou para o gramado lateral, enquanto os outros alunos começavam a sair do prédio.

"Rosalie só está assustada. Mas é fácil entender porque ela está tão apreensiva, não é? Imagine só passar por tudo o que ela passou. Se o que aconteceu com ela, tivesse acontecido comigo..."

"Não" - Edward a interrompeu, com uma careta - "Não fala isso, nem de brincadeira"

"Edward" - Bella riu um pouco - "É só jeito de falar"

"Mas não fala isso por nada nesse mundo! Porque se alguém faz uma coisa dessas com você, eu não sei nem o que eu seria capaz de fazer"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu, achando tão bonitinho o jeito protetor de seu namorado, enquanto lançava seus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward - "Não falo mais"

"Obrigado" - Edward depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Bella e a garota riu - "Hum..." - Edward correu um dedo pelo lábio de sua namorada - "Que saudade de te ver sorrindo assim. Coisa boa, sabia? Aliás, fazia tempo que você não vinha me buscar também - Eu gostei da surpresa"

"Gostou?" - Bella sorriu - "Não quer aproveitar e sair para jantar comigo?"

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu - "Mas isso está ficando cada vez melhor"

"Você quer ir? Eu queria tanto fazer alguma coisa, comemorar..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Qualquer coisa para te ver sorrindo assim o resto do dia, meu amor" - Edward assentiu antes de beija-la - "O que você quer comer?"

"Pizza de pepperoni?" - Bella estava tão animada, que estava praticamente quicando.

"Pizza de Pepperoni?" - Edward riu.

"Hu-hum"

"Você tem sorte em ter um metabolismo tão bom. Qualquer outra pessoa, comendo essa quantidade absurda de pizza de pepperoni, já teria engordado"

"Está reclamando?" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Não. Você é linda, sua boba" - Edward riu - "Eu é que preciso tomar cuidado para não engordar te acompanhando desse jeito"

"Unf! Você nunca vai engordar" - Bella riu.

"Qualquer pessoa que consuma mais calorias do que pode gastar, vai acabar engordando, Bella. E eu nem tenho mais tempo de fazer exercícios"

"Você não quer jantar comigo?" - Bella perguntou, tristinha.

"Ah... Claro que eu quero, meu amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Eu só... Esquece, está bem? Nós vamos comer quantas pizzas você quiser"

"O que aconteceu com você?" - Bella franziu seu cenho - "Você está chateado e eu nem notei. Cheguei aqui, toda animada com o caso, e nem notei que você está com algum problema"

"Não é nada" - Edward negou.

"Alguma coisa é" - Bella tentou forçar um pouquinho.

"Um professor nos pediu para analisar um caso de agressão sexual. Eu só... Não gosto de ver essas coisas"

"Ah... E eu nem notei que você não estava legal"

"Mas eu adorei que você tenha vindo aqui" - Edward tentou sorrir, o mais sincero que conseguia - "E você podia me levar para comer pizza de pepperoni. Ia melhorar muito o meu dia"

"É? Então eu vou te levar" - Bella sorriu - "Você quer pizza de outro sabor? Eu deixo você escolher hoje"

"Não. Eu gosto de pepperoni"

"Está bem"

"Mas... Você podia dirigir essa noite"

"Porque?" - Bella o olhou, confusa - "Você vai beber?"

"Só para relaxar um pouco. Prometo. Mas eu vou me sentir mais seguro se você dirigir na volta"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu - "Eu dirijo"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu, sabendo que era grande coisa que Bella aceitasse dirigir depois de tanto tempo.

"Então... Em que pizzaria meu namoradinho vai querer ir?"

"Aquela do outro lado da cidade"

"Tão longe?" - Bella estranhou.

"É porque fica pertinho daquele lugar que a Alice nos obrigou a ir quando ela veio para Nova Iorque pela primeira vez. Lembra?"

"Lembro... Mas... Você está querendo dançar?"

"Queria ter uma noite bem gostosa com você"

"Mas você sabe que eu sou uma péssima dançarina" - Bella fez uma careta.

"Não é nada" - Edward negou - "Todas as vezes que você dançou comigo, foram ótimas"

"Está bem" - Bella revirou os olhos - "Eu prometi que ia cuidar de você hoje, que nós iríamos comemorar... Eu saio com você, mesmo que seja para te fazer passar vergonha, tentando dançar"

"Quer passar em casa primeiro?"

"Acho melhor" - Bella concordou - "Eu não estou vestida para balada. Se bem que, se a sua irmã estivesse aqui, ela diria que nada do que eu tenho é bom o bastante"

"Você pode vestir o que quiser, meu amor. Você fica linda com qualquer coisa"

"Sei" - Bella riu.

"É sério" - Edward afirmou - "Quer dizer... Na verdade, eu prefiro que você não use nada assim "sexy demais". Porque eu não gosto quando outros caras ficam te olhando com aquele jeito de Mike Newton"

"Jeito de Mike Newton?"

"Não precisa ficar disfarçando, não. Porque você pode fingir que não prestava atenção, mas eu sei muito bem que você via o jeito que aquele Mike ficava te olhando"

"Ele não ficava me olhando de jeito nenhum" - Bella riu.

"Ficava sim" - Edward passou o braço pela cintura de Bella e a puxou para junto de si - "E eu não gosto que ninguém fique te olhando daquele jeito. Porque você é minha. Só minha"

"Hum... Só sua" - Bella concordou.

Eles passaram no apartamento de Bella, porque ela precisava deixar uma papelada do caso lá. Assim, ela aproveitou e tomou banho e escolheu o que vestir, enquanto Edward ia até West Village e tomava seu banho também.

Bella aproveitou para escolher um de seus vestidos - Todos comprados por Alice ou escolhidos por ela de alguma maneira. Era uma noite diferente - E noites especiais, mereciam figurinos especiais.

Edward tocou a campainha quando voltou para buscar sua namorada e a garota atendeu a porta com seu sorriso mais doce.

"Hey, você voltou" - Ela sorriu.

"Uau..." - Edward sorriu torto depois de deixar que seus olhos percorressem o corpo de Bella - "Você está muito gata!"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu.

"Você fica linda de vestido" - Edward se aproximou e puxou o corpo de Bella para junto do seu, antes de beija-la profundamente.

"Hum... Assim eu vou desistir de sair" - Bella brincou.

"Não me provoque, que essa proposta é tentadora" - Edward sorriu.

"Ah, mas eu me produzi toda, escolhi meu melhor vestido, até me aqueci para dançar, e agora você vai desistir de sair?"

"Ah, me desculpe!" - Edward riu e então parou, afagando o rosto de Bella, bem devagar, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de sua namorada - "É tão adorável quando você está assim bem humorada. Eu estava mesmo precisando de você assim, para cuidar de mim"

"Eu vou cuidar de você bem direitinho, está bem?" - Bella deixou seus dedos se afundarem no cabelo da nuca de Edward.

"Obrigado" - Edward respondeu com um beijo - "Mas acho melhor nós irmos logo, antes que ficar só com você, aqui, sozinhos, fique tentador demais"

Eles atravessaram a cidade de carro. As mãos de Edward sempre procurando, um segundo disponível que fosse, para poder tocar em Bella. Era uma quinta-feira à noite e a pizzaria não estava muito cheia. Edward e Bella conseguiram uma mesa assim que chegaram, e logo estavam saboreando sua pizza de pepperoni.

Eles eram um jovem casal tipicamente apaixonado: Se beijando o tempo todo, sendo carinhosos um com o outro. Ambos dispensaram a sobremesa e Edward dirigiu até o Clube - Que ficava realmente bem próximo da pizzaria. Havia uma pequena fila na entrada, mas eles logo estavam no salão principal.

A música da moda ressoava suas batidas pela paredes acústicas e Bella riu, se lembrando de como Edward costumava odiar esse tipo de música.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" - Ele ofereceu quando eles se aproximaram do bar.

"Água com gás" - Bella sorriu, tendo quase que gritar para se fazer ouvida.

Bella sentiu o gosto de Vodca na boca de Edward quando ele voltou para junto dela, trazendo apenas a água que ela havia lhe pedido. Apenas uma dose havia sido o suficiente para deixa-lo um pouco mais solto.

Enquanto Bella bebia sua água, Edward brincava com seu pescoço: Beijinhos, mordidas, seu nariz na pele dela, devagar...

"Vamos dançar?" - Edward chamou assim que percebeu que Bella havia terminado sua água.

A pista de dança estava cheia. Cheia demais para uma quinta-feira qualquer.

Alguém comentou que o concurso de Miss USA estaria acontecendo em Nova Iorque no próximo sábado e, como um dos eventos planejados, as candidatas ao título estavam visitando exatamente aquele clube.

Mas Bella nem teve tempo de notar.

As mãos de Edward estavam ficando um pouco mais ousadas a cada dose de bebida que ele ingeria. A chave do carro já estava com ela, guardada com seus outros pertences, na chapelaria do local.

"Hum..." - Edward mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e Bella estremeceu - "Quantas músicas nós temos que ficar?"

"Oi?" - Bella respondeu, meio sem fôlego. Ela estava tentando prestar atenção no que Edward falava, mas estava tão presa ao que Edward fazia.

"Eu perguntei quantas músicas nós temos que ficar"

"Eu acho que somos nós quem decidimos isso, não é?"

"Ah... Pode ser" - Edward sorriu - "Então eu quero ir embora"

"Mas já?" - Bella riu.

"Esse seu vestido está me irritando"

"Mas você disse que havia gostado do vestido" – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"E eu gostei: Ele é lindo. Mas é que eu estou realmente louco para tira-lo de você. E eu prefiro fazer isso no meu quarto. Só nós dois" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas na chapelaria" - Bella indicou, não respondendo claramente, mas permitindo que Edward entendesse que ela também queria ir para casa.

"Eu te acompanho" - Edward sorriu torto.

Assim que Bella chegou ao balcão, Edward afastou seu cabelo e depositou um beijo em sua nuca.

"Edward" - Bella reclamou baixinho.

"Hum?"

"Para com isso" - Ela se virou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para enxerga-lo.

"Por quê?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Edward?" - Uma voz feminina chamou, bem atrás das costas de Bella e a garota tentou respirar antes de se virar para ver quem era - "Oh, meu Deus! Edward Cullen, é você?"

Bella não podia se lembrar de onde, mas ela sabia que conhecia essa voz de algum lugar. E ela sabia que não devia ser coisa boa.

"Tânia?" - Edward perguntou.

Não... Não era Tânia, não podia ser Tânia. Bella começou a cogitar a hipótese de estar tendo alucinações.

Mas era ela.

"Isabella" - Tânia sorriu, de um jeito um tanto quanto cínico e bastante surpreso, quando Bella finalmente se virou.

"Tânia" - Bella cumprimentou de volta.

"Eddie..." - Tânia sorriu e Bella pensou que aquilo não podia acabar bem - "O que você está fazendo em Nova Iorque?"

"_Ela pergunta no singular_" - Bella pensou - "_Como se eu simplesmente nem existisse"_

"Eu e a Bella estamos em Columbia" - Edward sorriu, todo orgulhoso, enquanto passava seu braço em volta do ombro de Bella - "E você?"

"Ah, eu fui eleita Miss Alasca" - Tânia indicou a faixa, que nenhum dos dois havia notado ainda.

"_Como se ser modelo já não fosse humilhação suficiente_" – Bella pensou.

"Uh! Miss" - Edward sorriu, mesmo sem ter muita noção do que ser miss implicava - "Legal"

"O Miss USA é sábado agora. Se você quiser, eu posso ver se ainda te arranjo um ingresso"

"_Um ingresso. No singular_" - Bella tentou respirar fundo, limpando sua garganta.

"Obrigado, Tânia" - Edward sorriu educado - "Mas eu e a Bella já temos nossos planos. Aliás, se você me desculpa, nós estávamos exatamente indo embora"

"Claro" - Tânia tentou parecer doce e educada - "Bom, qualquer coisa, meu e-mail continua o mesmo"

"Ah... Obrigado?" - A frase de Edward soou como uma pergunta – "Boa estadia em Nova Iorque"

Eles andaram até a porta de saída e Bella não disse nem uma palavra sequer. Na verdade, Edward quase riu de seu jeito meio emburrado, enquanto ela praticamente o arrastava para o lado de fora.

Bella pediu o carro ao manobrista, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

"O que foi?" - Edward arriscou perguntar quando eles já estavam chegando a seu apartamento.

"Nada" - Bella negou cinicamente, e Edward riu - "Eu posso saber do que é que você pensa que está rindo, Edward?" - Bella o encarou, parecendo muito irritada.

"Você fica bonitinha quando está brava"

"Eu não estou brava"

"Parece"

"Ah, me desculpe se encontrar sua ex-namorada linda, modelo, e agora Miss, não me deixou animada" – Bella falou rápido demais, enquanto suas bochechas coravam com a confissão – "E não ri" – Ela reclamou, parecendo uma criança emburrada, quando Edward riu do seu jeito.

"Desculpa" – Edward sorriu, enquanto afagava seu rosto – "É que você fica tão bonitinha fazendo esse biquinho"

"Não tem graça. Não dá para competir com isso, Edward!"

"Mas você não está competindo com ninguém, meu amor. A escolha que eu fiz, faria de novo, mil vezes, se assim fosse necessário"

"Mesmo?" 

"É claro que sim, Bella. Eu não me arrependo nem um milímetro de ter ficado com você. Meu coração é todo seu, meu amor" - Edward a beijou devagar - "Todo seu. De um jeito que nunca foi dela. De um jeito que nunca foi de ninguém"

"Assim não vale" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Eu fico aqui, fazendo papel de boba, e você dizendo essas coisas lindas para mim?"

"Na verdade, eu não sei por que é que nós ainda estamos falando dela. A nossa noite estava indo tão bem. Nós não podemos voltar para aquele assunto mais "Só você e eu"?"

"Parece ser uma boa ideia" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"Você quer subir?"

"Adoraria"

Bella riu do jeito como Edward estava agitado, tentando fazer tudo rápido demais.

"Assim você vai quebrar o zíper do meu vestido" – Ela riu, quando ele se enroscou com o fecho. Era engraçado ver outra pessoa sendo mais atrapalhada do que ela – "Você fica engraçado quando bebe"

"Fico nada"

"Fica sim. E ainda sai fazendo o que não devia"

"Está falando do que? De eu ter te beijado aquele dia, depois do baile? Aquilo foi a coisa mais lúcida que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida"

"Você nem se lembrou" – Bella riu, mas Edward percebeu que aquele assunto a deixava um pouco triste.

"Bella" – Edward chamou, segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que a garota olhasse em seus olhos – "Sabe por que eu bebi naquele dia?"

"Para relaxar?"

"Para disfarçar"

"Disfarçar o que?" – Bella o olhou, confusa.

"James começou a falar do quanto você era bonita, e de como não iria demorar muito até que algum garoto do Colégio conquistasse você. Meu sangue ferveu de ódio" – Edward riu sem humor – "Eu fiquei tentando me convencer de que eu só estava com ciúme por que nós éramos primos, e que nós estávamos convivendo tanto que eu sentia por você o mesmo ciúme que eu sentia da Alice. Aí eu bebi para disfarçar. Disfarçar para mim mesmo o que eu já estava sentindo por você"

"Não precisava ter bebido" – Bella disse, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Aí eu acabei fazendo exatamente aquilo que estava com vontade e não tinha coragem de fazer: Beijar você"

"Eu também fiquei confusa quando você me beijou" – Bella confessou.

"Mas agora eu não tenho mais dúvida nenhuma" – Edward sorriu daquele seu jeito, lindo e torto – "Quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida, aconteça o que acontecer"

"Eu também quero ficar com você" – Bella sussurrou antes de beija-lo profundamente.

No outro dia, Bella acordou antes de Edward e foi para a aula. O garoto acordou com sua cabeça latejando um pouco, por causa da Vodca, bebeu o máximo de água que conseguiu, e foi para a aula também.

Não foi fácil se concentrar em nomes científicos naquele dia, então Edward fez uma anotação mental sobre não beber durante a semana.

Bella, pelo contrário, passou sua sexta-feira muito bem – Depois da aula, ela foi direto para o escritório do Dr. Gerandy e passou a tarde toda trabalhando no caso de Rosalie.

Edward ligou, bem quando estava saindo do hospital onde havia feito aulas práticas com um grupo e combinou de pegar Bella no escritório, para que os dois fossem juntos para o apartamento dele.

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Ótimo" – Bella sorriu – "E o seu?"

"Um leve ressaca, não muito divertida"

"Foi você quem quis beber" – Bella riu.

"Eu sei. Não vou reclamar. Apesar da ressaca, a noite de ontem foi ótima" – Edward sorriu – "Eu acho que valeu muito a pena"

"Ai... Estou louca para tomar um banho, sabia? Passei o dia todo um pouco dolorida"

"Dolorida? Por quê?"

"Sei lá" – Bella deu de ombros e então riu – "Deve ter sido todo o esforço de ontem"

"Tem certeza? Que tipo de dor você está sentindo?"

"Ai, Edward! Relaxa!" – Bella riu – "Dor normal. Nada demais. Tenho certeza que depois de descansar um pouquinho no fim de semana, eu vou ficar ótima"

Mas, na verdade, aquela dorzinha chata que Bella havia começado a sentir quase na hora do almoço, não estava passando. Quando Edward a abraçou, ela tentou disfarçar, mas ele acabou notando a expressão de dor.

"O que foi?"

"Nada" – Bella tentou sorrir – "Aquela dorzinha chata de novo. Acho que vou tomar um remédio qualquer"

"Isabella! Não vai tomar remédio qualquer nenhum" – Edward bronqueou – "Deita aqui e deixa eu ver isso"

"Edward..." – A garota até tentou protestar.

"Deita aqui, Bella"

"Está bem" – Ela suspirou – "Mas não é nada demais"

"Onde é que está doendo? Me mostra"

"Aqui" – Bella indicou o lugar, no lado direito de seu abdômen.

"Aqui?" – Edward pressionou devagar, mas Bella quase perdeu o ar quando a dor se intensificou.

"Ai"

"Está doendo tanto assim?"

"Você apertou" – Bella acusou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Isso é o apêndice, Bella. Nós temos que ir para o hospital"

"Hospital? Mas... E se não for? Não tem necessidade de ir agora. Amanhã cedo, se não tiver melhorado, nós vamos"

"Nós vamos agora, Isabella. Apêndice é coisa séria – Quanto mais rápido operar, melhor"

"Operar?" – Bella o olhou, assustada.

"Amor, vamos trocar de roupa"

"Eu... Eu não sei se..."

"Isabella" – Edward segurou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos – "Eu estou falando sério, amor. Você vai trocar de roupa agora"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ain, atrasei de novo.**_

_**É que essa semana está toda enrolada para mim.**_

_**Mas, ok. Consegui postar finalmente.**_

_**E esse capítulo? Tantas emoções...**_

_**Rosalie vai continuar com o caso, Tânia virou Miss Alasca! Rsrsrs**_

_**E a Bella parece ter medo de cirurgias.**_

_**Vamos ver se é mesmo esse tal de apêndice.**_

_**Até sexta?**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Vamos fazer algo para não atrasar ainda mais?**_

_**Eu respondo todas as reviews na sexta, ok?**_

_**Desse capítulo e do anterior.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_


	9. Entrar na Faca

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 8  
><strong>_**"Entrar na faca"**_

_"Entrar na faca", expressão popular que significa "Passar por uma cirurgia"._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Está doendo muito?" - Edward perguntou de novo, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Bella. Ele havia preenchido a ficha e agora eles estavam esperando atendimento.

"Só um pouquinho"

"Mesmo? Não mente para mim, hein?"

"Não estou mentindo" - Bella reclamou com um biquinho.

"Desculpa" - Edward depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - "Eu estou te deixando nervosa, não é? Me desculpa... É que eu fico preocupado. Mas eu juro que não estou fazendo nada além do que eu faria por um de meus pacientes" - Bella sorriu um pouco quando Edward disse isso - "O que foi?"

"Eu fico toda boba só de te ouvir falar "meus pacientes". E olha que eu estou sentindo dor. Imagina como vai ser minha vida: Vou viver eternamente sorrindo, toda vez que você chegar em casa e disser algo sobre algum dos seus pacientes"

"E isso é ruim?"

"Não. Eu adoro a maneira como você nasceu para isso" - Bella se aproximou para beijar o namorado, praticamente esquecendo de que estavam na sala de espera de um hospital.

"Isabella Swan" - A voz da recepcionista soou no saguão e os dois se afastaram antes de levantar. A jovem senhora indicou a sala onde Bella seria atendida e os dois seguiram na direção indicada.

"Bom dia, Isabella" - A médica sorriu, indicando as cadeiras para que eles se sentassem.

"Bom dia, doutora" - Bella cumprimentou de volta.

"Então... Me conte: O que você está sentindo?"

"Uma pequena dor que começou aqui" - Bella apontou bem para o lugar a dor - "Começou a aparecer ontem e vem persistindo..."

"É apendicite, doutora" - Edward interrompeu, impaciente, e a médica o olhou, erguendo suas sobrancelhas em surpresa - "Oh, me desculpe..." - Edward afundou na cadeira - "Mas eu realmente acho que é"

"Esse é o meu namorado, doutora. E ele é estudante de medicina" - Bella explicou.

"Ah. Ok" - A médica realmente pareceu entender - "Então... Você acredita que seja o apêndice?"

"Sim" - Edward assentiu - "Ela tem tido uma dor constante no quadrante inferior direito do abdômen. Quando eu fui examina-la, ela quase perdeu o ar com a dor da descompressão. Pelo que a Bella disse, a dor começou ontem, mais ou menos por volta da hora do almoço e, embora ela seja suficientemente teimosa para tentar negar, a dor vem ficando um pouquinho pior há cada momento"

"Febre?" - A médica perguntou para Edward.

"Sinceramente, durante o dia de ontem, eu não notei. Hoje, eu ainda não conferi, mas ela está um pouco quente"

A médica anotava tudo o que Edward falava e Bella percebeu que estava realmente de lado. Ela agora se sentia mesmo como uma paciente. Era engraçado que ela estivesse se sentindo até como paciente do próprio namorado.

"Muito bem. Vamos aos exames" - A médica sorriu e Bella ficou se perguntando por que é que ela estava sorrindo. Isso era um hospital, e pelo jeito, ela estava doente! Qual era a graça? - "Vamos ver se o seu diagnóstico está correto, doutor..."

"Cullen" - Edward sorriu orgulhoso - "Edward Cullen"

"Então vamos lá: Paciente Swan e doutor Cullen. Eu vou pedir uma ultrassonografia e, assim que vocês estiverem prontos, eles virão me chamar, e eu vou acompanhar o exame, está bem?"

"Tudo bem, não é, amor?" - Edward segurou a mão de Bella, que suspirou, se sentindo muito nervosa e nada "bem".

"Nervosa, Isabella?" - A médica sorriu.

"É" - Bella confessou.

"Acalme-se, está bem. Pense que, por enquanto, você só vai fazer uma ultrassonografia. Finja que estamos procurando um bebê" - A médica riu e Bella quase engasgou.

"Isso era para me deixar mais calma?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - A médica riu - "Acho que pensar em um bebê não foi boa ideia. Pense... Pense que você vai conhecer seus órgãos internos! Você já fez um ultrassom antes?"

"Não" - Bella, sendo a criança desastrada que havia sido, se lembrava de ter feito vários exames, mas nunca um ultrassom. Na verdade, ela se lembrava mesmo era de ter feito uma boa cota de radiografias, para descobrir se suas quedas haviam resultado em algum osso quebrado ou não.

"Então: Pense que o Dr. Cullen vai conhecê-la como nunca" - A médica riu outra vez e Bella ficou pensando de onde é que ela havia achado tanta diversão em tudo aquilo.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa" - Edward segurou a mão de Bella enquanto eles se dirigiam novamente à recepção - "É um exame tranquilo e eu vou ficar segurando sua mão o tempo todo. Se você quiser, é claro"

"Você nem ouse sair de perto de mim" - Bella o encarou, toda assustada, e Edward sorriu ao apertar sua mão um pouco mais.

"Eu não vou. Prometo"

Não demorou para que Bella estivesse pronta, na sala de exames, fazendo sua ultrassonografia. Edward, como havia prometido, estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

Antes disso, uma enfermeira havia colhido também amostras de sangue e conferido a temperatura de Bella - Que estava um pouco alta, provavelmente indicando uma infecção.

A garota mirava o monitor, tentando entender as imagens, mas realmente não compreendia absolutamente nada.

"Vê isso aqui?" - A médica apontava para o monitor, falando com Edward - "Esse é o apêndice. Você estava certo: Está infeccionado. Eu só vou esperar o hemograma sair para confirmação, mas seu diagnóstico estava correto, Dr. Cullen. Meus parabéns"

"Obrigado"

"Bom, Isabella, seu namorado estava certo" - A médica sorriu para Bella outra vez - "Você está com uma infecção no apêndice cecal. Por sorte, ele diagnosticou logo no princípio e a infecção ainda não afetou outros órgãos. Vamos organizar tudo para a cirurgia, que deve correr muito tranquilamente"

"Cirurgia?" - Bella engoliu seco. Ela ainda estava tentando se convencer de que, no fim das contas, não precisaria de uma intervenção.

"Sim, quando os casos são descobertos assim no começo, o melhor a se fazer é retirar o apêndice o mais rápido possível, evitando que a infecção se espalhe. Você deu muita sorte por ter esse garoto ao seu lado, para perceber seu caso assim: Ainda no princípio"

"É. Ele é meu garoto da sorte" - Bella tentou brincar, mas estava extremamente nervosa.

"Eu vou pedir sua internação. Se vocês quiserem avisar alguém, esse é o momento. Eu vou falar com o cirurgião, mas você deve estar na S.O. assim que for possível"

"Tem que ser assim tão rápido?"

"Acredite, Isabella: Você não vai querer ter um apêndice supurado. No estágio em que está, a apendicite vai ser totalmente resolvida com a cirurgia e você vai poder voltar para sua vida normal em poucos dias. Agora, se nós ficarmos esperando, as coisas ficam realmente perigosas"

"É uma cirurgia simples, meu amor" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella - "Eu prometo que vai passar bem rápido"

"Você não gostaria de avisar alguém da família?" - A médica indicou.

"Meu pai está em Washington, minha mãe na Flórida. Eu nem sei se devo preocupa-los"

"Avise sua família" - A médica insistiu - "É sempre bom que eles saibam o que está acontecendo, como vamos proceder..."

"Eu vou ligar, doutora. Pode deixar" - Edward assentiu

"Certo. E eu vou realmente providenciar sua internação" - A doutora recolheu suas fichas antes de sair da sala - "Fique calma, Isabella. Nos vemos em breve"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu e a doutora saiu, deixando que a enfermeira a ajudasse a se limpar, e a medicasse com algo simples, somente para a dor.

"Você fica aqui até sua internação ser resolvida, ok?" - A enfermeira sorriu, tentando ser agradável.

"Está bem. Obrigada"

"De nada" - A enfermeira sorriu antes de sair da sala também.

"Está tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou assim que a porta foi fechada, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Eu não sei" - Bella engoliu seco, sentindo as lágrimas queimando seus olhos de repente - "Está tudo bem?"

"Claro que está, meu amor" - Edward se aproximou para beija-la devagar - "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. Eu prometo, está bem?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Nós pegamos bem no começo, vai ficar tudo bem com você"

"Obrigada" - Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer e Edward a secou - "Por brigar comigo, e ficar bravo, e me arrastar até o hospital"

"De nada" - Edward riu.

"Obrigada mesmo" - Bella insistiu, sendo sincera.

"E você acha que eu ia deixar acontecer alguma coisa com você? Como é que eu ia ficar sem você?"

"Espero que não fique" - Bella tentou sorrir, mas estava claramente assustada.

"E não vou ficar" - Edward bateu seu dedo na ponta do nariz de Bella antes de se aproximar para beija-la - "Acho que eu devia ligar para a sua mãe"

"Ah, não... Não me deixa sozinha"

"Eu ligo daqui mesmo" - Edward sorriu.

"Ai, meu Deus... A Renée vai surtar" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Mesmo? Sabe que eu fiquei imaginando que o Charlie fosse ficar mais preocupado do que ela..."

"Talvez ele fique mais preocupado. Mas a Renée é bem mais dramática. Ela, com certeza, vai fazer o maior drama com você no telefone"

"Comigo?" - Edward riu enquanto procurava o número de Renée na agenda de seu telefone celular - "E você acha mesmo que ela não vai querer falar com você?"

"Ai, não" - Bella gemeu - "Diz que eu não posso falar"

"E deixo a Renée pensando que você morreu e eu não quero contar? De jeito nenhum"

"Ela ia saber que eu não morri. Você nem está chorando" - Bella o encarou - "Você choraria se eu morresse, não é?"

"Ai, Bella!" - Edward fez uma careta, enquanto escutava o telefone chamar - "Que assunto horrível! É claro que eu choraria"

"Eu também choraria por você" - Bella sorriu.

"Essa infecção não está fazendo nada bem a você" - Edward revirou os olhos.

"_Alô?_" - A voz de Renée soou do outro lado da linha.

"Renée?"

"_Edward?_" - A voz da mulher parecia confusa - "_Edward é você? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?_"

"Calma, Renée" - Edward riu e Bella revirou os olhos - "A Bella está bem"

"_Sei..._" - Ela não parecia muito convencida - "_Então, a que devo sua ligação?_"

"Ah..." - Edward pensou em uma maneira de dizer sem assustar Renée, mas não conseguiu - "Porque você não fala direto com ela, hein?"

"Não, não!" - Bella tentou negar, mas Edward já havia colocado o celular em sua orelha - "Oi, mãe"

"_Oi, minha menininha_" - Bella quase riu daquele novo jeito meloso de Renée. Desde que elas haviam se mudado para longe uma da outra, Renée havia se tornado essa mãe que gostava de apelidinhos e tudo mais - "_O que aconteceu?_"

"Mãe, você promete que fica bem calminha?"

"_Com essa introdução? Não sei não..._"

"Está bem" - Bella riu - "Eu vou dizer de uma vez: Eu preciso fazer uma pequena cirurgia"

"_Oh, meu Deus! Isabella! O que foi que aconteceu com você, filha? Você caiu? De onde foi que você caiu agora?_"

"Calma, mãe. É só apendicite"

"_Apendicite? Ah, meu Deus do céu! Isabella! Onde é que você está, filha? Isso aí é coisa grave, sim! Como é que você diz que vai fazer uma "cirurgiazinha"? Isabella!_"

"Mãe! Calma! Olha só: Eu já estou no hospital. O Edward logo percebeu que era isso, me obrigou a vir até aqui, já fiz exames, e já vou me internar"

"_Já vai se internar? Então é porque é cirurgia de emergência!_"

"Renée! Dá para parar de fazer drama? O Edward disse que está tudo bem. E que eles só vão tirar o apêndice o mais rápido possível, para que a infecção não se torne grave. É a praxe, está bem?"

"_Não! Não está nada bem! A minha menininha está há milhas e milhas de distância, prestes a fazer uma cirurgia, e eu nem estou aí para segurar sua mãozinha_"

"Oun, mãezinha... Não fica assim. O Edward disse que é coisa rápida"

"_O Edward disse, o Edward disse... Esse menino virou deus agora?_"

"Ih... Que isso, Dona Renée? Ciúme do Edward? É ele quem está cuidando de mim e bem direitinho, viu?"

"_É por isso mesmo que eu fico com ciúme_" - Bella sabia que Renée devia estar fazendo um biquinho só pelo tom de sua voz - "_Porque ele pode cuidar de você, e eu não_"

"Não fica assim, vai. O Edward disse que vai ficar tudo bem"

"_Ah, não! De novo? Está bem, me deixa falar com esse garoto Cullen aí do seu lado_"

"Minha mãe quer falar com você" - Bella ofereceu o aparelho.

"Ah..." - Edward hesitou.

"Ela não vai te morder" - Bella revirou os olhos - "Pelo menos, não pelo telefone"

"Engraçado" - Edward resmungou enquanto pegava o aparelho da mão da namorada - "Oi, Renée"

"_Tem certeza que está tudo bem com a Bella?_"

"Renée, apendicite pode ser coisa séria, mas nós descobrimos no começo da infecção, antes de afetar outros órgãos. A Bella já está medicada, a internação já está sendo resolvida e, em algumas horas, a sua filhinha vai estar novinha em folha, apenas com um apêndice a menos"

"_E essa cirurgia?_"

"Vídeo-Laparoscópica e muito simples"

"_Lapa-rô-o-quê?_"

"Laparoscópica" - Edward riu - "É aquela cirurgia realiza através de três pequenas incisões. A cicatriz é mínima e a recuperação super-rápida"

"_Você jura que a minha menina vai ficar bem?_"

"Juro" - Edward sorriu - "Você não acha que eu permitiria que algo de mal acontecesse com ela, não é?"

"_Você acha que a cirurgia demora? Se eu pegar um avião agora..._"

"Provavelmente você só vai chegar aqui quando a cirurgia tiver terminado"

"_Posso falar com ela de novo?_" – Renée suspirou pesadamente.

"Claro"

Renée ainda falou com Bella por alguns minutos, até que a enfermeira chegou, avisando que a internação de Bella estava liberada e que ela seria transferida para o quarto, no setor do pré-operatório.

Edward aproveitou enquanto transferiam Bella para ligar para Charlie. Bella estava certa - Ele não fez nem um décimo do drama que Renée havia feito.

Charlie só disse algo sobre a cirurgia ser simples - "_Até Sue tirou o apêndice_". E Edward ficou se perguntando quem era Sue.

O pai de Bella conversou um pouco com Edward, e ficou satisfeito com as explicações calmas que o estudante de medicina tinha. O jeito tranquilo do garoto, fez com que Charlie ficasse confiante também.

Seu genro - E Charlie estremecia ao pensar em tal termo - Mas, seu genro seria um bom médico.

"Apenas me mantenha informado" - Charlie pediu quando a enfermeira veio chamar Edward, e o garoto concordou, antes de desligar, e seguir para o quarto onde Bella já estava.

"Oi"

"Onde é que você estava? Você sumiu" - Bella choramingou quando ele entrou no quarto.

"Liguei para o Charlie"

"Oun... Como ele está?"

"Ele está bem" - Edward riu - "Mas acho que é de você que estão todos querendo saber"

"E o que foi que você disse para ele?"

"O mesmo que eu disse para Renée" - Edward deu de ombros - "E você estava certa: O Charlie ficou bem mais calmo"

"Eu te disse. Devíamos ter apostado"

"Apostado o que?"

"Um apêndice!" - Bella riu - "Aí você é que ia ter que operar em meu lugar"

"Eu não sei o que eles te deram" - Edward riu, enquanto sentava na poltrona ao lado da cama - "Mas te deixou muito divertida"

"Ah, Edward! Eu nem liguei para o Dr. Gerandy!" - Bella se lembrou - "Quantos dias será que eu vou ficar no hospital?"

"Calma, amor. A cirurgia laparoscópica tem uma recuperação super-rápida: Você deve ter alta amanhã mesmo"

"Jura? Tão rápido?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"Uau... Eu não fazia ideia. Ainda bem que o meu médico particular está aqui para cuidar de mim"

"Eu sempre vou cuidar de você" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Obrigada" - Bella suspirou - "E a anestesia?"

"O que tem?"

"É geral?"

"Claro que sim. Você vai dormir bastante e, quando acordar, já vai estar ótima, com tudo direitinho e no lugar certo"

"Mas com um apêndice a menos"

"Não se preocupe: Não vai te fazer nenhuma falta"

"Você promete que segura a minha mão durante a cirurgia?"

"Ih, amor... Eu não sei se vou poder ficar na sala de cirurgia"

"O que?" - A voz de Bella ficou até um pouco mais aguda - "Mas eu, mas eu... Eu preciso de você lá. Eu preciso. Por favor..."

"Amor, eu não sou seu parente legal. Eu não sei quais são as regras do hospital, mas eu acho muito difícil que eles me deixem entrar na sala de cirurgia"

"Mas eu quero você lá" - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ai, meu amor. Por favor, não chora. Eu juro que vou estar do outro lado da porta" - Edward pediu, mas Bella só começou a chorar ainda mais rápido - "Bella... Não fica assim, por favor"

Até então, Bella estava segurando tudo muito bem.

Ela tinha uma apendicite, e sabia que teria que passar por uma cirurgia, mas contar com a presença de Edward na sala de cirurgias, havia deixado Bella bem mais calma. Ela estaria desacordada, mas Edward estaria lá. E, se algo desse errado, ela tinha certeza que ele cuidaria de tudo.

Até a médica percebeu que Bella havia ficado abalada. E, foi realmente muito doce ao conseguir que Edward ficasse com Bella até a porta da S.O. e ainda estivesse com ela assim que ela saísse da cirurgia.

"Eu vou estar aqui" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, que parecia bem assustada, com aquela roupa e a toca azuis - "Eu juro que vai ficar tudo bem"

"Hu-hum"

"Vai ser rápido. E quando você sair, eu vou ficar do seu lado até você acordar"

"Obrigada"

"Fica calminha, está bem"

"Vou tentar" - A voz de Bella quase não saiu.

"Oi" - A médica surgiu na porta - "Nós temos mesmo que ir"

"Está bem" - Edward assentiu e então se virou para Bella outra vez, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos - "Estou te esperando aqui"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, com seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo muito"

"Eu te amo também"

A sala de cirurgia era um pouco assustadora para Bella, mas logo a anestesia começou a fazer efeito, e a garota não viu mais nada.

A cirurgia não foi longa, mas Edward estava tão nervoso. Ele ligou para Carlisle, só para poder desabafar com alguém. E Esme e Alice ficaram enlouquecidas por ele não ter ligado antes!

Renée ligou antes que a cirurgia acabasse. Charlie também. E Edward teve que ficar explicando que aquele tempo da duração da cirurgia era absolutamente normal.

Não que ele mesmo não estivesse mais nervoso do que tudo.

A hora parecia não passar, ninguém saía daquela sala com informação nenhuma... Edward já estava até cogitando a hipótese de entrar lá, e ver por ele mesmo como sua Bella estava. Não era tão fácil se convencer de que era "apenas um apêndice" quando se tratava de sua garota na mesa de cirurgia.

"Senhor Cullen?" - O médico responsável pela cirurgia, finalmente saiu da sala de cirurgia.

"Oi" - Edward se levantou depressa - "A Bella está bem?"

"Isabella está muito bem. A cirurgia foi um sucesso"

"Ai, meu Deus!" - Edward sentiu um peso sair de suas costas - "Obrigado, doutor"

"Esse é o meu trabalho. E todos nós ficamos muito contentes quando ele dá tão certo" - O médico sorriu - "Eles vão levar Isabella para a sala de pós-operatório. A doutora Domingues me disse que vão abrir uma exceção e você pode vê-la ainda lá"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu.

"Uma enfermeira deve vir te buscar assim que estiver tudo certo"

Edward aproveitou para ligar para Charlie, Renée e sua própria mãe, e avisar que a cirurgia estava finalizada e havia sido um sucesso. Ele também prometeu que, assim que a garota acordasse, ligaria outra vez.

Doutora Domingues conseguiu que Edward acompanhasse Bella na sala de pós-operatório até que ela pudesse acordar da anestesia. A princípio, ele se sentiu aliviado por poder vê-la logo, mas quando ele realmente a viu, seu coração se quebrou em mil partes.

Todas aquelas máquinas ligadas à Bella, faziam parecer que ele a estava perdendo. E Edward se pegou rezando para que ela acordasse o mais rápido possível.

As enfermeiras só entravam, verificavam os dados nas máquinas e saíam de novo.

"Acorda logo, amor" - Edward sussurrou para Bella - "Estou com saudade do seu sorriso"

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu baixinho e Edward sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o mundo.

"Bella?"

"Ah" - Foi tudo que ela disse, provavelmente ainda muito zonza com a anestesia.

"Estou te esperando ainda" - Edward depositou um beijo em Bella e continuou ao seu lado até que a garota acordasse, embora, ainda se sentindo muito lenta.

"Bella" - Edward sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos e a garota o olhou de volta. Ela analisou o rosto de Edward por um momento e então sorriu de volta - "Como você está?"

"Não sei" - Bella respondeu baixinho - "Como eu estou?"

"Você está bem. A cirurgia foi um sucesso"

"Agora eu tenho um apêndice a menos" - Bella tentou rir, mas não saiu nada mais que um suspiro engraçado - "Você não vai querer devolver a mercadoria, não é?"

"Nunca" - Edward riu, antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu sonhei"

"Com o que?"

"O Bear vinha me visitar no hospital" - Bella tentou rir outra vez.

"Ai, meu Deus! O Bear! Eu preciso dar comida para ele"

"Eu acho que você também devia trazer roupas para mim - Eu não queria ter que sair nua do hospital"

"Eu só vou esperar você ser transferida para o quarto"

"Não" - Bella falava baixinho - "Vai agora, enquanto eu estou com sono. Não quero ficar sozinha depois"

"Você jura que está bem?"

"Juro. Eu acho"

"Você está com dor?"

"Não"

"Está bem..." - Edward suspirou - "Eu volto em meia hora"

"Dirige devagar. Você prometeu"

"Pode deixar" - Edward sorriu por Bella se lembrar. Era sua Bella. E era bom ver que era assim.

Edward só correu até seu apartamento, alimentou Bear, e pegou algumas roupas - suas e de Bella. Ele ficou o tempo todo no hospital, até que a garota tivesse alta.

Renée, Charlie e Esme conversaram com Bella quando ela já estava melhor, e ficaram bem mais tranquilos ao ouvir sua voz.

"Nem acredito que eu estou indo para casa" - Bella ficou feliz ao entrar no carro de Edward - "Estava com saudade do ar aqui de fora"

"E eu estava com saudade de você" - Edward sorriu, antes de beija-la.

Os dois passaram o dia na cama, com Bear vigiando a porta do quarto, porque Edward não queria que ele entrasse e Bella corresse o risco de pegar alguma infecção.

"Bella, quem é Sue?" - Edward se lembrou de perguntar, depois que os dois já haviam conversado sobre tudo e mais um pouco.

"Sue?" – Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas – "Como assim?"

"Quando eu liguei para o seu pai, para contar que você ia precisar da cirurgia, ele disse que "_Até a Sue tinha tirado o apêndice_" e que ele sabia que era uma cirurgia simples, etc... Quem é essa Sue?"

"Sue é a diretora do meu antigo colégio. Mas... Desde quando Charlie tem tanta intimidade com ela?"

"Bom... Aí, eu não sei"

"Edward, será que o meu pai está saindo com a Sue?"

"Ela é casada?" - Edward perguntou.

"Viúva"

"Bom, então eu espero que sim" - Edward meio que deu de ombros - "Porque é muito bom amar alguém"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Amém!  
>Bella sobreviveu.<br>Edwardzinho todo preocupado *-*  
>eu já disse que o acho fofo? Oun... Mas quem não acha?<strong>_

_**Tá: Esse é o momento - Cruzem os dedos por mim.**_

_**Semana que vem, a empresa em que trabalho vai participar de uma feira de exposição e... Eu não sei se vou conseguir postar.  
>Segunda, ok - Eu vou tentar deixar o capítulo pronto no fim de semana, mas depois... Putz! Eu nem sei no que vai dar.<strong>_

_**Portanto, se eu sumir, eu não abandonei a fic, e eu não morri - Eu estou apenas meeeega trabalhando.**_

_**Mas eu volto assim que possível.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas várias reviews.  
>Aliás, obrigada por minhas mais de 100 reviews 3<strong>_

_**E agora eu realmente vou respondê-las.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Deh M. Oliveira:**__ Nesse caso, eu vou defender a Rosalie – Deve dar um nós muito grande na cabeça passar pelo que ela passou. Então, deem um desconto para a garota._

_**Deh C: **__Pronto, pronto – A Rosalie não desistiu. (E eu não sou má!)_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Menina! Você anda muito animada! Rsrsrs – E a fic é Classificação "T" não pode falar muita safadeza, não! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Emmett fazendo justiça com suas próprias mãos *-* (E sim, é apenas apendicite! Não começa com suas campanhas pró-crianças, não! Rsrsrs)_

_**Naty Alves: **__A Bella não tem coragem de falar para o Charlie que vai morar com o Edward, vai querer contar que engravidou? Mas nem... (E você anda muito persistente com esse assunto de gravidez! Sossegue! Rsrsrs)_

_**Sofia – pt:**__ Ah, fala a verdade – Fazer dezoito, não muda de verdade nada. Pelo menos, para mim, não mudou. (E... alguém gosta de hospital? Deus que livre!)_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não deu os parabéns, já era – Ficou sem bolo de Edward/Alice. Sinto muito. (E pode parando com o assanhamento, que a Bella já teve alta e vai cuidar do menino Edward direitinho. Rsrsrs)_

_**Jenni A S M: **__E quem não ama Edward? Só se for muito louca! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__O Fanfiction anda tendo umas frescuras com as reviews ¬¬' (E eu prometo que Emmett retorna)_

_**Vitória: **__Ah, ficou com vergonha de o Edwardzinho te examinar? Ele tem um olhar super profissional. Juro! Rsrsrs (Pelo que eu pesquisei, o apêndice até produz uns... Não lembro mais o que. Mas, é uma quantidade tão pequena, que nem faz diferença quando tira)._

_**Na Cullen: **__Tadinho do Edward! Não mande prendê-lo!_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Com certeza a Rose está com medo. Não deve ser fácil, neh? E olha só: Você é uma companheira da Bella: Faltando um pedaço. Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Bella viciada em pizza! Sorte mesmo que o metabolismo dela é insuportavelmente ótimo! Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Dee: **__A coitada da Bella perdendo um pedaço da barriga e você feliz que a Tânia apareceu? E depois ainda diz que não é sádica! Sei! Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Que isso, doutora? Enchendo a cara pela terça-feira! Coitado de quem teve que te aguentar com ressaca! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Um homem desses? A Bella tem mais é que cuidar com unhas e dentes! Rsrsrs_


	10. Cada coisa em seu lugar

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 9  
><strong>_**"Cada coisa em seu lugar"**_

_"Se eu sei que no final fica tudo bem/A gente se ajeita numa cama pequena/Te faço um poema, te cubro de amor..."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estava escuro no quarto e Bella sorriu para a silhueta de Edward ao seu lado. Ela não precisava de muito para completar a imagem dele com suas próprias memórias - Porque ela conhecia cada detalhe do rosto dele.

O rosto mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

E mesmo assim, esse também era o cara mais incrível que ela havia conhecido.

Bella sorriu, sentindo o peito de Edward subir e descer devagar, com a respiração compassada, debaixo de sua cabeça. Ele estava dormindo serenamente - Ao contrário dela.

O casal havia passado o dia todo na cama e Bella havia cochilado em vários momentos. Mas Edward, havia feito questão de ficar acordado o tempo todo, caso Bella precisasse de algo, caso Bella sentisse alguma coisa...

Agora, como resultado, ele estava dormindo profundamente, enquanto Bella não estava sentindo nem um pingo de sono.

Edward suspirou baixinho e Bella quase cedeu à tentação de tocar seu rosto.

Ela poderia beijar sua boca, ou mesmo tocar os lábios macios com seus dedos. Ou ela poderia correr seu dedo pelo nariz de Edward, acompanhando a curva bonita que ele formava bem quando vinha se unindo à testa do garoto.

Não era uma curva muito acentuada. Não. Pelo contrário... Para Bella, era a curva perfeita.

Bella quase cedeu à tentação, mas não tocou o rosto de Edward, evitando acorda-lo. Ao contrário, ela tentou se ajeitar melhor em seu ombro e depositou um beijo, ali, sobre a camiseta que Edward usava.

"Bella?" - Edward chamou baixo, sua voz tão grossa pelo sono - "O que foi?"

"Nada. Pode dormir" - Bella sorriu, enquanto se ajeitava.

"E você? Não vai dormir?" - Edward afastou o cabelo de Bella, tentando ver melhor o rosto da garota.

"Estou sem sono" - Bella confessou - "Eu dormi a tarde inteira, não tenho mais nada para dormir"

"Ah... Quer fazer alguma coisa?"

"Acho que vou ficar lá na sala, assistindo alguma coisa. Assim eu deixo você dormir em paz"

"Quer que eu fique com você?"

"Não. Claro que não. Eu dormi a tarde toda, mas você ficou acordado, e precisa descansar"

"Eu estou bem, Bella"

"Você está bem cansado e vai ficar aí, descansando" - Bella bronqueou - "Eu prometo que se eu sentir alguma coisa - Qualquer coisa - Eu te acordo"

"Você promete?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella sorriu.

"Promete mesmo?"

"Hey! Você não confia em minha palavra?"

"É que, às vezes, assim... Bem de vez em quando, você é um pouquinho teimosa, meu amor"

"Mas eu estou te dizendo que vou te chamar! Eu posso ser teimosa, mas não iria mentir para você" - Bella respondeu com um biquinho.

"Oun... Eu sei. Me desculpa" - Edward a beijou.

"Eu vou ficar lá na sala..."

"Não" - Edward pediu, segurando sua cintura de maneira firme, mas tomando cuidado para não apertar onde estavam as pequenas cicatrizes da cirurgia.

"Mas, Edward…" - Bella riu.

"É que eu não consigo dormir direito quando você não está aqui"

"Oun..." - Bella afastou uma mechinha teimosa de cabelo que cismava em cair na testa de Edward - "Mas eu estou inquieta, vou acabar te acordando o tempo todo"

"E se nós formos para o sofá? Você vê televisão e eu durmo abraçadinho com você"

"Se você conseguir descansar, eu topo"

"Eu vou descansar bem mais se você estiver pertinho de mim"

"Então vamos" - Bella o beijou devagar.

Em poucos dias, Bella já estava recuperada. É claro que ela ainda precisava evitar grandes esforços, mas já podia retomar sua vida normal.

Edward também precisava correr: As provas do fim do semestre estavam chegando e este era um ano importante para ele. Semestre que vem, os plantões começavam, e ele não queria ficar com nada pendente.

Bella também precisava estudar, além de trabalhar com a equipe de Dr. Gerandy no caso de Rosalie.

Os dois estavam correndo como nunca e quase sem tempo para ficar juntos como antes. Mas, embora morressem de saudades um do outro, eles sabiam que tinham suas responsabilidades.

Tudo o que os dois pensavam era que, em breve, chegariam as férias e os dois poderiam curtir o mês todinho só para eles.

Quer dizer, Bella obviamente não poderia ficar o mês todo fora de Nova Iorque, por causa de seu trabalho - Podia parecer que ainda faltava muito tempo para a audiência, mas ela estava descobrindo que negociar um acordo não era tão fácil quanto poderia parecer.

Mas eles ainda iam tirar alguns dias. E Edward já estava pesquisando sobre os vóos para Flórida. Ele ia levar sua "família" - ou seja: Bella e Bear - para visitar Renée em Jacksonville.

É claro que, de lá, eles já estavam planejando a tão esperada visita à praia. Mas Bella já estava dando para trás sobre a ida até a Disney: Ela disse que era porque eles não poderiam levar Bear, mas Edward tinha quase certeza de que ela estava era com medo.

"Nós podemos levar o Bear dentro do avião?" - Bella perguntou, segurando o cachorro em seu colo - "Eu não queria manda-lo naqueles compartimentos, sozinho... Ele vai ficar assustado"

"Eu já baixei a lista com todas as exigências, e o levei ao veterinário para tomar as vacinas, mas nós temos que leva-lo dentro daquelas caixinhas"

"Tadinho... Mas ele fica quietinho no colo"

"Mas é regra, Bella. E se ele se assusta com alguma coisa, pula em alguém?"

"O Bear não ataca ninguém. Ele não atacou nem o Emmett aquela vez que ele dormiu aqui no sofá de casa"

"Sofá de casa?" - Edward sorriu.

"Ai, Edward. Jeito de falar" - Bella desviou o olhar, sem graça.

"Mas eu achei bonitinho esse seu jeito de falar. Eu gosto quando você chama a minha casa de sua casa"

"Bom, eu passo tanto tempo aqui, que logo vou poder pedir direito de posse por tempo de uso" - Bella riu, tentando disfarçar, mas estava corando incrivelmente.

"Hum... Você vai pedir direito de posse do meu apartamento, e não vai pedir de mim?" - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Ué, mas você não vem dentro? Achei que estivesse incluso no pacote"

"E por acaso eu sou uma peça de mobília, senhorita Swan?"

"Não, mas eu achei que as obras de arte também fossem inclusas" - Bella deu de ombros.

"E eu sou a obra de arte?" - Edward riu.

"É sim. Minha obra preferida"

Bella estava ficando bastante em seu próprio apartamento. Ainda mais quando chegou a última semana de provas e ela queria ter seu espaço para estudar.

Não que Edward não desse espaço para que ela estudasse, mas era ela quem nunca conseguia se concentrar direito sabendo que podia largar tudo e ficar no sofá, com Edward e Bear, vendo um filme bobo e relaxando.

A última prova era da disciplina de "Direito das Coisas" e, sinceramente era uma das que Bella menos gostava.

Simplesmente porque ela sempre havia visto o direito como uma maneira de ajudar as pessoas a obterem justiça e, na maioria das vezes, quando o direito de coisas era evocado, as pessoas só estavam brigando exatamente por um punhado de coisas.

A liberação do divórcio, a mania desses homens ricos de continuarem se casando de novo, e de novo, continuamente, os filhos querendo deixar essas novas mulheres sem nada, e os acordos pré-nupciais sendo evocados... Tudo isso deixava Bella pensando: O que havia acontecido com o amor, afinal de contas?

Bella continuava sendo mesmo uma boba, romântica... Apaixonada demais para se preocupar com um acordo pré-nupcial.

E, além disso, Bella pretendia ter sua própria vida e sua própria forma de se sustentar. Ela queria estar com Edward pelo amor que sentia por ele, pela forma como ele sempre cuidava dela, porque ele era o cara mais incrível do mundo... por tudo! Menos por causa do dinheiro que os Cullen tinham.

Mesmo assim, Bella sabia que o direito das coisas era uma matéria fundamental para os dias de hoje, e se dedicava ao estudo da matéria com todas as suas forças, embora não fluisse tão facilmente quanto o restante do conteúdo.

E ela já havia estudado a tarde inteira, tentando guardar todos os termos: _Princípio da coisificação, princípio da especialidade, individualização, totalidade da coisa, compatibilidade, elasticidade, transmissibilidade, consensualidade, tipicidade..._

Bella bufou ao ouvir a campainha tocar, fechando o livro à sua frente - Devia ser a comida que ela havia pedido.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu torto, assim que ela abriu a porta.

"Oi" - Bella suspirou, felizmente surpresa com a presença do namorado.

"Foi daqui que pediram comida chinesa?" - Edward fez uma careta, erguendo a sacola onde estavam as caixinhas brancas, e fazendo Bella rir.

"É" - Bella deu de ombros.

"O que aconteceu com a pizza de pepperoni?" - Erdward franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu não consigo comer uma sozinha. Então, pensei em variar"

"Se você tivesse me ligado, eu teria vindo dividir a pizza com você"

"Oun..." - Bella suspirou, abrindo espaço para Edward entrar e cumprimentando-o com um beijo - "Oi" - Ela sussurrou outra vez, apoiando sua testa contra a dele.

"Oi, minha linda" - Edward depositou um beijinho no nariz de Bella - "Vim te buscar"

"Me buscar?" - Bella o olhou, confusa, tentando se lembrar se eles haviam combinado algo.

"Para dormir lá em casa"

"Mas... Eu ainda estou estudando, Edward"

"Você está estudando essa matéria há quanto tempo, Isabella?"

"Desde ontem?" - A resposta acabou saindo meio que como uma pergunta.

"E você já cobriu toda a matéria?"

"Já, mas..."

"E revisou?"

"É, mas eu ainda ia dar mais uma revisada antes de dormir, porque você sabe que Direito das Coisas não é minha especialidade"

"Pois então, agora você vai relaxar" - Edward sorriu calmamente - "Ou você nunca ouviu dizer que dar uma parada antes e relaxar, ajuda a guardar a matéria, muito mais do que ficar estudando até o último minuto?"

"Mas eu não ia ficar estudando até o último minuto" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Minha teimosinha linda" - Edward sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Vai querer comer isso mesmo?" - Ele indicou a sacola sobre a mesa.

"Eu só tenho isso" - Bella deu de ombros. Ela mal ficava no Campus, porque manteria comida no armário?

"Mas eu bem que podia te levar para jantar"

"Jantar?" - Bella sorriu com a ideia.

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu - "Sabe o que estava querendo comer? Hambúrguer com batata frita"

"Hum... Que delícia"

"E depois, nós podíamos ir lá para casa, escolher um filme, se ajeitar no sofá, com uma manta, o Bear, talvez um chocolate quente... Que tal?"

"Ai, Edward... Isso aí é covardia. Como é que eu posso dizer não para uma proposta deliciosa dessas? Seria um pecado trocar isso tudo por Direito das Coisas"

"Então vamos, meu amor" - Edward sorriu - "Você vai querer guardar essa coisa?"

"Edward, é comida chinesa"

"E você acha bom?" - Edward fez uma careta.

"É gostoso" - Bella riu.

"Prefiro meu Duplo Quarteirão com Queijo"

"Uh! Muito saudável, doutor Cullen" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"E você acha essa comida saudável?" - Edward apontou a sacola.

"É claro que é!" - Bella protestou - "É frango com um monte de legumes! O que pode haver de não-saudável nisso?"

"Argh!" - Edward fez uma careta de nojo.

"Para de fazer essa cara para a minha comida" - Bella riu ao bater no ombro dele.

"Sua comida? Mas você não vai comer essa coisa esquisita de jeito nenhum!"

"E isso diz o cara que quer me levar para comer hambúrguer com fritas" - Bella desdenhou.

"Exatamente" - Edward sorriu antes de beija-la.

"Obrigada" - Bella passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Edward - "Eu estava com saudades de você"

"Então porque você não apareceu lá em casa? Tinha que ficar me esperando aparecer?"

"É que eu não sabia se você me queria por lá" - Bella deu de ombros, brincando.

"Ah, mas que mentirosa" - Edward apertou seus olhos - "Você sabe muito bem que não há menor possibilidade de que eu não te queira por lá, seja quando for, o tempo que for, pelo tempo que for..."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo - "Vamos logo comer esse hambúrguer. E eu vou querer um filme bem meloso"

Os dois passaram na lanchonete, que ficava bem na entrada do Campus da Universidade, e compraram seus lanches. A ideia, a princípio, era comer por lá mesmo, mas, pensando bem, eles preferiram levar os lanches e comer, juntinhos, no sofá.

Bear pulou, todo feliz, assim que viu Bella. Ela também estava com saudades de seu "menino" e o abraçou o mais forte que pode, antes de vê-lo reclamar.

"Nós devíamos ter trazido sorvete" - Edward comentou, depois que os dois já haviam comido seus lanches.

"Edward, está frio para sorvete" - Bella riu. As temperaturas daquela semana haviam sido baixas - Bem incomuns para aquela época do ano em Nova Iorque.

"Eu não ligo. Sorvete é bom sempre" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Pois eu prefiro aquele chocolate quente que você havia me prometido"

"Ih, amor... Acho que é melhor você mesma fazer o chocolate: Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com a cozinha" - Edward confessou.

"Tsc, tsc" - Bella fingiu bufar, cinicamente - "Está bem, está bem. O que eu não faço por você, não é?"

"Sinceramente, eu espero que não haja nada" - Edward sorriu - "Há não ser, que um dia eu te peça para me deixar. Se um dia, eu enlouquecer, e te pedir um absurdo desses, não me deixe. Negue. Por favor"

"Se um dia você me pedir isso, primeiro, eu te dou uma surra! Mas não saio de perto de você por nada nesse mundo"

Bear estava feliz com Edward e Bella juntos, em casa, calmos, e normais, como há alguns dias não estavam.

Ele gostava que Bella estivesse lá para acariciar seus pelos, enquanto via televisão, deitada no sofá com Edward. E ele gostava da forma como Edward ficava sempre mais bem humorado quando sua garota estava por perto.

"Então... Última prova amanhã" - Edward comentou descompromissadamente, enquanto afastava o cabelo de Bella de seu rosto.

"Hu-hum" - Bella concordou - "E você? Quando é a sua?"

"Foi ontem. Agora já lancei todos os dados - Só preciso esperar por um resultado que sai na terça para saber se estou mesmo de férias"

"Edward - Antony - Cullen" - Bella riu - "Eu não acredito que você está mesmo pensando que possa estar com dependências"

"Esse semestre foi difícil" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Sei" - Bella não se lembrava de Edward ter ficado em dependência nenhuma vez, em nenhuma matéria, nem do Colégio, nem da Universidade.

"Eu não vou discutir isso com você, senhorita Swan" - Edward brincou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Mas, assim que eu tiver esse resutado, nós podemos marcar nossa viagem"

"Quinta ou sexta parece ótimo para mim. Eu já deixei o pessoal do escritório meio avisado - Confirmando agora no começo da semana, está perfeito"

"Mas, e se eu precisar fazer a prova de recuperação?"

"Edward" - Bella revirou os olhos - "Marque a viagem para essa semana, por favor. Ou nós vamos perder dias a tôa: É óbvio que você não vai ficar com nenhuma dependência"

Bella estava certa: Obviamente, Edward não ficou de recuperação. E ela também foi muito bem na prova de Direito das Coisas. No final da semana, eles já poderiam seguir para a Flórida.

"E se fôssemos de carro?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto analisava os vôos disponíveis.

"De carro? Quanto tempo demora?"

"Umas quinze horas" - Edward fez uma careta - "Mas o Bear não teria que ir em uma caixinha"

"Mas teria que se comportar, dentro do carro, por quinze horas?" - Bella riu - "Acho mais fácil conseguirmos controla-lo no avião por duas horas"

"É... Acho que sim" - Edward concordou, enquanto Bear voltava a se deitar. Ele havia erguido sua cabeça para olhar Edward e Bella assim que havia escutado seu nome pela primeira vez - "Sabe que eu não imaginava que Jacksonville fosse uma cidade tão grande? Parece ter um ótimo aeroporto"

"Mas é claro que Renée não ia querer se mudar para outra Forks"

"Ah, é" - Edward riu - "E você? Vai querer se mudar para outra Forks?"

"Como assim?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Bom, nós já passamos da metade dos nossos cursos, daqui a pouco vamos nos formar... E aí? Você pensa em ficar aqui, ir para um lugar grande, ou uma cidade tranquila..." - Edward engoliu um pouco em seco, porque era a primeira vez em que ele realmente perguntava à Bella sobre o que fariam no futuro.

"Ah... Eu não sei. Acho que ainda não havia pensado nisso. Bom... Eu acho que nós podemos nos mudar para Forks, você iria gostar da calma sem fim" - Bella riu dando de ombros, e Edward riu junto, feliz porque, embora estivesse claramente brincando, ela havia o incluido em seu futuro.

"Eu acho ótimo" - Edward brincou - "Forks deve ser uma cidade com poucos médicos, nós vamos ajudar bastante abrindo um consultório pediátrico"

"Ah" - Bella suspirou, surpresa - "Você se decidiu"

"É" - Edward sorriu daquele jeito torto, que a deixava toda boba - "Não é obstetrícia, mas eu ainda vou poder lidar com minha cota de recém-nascidos e, um dia, quando um deles me convidar para sua formatura do Colégio, eu vou me sentir como um pai orgulhoso, como se eu tivesse feito parte daquela vida"

"Você vai ter feito parte daquela vida" - Bella assentiu.

"É. Acho que sim"

"E você?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto se sentava no colo de Edward - "Já pensou para onde você quer ir depois que se formar?"

"Para qualquer lugar que eu vá com você" - Edward sorriu, abraçando a cintura de sua namorada.

"Mesmo se for para Forks?"

"Qualquer lugar" - Edward afirmou.

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo - "Mas eu acho que nós ainda um bom tempo para pensar sobre isso, não é? Você ainda precisa fazer sua residência"

"Mas eu posso fazer minha residência em qualquer lugar" - Edward deu de ombros.

"E você está pensando em ir para onde?"

"Ainda não sei. Nova Iorque pode ser uma cidade incrível para cumprir minha residência: Do jeito que essa cidade é maluca, imagina só os casos que eu devo poder acompanhar. Mas aí, tem Phoenix... E eu ia adorar ficar pertinho da minha família de novo. E tem os seus pais... Então eu acho que nós dois vamos ter que decidir isso juntos"

"Jacksonville não me interessa muito: Nós mudaríamos para lá, e Renée viveria viajando o tempo todo. Já Forks... Seria exatamente o contrário de Nova Iorque: Provavelmente você só atenderia casos de gripe e virose infantil em sua residência inteira - Acho que Nova Iorque seria realmente bem mais interessante para a sua carreira"

"Para a sua também" - Edward deu de ombros.

"É... Os casos mais estranhos, com certeza" - Bella ponderou - "Mas, convenhamos: Phoenix não é nenhuma cidadezinha. Nós poderíamos ter boas carreiras vivendo lá também"

"Então... Você prefere ir para Phoenix?" - Edward se sentiu confuso.

"Eu não sei. Nós não podemos pensar nisso depois? Tipo... Sei lá! Quando você se formar, por exemplo"

"Acho que sim" - Edward concordou - "Por hoje, acho que é melhor voltarmos a pensar nas passagens para a Flórida"

"Flórida" - Bella sorriu - "Férias, descanso e Sol"

"Férias, descanso, Sol... E você" - Edward sorriu de volta.

"E o Bear"

"Ah, é! E o Bear, em sua primeira grande excursão pelo mundo" - Edward riu.

"Hum... Acho que vou cozinhar alguma coisa para nós, enquanto você escolhe os vôos"

"Cozinhar?" - Edward a olhou, surpreso.

"É. Vou mimar você um pouquinho antes de ter que cuidar da Dona Renée"

_**X_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**1) Eu sei que eu sumi. Mas eu avisei, não avisei? Só sumi porque foi estritamente necessário. E agora vocês precisam ter calma para eu conseguir colocar as coisas em ordem.  
>E eu não postei antes porque passei o dia fazendo uns exames oftalmológicos.<strong>_

_**2) Capítulo que vem: Vamos para a Flórida - Ver o Sol e sentir calor.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews:**_

_**beijos.  
>Até mais.<strong>_

_**Na Cullen:**__ Renée tem uns doze anos, coitada. Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu**__: Ursão volta. Bah kika promete._

_**Kellynha Cullen**__: Ah, deixa o Charlie namorar. Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia**__: Pelo que eu li, a Laparoscopia não é feita muitas vezes porque custa caro, e os convênios não querem pagar. Mas... Eddiezinho Cullen pagaria qualquer coisa para ver a garota dele ter o melhor._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Nem Edward Cullen tiraria o nervoso de passar por uma cirurgia. Mas... Pelo menos dá uma distraidinha, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**__: Bellinha com um apêndice a menos - Ainda bem que o Eddie não quis devolver a mercadoria. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**__: Quem não se derrete com Edward super protetor? -_

_**Sofia - pt**__: No Brasil, podemos votar aos 16, mas depois dos 18 é que se torna obrigatório. Antes dos 18 também não podemos ser presos, mas os menores são encaminhados para uma instituição que dá quase na mesma. E podemos dirigir. Agora, aqui apenas os meninos tem alistamento obrigatório - Meninas podem entrar para as Forças Armadas, mas não é obrigatório e são bem poucas as que seguem carreira.  
>Agora, vamos ao que interessa: Como foram as suas respostas para as Universidades?<em>

_**Naty Alves**__: É claro que a Bella não está grávida! Vocês querem ver a menina ficar maluca, neh?_

_**Nessinha Cullen**__: É, eu não postei segunda - Foi uma loucura! Mas voltei._

_**Vitória**__: Ai... Que dózinha da Kristen! Eu fiquei imaginando a cena: Ela termina de gravar, o Robert dá um agarro nela de tchau, ela dirige até em casa, abre a porta, e... Orégano está no sofá dela. *Sorriso amarelo "Oi, amor" *Sorriso do Rob na memória. Rsrsrs - Ainda bem que ela mudou de vida!_

_**JuliaGTorres**__: O Charlie é pai da Bella - O bebê dele morando com um "carinha qualquer" - Isso é o que vai passar pela cabeça dele se a Bella disser que vai morar com Edward. Apenas. Rsrsrs_


	11. Preparando o terreno

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 10  
><strong>_**"Preparando o terreno"**_

_"Amar é uma decisão, não um sentimento. Amar é dedicação e entrega. Amar é um verbo, e o fruto dessa ação é o AMOR. O amor é um exercício de jardinagem. Arranque o que faz mal, prepare o terreno, semeie, seja paciente, regue e cuide. Esteja preparado, pois haverá pragas, secas ou excessos de chuvas, mas nem por isso abandone o seu jardim. Ame seu par, ou seja, aceite-o, valorize-o, respeite-o, dê afeto e ternura, admire e compreenda-o. Isso tudo... Ame!"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Tudo certo?"

"Acho que sim" - Bella suspirou.

"Está nervosa?" - Edward riu.

"Um pouquinho..." - Bella sorriu de volta, sendo sincera.

"Por quê? Vai ser tudo ótimo, vamos ver sua mãe..."

"Eu sei, mas... Sei lá" - Bella de ombros - "Achou que só estou ansiosa"

"Parece até que é a sua primeira viagem de avião" - Edward brincou, mexendo com uma mecha do cabelo de Bella.

"Não é a minha, mas é a primeira viagem do Bear. Será que ele vai se comportar direitinho?"

"Vai sim" - Edward assentiu - "O veterinário receitou um calmante para nós darmos a ele amanhã"

"Ai, Edward... Coitado do Bear" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Por quê? É só um calmante, Bella. Não vai fazer nenhum mal a ele"

"Você promete?"

"Amor" - Edward riu do jeitinho manhoso de Bella - "É só um calmante. E bem fraquinho. Eu prometo que nada vai fazer mal ao Bear"

"Está bem... Se você diz, eu acredito" - Bella passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Edward.

"Ótimo" - O garoto a trouxe para mais junto de si, passando suas mãos pela cintura de Bella e a beijou bem devagar - "Agora acho que é hora de irmos dormir: Amanhã eu quero todo mundo bem descansado"

"Se eu estiver estressada, você me dá um calmante também?" - Bella brincou.

"Não" - Edward riu - "Mas eu posso oferecer uma massagem"

"Massagem? Hum... Proposta interessante"

"É?" - Edward sorriu, esfregando de leve seu nariz no de Bella - "Então vamos deitar?"

"Vamos" - Bella concordou com um sorriso.

"Até porque, nós precisamos aproveitar para namorar agora, não é?"

"Por quê?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas ao perguntar.

"Por quê? Oras, nós vamos estar hospedados na casa da sua mãe, Bella. Não vai dar para fazer muita coisa por lá"

"Edward" - Bella riu - "Você sabe que a Renée é uma mãe moderninha. Eu tenho certeza que ela nem vai ficar se preocupando com isso"

"Mas eu vou" - Edward fez uma careta.

"Oun... Você é tão bonitinho com esse jeito todo certinho" - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward - "Meu bom menino"

"Mamãe era exigente com a nossa educação" - Edward brincou.

"Tenho certeza que sim. E aposto que Esme fica toda orgulhosa de como você aprendeu bem" - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a de Edward - "Você é o cara mais incrível desse mundo. Meu garoto de Phoenix"

Bella custou a dormir. Era difícil deixar o sono chegar enquanto se sentia tão ansiosa com o dia de amanhã.

Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via Renée - Sua mãe, de espírito adolescente, meio louca e completamente atrapalhada.

Aquela que havia soltado gritinhos agudos quando Bella ligou para avisar que eles estavam indo para Jacksonville visita-la e que achou a coisa mais estranha do mundo Bella querer levar o cachorro.

Renée nunca havia sido muito... "apegada" a animais e não riu demais de Bella quando a garota disse que Bear queria conhecer a "vovó".

"Filha, por favor!" - Renée riu alto - "Eu sou jovem demais para ser avó. Quanto mais de um cachorro!"

Talvez fosse loucura tratar o cachorro como parte da família, mas Bella tinha certeza que Renée acabaria se apaixonando por Bear. Afinal, seu bebê era muito encantador, e carinhoso demais.

"Acorda..." - Edward sussurrou enquanto deixava sua mão correr suavemente pelas costas de Bella. Ele mal tocava a pele da namorada, mas ela sentiu cada parte de seu corpo ficando arrepiada.

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu com a sensação, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

"Acorda, meu raio de Sol"

"Raio de Sol?" - Bella riu e então girou para olha-lo.

"Nós estamos indo para a Flórida" - Edward sorriu - "É a terra do Sol"

"Mas eu não sou de lá. Eu sou a garota da chuva, de Forks. A... Talvez, eu possa ser a sua pequena nuvem cinzenta" - Bella brincou.

"Pois, para mim, você é meu raio de Sol particular" - Edward insistiu, com aquele seu, sempre tão lindo, sorriso torto.

"Oun..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso - "E você tem o dom de ser perfeito. Mesmo quando é cedo demais para isso"

"Cedo demais? Amor, já é quase meio-dia"

"Jura?" - Bella se surpreendeu - "Porque você não me acordou mais cedo?"

"Você estava dormindo tão gostoso" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Além disso, você já arrumou tudo ontem. Agora, é só tomar um banho, e nós comemos alguma coisa no caminho do Aeroporto"

"E o Bear?" - Bella perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Vou dar o remédio dele antes de sairmos de casa, assim ele já vai estar mais tranquilo quando chegarmos ao Aeroporto - Lugar estranho, muita gente... Eu não quero que ele fique estressado"

"Hu-hum" - Bella concordou.

"E também só vou colocar o Bear naquela mala que a Alice mandou quando for estritamente necessário"

"Ela disse que se chama _Sherpa Bag_"

"É uma mala de cachorro" - Edward reclamou - "Esquisito demais. Mas, pelo menos, parece mais confortável do que aquela caixinha dura"

"Parece sim" - Bella concordou. Ela também havia achado aquela mala bem esquisita quando a encomenda em nome de Alice chegou, mas parecia macia, lembrava a caminha de Bear, e ele havia gostado de deitar dentro dela, então...

"Mesmo assim, eu não gosto muito dela. E só vou colocar o Bear lá dentro quando for muito necessário"

"Eu sei. Também não gosto, mas... É o único jeito de leva-lo conosco"

"É..."

Os dois tomaram seus banhos, terminaram de se arrumar, colocaram tudo no carro, e Bella parou um segundo, pensando se não havia esquecido nada.

Ela teve que segurar Bear para Edward colocar o remédio na boca dele - E ficou morrendo de dó quando ele choramingou uma reclamação.

O remédio fez efeito rápido e eles tiveram que levar Bear - Que já estava quietinho, quase dormindo - no colo, até dentro do café onde pararam para comer.

"Será que ele está bem?" - Bella ficou um pouco preocupada quando ofereceu um biscoito e Bear nem ligou.

"Claro que sim, amor. Ele só se sente com sono"

"É ruim vê-lo assim. Ele é sempre tão agitado, faz parecer que ele está doente ou algo assim"

"Quando nós chegarmos à Flórida, ele vai estar agitado outra vez"

"Será que ele vai deixar a minha mãe maluca?" - Bella riu.

"Tomara que ele tente beija-la" - Edward riu também.

O voo até Jacksonville foi tranquilo. O remédio manteve Bear calmo até que eles pousassem.

"Bells! Meu bebê!" - Renée gritou assim que viu a filha saindo pelo portão de desembarque.

"Mãe" - Bella revirou os olhos, corando fortemente quando todos a olharam e Edward riu, vendo Renée correr de braços abertos para abraçar sua filha.

"Minha princesinha" - Renée abraçou a garota o mais forte que pode - "A mamãe estava morrendo de saudades"

"Eu também estava com saudades, mãe"

"E você, Edward?" - Renée também o cumprimentou com um abraço - "Como estão as coisas em Nova Iorque?"

"Cansativas, corridas, mas tudo indo bem" - Edward sorriu.

"Então... Esse é meu neto?" - Renée riu, vendo Edward trazer aquela mala meio estranha.

"É" - Edward riu também.

"Ele está meio caidinho, porque nós precisamos dar um remédio para que ele ficasse calmo durante o voo" - Bella explicou.

"Mas, em poucas horas, eu tenho certeza que ele estará ótimo. Ou seja: Prepare-se, vovó" - Edward brincou.

Phill não havia vindo ao Aeroporto porque estava na concentração. Amanhã ele teria um jogo e Renée levaria Edward e Bella para assistir.

"Ah, eu estava com tanta saudade" - Renée repetia diversas vezes, enquanto eles seguiam até sua casa, em um táxi.

"Você não dirige mais, mãe?"

"Dirijo" - Renée afirmou, com uma expressão de quem estava achando aquele pergunta muito esquisita.

"E porque estamos indo de táxi?"

"Ah, é!" - Renée riu - "Eu estava aqui me perguntando que raio de pergunta estranha era essa sua, sem nem me dar conta de que não estou dirigindo!"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu carro?" - Edward antecipou a pergunta que Bella estava prestes a fazer.

"Não! Eu ainda o dirijo o tempo todo!" - Renée riu - "Eu só não faço ideia de como chegar ao Aeroporto sozinha. E como o Phill não podia vir, achei mais garantido pegar um táxi"

"Você devia comprar um GPS" - Edward sugeriu.

"Ela tem. Há uns três ou quatro anos" - Bella sorriu- "Acho que nós duas nunca conseguimos descobrir como usar"

"É uma coisa muito complicada" - Renée assentiu.

"Ok" - Edward riu.

"Amorzinho, eu já preparei tudo para nossa viagem até a praia. O Phill comentou com um cara do time que minha filhinha estava vindo nos visitar, e ele tem uma casa em Palm Valley que é uma graça! Nós já fomos até lá no último feriado e ele ofereceu a casa para passarmos alguns dias"

"Parece ótimo, mãe" - Bella sorriu para a animação de Renée.

"Em menos de uma hora nós vamos estar lá. E eu tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar! Palm Valley é uma praia adorável"

"Tenho certeza que sim. E eu não vejo a hora de levar o Bear na praia pela primeira vez" - Bella afagou o pelo das costas do animal em seu colo e ele resmungou - "Já está ficando esperto, não é, bebê?"

"Eu te falei que o remédio não ia fazer mal a ele" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu sei" - Bella revirou os olhos, enquanto deixava sua cabeça cair no ombro de Edward - "Mas eu gosto de ver"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella.

Eles não demoraram muito para chegar à casa de Renée. Era uma casa bonita - Obviamente, não tão elegante quanto a dos Cullen em Phoenix, mas uma boa casa: Espaçosa, clara...

"Eu já arrumei o quarto de vocês" - Renée disse, com uma expressão um tanto quanto sugestiva, e Bella corou.

"Mãe..."

"O que? Eu não disse nada" - Renée riu.

Bear latiu para o gato do vizinho, que ele podia ver pela janela e Bella tentou acalma-lo.

"Você precisa se comportar, Bear. Assim a vovó vai ficar brava com você"

"Não ensine o cachorro a me chamar de vovó, Bells!"

"Ele não vai te "chamar", mãe" - Bella riu.

As duas estavam tão felizes por estarem juntas. Mesmo que fosse só por uma semana. Fazia tanto tempo que elas não passavam um tempo assim.

O quarto que Renée havia arrumado para Edward e Bella tinha uma cama de casal. A garota não sabia muito bem como reagir às expressões um tanto quanto sugestivas de sua mãe.

Mas, pior de tudo, foi quando ela resolveu aproveitar o momento em que Edward foi tomar seu banho, para conversar com Bella sobre seu relacionamento com o namorado.

"Vocês dois têm se cuidado?"

"Oi?"

"Você entendeu, filha. Eu quero saber se você e o Edward têm tomado cuidado, usando preservativos..."

"Mãe!"

"Isabella, vocês dois estão no meio da faculdade. Ter filhos agora prejudicaria principalmente a sua formação. Porque o homem, o homem tem que terminar os estudos, mas você... Todo mundo ia te pressionar a parar tudo, para ficar em casa, cuidando do bebê"

"Mãe, por favor... Eu prometo que estou me cuidando"

"Ótimo" - Renée sorriu - "E... Ele te faz feliz?"

"Faz..." - Bella tentou não acreditar que Renée estivesse perguntando o que ela pareceu estar perguntando.

"Você me entendeu, Bells. Eu quero saber se você está feliz... Como "Mulher". Se o Edward sabe como te tratar, e..."

"Mãe! Pelo amor de Deus!"

"O que foi? Nós precisamos conversar sobre essas coisas, Bells! Se nós não falarmos sobre isso uma com a outra, vamos falar com quem?"

"De preferência, com ninguém!"

"O Phill me faz bem feliz. Ainda estou ensinando algumas coisas para ele, mas, no geral..."

"Renée! Pare com isso!"

"Ele te faz feliz?" - Renée insistiu.

"Ele me faz muito feliz" - Bella achou melhor responder de uma vez, para ver se Renée desistia do assunto.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. Ele é ótimo, e eu tenho certeza"

"Que ótimo, querida" - Renée sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Seria um desperdício um garoto tão bonito não ser bom de cama"

"Mãe..." - Bella choramingou.

"E eu realmente espero que seja tudo proporcional à beleza"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Renée"

"Está bem, está bem" - Renée riu ao ver Bella corar todos os tons de vermelho possíveis - "Eu preciso buscar a comida. Você é capaz de se virar até que eu volte?"

"Depende. O quanto você demora?"

"Uns trinta ou quarenta minutos"

"Ok. Então eu acho que posso me virar"

"Aproveite para tomar um banho você também. Quando eu voltar vamos comer o melhor taco doce de toda a Flórida!"

"Taco doce? Isso lá é comida de adulto, Renée?"- Bella riu e Renée fez um biquinho.

"Pelo menos, eu não estou namorando escondido"

"E eu estou?" - Bella riu ainda mais.

"Você não, mas... Deixa para lá"

"Não. Agora fala, Renée. Quem é que está namorando escondido por aí?"

"O seu pai" - Renée deu de ombros e Bella sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ela havia torcido a vida toda para que Charlie encontrasse alguém realmente especial, que o fizesse esquecer Renée, mas... Agora que a opção parecia real, Bella não sabia se gostava tanto assim dela.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Seu pai ligou para me contar sobre o namoro dele com Sue Clearwater"

"Ele ligou para você e não me ligou?"

"Ele queria pedir meu apoio. Mas eu acho que acabei de estragar tudo" - Renée encarava Bella, preocupada agora com a reação que deveria esperar da filha.

"Não. É que... Porque ele não me contou? Eu adoro a Sue. E é claro que eu vou ficar super feliz se ele estiver feliz"

"Ele disse que ia te ligar assim que você voltasse para Nova Iorque. Ele só que queria que eu sondasse o terreno, mas... Acho que eu não sou uma sonda muito discreta"

"Está tudo bem" - Bella suspirou - "Eu vou deixar que ele me conte e... Sue Clearwater? O Edward comentou algo quando eu fiz a cirurgia, mas eu juro que não quis acreditar"

"Por quê? Você disse que gosta dela"

"E gosto, mas... É bobagem minha mesmo. Vocês dois sabem que sempre vão ter a minha torcida"

"Você também sempre terá a nossa, filha"

Quando Bella voltou para o quarto, Edward estava sentado na beira da cama, tentando secar seu cabelo com a toalha. Ele estava sem camisa e ela sorriu para a gotinha teimosa que insistiu em escorrer por suas costas.

Ela se sentou atrás dele e beijou bem no meio do caminho que a gota d'água havia percorrido. E Edward segurou sua mão, trazendo-a para perto do seu coração.

"Tudo bem?"

"Minha mãe acaba de me contar, que meu pai ligou para ela, pedindo para ela preparar o terreno, para que ele me conte, quando nós voltarmos para Nova Iorque, que está mesmo namorando a Sue"

"Ah" - Edward sorriu - "Isso é legal. Não é legal?"

"Ela é uma pessoa ótima e eu vou ficar feliz. Acho que só estou com um pouquinho de ciúme. Mas vou me acostumar rápido"

"Claro que sim: Você se acostumou super rápido quando sua mãe começou a namorar o Phill"

"Ah, mas é diferente. Eu já tinha visto a minha mãe com outras pessoas, mas nunca vi o Charlie com ninguém antes, então... Acho que vou precisar de um descontinho nisso"

"Tudo bem. Desconto para a minha namorada" - Edward sorriu e depositou um beijo na mão de Bella.

"Obrigada" - Bella aproveitou para abraça-lo mais apertado.

"De nada"

"Será que você não gostaria de aproveitar que ainda nem se vestiu e voltar para o banho comigo?"

"Amor, a sua mãe..."

"Ela saiu para comprar comida. Eu acho que nós temos um tempinho"

"Ah, amor... Eu não sei"

"Ah, vamos... Por favor" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Eu tive que aguentar a notícia de que meu pai está namorando, a Renée perguntando se usamos preservativos e querendo saber se você é bom de cama"

"Ela não perguntou isso" - Edward riu.

"Ela perguntou sim" - Bella assentiu.

"E o que foi que você disse?"

"Que você é ótimo" - Bella deu de ombros, enquanto sorria - "Eu não ia mentir para a minha mãe, não é?"

"Eu estava falando sobre a parte dos preservativos"

"Estava nada! Mentiroso!" - Bella riu - "Mas eu disse a ela que nós tomamos cuidado"

"Eu acho que ela está querendo netinhos" - Edward sorriu.

"Mas eu já não dei o Bear de netinho para ela?" - Bella riu - "Na verdade, ela estava me aconselhando exatamente ao contrário: Ela acha que ter filhos agora atrapalharia minha formação"

"E ela está certa" - Edward concordou - "Nós vamos fazer tudo direitinho antes de encomendar os bebês: Formatura, residência, casamento..."

"Casamento?" - Bella sorriu.

"É. Um dia, você vai querer se casar, não vai? Assim... Se vestir de noiva, e dizer diante de um monte de gente que nós queremos ficar juntos para sempre, e..."

"E gastar todas as economias do Charlie em uma festa enorme, com o vestido mais brega que pudermos encontrar? Eu não sei... Não sei se realmente me importo com a convenção"

"Mas, Bella... É... É uma forma - Talvez a mais antiga e persistente - De se demonstrar o quanto se ama uma pessoa"

"Oun... Você é tão lindo com esse seu jeito todo certinho"

"Bella" - Edward segurou o rosto da namorada entre suas mãos e a olhou bem nos olhos - "Um dia, eu vou querer me casar com você. Dizer diante de um monte de pessoas que vou ficar com você até que a morte nos separe. E, caso essa história sobre almas gêmeas que se reencontram seja verdade, eu quero te encontrar para sempre"

"Ok..." - Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos - "Eu acho que posso viver com a ideia"

_**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**__**X_X**_

_**Bom, também, se você não puder, eu acho que tem uma porção de pessoinhas aqui que poderiam ficar em seu lugar.  
>Não é, meninas?<strong>_

_**Sim, eu sei que sumi!  
>Mas eu estou trabalhando tanto, que não consegui escrever antes. Mesmo! Nem entrar no twitter! Aliás, sintam o drama: Essa semana eu mal li meus e-mails!<strong>_

_**E, tirando essa correria toda, eu estou "naqueles dias" e, quando tentei escrever há dois dias, a Bella começou a chorar na primeira cena e eu pensei: Acho melhor não escrever nesse estado.**_

_**Mas agora vai melhorar!  
>Eu juro que vai!<strong>_

_**Então... Tenham fé! E pena de mim!  
>E eu vou responder minhas reviews.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia**__: E o Edward quer um futuro todo bem certinho._

_**Sofia - pt**__: E, afinal de contas, você se matriculou para que curso?_

_**JuliaGTorres**__: Bear + Areia = Só capítulo que vem. Eu acho (Vocês sabem que eu não sou muito exata com planejamentos. Rsrsrs)_

_**Naty Alves**__: Não se preocupem demais. É só... Que estava muito enroladíssima mesmo. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Olha! Que coisa feia! Usando o próprio filho só para ver o Dr. Cullen! Acalme-se, que o doutorzinho (ou seria "doutorzão") ainda não pode clinicar._

_**Deh C**__: Tem umas loucas aí no mundo que são Team Jacob, ué. Vai entender..._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Vocês estão muito assanhadas! Desse jeito a Bella vai ter que baixar uma norma que só pais (e que não sejam gays) vão poder levar as crianças nas consultas! Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela Swan**__: Obrigada. Seja bem vinda._

_**Viviane Ferreira**__: Olá, seja bem vinda. Obrigada por todos os elogios. Bom, se você começou por Segredos, sabe que aqui estamos vivendo só em felicidade! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**__: Não pressiona! Pelo amor de Deus! Senão eu entro em colapso de vez._

_**Vitória**__: Eu perdi o fim de Cordel. Aliás, o que aconteceu com a Duquesa, que eu me esqueci de perguntar para a minha mãe?_

_**Daia Matos**__: Eu também estou precisando "feriar"_

_**Rosana Tecshu**__: Eles são calmos - Já gastei a cota de drama com Segredos. Rsrsrs_


	12. Sombra e água fresca

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 11  
><strong>_**"Sombra e água fresca"**_

"É muito louco/Por teimar em sonhar  
>Com o brilho normalDa pureza total  
>Que as crianças nos dãoAtravés do olhar  
>Um "sol riso"Calor de verão

É um louco por dizer/Que é simplesmente feliz"

_(Simplesmente Feliz, Gonzaguinha)_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

No final de semana, Renée levou Edward e Bella para verem um jogo do The Suns, onde Phill estava jogando.

Bella achou bem divertido. Afinal, ela nunca havia ido até um estádio assistir a um jogo de baseball.

Nem Edward, na verdade.

Ele já havia visto muitos jogos de basquete. Porque Emmett era louco pelo esporte desde que eles eram crianças. Então, Edward tinha acompanhado o irmão muitas vezes nas arquibancadas e depois, muitas vezes ainda mais, ele tinha visto o irmão jogar.

Emmett sempre foi aquela mesma criança que era ainda hoje, mesmo tendo passado dos vinte há alguns anos.

"O que foi?" - Bella percebeu Edward tão perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Nada" - Edward sorriu - "É só que assistir a esportes sempre me lembra a minha família. Nós íamos a muitos jogos juntos quando éramos mais novos"

"Você está com saudades deles, não é?" - Bella apertou a mão do namorado - "Prometo que no próximo feriado nós vamos até Phoenix"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem. Eu sinto falta deles, mas posso sobreviver"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho" - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella - "E nós não víamos sua mãe há bastante tempo. É justo que tenhamos vindo a Jacksonville dessa vez"

"Mas Phoenix é nossa próxima viagem, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu.

O The Sun ganhou o jogo, então todos estavam bem felizes. E Renée arrastou Bella e Edward até um bar próximo do estádio, onde o pessoal do time costumava se encontrar para comemorar.

Eles não ficaram muito - Apenas o bastante para que Phill marcasse presença e eles dividissem uma cerveja.

Amanhã era o dia em que seguiriam para Palm Valley e Renée queria que eles levantassem cedo, para aproveitar o máximo possível do dia.

E nisso, Bella havia puxado à Renée: Ela estava tão ansiosa para seguir para a praia, que mal havia dormido, e estava em pé bem antes de Edward.

Ela já estava saindo do banho quando ele entrou no banheiro.

"Eu acordei e você tinha sumido, e o Bear estava no seu lugar" - Edward resmungou, com seus olhos quase fechados.

"Ah" - Bella riu de sua expressão - "Me desculpe. Eu o deixei subir na cama"

"Você deixou o Bear subir na cama para dormir comigo?" - Edward a encarou, ainda com seus olhos semicerrados.

"Ele está fora de casa, ansioso... Eu só queria mima-lo um pouquinho"

"Você está mimando ele demais" - Edward disse calmamente, enquanto colocava o creme dental em sua escova de dente - "Quero só ver como ele vai estar quando nós voltarmos para casa"

"Foi só hoje, amor" - Bella abraçou a cintura de Edward e apoiou seu rosto nas costas do namorado, enquanto ele escovava os dentes.

"Hu-hum" - Edward resmungou, enquanto segurava a mão de Bella em sua barriga.

"Ele já saiu?"

"Hu-hum"

"Você não brigou com ele, não é? Eu não quero que ele fique traumatizado"

"Acho que vou desistir de ter filhos com você, sabia?" - Edward disse, depois de enxaguar sua boca.

"Por quê?" - Bella riu.

"Você vai deixa-los fazer o que quiserem, não vai?"

"Mas é claro que não" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Sei. Estou vendo"

Bella saiu do banheiro, deixando Edward tomar seu banho. Ela olhou sua mala, procurando o que vestir. E ela ainda precisava separar alguma coisa para levar para Palm Valley. Eles ficariam dois dias e Bella não queria ter que levar toda a mala que havia trazido de Nova Iorque.

Edward havia deixado Bear sair do quarto, então ela se jogou na cama para pensar.

"O que você está fazendo?" - Edward sorriu quando saiu do banho e encontrou Bella quase caindo no sono outra vez - "Não dormiu direito e agora está com sono, não é?"

"Não foi por querer, eu só não consegui dormir bem" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Eu sei" - Edward andou até a cama e deitou ao lado da namorada - "Acho que ainda é cedo: Dorme mais um pouquinho e depois eu te chamo"

"Não vou conseguir dormir de verdade" - Bella se ajeitou mais junto de Edward - "E, daqui a pouco a Renée já deve estar em pé"

"Certeza?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Hu-hum" - Ela assentiu antes de beija-lo - "E eu ainda preciso escolher o que vou vestir"

"Biquíni" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Hum... Que assanhamento é esse, Edward Cullen?"

"Você fica linda de biquíni" - Ele sorriu.

"Mas eu preciso levar roupa. Ou você acha que vou passar dia e noite de biquíni molhado?"

"Hum... De biquíni molhado?" - Edward puxou Bella para mais junto de si, segurando firmemente sua cintura.

"Amor" - Bella riu baixinho, mas retribuiu o beijo que Edward começou.

O garoto deixou sua mão escorregar pela curva do quadril de Bella e ela arfou quando Edward quebrou o beijo, mordendo seu queixo devagar.

Bella sorriu para o namorado, sentindo a forma como o corpo dos dois se encaixava perfeitamente - A maneira como os dois se conheciam depois de anos juntos.

"Hum... Eu adoro o cheiro da sua pele" - Edward brincou com o nariz no pescoço de Bella.

"Ai, amor..." - Bella gemeu, enquanto apertava as costas de Edward.

"Bella?" - A batida de Renée na porta fez com que os dois se separassem imediatamente.

"Droga" - Bella sussurrou baixinho, ainda procurando por ar.

"Filha?"

"Oi, mãe" - Bella respondeu rápido, antes que Renée decidisse abrir a porta - "Já estou quase pronta. Vamos sair em um minuto"

"Ok" - Podia-se ouvir o sorriso na voz de Renée - "Vou preparar o nosso café da manhã"

"Eu disse que não era boa ideia namorar na casa da sua mãe" - Edward suspirou, deixando os dedos correrem por entre os cabelos.

"Está falando do que? Foi você quem começou" - Bella o olhou e ele riu.

"Eu sei. É que é difícil resistir a ideia de você e um biquíni..." - Edward a olhou daquele jeito que até hoje a deixava encantada, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Acho que, quando formos a Phoenix, eu quero passar a noite com você na _Jacuzzi_ outra vez"

"Para" - Bella riu baixinho - "Eu acho que é melhor levantarmos, antes que a minha mãe venha bater na porta outra vez"

"Está bem. Mas a história da _Jacuzzi_ é séria"

"Bobo" - Bella riu baixinho antes de voltar a beijar o namorado.

Os dois já estavam quase se esquecendo outra vez de que precisavam levantar, até que Phill passou cantando pelo outro lado da porta, fazendo com que eles quebrassem o beijo com um suspiro.

"Acho melhor levantarmos de uma vez" - Bella se esforçou para sentar na cama.

"Concordo" - Edward correu seus dedos por entre o cabelo - "Amor, você não acha que o Phill acordou muito animado?"

"Hum?" - Bella o olhou, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"É cedo demais para acordar cantando assim, impunemente"

"Edward, você está querendo sugerir o que?" - Bella semicerrou seus olhos.

"Nada... Só que o Phill e a sua mãe acordam bem humorados demais" - O garoto provocou.

"Ai, Edward" - Bella tampou seus ouvidos - "Dá para parar com isso? Eu não quero nem imaginar o motivo para eles dois acordarem de bom humor, está bem?"

"Tudo bem, princesa" - Edward depositou um beijo rápido na têmpora de Bella - "Mas que é muito bom humor, isso é"

"Para!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro enquanto ele se levantava para terminar de se trocar.

Eles terminaram de arrumar uma mochila menor e as coisas de Bear antes de tomar o café da manhã. Renée havia ligado a televisão e o cachorro estava cochilando em frente ao aparelho, como ele gostava de fazer em Nova Iorque.

Bella ainda questionou se eles deveriam dar o calmante para Bear antes de começarem a viagem mas, como eram apenas quarenta minutos de carro, Edward achou que valia a pena arriscar e ver qual seria a reação do cachorro.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar de Palm Valley: É uma praia super elegante, não é, Baby?" - Phill começou a puxar conversa assim que deu a partida no carro.

"Hu-hum" - Renée concordou com Phill - "E vocês dois estão mesmo precisando tomar um Sol. Eu acho que a Bella está ainda mais pálida do que ele era quando morava em Forks"

"Não exagera, mãe" - Bella revirou os olhos - "É impossível tomar menos Sol em Nova Iorque, do que tomávamos em Forks"

"Eu não sei, não: Pelo que você diz, eu acho que você vive de dentro da sala de aula, para dentro do escritório, do seu apartamento, para o apartamento do Edward..."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar, mãe. Mas eu ando bastante na rua. E nas ruas de Nova Iorque há muita irradiação solar, em boa parte do ano: Coisa que não acontece mais que dez dias por ano em Forks"

"O que você achou de Forks, Edward?" - Phill perguntou.

"Chuvoso" - O garoto assentiu - "De todas as vezes em que fui lá, acho que peguei apenas uns dois dias de tempo razoavelmente bom"

"Ah, mas você não vale: Uma pessoa acostumada ao tempo do Arizona nunca se adaptaria a Forks" - Bella riu.

Os quatro foram conversando animadamente até Palm Valley. Bear estava apenas encantado pela janela do carro, e o vento que batia em seu rosto o tempo todo.

Ele latia, vez ou outra, quando se animava com algo que via do lado de fora, fazendo com que Bella e Edward rissem de suas descobertas desse mundo todo, que ele não costumava visitar.

O máximo que Bear conhecia eram as ruas do bairro em que Edward morava, e alguns parques próximos a que já o haviam levado. Então, o estado da Flórida, era uma enorme descoberta.

Logo eles chegavam a casa do amigo de Phill. E era uma casa muito bonita.

"Desculpe perguntar, mas... De onde seu amigo tirou dinheiro para manter uma casa de praia como essa?" – Pelo que Bella havia visto da casa de Renée, Phill não parecia ganhar mal, mas também não parecia ganhar o suficiente para isso tudo.

"Jogando no The Suns é que não foi" - Phill respondeu, com uma risada - "Na verdade, a casa era dos pais dele: Família rica e tal. Ele joga porque gosta, mas a família já tinha um bom patrimônio bem antes"

"O pai dele também é médico, não é, querido?"

"Não: A mãe" - Phill corrigiu Renée - "A mãe é médica e o pai trabalha com essas coisas de bolsa de valores"

"Ah, certo"

"Filhinha, porque nós não vamos conhecer a praia?" - Renée saltitou - "Depois, tem um restaurante no hotel da ponta da praia, que é maravilhoso! Espero que o Edward não seja alérgico a frutos do mar"

"Não que eu saiba" - Edward sorriu.

"Ótimo! Eles têm uma lagosta maravilhosa!"

"Lagosta, mãe? Nós não podemos comer algo mais leve?"

"Deixa de ser implicante, Isabella. Além disso, eu escolhi esse restaurante porque sei que lá eles aceitam cachorros no deck aberto. Então, nós podemos levar o seu filhinho para o almoço"

"Oun... Jura, mãe? Obrigada" - Bella sorriu - "Ouviu, Bear? A vovó arrumou um lugar para almoçarmos com você"

"Eu já disse para você não ensinar o cachorro a me chamar de vovó"

"Ah, vovó! Mas nós queremos tanto beijar você!" - Bella brincou, com Bear em seu colo, fingindo que era ele quem estava falando - "Fala para ela, Bear! Fala para a vovó que você quer lamber esse rostinho lindo dela!"

"Nem vem!"

"Vovó, que coisa feia! Vai negar um beijinho nosso?" - Bella riu, abraçando Renée, com Bear entre elas. Elas estavam uma bagunça, então Renée não resistiu e começou a rir.

"É bom ver as garotas felizes, não é?" - Phill comentou, oferecendo uma lata de Soda para Edward.

"É ótimo" - Edward sorriu ao concordar. Ele adorava ver Bella sorrindo daquela maneira, parecendo tão leve e animada.

Bear ficou enlouquecido assim que viu a praia. Ele puxou a coleira, tentando chegar mais rápido, e fazendo todos rirem da maneira como ele quase arrastou Bella.

Ainda era cedo e a praia estava vazia. De toda forma, era o começo da semana e a praia não deveria ficar muito cheia, mesmo quando fosse mais tarde.

Eles soltaram a coleira de Bear e ele não sabia para onde correr primeiro: Ele cavou um pouco na areia, e então correu até a beirada da água, provando um gole, e então espirrando por causa do sal.

Bear corria até a beiradinha do mar e logo corria de volta até onde Bella e Edward estavam, confirmando sua segurança por tê-los por perto.

Edward passou o protetor solar no rosto de Bella e em seus ombros, expostos pela camisetinha de alças. E Bella retribuiu, passando o protetor nele também.

Bear cavou um buraco perto deles e tomou um pouco da água que Edward havia trazido. Ele se esfregou um pouco na areia e depois se jogou na água, quando Edward e Bella entraram com ele.

Bear estava tão feliz, que lambeu o rosto todo de Bella quando ela o pegou no colo.

"Estou ficando com fome" - Renée comentou com eles quando voltaram de seu mergulho "em família" - Que tal se formos almoçar agora?"

"E vocês não vão nem entrar na água um pouquinho?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto pegava a toalha que eles haviam trazido para Bear.

"Eu não gosto de água. Uma vez, quase morri afogada. Nunca mais entrei em mar ou rio... Nada assim tão aberto" - Renée confessou - "Mas eu já estou conseguindo entrar na piscina do clube, não é, Phill?"

"Mesmo, mãe?" – Bella ficou feliz que Renée estivesse lutando contra o trauma. Bella ainda se lembrava de como ela nunca entrava no mar, em nenhuma das vezes de que elas haviam ido juntas a praia – "Que ótimo. Vai ser ótimo para você superar esse medo"

"Um passinho de cada vez"

"Mas você está indo muito bem" - Phill elogiou.

"Piscinas parecem menos traiçoeiras. Pelo menos não preciso ficar lutando com a correnteza - Se eu estiver me afogando, fica mais fácil de conseguirem me resgatar"

"Um passo de cada vez, mãe. O importante é você se livrar desse trauma"

Edward deu um banho em Bear, na ducha que ficava na calçada da praia. Bella riu quando o cachorro se chacoalhou todo e jogou água para todo lado - Principalmente, em Edward.

Ele também tomou uma ducha antes de colocar sua camiseta, e Bella vestiu seus shorts por cima do biquíni, só para que eles pudessem voltar até a casa e tomar um banho de verdade.

O almoço foi realmente muito agradável.

Como Renée já havia dito, os cachorros eram aceitos no deck aberto, que dava para a areia, com vista para o mar. Assim que eles chegaram. Bella notou que vários dos clientes traziam seus cachorros e, um garçom apareceu imediatamente, com um recipiente com água e um prato com biscoitinhos para Bear.

"Uau! Tratamento nobre, hein?" - Bella riu.

O restante do tempo na praia também foi muito agradável. Bella adorou passar algum tempo com sua mãe, se divertindo e tudo mais.

Mas os dias realmente passaram voando! Bella mal havia se dado conta e já era hora de voltar para Nova Iorque.

"Hora de voltar para casa, bebê" – Ela afagou Bear, deitado na beirada da cama, enquanto Edward tomava banho – "Mas você também gostou daqui, não gostou? A mamãe vai tentar te levar mais vezes à praia: Eu sei que você adorou"

"Conversando sozinha?" – Edward sorriu quando saiu do banheiro, procurando pela camiseta que havia tirado da mala, mas largado em algum lugar.

"Conversando com o Bear" – Ela corrigiu.

"Eu não o escutei respondendo nada"

"Para" – Bella fez um biquinho.

"Hum... O que foi?" – Edward a olhou, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Nada. Só estou um pouco deprimida em ir embora. Esses dias aqui foram ótimos: Sem preocupações, com você, o Bear, minha mãe... Agora é hora voltar para a realidade: O caso da Rosalie, as obrigações... Meu pai me contando que tem uma namorada..."

"Oun..." – Edward sentou na beirada da cama e afagou o cabelo de Bella – "Não fica assim. Você vai ver só como vai passar voando! Quando você for prestar atenção, já vamos estar próximos das férias outra vez"

"Espero que sim"

"Com certeza, sim" – Edward assentiu – "Agora vai escovar os dentes, que está na hora de dormir"

"Eu já escovei os dentes"

"Então vai lavar essa mão, que você estava esfregando o cachorro"

"Mas o Bear está limpinho! Foi você mesmo quem deu banho nele"

"Eu dei banho, mas ele continua sendo um cachorro: Vai lavar essa mão, ou eu vou dormir lá na sala"

"Vai nada!" – Bella riu.

"É, eu não vou" – Edward riu junto e Bella sentou na cama, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Eu te amo tanto, sabia?" – Ela suspirou.

"Eu te amo mais"

"Hey" – Bella o olhou com um sorriso – "Achei que você fosse responder que me ama também"

"Mas essa respostas não condiz mais com a verdade" – Edward sorriu – "Eu não te amo só "também". Eu te amo mais: Cada vez mais, cada dia mais..."

"Ah, assim não vale" – Bella se derreteu toda – "Assim eu não consigo competir, nem de brincadeira: Você é muito melhor em falar coisas bonitas do que eu"

"Mas você não precisa falar nada. É só sorrir assim, que já faz o meu dia bem melhor"

"Está vendo só? Eu nunca vou conseguir falar coisas assim para você" – Bella afagou o rosto de Edward – "Mas eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo"

"E isso é tudo que eu preciso escutar" – Edward sussurrou antes de beija-la.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Baby Bear gostou da praia. *-***_

_**E agora é hora de voltar para o trabalho, D. Isabella.**_

_**Bom, acho que agora, se Deus quiser, e me ajudar bastante, eu vou conseguir postar normalmente.**_

_**Agora, repor os capítulos que não postei, já não prometo (Viu, Mari L?)**_

_**Vou responder reviews e postar.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__O Edward já está até desistindo de fazer bebês na Bella, com medo da superproteção! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Renée fora da casinha? Jamais! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Eu já acho que a Renée é moderninha demais! Até perguntar da camisinha, eu aguento, agora perguntar se o Edward é bom de cama, eu ia morrer! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Metade descansadinha, mas estou melhor, obrigada._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Eu sou a rainha da diabetes. Bom, na verdade, eu sou 8 ou 80 – Ou é diabetes, ou dramalhão de Segredos. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__E você vai mudar para que curso, mulher?_

_**Deh C: **__Renée ainda está na adolescência e a Bella já cresceu. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Vovó já está até pensando nos melhores lugares para levar o netinho! Acho que a Renée já está se acostumando com a idéia de ser avó! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Seria perfeito se existisse um Edward para cada mocinha..._

_**Vitória: **__Obrigada pelo resumo (Morri com os saltinhos de Açurora! Rsrsrs)_


	13. Guerra dos Sexos

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 12**

"_**Guerra dos Sexos"**_

"_Preciso de Alguém que me olhe nos olhos quando falo.  
>Que ouça as minhas tristezas e neuroses com paciência.<br>Preciso de alguém que venha brigar ao meu lado, sem precisar ser convocado; _

_Alguém amigo o suficiente para dizer-me as verdades que não quero ouvir, mesmo sabendo que posso odiá-lo por isso._

_(...)Que teime em ser leal, simples e justo, que não vá embora se algum dia eu perder o meu ouro e não for mais a sensação da festa..."_

_(Preciso de Alguém, Charlie Chaplin)_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**__  
><em>

Assim que eles retornaram a Nova Iorque, Bella voltou ao trabalho. Ângela e Ben continuavam trabalhando no acordo com os advogados de Royce King II, mas as coisas não haviam realmente andado.

Eles tinham dois meses até a audiência marcada, quando Rosalie teria que vir, e tudo que Bella mais queria era que tudo estivesse resolvido, para que a garota não precisasse ficar mais que o estritamente necessário na mesma sala que seu agressor.

"Como foram as coisas na Flórida?" - Ângela perguntou com seu jeito sempre simpático e delicado, enquanto Bella tentava se atualizar no caso.

"Foram ótimas. Eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha mãe" - Bella confessou com um sorriso - "E você precisava ver o Bear na praia!"

"Bear?"

"É o nosso cachorro: Meu e do Edward. Nós o levamos conosco"

"Uh... Vocês têm um cachorro juntos?"

"Temos" - Bella deu de ombros - "Quer dizer... Teoricamente, ele é do Edward. Foi ele quem assinou a papelada para tira-lo do abrigo, mas, na verdade, fui eu quem escolhi o nosso bebê. O Bear é uma fofura! E eu o adoro"

"Oun... Que bonitinho" - Bella ficou surpresa quando os olhos de Ângela se encheram de lágrimas - "Desculpa"

"Angie... Está tudo bem?" - Bella segurou a mão da advogada sobre a papelada em cima da mesa.

"Está" - Ângela sorriu, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

"Tem certeza?" - Bella insistiu - "Se quiser conversar..."

"Tenho" - Ângela sorriu outra vez - "Na verdade... Será que você poderia guardar um segredo?"

"Claro" - Bella assentiu.

"Eu só estou assim meio emotiva... Estou achando que estou grávida" - Ângela confessou em um quase sussurro.

"Grávida?" - Bella perguntou um pouco alto, e então tampou sua boca ao perceber que não estava sendo discreta - "Me desculpe. É que... Eu só fiquei surpresa"

"Imagino" - Ângela soltou o ar devagar - "Se eu estou surpresa, imagina você"

"Foi... Sem querer?"

"Na verdade, eu ainda nem tenho certeza se estou mesmo, mas... Está tudo muito estranho: Meu corpo, minha cabeça... Estou assim: Qualquer coisa, eu começo a chorar, fico nervosa. O Ben já está todo desconfiado que tem algo errado, e eu nem sei o que falar"

"Eu acho que você devia contar para ele, não é?"

"Mas eu nem sei se estou mesmo grávida. E eu nem sei como o Ben vai reagir se eu estiver mesmo grávida"

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir, Angie"

"Ai... Na teoria, é assim mesmo: Tudo certo, eu conto, e pronto. Agora, na prática... Está complicado, Bella. Minha cabeça já está quase dando um nó"

"Eu sei"

"E eu nem sei se quero ter esse filho agora. Parar tudo, deixar minha profissão de lado..." - Ângela já estava à beira das lágrimas outra vez - "E, na verdade, eu acho que sempre sonhei em poder me dedicar a criar meus filhos, sabe? Minha mãe não trabalhava fora. Ela criou a mim e aos meus irmãos em tempo integral. E eu sempre tive esse modelo na minha cabeça. Eu sempre achei que ia ficar em casa, cuidando dos meus filhos, fazendo biscoitos... Mas aí, eu me formei, comecei a trabalhar... E eu amo o que faço. E não sei se é o momento de largar tudo. E não sei o que fazer"

"Primeiro, eu acho que você devia fazer um exame para confirmar se está mesmo grávida" - Bella sugeriu - "Afinal, você pode estar aí, se torturando toda, e na verdade, os métodos contraceptivos costumam ser eficazes... Tipo... Sua pílula falhou?"

"Nós fazemos tabelinha" - Ângela confessou com uma pequena careta - "Eu sei: Não me olhe assim. Eu sei que não é o método mais eficaz, mas eu não posso tomar pílula e ainda sou alérgica a látex... Minha mãe sempre disse que meu corpo era como uma grande arma preparada para procriar, sem condições de se proteger contra isso"

"Sua mãe é animadora" - Bella riu - "Desculpa"

"Meu pai é um Reverendo. Eles ainda acreditam que a procriação é a vontade de Deus e evita-la é ir contra essa vontade. Minha mãe continua perguntando todas as vezes que telefona quando é que eu vou lhe dar netos"

"Certo... Então, um aborto estaria totalmente fora de cogitação"

"Deus me livre! Não, de jeito nenhum! Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, eu vou ter o bebê. Eu jamais seria capaz de fazer isso"

"Angie... Você precisa fazer o exame" - Bella segurou a mão de Ângela - "Sua decisão já está tomada. Se você estiver mesmo grávida, você vai dar um jeito de fazer dar certo"

"Ai, Bella... Será? Eu nunca imaginei que ficar grávida fosse me deixar tão confusa"

"O que?" - As duas encararam, surpresas, a figura de Ben, em pé, na porta da sala.

"Ben?"

"Você está grávida?"

"Ben..."

"Como é que você está grávida e não me conta isso?"

"Eu não estou" - Ângela se defendeu - "Quer dizer... Eu ainda não sei se estou. E eu não queria te contar assim, sem ter certeza"

"Mas contou para a Bella" - Ben acusou.

"Ah... Eu acho melhor deixar vocês conversarem em paz" - Bella começou a se levantar.

"Não, Bella! Fica! Parece que a minha mulher confia muito em você"

"Ben!" - Ângela bronqueou - "Você sempre soube que isso poderia acontecer. Nós somos casados há anos. Eu não provoquei isso. E a Bella não é obrigada a ficar ouvindo a nossa discussão. Aliás, aqui não é o lugar para nós ficarmos tendo essa discussão"

"Desculpa. Desculpa... Mas você devia ter me contado isso em casa, me dado a chance de digerir. Nós não tínhamos planos... Eu fui pego completamente de surpresa"

"Eu também" - Ângela o encarou - "Acho melhor eu ir para casa. Vocês podem avisar ao Dr. Gerandy que eu precisei ir embora? Eu... Eu preciso ir embora"

"Angie" - Ben chamou.

"Depois nós conversamos. Estou precisando ficar sozinha agora" - Ângela se desvencilhou do marido e saiu pela porta, deixando Ben e Bella ali, parados, sem reação.

"Ah... Você devia ir atrás dela" - Bella sugeriu, sem olhar diretamente para Ben.

"Ela precisa ficar sozinha. Mesmo. Ela é assim" - Ben informou, ainda meio apático.

"Ok" - Bella assentiu - "Ela ainda não tem certeza. Você devia leva-la para fazer o exame"

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Ben soltou o ar devagar, se deixando cair sobre a cadeira mais próxima - "Ela tinha que ter me contado. A Angie não tinha o direito de me esconder uma coisa dessas"

"Ela não escondeu"

"Você tem noção de como isso vai mudar as nossas vidas?" - Ben a encarou.

"Não. Eu não tenho" - Bella confessou - "E nem vocês. Ben, a Ângela está tão ou mais assustada do que você. Ela também não esperava por isso e precisa que você fique do lado dela agora"

"Você ainda é uma menina" - Ben riu sem humor - "Tem muito que aprender"

"Tenho" - Bella assentiu - "Tenho sim. Mas não é sobre mim que nós devíamos estar falando agora" - Bella ajuntou suas pastas - "Se eu fosse você, iria procurar a sua mulher"

Bella juntou suas coisas e foi até a sala de Ângela terminar de ler o novo acordo que a advogada estava redigindo. Ela havia trabalhado no texto a manhã toda e Dr. Gerandy iria revisar tudo quando estivesse pronto.

Mas sua cabeça não estava conseguindo manter o foco. Bella estava realmente surpresa com a reação de Ben.

Ele e Ângela sempre pareceram um casal tão cheio de cumplicidade, tão amigo, que se apoiava mutuamente... E, de repente, Ben parecia completamente fora da situação pela qual Ângela estava passando. Aliás, ele parecia mais alguém que estava contra Ângela, do que alguém que estava com ela.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Doutor" - Bella cumprimentou Dr. Gerandy, a olhando por uma fresta da porta, de onde ele estava apenas com meio corpo para dentro da sala - "Onde está a Ângela?"

"Ela foi para casa, Doutor. Ela... Problemas pessoais"

"Ok... Você sabe se ela volta amanhã?"

"Eu acredito que sim"

"Tudo bem" - Dr. Gerandy assentiu - "Eu ia marcar uma reunião com vocês, para discutirmos o texto da nova proposta de acordo, mas... Acho que podermos deixar isso para amanhã, não é?"

"Acho que sim" - Bella concordou, com um sorriso um tanto quanto cansado.

"Então vá para casa você também. Amanhã nós conversamos"

"Ah..." - Bella pensou em dizer que não era necessário, mas sua mente não estava mesmo colaborando, então ela desistiu de discordar - "Obrigada, Doutor"

"Não por isso, querida. Vá descansar"

Bella seguiu os conselhos de Dr. Gerandy e foi direto para o apartamento de Edward. Na verdade, já fazia uma semana que ela estava lá. Desde que eles haviam voltado da Flórida, Bella não havia ido até o Campus.

Ela havia lavado as roupas de sua mala junto com as roupas de Edward e, já que as aulas ainda não haviam voltado, ela não havia sentido a necessidade de ir até seu próprio apartamento.

Edward havia notado que sua namorada ainda não havia ido embora desde que eles voltaram da viagem a Jacksonville, mas achou melhor não comentar nada: Ele adorava tê-la ali e não queria que Bella achasse que ele estava reclamando, de maneira nenhuma.

Talvez, se ele não comentasse nada, e fingisse que nem estava notando, Bella fosse ficando, ficando... E acabasse cedendo à ideia de morar com o namorado.

Embora não estivesse corporalmente cansada, Bella estava se sentindo completamente exausta - Sua mente, com certeza, precisava de um descanso.

O porteiro entregou a correspondência a ela e perguntou se Bella iria participar da próxima Reunião de Condomínio. Bella disse que não era moradora e o porteiro fez uma cara muito engraçada como se pensasse que ela passava tempo demais por lá para ser moradora de outro lugar.

Bear pulou em suas pernas quando ela entrou no apartamento e Bella o afagou.

"Hey, baby. Mamãe também estava com saudades" - Bella suspirou - "Pelo menos você não causou tanta confusão quanto um bebê de verdade"

Bella tomou seu banho e deitou no sofá. Bear logo estava deitado no tapete, perto dela, esperando que ela afagasse seu pelo, como costumava fazer.

Mas Bella estava se sentindo tão cansada, que logo caiu no sono.

Edward sorriu ao chegar da rua e encontrar a namorada cochilando em seu sofá.

Ele havia aproveitado esses dias em que estariam em Nova Iorque, antes das aulas retornarem, e aceitou o convite de uma professora para participar de uma pesquisa no Hospital Pediátrico.

A pediatria não era mais uma especialidade muito procurada, por isso, a tal professora sempre ficava eufórica ao descobrir alunos que queriam seguir esse ramo da Medicina.

Ela era especialista em Pediatria e mantinha uma pesquisa, para a qual sempre convidava os alunos interessados na especialização Pediátrica.

Cinco alunos da Faculdade estavam trabalhando com ela agora e Edward tinha boas chances de conseguir uma vaga para a Residência no Hospital Pediátrico se estivesse trabalhando com eles desde já.

Eram apenas os primeiros dias, mas Edward estava adorando ter a chance de trabalhar com as crianças.

Edward sorriu assim que abriu a porta e viu Bella dormindo tranquilamente em seu sofá. Bear, deitado perto dela, apenas ergueu sua cabeça para ver Edward entrar.

Edward não podia culpar o cachorro por gostar tanto de Bella. Ela era carinhosa demais com Bear e Edward sabia bem como era fácil se apaixonar pela doçura de sua garota.

Ele sentou na beirada do sofá e afagou o cabelo de Bella.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu, mal abrindo seus olhos.

"Tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella se esforçou para erguer a cabeça e apoia-la no colo de Edward.

"Cansada?"

"Um pouco" - Bella suspirou.

"Você comeu alguma coisa?"

"Ainda não"

"Quer sair?" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella.

"Não... Quero descansar. O dia foi meio estranho e eu acho que ainda não estou no ritmo, depois que voltamos das férias"

"Dia estranho?"

"Ângela acha que está grávida" - Bella fez uma careta ao contar.

"Isso é ruim?" - Edward julgou a careta de Bella como se ela não gostasse da ideia da advogada estar grávida.

"Ben não reagiu muito bem" - Bella suspirou - "Angie está toda confusa, e ele reagiu como se ela estivesse fazendo isso contra ele"

"Ele não queria ter filhos?" - Edward concluiu.

"Eles fazem tabelinha. Ângela não pode tomar pílula e é alérgica ao látex, então... É isso. Não é como se o Ben não soubesse dos riscos que estava correndo"

"Entendi..."

"Ele não soube da melhor maneira, entrou na sala, escutou a Ângela me contando, eu sei que ele ficou meio em choque, mas... É a mulher dele. E ela está perdida, confusa, precisando dele. Eles discutiram na minha frente, foi algo estranho de se ver"

"Uau... Sinto muito"

"Eu também. Espero que eles fiquem bem" - Bella assentiu - "Minha cabeça ficou explodindo com essa história. Mal consegui me concentrar no texto do acordo"

"Ah, o acordo... Como estão indo as coisas?"

"Royce fez uma proposta: Cem mil para Rosalie aceitar o encerramento do caso"

"Cem mil dólares?"

"Hu-hum"

"E... Vocês aceitaram?"

"Nós não podemos aceitar nada. Quem assina o acordo é a Rosalie. Mas, essa proposta, na verdade, nós sequer passamos para ela. Seria ridículo! Cem mil dólares não fazem nem cócegas no bolso da família King"

"Certo. Mas... E agora?"

"Nós estamos redigindo uma nova proposta de acordo" - Bella explicou - "Já que Royce alega que só fez o que fez porque estava alcoolizado, e sofre de uma dependência química, nós estamos pedindo que ele aceite se internar, para se submeter a um tratamento. E... Um milhão de dólares como indenização para a Rosalie"

"Um milhão de dólares?" - Edward repetiu - "Uau... Mas vocês acham que é um número cabível, ou é só uma proposta para jogar alto?"

"Eles não vão pagar sem reclamar primeiro, mas nós vamos fechar no valor mais alto possível. Mexer no bolso dele é a verdadeira forma de atingir essa gente que acredita no poder do dinheiro para fazer o que quiser"

"É muito dinheiro. Mas não parece pagar de verdade" - Edward suspirou.

"Dinheiro nenhum vai pagar de verdade. Nada vai pagar de verdade. Mas nós temos que fazer tudo aquilo que estiver ao nosso alcance"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu, embora sem muito humor - "Uma vez você me perguntou como eu podia lidar com os lados ruins da Medicina, mas eu não seria capaz de lidar com os lados ruins do Direito. Eu não sei se teria tanto autocontrole, a ponto de lidar com um caso desses"

"Tudo bem: Eu também não seria capaz de lidar com um bisturi" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"É..." - Edward riu, ainda sem humor - "Cada um na sua praia"

"Isso aí"

"E você está certa: Seu dia foi estranho"

"Eu sei" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Você me espera? Eu vou tomar um banho, e depois nós escolhemos alguma coisa para comer, procuramos um filme ruim na televisão, cochilamos no sofá..."

"Isso é tudo o que preciso" - Bella sorriu - "Você, pizza, qualquer filme bobo... Você"

"Acho que você já disse "Você"" - Edward riu.

"É que eu preciso de dose extra"

O banho de Edward foi um pouco demorado - Depois de um dia no hospital, a última coisa que se pode querer, é sentir qualquer resquício daquele cheiro característico que fica no ar.

Edward ficou pensando no caso de Rosalie. A audiência estava chegando e ele não sabia se era boa ideia Emmett vir até Nova Iorque para o resultado. Embora ele soubesse que nada persuadiria seu irmão a ficar, se ele estivesse decidido a vir.

"Ah, esqueci de te dizer: Alice vem para o seu aniversário"

"Jura?" – Bella o olhou, surpresa. Ela mal havia tido tempo para se lembrar de que seu aniversário estava próximo, quanto mais para planejar qualquer coisa.

"Ela ligou hoje. Parece que o Jasper tem um show em Nova Iorque exatamente um dia antes e ela conseguiu convencê-lo a esticar, para fazermos alguma coisa no seu dia"

"Ah... Vai ser ótimo" - Bella sorriu.

"Eles vão ficar em um hotel" - Edward fez uma pequena careta ao contar.

"E porque você está com essa cara? Ficou com ciúmes?"

"Ela é minha irmãzinha, ok? É claro que eu não gosto da ideia de tê-la dormindo no mesmo quarto que o namorado"

"Se fôssemos nós, também dormiríamos juntos"

"Mas é diferente" - Edward alegou.

"É diferente? E eu posso saber o por quê?"

"Porque você é minha namorada e a Alice é minha irmã" – Edward deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Muito imparcial da sua parte" – Bella riu.

"Eu nunca disse que seria imparcial"

"Bonito" – Bella riu, afagando o rosto de Edward, e ele parou, a encarando com um sorriso – "O que foi?"

"Nada"

"E está me olhando desse jeito por quê?"

"Estou feliz. Eu gosto quando você fica aqui em casa"

"Eu estou aqui há dias" – Bella riu – "Se você não notou, eu ainda nem fui embora desde que voltamos de Jacksonville" – Ela corou por confessar aquilo em voz alta.

"Eu sei. E eu estou adorando que você fique" – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão – "A melhor parte do meu dia é voltar para casa e te encontrar aqui. E o Bear também adora a sua companhia"

"Eu também adoro ficar com vocês dois"

"Hum... Você vai ficar brava se eu voltar naquele assunto?"

"Que assunto?"

"De você se mudar para cá de uma vez. Morar comigo. Morar conosco" – Ele sorriu ao indicar Bear.

"Ah, Edward... Eu não sei. Isso é mesmo necessário? Eu já moro muito mais aqui do que no Campus"

"Exatamente. Seu pai está gastando dinheiro a toa. Nós poderíamos muito bem morar aqui, juntos, e o Charlie guardaria o dinheiro para gastar com a nossa festa e o seu vestido brega" – Edward sorriu ao usar os mesmos termos que Bella havia usado para descrever um casamento.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Do que é que você tem medo? Nós não estamos fazendo isso dar certo? Morar junto não vai mudar nada. Quer dizer... Para mim, só vai mudar para melhor"

"É que..." – Bella suspirou – "Desde que os meus pais se separaram, a Renée sempre tentou me ensinar a ter minha própria vida, e depender somente de mim mesma, e que o casamento era algo para se pensar só... muito, muito longe. E eu... Eu acho que... Eu tenho medo de como ela vai reagir se eu disser que vamos morar juntos" – Bella confessou – "Eu fico achando que ela vai dizer que isso é só o começo, e que daqui a pouco eu vou largar minha vida toda para cuidar da casa, e do Bear, e que você vai me engravidar só para me prender em casa..."

"Você sabe que eu não vou fazer nada disso com você, Bella. Eu não quero que você largue sua vida. Muito pelo contrário, você sabe que eu acho linda a sua dedicação. Eu jamais pediria para você largar aquilo que você tanto ama"

"Eu sei. Mas eu não queria ter que ouvir essas coisas dela. Eu não queria comprar briga com a Renée. Eu queria que me mudar para cá fosse algo simples, fácil... Queria que todo mundo fosse capaz de ver que estar com você me deixa feliz"

"Nós dois vamos fazer dar certo" – Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella – "E a Renée vai acabar vendo isso"

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu – "Eu vou dar um jeito de falar disso com ela. E com o Charlie... Se bem, que eu acho que, com o Charlie, vai ser bem mais tranquilo. Ele não vai gostar, é claro. Afinal, eu sou a filha dele, e eu acho que ele não deve gostar da ideia de me ter dormindo no quarto do meu namorado, mas ele não vai fazer nada para me fazer acreditar que isso não vai dar certo"

"Isso vai dar certo" – Edward afirmou, com um grande sorriso – "E você vai me fazer o cara mais feliz do mundo. Aliás, o Bear também vai ficar feliz"

"Eu venho" – Bella colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward – "Só me dá um tempinho para falar com a Renée, está bem?"

"Todo tempo do mundo, meu amor. Mas amanhã cedinho eu vou buscar suas roupas" – Edward riu e Bella o acompanhou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun... Bellinha quase conseguindo virar gente grande! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, eu estou ligeiramente atrasada, então... Vou responder as reviews e postar.**_

_**Beijos, meninas**_

_**Até sexta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Daia Matos: **__Viagem com Edward excitante? Imagina... Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Férias, férias! Também estou precisando urgentemente!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É que a Renée ainda é adolescente. Ou pensa que é._

_**Nathy Dee: **__Férias é tudo o que eu AINDA preciso – A deles não me bastou não._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Vocês queriam tanto babies, que a Ângela resolveu colaborar! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Nem me fala em trabalho! O meu também anda (in)tenso!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Emmett anda em LA, fazendo faculdade, jogando basquete e assinando com os Lakers. Pode ficar despreocupada que logo ele reaparece._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Oun... Tá melhorzinha? Obrigada pela review adoentada._

_**Vitória: **__Olha, Jasper vem para o aniversário da Bella. Vou deixa-lo falar umas duas frases, dó por você! Rsrsrs_

_**Jenni ASM: **__Quem não morre com Edward – ? – Cullen?_

_**Deh C: **__A Bella cresceu e a Renée ficou no caminho. Rsrsrs_


	14. Juntando as escovas de dente

**Eterno Retorno – Capítulo 13**

"_**Juntando as escovas de dente"**_

"_(...)Um desejo bobo de colocar a escova de dente dele na minha vida e de amar e ser amada. Desejo de todo o "seu" converter-se em "nosso". Ontem, quando fui escovar aos meus dentes, não me sentia mais só. Não ali, não naquele momento. Lavei ao meu rosto, com a fé de quem lava a alma, e parei de sonhar (...) E pedi, com todas as forças, que ele, um dia, apenas me desse um espaço para guardar minha escova de dente junto a dele"_

_(Simplificando Sonhos – Ruleandson do Carmo, Jornalista Mineiro)_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Bom, eu acho que essa é mesmo a última" – Edward sorriu, colocando a caixa no chão, junto com as outras – "Sabe, até que, para uma garota, você nem tem tanta coisa. Se fosse a Alice, nós demoraríamos uns três dias para terminar tudo"

"Nem me fale" – Bella riu.

"Vem cá" – Edward deu a mão para a namorada, a trazendo para mais junto de si – "Seja bem-vinda. Eu e o Bear estamos muito felizes em ter você aqui"

"Eu também estou muito feliz"

Depois de dizer a Edward que aceitava sua proposta, Bella passou a noite toda pensando em como abordaria o assunto com seus pais.

Ela contava primeiro para Renée ou contava primeiro para Charlie? Ela dizia que queria a opinião dos dois sobre o assunto, ou já deixava bem claro que a decisão estava mais do que tomada?

Bom, ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que a decisão não estava mais do que tomada. Porque ela definitivamente iria se mudar.

Então... Era melhor já dizer isso. Não era?

Depois da viagem a Jacksonville, Bella descobriu que Charlie e Renée haviam se tornado duas velhas alcoviteiras, se ligando para compactuar contra ela. Ela mal havia colocado seus pés em Nova Iorque outra vez quando Charlie ligou para lhe contar sobre Sue.

O que, pensando bem, era um ótimo ponto para Bella. Afinal, ela havia se mostrado totalmente compreensiva sobre o namoro do pai. E, caso fosse necessário, isso seria usado contra ele. Ah, seria!

Ligar primeiro para Charlie parecia a opção mais certa: Bella achava que o assunto seria muito mais espinhoso com sua mãe do que com o Chefe da Polícia de Forks.

Porém, Bella sabia que, se ligasse primeiro para seu pai, corria o sério risco de que ele ligasse para Renée e contasse tudo antes dela mesmo. O que daria à Renée a chance de preparar todo um discurso antes mesmo de Bella estar pronta para telefonar.

Dessa forma, Bella decidiu ligar primeiro para Renée e enfrentar o que considerava seu maior desafio logo de uma vez.

O celular de Renée tocou várias vezes e Bella já estava preparada para ouvir a mensagem de caixa-postal, quando sua mãe finalmente atendeu.

"Bells!" – Renée parecia sem ar.

"Oi, mãe. Já estava quase desistindo"

"Desculpa, filha. Eu estava longe do celular e corri o máximo que conseguia quando percebi que era o seu toque"

"O "meu toque"?"

"É. O Phill programou um toque só para você no meu celular. É "New York, New York", versão de Frank Sinatra" – Renée contou animada.

"Oun, mãe... Que bonitinho"

"Eu também achei. Mas vou ter que confessar que a ideia foi totalmente do Phill" – Renée brincou – "E você? Como estão as coisas por aí? Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, mãe"

"Oh-oh... Você não ligou apenas para bater papo, não foi?" – Renée perguntou ao perceber o nervosismo na voz de Bella – "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode me contar absolutamente qualquer coisa, não é?"

"Sei"

"Então...?" – Renée forçou um pouquinho quando Bella pareceu travar.

"Eu estou pensando em morar com o Edward" – Bella confessou tudo junto, rápido e de uma vez só, morrendo de medo de simplesmente perder a coragem bem no meio da frase.

"Oh..." – Renée soltou o ar devagar enquanto Bella tentava voltar a respirar.

"Mãe, eu..."

"Filha, vocês dois estão juntos há algum tempo e eu sempre imaginei que, morando sozinhos aí em Nova Iorque, vocês acabassem passando a maior parte do tempo juntos"

"Nós passamos um bom tempo juntos, mãe. Mas agora vai ser oficial – Eu quero devolver o estúdio no Campus e morar com o Edward. De verdade"

"E você ligou para me "comunicar" isso, ou você quer saber minha opinião?"

"Mãe, eu amo o Edward. E eu estou indo morar com ele. Eu não vou mentir para você, porque a minha decisão já está tomada, sim. Mas eu ficaria tão feliz se você dissesse que concorda"

"E você acha que eu não vou concordar com algo que te deixe feliz, Bells?"

"Ai, mãe..." – Bella sorriu, se sentindo aliviada.

"E eu também não posso negar que fico preocupada com você, morando sozinha em Nova Iorque, passando as noites em um apartamento no Campus – Você sabe a quantidade de loucos que existem nesse mundo. E o Edward... Ele parece cuidar de você direitinho. O que mais uma mãe pode querer para sua filha?"

"Jura, mãe?"

"Bells, eu sei que o meu casamento com o seu pai não foi o melhor exemplo do mundo. E que talvez eu tenha te oferecido uma visão um tanto quanto amarga do que é um relacionamento. Mas hoje, com o Phill, eu sei que um relacionamento assim pode dar certo, se as pessoas souberem lidar com isso. Eu não sabia lidar com isso. Eu era jovem demais. Mas você... Você já nasceu assim: Toda adulta. E o seu relacionamento com o Edward, só te fez melhor"

"Obrigada, mãe" – Bella sussurrou, com as lágrimas já queimando em seus olhos.

"E, se for para fazer essa bobagem, que seja com o garoto de ouro" – Renée brincou – "Não dá para negar que o Edward é o genro que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter"

"Ai, mãe... Obrigada. Eu estava com tanto medo de que você não ficasse feliz por mim"

"Eu sempre – sempre – vou ficar feliz com a sua felicidade"

"Obrigada, Dona Renée"

"Você tem minha benção para morar com o Edward" – Renée afirmou – "Mas eu quero que você saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer, nós somos sua família e jamais te abandonaríamos"

"Eu sei, mãe"

"Agora eu quero só ver como o seu pai vai reagir" – Renée riu, lembrando Bella sobre seu próximo desafio: Charlie Swan.

"Filha, você não acha que é muito cedo para assumir um compromisso desses?" – Charlie perguntou depois de alguns tensos segundos de silêncio.

"Pai, eu estou com o Edward há três anos"

"Mas casamento é compl..."

"Opa!" – Bella o interrompeu – "Espera um pouquinho, pai: Eu não falei em casamento. Eu e o Edward vamos apenas morar juntos"

"Como assim "apenas morar juntos"? Esse menino está pensando o que? Que você é uma garota qualquer sem família, sem ninguém? Três anos juntos e, ao invés de te pedir em casamento, ele quer "apenas morar junto"?"

"Pai..." – Bella revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha. Ela devia ter imaginado que Charlie seria retrógrado em seus argumentos.

"Eu quero falar com esse garoto, Isabella! É muita petulância..."

"Pai!" – Bella bronqueou – "Por favor..." – A garota suspirou longamente – "Morar junto é uma escolha de nós dois. Eu sei que casamento é coisa séria e eu acho que ainda não é a hora"

"Mas se vocês dois estão prontos para morar juntos, qual é a diferença?"

"Porque nós queremos estabelecer nossas vidas primeiro, pai. Terminar nossos cursos, escolher onde vamos morar de verdade, estarmos estáveis em nossas profissões, podermos conquistar algumas coisas por nós mesmos, entende?"

"O que eu não entendo é o porquê de vocês dois não poderem fazer tudo isso estando casados"

"Pai" – Bella soltou o ar, pensando em uma forma de dizer tudo aquilo sem magoar seu pai – "Eu já passo muito mais tempo no apartamento do Edward, do que no apartamento que o senhor paga no Campus. Eu podia continuar assim, não contar nada para o senhor, mas... O senhor vai me odiar demais se eu disser que estou me mudando. Mesmo contra sua vontade?"

"Bella, aconteça o que acontecer, você sempre será a minha filha. Mesmo que eu não entenda, ou não concorde com suas decisões, meu amor por você é a única coisa que jamais vai mudar"

"Nada vai mudar, pai" – Bella afirmou – "Apenas vou estar mais feliz"

"Seja feliz, então" – Charlie engoliu um pouco seco ao desejar.

"Obrigada, pai" – Bella sorriu, emocionada.

"Mas eu ainda gostaria muito de conversar com esse garoto"

"Pai..."

"Hum..." – Edward abraçou a cintura de Bella, sentada no balcão da cozinha – "Posso saber o que está te fazendo sorrir assim?"

"Oi" – Bella sorriu de volta, se apoiando contra o peito de Edward – "Eu liguei para os meus pais"

"Jura?"

"Porque você parece tão surpreso?" – Bella perguntou, se afastando para olha-lo – "Eu não disse que iria ligar?"

"Disse, mas... Eu não achei que fosse ser assim tão rápido"

"O que foi? Se arrependeu?"

"Claro que não" – Edward revirou os olhos – "Só fiquei surpreso porque você parecia tão apreensiva"

"E eu estava mesmo" – Bella riu.

"E então... O que eles disseram?"

"Ai, Edward... eu estou tão feliz" – Bella sorriu lindamente, e Edward a acompanhou – "Renée me surpreendeu totalmente. Eu fiquei tão contente que ela tenha apoiado minha decisão. Não que eu não estivesse completamente certa de que era exatamente isso que eu queria, mas... É tão bom saber que ela está me apoiando"

"Eu sei"

"Ela disse que, se fosse para me deixar fazer isso, que fosse com o garoto de ouro" – Bella riu – "O genro dos sonhos de Dona Renée"

"Hum... Parece que minha moral anda em alta" – Edward riu.

"Bom, você não devia ficar tão cheio de si: A reação do Charlie não foi assim tão amistosa"

"O que ele disse?" – Edward perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Ah, ficou com medo dele, é?" 

"Bella, seu pai trabalha com armas de fogo"

"Relaxa" – Bella afagou o rosto de Edward – "Não vou dizer que ele festejou a ideia, nem que ele não fez pequenas ameaças a você, mas... Eu não sou mais uma garotinha e ele tem que aceitar que já posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas"

"Que tipo de ameaças?" – Edward ficou um pouco tenso, e Bella riu de sua reação.

Edward e Bella só esperaram o final de semana chegar para fazerem a mudança. Já que Bella pretendia entregar o estúdio antes das aulas começarem, era melhor que fizessem isso o mais rápido possível.

Bella não era o tipo de garota que cultivava muitas coisas no armário e, metade de suas roupas já ficava quase que constantemente no apartamento de Edward.

A maior parte de sua mudança era mesmo constituída por livros. E Edward já estava abrindo espaço para eles em suas prateleiras – Bem ao lado de alguns dos CDs que ele havia trazido do Arizona.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?" – Bella perguntou enquanto o namorado a ajudava a encaixotar os últimos objetos.

"O que?"

"Que nós nunca namoramos aqui"

"Bom, é... É só que era mais cômodo ficar lá em casa, não é? Eu não podia dormir aqui, então... Era só... Mais cômodo" – Bella quase riu da expressão confusa de Edward, tentando entender onde a garota queria chegar com o assunto.

"Eu sei" – Bella sorriu, se aproximando um pouco. Ambos estavam sentados no chão – "É só que eu estava pensando que essa é a nossa última oportunidade"

"Ah..." – Edward sorriu ao finalmente compreender – "E você gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade?"

"Eu não sei..." – Bella mordeu se lábio, corando um pouco – "O que você acha?"

"Você sabe o que dizem: Nunca deixe uma oportunidade passar" – Edward sorriu antes de beija-la – "Quer ir para a cama?"

"Que tal... Se nós fizéssemos aqui mesmo?"

"No chão?" – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Você sabe, nós estamos indo morar juntos, e todo mundo diz que a rotina é péssima para o casal" – Bella se deixou deitar no chão e puxou Edward para cima de si – "Eu acho que nós devíamos começar a variar um pouco as coisas"

"Por mim, parece ótimo"

Bella acordou assustada quando o interfone tocou. Ela e Edward haviam adormecido no chão do estúdio, envoltos no cobertor de Vovó Swan, que Bella havia feito questão de trazer para Nova Iorque.

Ela tentou vestir a camiseta de Edward depressa, mas quase tropeçou em uma das caixas, e foi quase um milagre que ela tenha chegado inteira ao interfone ao lado da porta.

"Oi?"

"Senhorita Swan, desculpe incomoda-la" – O porteiro começou a dizer – "É apenas que seu prazo é até as Oito e só faltam vinte minutos. Desculpe ter que ligar, mas a senhorita sabe como são as coisas por aqui..."

"Sem problemas. Me desculpe. Fomos nós que acabamos nos distraindo e não percebemos que o tempo havia passado tão rápido" – Bella pegou o celular de Edward que estava por perto e conferiu o horário – "Mas já estamos de saída. Obrigada"

"O que foi?" – Edward se espreguiçou ao perguntar.

"Nós temos que sair em vinte minutos" – Bella riu – "Eu avisei que entregaria as chaves hoje, e ele ligaram para avisar que meu prazo é até as oito"

"Uau... Que gente pontual" – Edward coçou os olhos – "Acho que é bom levarmos as caixas que faltam para o carro"

"Acho que é bom você se vestir primeiro"

"Se você devolver minha camiseta..."

**Ainda Bem **

_Vanessa da Mata_

_[link: youtube. com/ watch? v= kenOHjdUK4U&feature= related]_

Ainda bem  
>Que você vive comigo<br>Porque senão  
>Como seria esta vida?<br>Sei lá, sei lá  
>Nos dias frios em que nós estamos juntos<br>Nos abraçamos sob o nosso conforto  
>De amar, de amar<p>

Se há dores tudo fica mais fácil  
>Seu rosto silencia e faz parar<br>As flores que me mandam são fato  
>Do nosso cuidado e entrega<br>Meus beijos sem os seus não dariam  
>Os dias chegariam sem paixão<br>Meu corpo sem o seu uma parte  
>Seria o acaso e não sorte<p>

Ainda bem  
>Que você vive comigo<br>Porque senão  
>Como seria esta vida?<br>Sei lá, sei lá

Se há dores tudo fica mais fácil  
>Seu rosto silencia e faz parar<br>As flores que me manda são fato  
>Do nosso cuidado e entrega<p>

Meus beijos sem os seus não dariam  
>Os dias chegariam sem paixão<br>Meu corpo sem o seu uma parte  
>Seria o acaso e não sorte<p>

Neste mundo de tantos anos  
>Entre tantos outros<br>Que sorte a nossa, hein?  
>Entre tantas paixões<br>Esse encontro  
>Nós dois<br>Esse amor

Entre tantos outros  
>Entre tantos anos<br>Que sorte a nossa hein?

Entre tantas paixões  
>Esse encontro<br>Nós dois  
>Esse amor.<p>

Uma caixa cheia de livros, algumas roupas, alguns sapatos, alguns poucos objetos de decoração e meia dúzia de coisas que Bella inventou de comprar quando eles se mudaram para Nova Iorque, jurando que ia cozinhar ao invés de ficar comendo pizza de pepperoni.

Isso era tudo que eles ainda tinham que levar para o apartamento de Edward.

"Bom, eu acho que essa é mesmo a última" – Edward sorriu, colocando a caixa no chão, junto com as outras – "Sabe, até que, para uma garota, você nem tem tanta coisa. Se fosse a Alice, nós demoraríamos uns três dias para terminar tudo"

"Nem me fale" – Bella riu.

"Vem cá" – Edward deu a mão para a namorada, a trazendo para mais junto de si – "Seja bem-vinda. Eu e o Bear estamos muito felizes em ter você aqui"

"Eu também estou muito feliz" – Bella beijou o namorado – "Mas esse negócio de mudança dá uma canseira... Você vai ficar muito decepcionado com a nova moradora, se eu deixar para colocar tudo no lugar só amanhã?"

"Claro que não" – Edward ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella – "Vamos só tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, e amanhã nós terminamos de ajeitar tudo"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu – "E você, mocinho" – Bella falou com Bear, que a olhava atentamente – "Nem pense em marcar território nas minhas coisas, está me ouvindo? Se eu encontrar seu xixi nos meus livros, você vai ficar de castigo por um ano"

Enquanto Bella tomava seu banho, Edward foi até o Mcdonalds e trouxe seu lanche preferido. Eles comeram tranquilamente no sofá, enquanto as caixas continuavam no mesmo lugar.

"Ai..." – Bella espreguiçou, gemendo pela dor nas costas que ela nem sabia de onde havia vindo. Talvez da caixa que ela havia carregado até o carro, talvez do cochilo que eles haviam tirado no chão.

"O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Nada... Só cansaço mesmo"

"Ah, sabe o que podia fazer? Lembra daquele curso que eu te disse que nós fizemos no Hospital? O nome da massagem é _Shantala_ e é super-relaxante – Eu tenho certeza que você iria gostar"

"Hum... Mas você é mesmo o namorado mais perfeito do mundo sabia? Bonito, gostoso... E ainda me oferece massagem?"

Edward estava certo: Bella amou a massagem. Mas como ela poderia não gostar de ser tocada daquele jeito – Aquela mistura do relaxamento que a técnica causava, com a excitação de ter Edward acariciando seu corpo.

"Isso é muito bom" – Bella gemeu, tão relaxada a ponto de quase dormir.

"É muito relaxante, não é? Todo mundo adora"

"Todo mundo quem?" – Edward quase riu ao sentir os músculos de Bella ficando rígidos em um segundo – "Você anda treinando isso em suas colegas de classe, é?"

"Não" – Edward riu – "Eu ando treinando nos bebês do hospital, sua boba"

"Ah... Nossos filhos terão sorte" – Bella disse sem pensar e então corou por ter dito.

"Nossos filhos?" – Edward sorriu torto.

"Jeito de falar" – Bella tentou disfarçar.

"Eu adoro quando você fala as coisas sem pensar"– Edward sorriu – "E eu vou adorar massagear os nossos filhos"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Shantala aqui em casa também, por favor?**_

_**Ah, eu vou lá responder reviews, porque nem tenho mais nada para falar.**_

_**Carol Machado: **__Bella já se jogou. Total._

_**Naty Alves: **__Charlie coitado... Não adiantou nada dar bronca na Bellinha. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__A Renée também acha que, já que é para a filha dela morar com alguém, que seja com o genro de ouro._

_**Deh C: **__Edward: lindo, fofo e ainda faz massagem. Apenas. Nem ligo que eu não tenho um._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Acalme-se, acalme-se! Acho que a Bella surpreendeu todo mundo ligando de uma vez para a Renée e resolvendo a situação._

_**Sofia – pt: **__E você resolveu ir para onde? Terapia ou Assistência?_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O Bear é um pouco mais calmo que o Marley._

_**Vitória: **__Pobre Jazz... E olha que eu gosto dele, hein? Imagina só se odiasse! Rsrsrs_

_**Leila: **__Oh, Gosh! De onde surgiu você com esse assunto tão "fic passada"? Você deve estar lendo Segredos – Porque foi nessa época que chamei muito as leitoras de "lindas" porque tinha uma piadinha com a história. Eu não sou o tipo de autora que briga ou faz "chantagem" por review – As leitoras deixam reviews porque gostam, e eu fico muito grata por cada uma delas. E, teoricamente, elas deveriam deixar reviews pela história, não por causa das minhas notas no fim do capítulo. Eu não acredito que consiga comprar reviews com um "linda", mas ok... E eu nem sei se a pessoa que me deixou a review já leu mesmo alguma coisa que eu escrevi, ou vai ler isso, então..._


	15. Bom pra cachorro

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 14  
><strong>_**"Bom pra cachorro"**_

__

_"Quer saber de uma coisa?  
>Tudo pode ser bom, ruim e principalmente assim assim.<br>Tudo ao mesmo tempo ou não, e não necessariamente nessa ordem..."_

_(Pedro Bial, jornalista brasileiro)_

__

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Bella?" - Edward tentou acorda-la, mas a garota nem se mexeu - "Amor... Acorda"

Bella mal podia acreditar que ele realmente estivesse tentando acorda-la. Era sábado! Um dos pouquíssimos dias em que eles poderiam dormir até tarde e, julgando pelo cansaço que Bella ainda sentia, ela tinha certeza que ainda era cedo demais para levantar da cama.

"Bella..."

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella resmungou, tentando se esconder contra o travesseiro - "É sábado. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco"

"Amor..." - Edward suspirou, parecendo frustrado e então Bella percebeu que algo devia estava errado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Bella finalmente se virou para olha-lo.

"Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada com o Bear" - O cenho de Edward estava franzido e o coração de Bella perdeu uma batida na mesma hora.

"O que ele tem?" - Ela disse, já afastando as cobertas para se levantar.

"Ele está tão abatido. Não parece normal"

Bella levantou em um pulo e andou até a sala para ver o animal deitado em sua cama, amuado nas cobertas.

Para um olhar menos atento, poderia facilmente parecer que Bear estava apenas dormindo. Mas, assim como Edward havia notado, Bella também percebeu que algo devia estar errado.

"Bear?" - A garota abaixou perto do cachorro e afagou suas costas. Ele choramingou quando abriu os olhos, mas sequer ergueu a cabeça para olha-la.

"Desculpa te acordar, mas eu precisava de ajuda para leva-lo ao veterinário" - Edward falou, se deixando cair no sofá. Ele estava um tanto quanto frustrado por não saber nem por onde começar a examinar um cachorro.

"Claro" - Bella assentiu, com seu coração apertado no peito - "Eu só vou me trocar"

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam saindo de casa. Edward dirigiu até a clínica veterinária a que costumava levar Bear, enquanto Bella segurava o cachorro.

Bella ficou morrendo de dó ao vê-lo tentar observar a janela, mas acabar deixando o cansaço vencê-lo, e voltar a deitar em suas pernas. Ela sabia o quanto Bear adorava andar de carro, vendo tudo lá fora, e ela sabia que algo devia estar muito errado para que ele desistisse disso.

Graças a Deus, a sala de espera não estava cheia. Afinal, a clínica havia acabado de abrir - Era cedo demais. Mas Bella estava grata que Edward tivesse acordado cedo demais nesse sábado.

O garoto observou enquanto o médico veterinário examinava Bear. O cachorro, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, quietinho, se deixando examinar sem esforço.

"Bom, é uma virose" - O médico decretou - "Mas vocês podem ficar calmos: Não é das mais graves e também não é transmissível para humanos"

Edward e Bella suspiraram um pouco mais aliviados. O médico veterinário não parecia preocupado, então eles tentaram se acalmar também.

"Eu vou receitar algo para cuidar dos sintomas, mas o próprio organismo dele deve dar um jeito com o vírus"

"O que nós devemos esperar, doutor? Eu quero dizer... O que é normal na evolução do quadro dele, e o que deveria me deixar preocupado?"

"É bom lidar com médicos" - O veterinário riu - "Sempre indo direto ao ponto. Ele vai ter tosse seca, e talvez um pouquinho de febre baixa"

"E como eu verifico a febre dele?"

"Lembra daquele método de sentir a testa das crianças?" - O veterinário indicou e Edward assentiu - "Nos cachorros fazemos isso na barriga. Porque é o lugar sem pelo, com melhor contato direto com a pele deles. Como eu disse, ele deve ter febre baixa - Se você achar que ele está quente demais, me liga"

"Certo"

"O quadro costuma persistir por até duas semanas e a recuperação deles é ótima. É como uma virose de humano: Nos deixa derrubados, mas logo o corpo reage. Na verdade, o importante agora, é não deixar que outros agentes se aproveitem da baixa imunológica e piorem os sintomas"

"Como ele pegou isso, doutor?" - Bella questionou - "Nós acabamos de vacina-lo"

"Hoje em dia, os vírus mudam o tempo todo. As vacinas cobrem o máximo que podem, principalmente dos vírus mais agressivos. Mas é algo que está no ar, e ele pode ter pegado isso em qualquer lugar. Aliás, evitem que ele fique em contato com outros cachorros agora: Nada de repassar esse vírus"

O médico veterinário receitou algo para a tosse e alguma coisa para hidratar. Ele também sugeriu que eles comprassem fraldas para que o cachorro usasse nesse período, e avisou que eles não deveriam ficar assustados caso Bear apresentasse uma certa rouquidão.

"Ele está com a garganta afetada: É normal que o latido fique um pouco rouco nessas condições"

"Tadinho do meu bebê" - Bella o apertou contra si enquanto voltavam para o carro - "E ainda vai perder logo o dia do passeio"

"Ele deve ter pegado isso aí exatamente lá no parque"

"Mas faz uma semana que fomos até lá. Você acha mesmo que ele está doente desde a semana passada?"

"Não "doente". Apenas "infectado". O doutor disse que esse vírus tem um período de incubação de até nove dias. Ele pode ter se alojado naquele dia, mas só se manifestou agora"

"Entendi" - Bella assentiu - "Mas também, isso não importa muito. Agora, o que realmente importa, é que o Bear fique bom logo"

"Hu-hum. Eu já vou passar na farmácia que o doutor indicou e comprar tudo agora. Depois tenho que buscar a Alice no hotel e..."

"Ai, meu Deus... Sua irmã! Eu já tinha até me esquecido. Ai, Edward... Como é que nós vamos sair e deixar o Bear sozinho, doentinho desse jeito?"

"Calma, nós vamos dar um jeito"

"Que jeito?"

"Calma, estou tentando pensar"

"Eu não vou sair" - Bella choramingou.

"Calma, amor. Se você não quer sair, não precisa sair"

"Mas a Alice veio lá de Phoenix só para isso e eu vou dizer para ela que não vou?"

"Na verdade, ela veio lá de Phoenix por causa do show do Jasper" - Edward lembrou - "E nós podemos chama-la para jantar no apartamento. Hum? Que tal?"

"Será que ela vai querer?"

"Ela só queria comemorar seu aniversário, Bella. Tenho certeza que a Alice não vai se preocupar com o lugar. Aliás... Desculpa, foi tanta loucura que eu ainda nem te dei os parabéns"

"Hum..." - Bella fungou - "Você já me deu os parabéns ontem à noite, esqueceu?"

"Mas eu queria dar hoje de novo" - Edward sorriu, tentando animar a namorada - "Não fica preocupada não: Eu tenho certeza que a Alice vai adorar jantar lá em casa, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou.

"Agora eu quero um sorriso" - Edward brincou e Bella tentou sorrir, embora estivesse falhando claramente.

"Edward?"

"Fala, meu amor" - Edward afagou a lateral da perna de Bella, porque Bear ainda estava deitado em seu colo.

"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" - Bella tentou indicar Bear apenas com os olhos, não querendo que o cachorro notasse que estavam falando dele.

"O médico não disse que sim?"

"Mas eu fico mais tranquila quando você fala"

"Ele vai ficar bem" - Edward sorriu.

"Obrigada" - Bella se apoiou contra o ombro de Edward.

O garoto dirigiu até a farmácia que o Veterinário havia lhes indicado e comprou tudo o que havia sido receitado - Inclusive as fraldas, que deixavam Bear muito engraçado.

Ele deixou Bella e Bear em casa e dirigiu até o Hotel onde Alice e Jasper estavam hospedados.

O casal havia chegado à Nova Iorque no dia anterior, para a apresentação da banda de Jasper em um Teatro próximo à Broadway. Bella e Edward haviam ido ao show e ficado com Alice em um local reservado.

"Não sei como você aguenta seguir o Jasper por todo lugar" - Edward confessou para a irmã.

"Sabe sim: Se fosse a Bella, você faria exatamente igual"

"Talvez" - O garoto sorriu, dando de ombros.

"Com certeza" - Alice revirou os olhos.

Alice ainda insistiu para que Edward e Bella fossem com eles e o restante da banda, jantar em um restaurante ali perto. Mas o casal não tinha os mesmos hábitos que eles e, naquele horário, já estavam morrendo de sono.

"Amanhã nós conversamos direito, jantamos juntos..."

"Está bem" - Alice abraçou o irmão carinhosamente - "Amanhã"

"O que vocês vão fazer no almoço?"

"Jazz tem uma entrevista e uma sessão de fotos" - Alice revirou os olhos - "A empresária deles soube que iríamos ficar em Nova Iorque mais um dia e aproveitou para marcar"

"E você?" - Bella perguntou.

"Acho que vou ficar no Hotel, esperando ele voltar para nós sairmos para jantar"

"Porque você não fica lá em casa?" - A garota sugeriu - "Nós podíamos até fazer alguma coisa, ou sei lá..."

"Mesmo?" - Alice sorriu - "Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês"

"Mas é claro que você não atrapalha, Alice. Vamos adorar ter você lá em casa" - Edward afirmou - "Que tal se eu te buscar no hotel perto da hora do almoço?"

"Ah... Eu acho que iria adorar" - Os olhos da garota Cullen brilharam.

"Então... Nos vemos amanhã" - Bella sorriu para a cunhada - "Vou pensar em algo bem divertido para fazermos, está bem?"

"Hey!" - Jasper estava suado, finalmente conseguindo terminar de atender as pessoas que haviam vindo ao camarim para falar com a banda.

"Jazz" - Alice tentou bronquear quando o namorado a beijou - "Você está suado"

"Você costuma gostar, baby"

"Jazz" - Alice soltou um riso nervoso, enquanto Edward fazia uma careta.

"Hey, Jasper. O show foi ótimo" - Bella sorriu.

"Obrigado, cunhadinha" - Jasper sorriu de volta - "Vocês querem comer algo com o pessoal? Minha empresária reservou uma mesa em algum lugar"

"Já está tarde" - Edward declinou do convite - "Mas amanhã eu vou buscar a Alice e depois nós jantamos juntos"

"Buscar você, baby?" - Jasper olhou Alice.

"Você tem aquela matéria, então... A Bella me chamou para ficar no apartamento com ela. Só para não ficar sozinha no hotel"

"Ah... Você sempre vai comigo"

"É, mas... É aniversário da Bella e, eu queria aproveitar para passar um tempinho com ela"

"Está bem" - Jasper assentiu - "Mas eu vou sentir sua falta passando o dia todo longe"

"Oun..." - Alice praticamente se pendurou no pescoço de Jasper - "Assim que você acabar, você me liga, e nós vamos nos encontrar, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Jasper respondeu antes de beijar sua namorada. Profundamente, além da conta, para quem estava beijando uma garota na presença de seu irmão ciumento.

"Bom" - Edward limpou sua garganta - "Eu acho que já estamos indo embora"

"Oi!" - Alice pulou para dentro do carro de Edward.

"Oi"

"O que aconteceu?" - Alice perdeu todo o entusiasmo ao ver o irmão tão desanimado.

"O Bear amanheceu doentinho"

"O cachorro? O que ele tem?"

"O veterinário disse que é uma virose. Só de cachorro: Não pega em humanos. Mas a Bella está meio mal... Tudo bem se nós ficarmos em casa? Ela não está querendo sair, deixar o Bear sozinho..."

"Não, sem problema"

"Eu pensei que podemos pedir alguma coisa" - Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo - "O que vocês gostam de comer?"

"Ah... Qualquer coisa, Edward. Peça o que a Bella gosta: É o aniversário dela"

"Então vamos comer pizza de pepperoni" - Edward riu, sem considerar realmente a ideia.

"Pizza de pepperoni é a preferida do Jazz também" - Alice riu - "Acho que iríamos gostar"

"Mesmo?"

"Hu-hum" - Alice assentiu - "Só diga que você comprou um presente bem lindo e encomendou um bolo maravilhoso"

"Eu comprei um presente. Mas ainda não encomendei o bolo" - Edward fez uma careta.

"Bom" - Alice conferiu seu relógio - "Acho bom você conhecer, pelo menos, o caminho de uma confeitaria"

"Cupcakes contam? É que a Bella adora o de chocolate de uma confeitaria perto do Campus"

"Se é o que a minha cunhadinha gosta, é o que conta" - Alice sorriu - "Aliás... Falando nela, como vão as coisas entre vocês dois?"

"Tudo ótimo" - Edward sorriu amplamente - "Morar juntos está sendo muito bom"

"Bom, não faz nem um mês ainda!" - Alice riu.

"Mas eu poderia ter descoberto que a Bella é insuportável quando se convive por mais tempo" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Ah, e você nem iria ter notado! É claro que a Bella nunca dormia lá antes de vocês morarem juntos"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você" - Edward cortou o assunto.

"E porque não?"

"Porque eu não quero que você queira me contar sobre dormir com o Jasper também"

"Ah, mas eu jamais falaria sobre isso com você! Eu amo demais o meu namorado para dar motivos para você e Emmett quererem mata-lo"

Edward e Alice passaram na Confeitaria e encomendaram os cupcakes para mais tarde. Alice já havia combinado tudo com Jasper: Quando ele estivesse pronto, Edward iria busca-lo, e aproveitaria para pegar os bolinhos.

"Oun... Cadê esse bebê doentinho?" - Alice já entrou no apartamento procurando por Bear.

"Oi, Alice" - Bella se levantou para abraça-la.

"Oi, princesa" - Alice também abraçou a cunhada - "O Edward disse que vamos jantar aqui. Eu e o Jazz adoramos a ideia: Vai ser a mais tradicional pizza nova iorquina de pepperoni"

"Pizza de pepperoni?" - Bella olhou para Edward.

"A ideia foi dela, amor"

Bella e Alice conversaram a tarde toda. Edward até participou aqui e ali, mas as duas estavam realmente "colocando a conversa em dia".

"E o pessoal do curso? Eu não ouço muito sobre vocês terem feito amizade em Columbia"

"Sinceramente? Você sabe que não sou a pessoa mais acessível do mundo" - Bella afirmou - "E... Eu não gosto muito do jeito como as garotas costumam olhar para o seu irmão"

"Hum... Sei como é" - Alice assentiu - "É irritante como elas se atiram descaradamente no Jazz quando ele vai apenas me buscar no fim das aulas. Parece que essas garotas nunca viram um homem antes!"

"As garotas mais "populares" do minha classe já torciam o nariz desde que entrei no curso: Eu já cheguei à Nova Iorque namorando Edward Cullen, não entrei para nenhuma Fraternidade, e agora estou estagiando com um dos melhores professores. Eu sou a nerd sortuda, namorando o cara gato demais" - Bella riu - "Era pedir demais que eu ainda tivesse amigos"

"Você não se importa?"

"Eu nunca fui o tipo popular" - Bella deu de ombros - "Meu objetivo era entrar na Universidade e me formar em direito. Eu já consegui muito mais que isso: Eu estou na Ivy League, eu estagio em um escritório de causas gigantes, eu moro com o seu irmão... Eu não sei se quero ser a garota popular. Bom, eu escolhi o direito: Advogados não são populares"

"E o Edward?"

"O Edward até tem uma turminha. É o pessoal que estagia com ele no Hospital Pediátrico. Mas é praticamente uma relação profissional"

"Vocês dois são dois adultos" - Alice riu - "Vivendo sua própria vida: Cuidando de um filho e casados"

"Alice... Nós não estamos casados" - Bella revirou os olhos, corando.

"Bom... Para mim, parece que estão. Mas, se vocês preferem chamar por outro nome, por mim, tudo bem"

Edward buscou Jasper no estúdio em que ele havia feito a sessão de fotos, e voltou para o apartamento, trazendo o namorado de Alice, pizza de pepperoni e os cupcakes.

"E a Rosalie, Alice? Está bem?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto eles saboreavam a pizza.

"Está melhor" - Alice assentiu - "Ela e o Emm... Acho que eles vão voltar a namorar"

"Isso não era óbvio?" - Bella perguntou.

"Sabe que... A Rosalie me surpreendeu. Eu juro que estou tentando ser compreensiva com ela"

"Ela tem sido uma garota legal" - Jasper afirmou.

"É. Ela está trabalhando e tudo mais"

"Mesmo? Isso é ótimo" - Bella ficou surpresa porque a garota não havia lhe contado sobre isso. Rosalie estar trabalhando seria ótimo para o caso contra Royce King.

"Ela começou nessa semana. É uma loja pequena em um shopping... Mas o Emmett está morrendo de medo que ela queira ir embora lá de casa"

"E a mãe dela?" - Edward perguntou - "Vocês a procuraram?"

"Ela não está nada bem. Cada vez mais mergulhada no vício dela, não quer ajuda, não quer se tratar... A Rosalie até queria ficar com ela, mas não é um ambiente legal, e a Rosalie também não tem condições psicológicas de ajudar agora"

"Deve ser uma barra"

"E é"

"E a Rosalie está gostando das loucuras que a psicóloga diz, não é?" - Jasper riu e Alice assentiu.

"A psicóloga acha que a Rosalie precisa colocar tudo em ordem antes de se envolver com alguém emocionalmente" - A garota contou - "E ela está sendo forte até agora: Ela e Emmett estão sendo apenas amigos. Mas a planta dela está indo super bem"

"Planta?" - Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Sabe aquela história de cuidar de uma planta por um tempo, e depois de um animal, e então poder se envolver com humanos de novo? A Rosalie está cuidando de um vaso de orquídeas"

"Isso não é feito com viciados?" - Edward questionou.

"A psicóloga acha que a Rosalie é como uma viciada em problemas" - Alice explicou - "Ela se acostumou tanto com esse ambiente familiar problemático, que não conseguiu se adaptar, por exemplo, com a calma do relacionamento com o Emm. É como se ela não pudesse aceitar alguém cuidando dela, então ela procura esses relacionamentos malucos, e cheios de problemas"

Já era super tarde quando Edward levou Alice e Jasper de volta ao Hotel. No outro dia, cedinho, eles pegariam o voo de volta para Phoenix.

Bella se despediu do casal e ficou no apartamento, cuidando de Bear, dando o remédio e trocando a fralda.

Trocando a fralda... Bella riu da situação, antes de ir tomar seu banho. Quando saiu do chuveiro, Edward já estava de volta.

"Oi" - Ele sorriu, sentado na beirada da cama.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Vem cá: Senta aqui" - Edward bateu sua mão no colchão, indicando o lugar ao seu lado - "Eu ainda não dei o seu presente" - Edward estava com sua mão escondida atrás das costas e beijou Bella assim que ela sentou ao seu lado - "Feliz Aniversário"

"Já passa da meia-noite: Não é mais meu aniversário" - Bella brincou.

"Então finge que é" - Edward riu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Feliz Aniversário, meu amor"

"Obrigada"

"Isso aqui é para você" - Edward pegou a mão de Bella e depositou algo. Bella olhou a correntinha em sua mão e passou seu dedo pelo pingente prateado - "É um Lemniscata"

"O símbolo do infinito" - Bella assentiu - "O que está gravado aqui? "_yes, you will always be my endless love_*". Lionel Richie?" - Bella riu.

_*"Sim, você sempre será o meu amor sem fim"_

"_I'll be a fool. For you, I'm sure. You know, I don't mind_*" - Edward cantarolou.

_*"Eu serei bobo/ Por você, tenho certeza/ e você sabe que não ligo"_

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Edward - "É muito bonito"

"Posso colocar em você?"

"Pode" - Bella assentiu.

Bella se virou, afastando seu cabelo, para que Edward pudesse colocar o delicado colar em seu pescoço. O garoto ajeitou o fecho e então depositou um beijo no ombro de Bella.

"Eu sei que o dia de hoje não foi bem como havíamos planejado" - Edward abraçou Bella - "Mas eu adoro passar meus dias com você. Mesmo quando eles são uma loucura"

"Acho bom" - Bella riu, se deixando apoiar contra o peito de Edward - "Você vai precisar de paciência para viver assim... infinitamente"

"Não se preocupe" - Edward depositou um beijo na têmpora de Bella - "Não vai ser nem um pouco difícil"

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Você sente falta de ter amigos na faculdade?"

"Como assim?"

"Alice comentou que não falamos de amigos aqui em Nova Iorque e nós realmente não saímos com ninguém... Você gostaria de sair, ter amigos... Essas coisas?"

"Os garotos acham um absurdo que eu tenha me deixado amarrar por você" - Edward riu - "Tudo o que eles querem é beber e curtir, e ficar com todas as garotas que puderem, enquanto puderem fazer isso. Eu fui criado com Carlisle e Esme, sendo o casal perfeito que todo mundo admirava. Desde pequeno, eu sabia que devia encontrar uma mulher que me fizesse sorrir como o meu pai sorria para a minha mãe. Ele chegava em casa, e ela dizia, por exemplo, que tinha feito o prato preferido dele para o jantar, então Carlisle a beijava e a girava pela sala, e subia para o quarto, cantarolando..." - Edward sorriu ao relembrar a cena em sua mente.

"Seus pais são um casal incrível"

"Eu não quero chegar ao final da minha vida e dizer que fiquei com todas as mulheres do mundo. Eu quero chegar ao final da minha vida e dizer que fui feliz. Que sorri todos os dias, que achei o amor da minha vida, que construí tudo ao lado dessa pessoa... Você me faz feliz, meu amor" - Edward beijou sua bochecha e Bella sorriu - "É disso que eu preciso"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Quer saber de uma coisa?  
>Tudo pode ser bom, ruim e principalmente assim assim.<br>Tudo ao mesmo tempo ou não, e não necessariamente nessa ordem.**_

_**E pode ser bom falar sobre bom e ruim, e pode ser pior assim assim... Bom!**_

_**Nem um pouco confuso, ah?  
>Rsrsrs<strong>_

_**Aniversário da Bellinha, com Bear ficando dodói!  
>Mas ele vai ficar bem! Matar o Bear já era maldade demais para uma autora só.<strong>_

_**Bom, eu vou responder reviews.**_

_**Obs: Obviamente, eu pretendo muito postar quarta-feira, então... Até quarta! (Dedinhos cruzados)**_

_**Beijinhos, garotas**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **__O Charlie só está tentando ser protetor com a "menininha" dele._

_**Dani: **__Dani, você pode ficar a vontade para criticar – Não tem problema. O Edward e a Bella tem seus problemas, mas são coisas assim... Mais dia-a-dia. Estilo "Cachorro doente" – Acho que não vamos ter nessa fic grandes armações de mulheres tentando roubar Edward Cullen. Até porque essa Bella é tão pé no chão – Eu não sei se ela cairia nesse tipo de armação. Obrigada por todos os elogios e espero que o Bear doentinho já tenha sido um draminha bom para você. Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__A Ângela e o Ben... Prometo que falamos deles logo-logo._

_**Taicerejinha: **__Edward e Bella não são jovens. Eles são dois velhinhos que gostam de ficar juntos, vendo televisão no sofá. Além disso, a Bella é a nerd da classe, toda responsável: Não ia combinar com aquelas festas loucas com concurso da Camiseta Molhada. Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É, eles só resolveram "meio que" oficializar._

_**Kathyanne: **__Nem um pouco esperta você, querendo um "Dudu". Nem um pouco..._

_**Deh C: **__Estou tentando manter meu coração bonzinho. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Olha que beleza: Você tem os filhos e deixa o papai cuidando, fazendo Shantala... *-*_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ué, vai morar junto, mas não vai casar? Para mim, o Charlie está certo: Já que querem morar juntos, casem de uma vez. Mas... Nem sempre eu mando nesses personagens, então... Fazer o que._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Treinar com o Edward deve ser (é, com certeza) bem mais gostoso do que cuidar de bebê de madrugada, Júlia! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__No caso... Contrata um massagista. Já viu que a Bella não gosta de deixar o Edward distribuindo massagem por aí, neh?_

_**Baby Lovely: **__A Bella mandou dizer que não deixa o Edward fazer massagem em garotas com mais de nove anos._

_**Ivone: **__Essa fic está no mais puro mel diabético. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Mas não é um garoto de ouro? Bonito, gostoso e ainda faz massagem? Ai, ai..._

_**Vitória: **__Eu também não entendo. Para mim, se tem coragem de morar junto, já casa logo. Mas, parece que as pessoas acham que é menos compromisso só morar junto – Tipo: Não assinei nada! Rsrsrs . Logo você vai ver que, os personagens têm umas ideias meio próprias com as quais você não concorda, mas acaba tendo que defender na história._

_**Naty Alves: **__Uai, mas se a Bella pode morar com o Edward, qual seria o grande problema em casar logo de uma vez?_


	16. Para o que der e vier

**Eterno Retorno – Capítulo 15  
><strong>_**"Para o que der e vier"**_

_Se tudo pode acontecer  
>Se pode acontecer qualquer coisa<br>Um deserto florescer  
>Uma nuvem cheia não chover<em>

_Pode alguém aparecer  
>E acontecer de ser você<br>Um cometa vir ao chão  
>Um relâmpago na escuridão<em>

_E a gente caminhando de mão dada de qualquer maneira  
>Eu quero que esse momento dure a vida inteira<br>E além da vida, ainda de manhã, no outro dia  
>Se for eu e você<br>Se assim acontecer. . ._

_(Se tudo pode acontecer, Arnaldo Antunes)_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward sorriu para si mesmo quando entrou em seu quarto, após um dia de estágio, e encontrou Bella e Bear dormindo juntos em cima da cama do casal. Embora Bella soubesse muito bem, que o namorado não gostava muito da ideia de manter o cachorro em cima da cama, ele não podia negar que a cena era adorável.

O rapaz sentou na beirada da cama e afagou o cabelo de Bella, fazendo com que ela abrisse seus olhos quase que instantaneamente.

"Oi" – Edward sorriu e Bella correspondeu, embora deixasse seus olhos se fecharem outra vez – "Tem um cachorro dormindo em cima da nossa cama"

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu – "Desculpa... É só hoje, prometo. Só porque ele está doentinho"

"Pois é: Tem um cachorro doente em cima da nossa cama"

"Edward... É só o Bear" – Bella fez um biquinho – "E isso que ele tem nem pode passar para a gente"

"Eu sei" – O garoto depositou um beijo na têmpora de Bella – "Só estou brincando com você. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Cansativo" – A garota brincou – "Foi tão difícil ficar o dia todo na cama"

"Mesmo?" – Edward sorriu, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella – "Pode deixar que amanhã eu fico no seu lugar e você vai trabalhar, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella concordou. Até porque este era exatamente o planejado: Bella havia ficado em casa hoje, enquanto Edward ia ao Hospital Pediátrico, e, amanhã, quando ele não teria plantão, Bella ia para o escritório.

E esse planejamento todo só porque Bear estava com uma virose. Por sorte, ou exatamente porque eles ainda estavam no começo do semestre, as coisas na Faculdade estavam calmas e eles não teriam grandes problemas em faltar às aulas por um ou dois dias.

Edward não havia ido a Faculdade, mas precisa ir ao estágio - A professora que havia lhe convidado para a Pesquisa, era cheia de regras com a frequência dos alunos e ele não queria criar problemas com ela.

Assim, Bella ficou em casa, com Bear. Que, apesar de já estava um pouco melhor, ainda longe de estar "bem".

No outro dia, Edward não precisaria ir ao Hospital Pediátrico, então ele ficaria com Bear, para que Bella pudesse ir tranquilamente à suas aulas e ao escritório do Dr. Gerandy, acompanhar o caso de Rosalie.

"Angie?" - Bella ficou surpresa ao passar pela sala da advogada e vê-la arrumando algumas coisas em uma caixa.

"Oi, Bella"

"O que você... Me desculpa a intromissão, mas o que você está fazendo?"

"Foi bom você ter chegado, porque eu preciso mesmo passar algumas coisas do caso Hale para você antes..." - Ângela se deteve com um suspiro - "Eu estou tirando uma licença"

"Licença? Mas agora? Assim? No meio de um caso?" - Bella se surpreendeu.

"Bella, se eu for esperar não estar no meio de um caso, não vou tirar uma licença nunca" - Ângela riu, embora um pouco sem humor.

"Ângela..." - Bella mordeu o lábio, ponderando se devia perguntar alguma coisa ou não - "Está tudo bem? É uma licença... Médica? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Não é uma licença médica. É uma licença... Para ver se eu consigo colocar a minha cabeça no lugar"

"Você... Está... Você sabe"

"Grávida?" - Ângela sorriu, meio sem graça - "Estou" - A garota assentiu - "Grávida. Com exame de sangue, ultrassom, tudo. Inquestionavelmente, grávida"

"Mas está tudo bem com o bebê? Desculpa. É que eu não estou entendendo essa história da licença"

"Está tudo bem com o bebê. O que não está bem é o casamento dos pais do bebê"

"Ai, Ângela... Me desculpe" - Bella se sentiu constrangida ao notar a expressão de tristeza de Ângela ao confessar.

"A culpa não é sua" - Ângela respirou fundo, tentando afastar a tristeza - "Eu vou passar algum tempo na casa dos meus pais, em Missouri. Eu e o Ben estamos mesmo precisando de um tempo para pensar, tentar entender o que está acontecendo... E eu... Eu estou precisando ficar com pessoas que fiquem felizes com a notícia da minha gravidez. Pelo menos, até eles descobrirem que talvez essa criança não vá ter um pai"

"Eu tenho certeza que o Ben só está confuso. Daqui a pouco, ele vai se acostumando com a notícia, a ficha vai cair, e vocês dois vão se acertar"

"Ele quer que eu faça um aborto" - Ângela confessou com um suspiro.

"Angie..."

"Meu marido" - Ângela riu sem humor - "Dá para acreditar? O cara que eu achei que me conhecia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. A pessoa que sabe qual é a minha comida preferida, que compra o meu absorvente na farmácia, e escolhe o que eu como quando saímos para jantar. Ele sabe tudo sobre mim. Menos que eu jamais aceitaria a ideia de um aborto?"

"Ângela..."

"Eu sei que deixei grande parte das tradições da minha família, que quase não vou à igreja, que não vivo como a melhor das devotas, mas... É assim que eu fui criada, Bella. Acreditando que o aborto é um crime. Pior: Acreditando que o aborto é o pior dos infernos que alguém pode escolher"

"Ângela, talvez o Ben só tenha te proposto um aborto por achar que você está fazendo isso por uma tradição. Ter um filho por causa do que os outros pensam..."

"Não" - Ângela interrompeu a garota - "Eu não posso. Eu não vou fazer isso. E o Ben não vai me convencer" - Ângela parou, esfregando seu rosto entre as mãos - "Eu não sou mais uma menina, Bella. Eu tenho mais de trinta anos, eu sou casada, eu tenho a minha profissão. Eu sei que não foi planejado, eu sei que assusta - E eu sou a pessoa mais assustada aqui. É o meu corpo que vai mudar, sou eu quem vai ficar sem poder trabalhar por algum tempo, todos os problemas de verdade são meus. E mesmo assim, eu fiz a minha escolha: Eu vou ter esse bebê. E, se o Ben me ama de verdade, ele vai ficar do meu lado"

"Ai, Ângela... Eu não quero ficar aqui, fazendo a "Advogada do Diabo", mas... Se você e o Ben se amam, um de vocês vai ter que dar o braço a torcer. Você já parou para pensar, de verdade, em qual é a melhor solução? Porque você não para, assim, sem preconceitos, e analisa quais são as opções?"

"Você está sugerindo que eu pondere sobre o aborto?"

"Eu não quero emitir nenhum julgamento moral sobre o assunto..."

"É bem mais fácil quando se está do lado de fora, acredite" - Ângela sorriu - "Se uma cliente chegasse aqui, e dissesse que precisa da minha ajuda para conseguir a permissão para realizar um aborto, mesmo sem concordar, eu ajudaria. Eu ajudaria porque eu acredito que as pessoas devem ter o direito de definir o que farão com suas próprias vidas. Eu não posso decidir o que o Ben vai fazer com a vida dele, mas eu vou defender o meu direito de escolher o que vou fazer com a minha vida. E eu optei por ter esse filho"

"Mesmo que isso te separe do Ben?" - Bella perguntou, triste com toda aquela situação.

"Mesmo que o Ben não me ame o suficiente para fazer isso ao meu lado" - Ângela corrigiu, expondo um pouco da forma como ela via as coisas.

"Angie... Talvez vocês dois estejam sendo intransigentes demais"

"Sabe o que dizem sobre advogados: Teimosos, narcisistas..."

Bella tentou convencer Ângela a pensar melhor antes de tomar uma atitude que parecia tão drástica, mas a advogada estava decidida: Ela iria ter esse filho, independente do que fosse necessário enfrentar para isso.

Bella ficou surpresa ao encontrar Ben e Dr. Gerandy conversando normalmente, quando ela finalmente se despediu de Ângela, e foi até a sala de reuniões.

Dr. Gerandy comunicou à estagiária que Ângela estava saindo para uma licença e que ela agora deveria se reportar a Ben ou Bella. A garota não pareceu muito surpresa, o que fez Bella imaginar que a fofoca já devia estar se espalhando pelo escritório.

Eles reorganizaram as funções e Dr. Gerandy avisou que o acordo caminhava a passos largos. Ele realmente acreditava que eles o confirmariam no dia da audiência marcada.

"Pelo bem da causa, não vamos misturar as coisas, está bem?" - Ben comentou, como quem oferece um café, assim que Dr. Gerandy saiu para atender uma ligação em sua sala particular - "Então não precisa ficar me olhando desse jeito"

"Eu não estou te olhando de jeito nenhum" - Bella comentou, surpresa.

"Todo mundo nesse escritório está me olhando como se eu fosse um seguidor de Judas Iscariotes"

"Eles só devem estar surpresos: Você e a Ângela costumavam se dar muito bem"

"Pode me julgar. Eu já estou com um problema grande o bastante para ficar me preocupando com essa bobagem"

"Eu não estou julgando você" - Bella tentou parecer o mais sincera possível - "Eu só acho uma pena que você e a Ângela pensem de maneira tão diferente sobre um assunto que não é assim... Propriamente... irrelevante. Mas eu sinceramente espero que vocês ainda se acertem. Vocês teriam uma bonita família"

Ambos desviaram o assunto assim que Dr. Gerandy retornou para a sala de reuniões. Eles terminaram de discutir o que precisava ser decidido e foram para suas próprias salas, cuidar de suas obrigações.

Bella pegou o metrô até West Village e comprou um saco de pipocas na porta da estação. Ela havia conseguido sair um pouco antes, evitando o horário de pico e caminhou até o apartamento, pensando em toda a loucura que a gravidez de Ângela havia causado – Mesmo em sua vida que, aparentemente, não tinha nada com isso.

Assim que ela entrou no apartamento, encontrou Bear e Edward, juntos no sofá. Bear ergueu sua cabeça e ficou a olhando enquanto Bella guardava sua bolsa e o casaco no armário, e depois vinha se juntar a eles no sofá.

"Hey, Bear. Papai cuidou direitinho de você?"

Edward afagou o rosto da namorada antes de beija-la devagar, com todo o carinho que poderia oferecer. Bella parecia cansada e, assim que Edward a viu passar pela porta, tudo o que ele queria era cuidar de sua garota.

"Você parece tão cansada" - O rapaz comentou, se afastando apenas um pouquinho. Apenas o suficiente para encarar Bella - "O que houve? Dia cheio?"

"Muito" - Bella confessou - "Tivemos que reorganizar todo o caso da Rosalie, porque a Ângela está saindo de licença"

"Licença? Ela está com algum problema de saúde?"

"Não. Ela confirmou que está grávida e decidiu ter o bebê"

"Tem algo errado com o bebê? Porque seria mais prudente deixar todo o tempo possível para ficar com o bebê depois. A não ser... Ela vai ter que ficar em repouso?"

"Não é nada disso" - Bella suspirou - "É que ela decidiu ter o bebê. O Ben não"

"Oh..." - Edward franziu o cenho, tentando entender como aquilo se encaixava - "E o que isso significa afinal de contas?"

"Ângela disse que vai ter o bebê de qualquer maneira. De toda forma, ela está indo passar algum tempo com os pais, para dar espaço para Ben pensar se ele quer fazer parte disso"

"Bells... "Parte disso"? É o filho dele"

"Ele quer que a Ângela faça um aborto" - Bella contou - "Mas ela disse que isso está totalmente fora de cogitação. Eu não faço ideia como eles vão resolver isso: Ângela foi criada com um pai Reverendo, sendo ensinada sobre como Deus odeia o aborto e Ben... Eu acho que ela não imaginava que ele fosse reagir assim"

"É claro que ela não imaginava: Eles estão casados há algum tempo, não estão? Acho que ninguém fica esperando que um marido diga para sua esposa abortar um filho"

"Ele parece preocupado com ela. Talvez o Ben só esteja pensando em como ter um bebê agora pode afetar a vida da Ângela"

"Mas ela quer. Parece que ela já decidiu" - Edward meio que sorriu - "Se você quisesse ter um filho meu, eu jamais te pediria para desistir disso"

"Mesmo se você soubesse que isso ia acabar com a minha vida agora?"

"Bella" - Edward franziu o cenho, surpreso com a forma de Bella falar.

"Edward, nós estamos faltando à Faculdade por que o Bear está com uma virose. Como ia ser se nós tivéssemos uma criança?"

"Bella, foi só jeito de falar. Nós não vamos ter filhos agora"

"Ai, desculpa" - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Desculpa. Eu sei que você não disse isso. Desculpa"

"Eu só quis dizer que, se acontecesse o que aconteceu com eles, eu iria te apoiar"

"Você iria me apoiar se eu quisesse ter o bebê"

"Claro que sim" - Edward sorriu.

"E você também iria me apoiar se eu não quisesse ter o bebê?" - Bella perguntou e Edward não soube como responder.

Edward adorava a ideia de ter uma família desde que era um garotinho. Nascendo em uma família como a de Carlisle e Esme, Edward, assim como os irmãos, sempre havia acreditado em amor de verdade, casamento, instituição familiar...

Quando Edward se apaixonou por sua professora da segunda série, a paixonite não durou mais que três semanas: O tempo que demorou para ele aplacar a cegueira e notar aquela aliança dourada na mão da jovem mulher.

"Mãe?" - Ele reuniu toda a sua coragem para perguntar a Esme, sentado no balcão que eles tinham na cozinha, enquanto Esme lavava a louça do lanche.

"Fala, meu anjinho" - Esme sorriu.

"O que significa esse anel que você usa?"

"Que anel?" - Esme franziu o cenho - "Ah! Minha aliança?" - Ela riu ao entender.

"Esse anel sem pedra que você nunca tira"

"É a minha aliança" - Esme assentiu enquanto secava a mão e tirava a aliança para que Edward pudesse ver - "Vê aí dentro dela? Está escrito o nome do seu pai e a data em que nós nos casamos. Esse anel se chama "Aliança", que quer dizer "Pacto". Esse anel é para sempre nos lembrarmos das palavras bonitas que dissemos no dia em que nos casamos e prometemos ser felizes juntos"

"Todo mundo que usa uma aliança, é porque se casou?"

"Porque essa pergunta, filho?"

"Só queria saber" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Algumas pessoas usam um anel de noivado. Significa que a pessoa está noiva: Vai se casar em breve. Aí, quando se casam de verdade, as pessoas colocam assim: Uma aliança como a que eu e seu pai usamos"

No outro dia Edward prestou bem atenção: A aliança que a professora usava era exatamente como a de Esme.

Quando eles estavam na Sala de Brinquedos, o menino aproveitou para perguntar sobre o significado da aliança para a professora também. Ela confirmou o que o coração de Edward já estava sentindo: Ela era mesmo casada.

No mesmo dia Edward desistiu daquela paixão: Para ele, desde aquele tempo, casamento era coisa sagrada.

E ele sabia - Aliás, ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza - que um dia, ele iria encontrar a mulher de sua vida. E com ela, ele construiria uma vida. Uma família.

As garotas com quem Edward se envolveu antes de Bella nunca foram nem sombra do que ele esperava. Mas ele era um garoto. E garotos são muito cobrados quando o assunto são garotas. Então Edward teve seus... "casos adolescentes". Até que ela surgiu: Isabella.

Ela era bonita. Desde que ele a viu, pela primeira vez, na sala de sua casa, ele a achou uma garota bonita. Mas foi quando ele conheceu quem Bella era de verdade, que Edward realmente se apaixonou.

É claro que ele não planejava ter filhos naquele momento. Edward sabia o quanto algo assim reviraria a vida dos dois e deixaria tudo de ponta cabeça.

Mas... Se acontecesse... Edward jamais pediria para que Bella fizesse um aborto. E, sinceramente, ele não fazia ideia de como reagiria, se ela lhe dissesse que preferia desistir da gravidez.

Ou melhor... Ele sabia que não seria nada fácil entender.

"Seria o contrário, não é?" - Bella insistiu em perguntar - "Se nós dois estivéssemos nessa situação, o que nos destruiria seria exatamente eu preferir não ter o bebê"

"Porque nós estamos falando nisso agora?"

"Porque eu quero entender como você pensa, Edward" - O garoto se surpreendeu quando a voz de Bella começou a se alterar - "Nem sempre o amor resolve tudo! Se nós nos conhecêssemos, eu saberia como você pensa!"

"Nós nos conhecemos" - Edward retrucou.

"Desculpa" - Bella afundou no sofá, sentindo as lágrimas começando a se formar - "Ai, Edward... Me desculpa. Eu não queria brigar, eu juro. Eu nem sei por que estou falando nisso. É que eu estou tão nervosa com a saída da Ângela. Uma parte enorme do caso ficou comigo, e eu estou nervosa com isso, eu estou... Desculpa"

"Não fica assim, amor" - Edward a abraçou e a garota se deixou afundar no peito do namorado - "Eu não sou a favor do aborto" - Edward considerou devagar.

"Hu-hum"

"Eu entendo que algumas situações são extremas e que a mulher..." - Edward parou, pensando em como completar - "Mas eu nunca te deixaria sozinha. Eu não sei o que nós faríamos, mas eu iria preferir que você tivesse o bebê"

"Mas, Edward... Isso viraria a nossa vida do avesso"

"Nós iríamos dar um jeito: O melhor jeito que pudéssemos"

"Me perdoa... Mas eu não iria ter o bebê" - Bella confessou, com seus olhos a ponto de transbordar.

"Me perdoa, mas eu não posso mentir dizendo que ficaria feliz com isso" - Edward segurou seu rosto com uma mão.

"Um dia, eu vou querer filhos. Mas não agora, Edward. Não agora"

"Mas eu não estou te pedindo para ter filhos agora, meu amor"

"Mas... E se o "meu dia" demorar demais?"

"Eu vou esperar" - Edward sorriu.

"Ai, Edward... Eu não quero estragar os seus planos" - Bella afagou o rosto do namorado - "Você vai ter filhos tão lindos"

"Eu? Que história é essa, Isabella? "Eu" não vou ter filhos. "Nós" vamos ter filhos. Juntos. Um dia, "Nós" vamos nos casar, e ter filhos, netos, bisnetos... Tudo direitinho. Eu não estou com pressa. Eu posso muito bem esperar você ter se tornado uma advogada famosa antes disso"

Bella riu, meio sem humor e então abraçou o namorado e começou a chorar.

"Ah, meu amor..." - Edward sabia que aquele não devia ter sido um dia fácil para Bella. Ela tinha aquela estranha tendência de viver pensando demais. E quando as coisas saiam dos eixos, ela acabava perdendo o chão.

"Desculpa, desculpa..." - Bella fungou - "Eu nem devia ter falado nesse assunto. É que eu estou assustada. A gravidez da Ângela mudou tudo. Imagina só como seria se eu ficasse grávida!"

"Não fica assim, meu amor" - Edward afagou o cabelo da namorada - "Você vai ver como tudo vai se ajeitar"

"Espero que sim" - Bella suspirou, tentando secar as lágrimas.

"Prometo que vai" - Edward depositou um beijo no ombro da namorada.

"Desculpa... Prometo que vou me controlar melhor"

"Esquece isso, vai" - Edward se afastou apenas para poder olhar para Bella e secar suas lágrimas - "Pronto. Já chega de falar do que nem existe. Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

"Então agora você vai tomar um banho, e eu vou pedir sopa, para acompanhar esse friozinho que está fazendo" - Edward sorriu - "E aí nós vamos tomar... Champanhe"

"Edward, e nós lá temos champanhe aqui?" - Bella riu.

"Bom, se não temos, eu vou sair e comprar uma garrafa"

"Não precisa. Eu nem sei se estou no clima para Champanhe"

"Ah, só uma taça. Dizem que ajuda a relaxar" - Edward ajeitou aquela mechinha de cabelo teimosa que vivia insistindo em cair nos olhos de Bella - "Aliás... Eu posso te fazer uma massagem também"

"Hum... Champanhe, Massagem... Já que você vai sair, traz camisinha também"

"Camisinha?" - Edward riu.

"Acho que hoje não é um bom dia para ficar encucada com isso. Dois métodos são melhores que um só"

"Hum... Então quer dizer que você está pensando em ir mais longe essa noite?" – Edward piscou, provocando Bella.

"Depende" - Bella deu de ombros, brincando - "Se você cuidar de mim direitinho"

"Prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor" - Edward sorriu - "Agora vai tomar o seu banho, que eu vou sair e comprar tudo para a nossa noite"

"Espera" - Bella sorriu ao deixar seus braços enlaçarem o pescoço de Edward - "Obrigada. Se não fosse você para cuidar de mim, já tinha enlouquecido"

"Estou à disposição. Sempre" - Edward sorriu de volta, segurando a cintura de Bella - "Para o que der e vier"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei que não postei quarta-feira!  
>É que eu fui dar uma passeadinha, fiquei enrolada, não consegui escrever.<strong>_

_**Ontem o pessoal do escritório resolveu dar aquela emendada, metade não veio trabalhar...**_

_**Mas... Eu juro que estou tentando ser uma pessoa que se reorganiza! **_

_**Eu vou responder minhas reviews e ver se ainda consigo aproveitar o silêncio que está fazendo por aqui para continuar escrevendo um pouquinho.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Bear melhorzinho. Eu não ia ser muito má com ele, neh?_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Bom, quem tem Edward Cullen não precisa de mais nada nessa vida. Precisa? Não! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__"Primeira doença do filhote" – Imagina só a Bella surtadíssima se fosse um bebê!_

_**PESSOA SEM NOME: **__Obrigada pelos elogios, mas o Fanfiction não gostou do seu nick! Engoliu seu nome! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Não que as outras fases da vida devem ser ruins para alguém que as passe todas ao lado de Edward Cullen, mas... Namorar é bom. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Aff! Se eu mato o Bear posso fugir para o Polo Norte, ou é assassinato na certa!_

_**Carol Machado: **__Papais cuidando direitinho do bebê – Até faltando na aula para não deixar o Bear sozinho._

_**Isa Alonso: **__É por isso que a Bella não gosta de ficar com amizade com essas mocinhas assanhadas. ¬¬'_

_**Vitória: **__Jasper falou. Mas não acostuma! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Olha! Realmente, nunca te vi escrever uma review tão longa! Estava inspirada, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__O que Alice tem não é alegria: É energia atômica acumulada em 1,50m. Rsrsrs_

_**NatyAlves: **__Bear já está melhorando, não precisam começar com as ameaças, não._

_**Jenni ASM: **__"Quero um Edward desse pra mim" – Oun... Jura? Que bobinha você! Rsrsrs_


	17. A Torto e a Direito

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 16**

"_**A Torto e a direito"**_

Bella estava agitada.

Não. Bella estava tremendamente agitada!

Quando a data marcada para a audiência chegou, Bella acreditou que já estava tudo certo.

Rosalie veio de Phoenix, com Emmett, Esme e Alice. E Edward não saberia dizer quem estava mais nervoso: Rosalie, sua namorada, ou o seu irmão.

Emmett achou um absurdo quando Bella disse que ele não poderia entrar na sala de audiência.

"Porque não?"

"Emmett, apenas os envolvidos podem entrar"

"E eu estou mais que envolvido nessa história!"

"Emmett..." - Bella suspirou - "Você está envolvido... "emocionalmente". Mas não judicialmente. O juiz não pode permitir que você entre, ou vai ter que permitir que entre qualquer pessoa que Royce queira também"

"Não tem mesmo um jeito de o Emmett entrar?" - Rosalie perguntou, sentada ao lado do ex-namorado (e agora quem sabe, futuro namorado também).

"Sinto muito, Rosalie. O Emmett não vai poder entrar" - Bella confirmou.

"Nos filmes, sempre tem uma plateia enorme nos julgamentos" - Emmett reclamou.

"Mas nós não estamos indo ao tribunal do júri. A causa da Rosalie se enquadra em outro tipo - Nós vamos estar em uma sala bem mais simples. É quase uma conciliação, na verdade"

"Eu iria me sentir bem mais segura se você estivesse lá comigo" - Rosalie parecia uma menina assustada e Emmett afagou seu rosto.

"Se eu pudesse, eu estaria, com certeza"

"Rose, você não precisa ficar nervosa" - Alice tentou animar a garota - "A Bella vai estar lá, e os seus advogados, o juiz... É óbvio que o Royce não vai tentar fazer nada contra você na frente de todo mundo"

"Mas é claro que não" - Bella assentiu - "Você pode ter certeza de que ele terá um comportamento exemplar na frente do juiz"

"Você acha mesmo que ele vai aceitar esse acordo?"

"Os advogados dele disseram que sim. E, sinceramente, é um bom acordo para ele: Quatro meses de tratamento ao invés de um tempo na prisão? Quem não iria preferir?"

Mas o problema é que, diante do juiz, Royce King II disse não ao acordo discutido pelos advogados por meses.

Sua alegação era de que, ficando quatro meses internado em uma clínica, não poderia trabalhar. E, ficar afastado de seu trabalho, não seria um ponto positivo para sua recuperação de forma alguma.

Até mesmo os advogados de Royce estavam tensos com sua decisão de contestar o acordo diante do juiz. Era uma jogada grande demais: Talvez o juiz resolvesse escutar, mas o magistrado poderia muito bem se irritar com a situação e enviar o caso para um julgamento comum.

Rosalie tremia desde que havia entrado na sala de audiência e Bella estava segurando sua mão embaixo da mesa, tentando acalma-la, ao menos um pouquinho.

O juiz conversou com os advogados e achou que a alegação de Royce era justa. Ele sugeriu que uma alternativa fosse discutida e adiou a audiência por mais um mês.

"Ele vai conseguir se safar, não vai?" - Os olhos de Rosalie estavam cheios de lágrimas quando elas deixaram a sala de audiência.

"Não, Srta. Hale" - O próprio Dr. Gerandy afirmou - "Nós vamos discutir uma forma de resolver esse impasse, mas nós não vamos abrir mão de uma punição"

"Talvez possamos pedir um aumento na indenização para abrir mão do tratamento" - Ben sugeriu quando eles se reuniram no escritório para procurar uma solução.

"Não. Eu não acho boa ideia" - Bella discordou - "É exatamente isso que ele quer: Pagar para não frequentar o tratamento"

"O juiz concordou com a alegação dele, Isabella. Nós vamos ter que ceder de alguma maneira"

"E se ele puder sair para trabalhar, mas tiver que retornar para o tratamento no final do dia?"

"Como se fosse um sistema semiaberto" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu.

"Mas será que isso existe?" - Ben questionou.

"Eu vou descobrir" - Bella garantiu.

"Então é isso: Se encontrarmos uma clínica que aceite esse sistema, essa será a nossa proposta" - Dr. Gerandy juntou suas coisas - "Muito bem, Isabella"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu.

"Bom, já que as coisas ficaram com você, eu vou voltar para os meus outros casos" - Ben começou a juntar os seus papéis também.

"Ben, espera. Desculpa, eu sei que você me pediu para não misturar as coisas, mas eu só queria saber... A Ângela está bem?"

"Ela... Ela vai ficar no Missouri. Pelo menos até as festas. Mas eu vou até lá no Natal"

"Ah... Que bom" - Bella sorriu - "Espero que tudo se ajeite"

"Eu também" - Ben assentiu.

"Quando falar com ela, diz que eu mandei um beijo. Para ela e para o bebê"

"Pode deixar"

"Você sabia que está nisso há horas?" - Edward bronqueou.

"Edward..."

"Já está na hora de dormir"

"Mas eu preciso encontrar uma clínica que aceite que o Royce fique internado só metade do dia. Se eu não achar, nós vamos acabar tendo que aceitar mais dinheiro para ele não cumprir nada"

"Mas não tem mais nenhuma clínica aberta a essa hora, meu amor. É hora da minha menina dormir. Amanhã você continua a procurar essa clínica"

"Hum..."

"E nem adianta fazer esse biquinho" - Edward sorriu - "Dormir é fundamental para sua saúde"

"Está bem, meu doutor"

Foi mais um intenso mês de trabalho: Bella não queria correr o risco de sair da segunda audiência com tudo frustrado outra vez. E, quando a data marcada para a segunda audiência finalmente chegou, Bella estava agitada.

Não. Bella estava tremendamente agitada.

Esme e Emmett vieram com Rosalie outra vez. Alice não pode vir: Ela havia arrumado um emprego. Assistente de Design em uma marca de roupas.

Não era uma daquelas marcas famosas, mas era uma marca respeitada entre os verdadeiros conhecedores de moda. E Alice estava radiante por ter sido escolhida.

"Está nervosa?" - Edward sorriu vendo Bella toda agitada, tentando ajeitar alguma coisa na cozinha, mas simplesmente andando de lá para cá, sem conseguir fazer nada.

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou - "Demais"

"Fica calma, meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo dessa vez"

"Ai, Edward. Espero"

"Mas você não disse que está tudo bem?"

"Da outra vez também achei que estava tudo bem, e na última hora o Royce inventou aquela história. A Rosalie ficou tão nervosa... Eu não vou me perdoar se eu os tiver feito virem de Phoenix a toa outra vez"

"Você? Amor, não é sua culpa se não deu certo da outra vez. Todo mundo sabe que vocês têm feito o melhor pelo caso"

"Ai... Só espero poder resolver tudo hoje. A Rosalie poder voltar para Phoenix, o Royce cumprir a sentença..."

"Você namorar comigo..."

"Como assim?"

"Você anda tão nervosa com a audiência que mal tem tido tempo para mim" - Edward confessou.

"Ah... Desculpa" - Bella andou até o namorado e o beijou - "Mais um motivo para você ficar torcendo para dar tudo certo, não é?"

"Eu sempre vou torcer por você, Bella" - Edward riu - "Mesmo quando eu não tiver segundas intenções"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Agora vai se trocar" - Edward depositou um beijo na mão de Bella - "Porque se você ficar atrasada, vamos enfrentar a fúria do Emmett, quando formos busca-los no Hotel"

"Deus me livre! Não vou me atrasar de jeito nenhum! Já estou toda nervosa, imagina se eu ainda me atraso"

"Então vai: Coloca aquela roupinha azul, toda arrumadinha, prende o cabelo... Que você fica uma gata vestidinha de advogada"

"Eu não vou vestir o tailleur azul hoje. Eu vou coloca um vestido preto"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu já usei o tailleur na outra audiência" - Bella revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Mas você ficou tão linda com ele..." - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Oun... Depois eu uso ele só para você, está bem?"

"Hum... Está ótimo" - Edward sorriu.

Eles não chegaram atrasados, mas Emmett já estava todo impaciente, andando no saguão do Hotel, de um lado para o outro.

"Vocês demoraram" - Ele acusou assim que Edward entrou.

"Nós não demoramos. Onde estão Rosalie e a mamãe?"

"Ainda não desceram"

"Ah! E você ainda diz que demoramos"

"A Rosalie está muito nervosa?" - Bella perguntou.

"E eu sei? Ela prefere dormir com a mamãe" - Ele revirou os olhos - "Mas ontem à noite, ela parecia bem"

"Quem diria?" - Edward riu - "Emmett Cullen esperando por Rosalie Hale. Outra vez"

"Ela mudou, está bem?"

"Eu sei que sim. Até Alice anda se dando bem com ela"

Rosalie e Esme logo desceram, e eles seguiram juntos para o fórum, onde encontraram Dr. Gerandy e Ben.

"Pronta, Srta. Hale?" - Dr. Gerandy perguntou, antes que eles entrassem na sala de audiência - "Esperamos que hoje seja tudo resolvido"

"Eu espero também" - Rosalie assentiu.

"Vamos entrar?"

"Querida" - Esme segurou as mãos de Rosalie entre as suas - "Fique calma, está bem? Seus advogados estão aqui para te defender e Royce King não ousaria te machucar outra vez"

"Eu também vou entrar" - Bella avisou Edward.

"Vem cá" - Edward a abraçou o mais apertado que pode - "Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Você vai entrar lá, e arrebentar com esse Royce King, ok?"

"Ok" - Bella riu, nervosa - "Obrigada"

Emmett depositou um beijo nos lábios de Rosalie e ela ficou um pouco sem reação - "Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar" - Ele afagou o rosto da garota.

Bella afagou a mão de Rosalie sob a mesa quando Royce King chegou. As duas estavam extremamente nervosas, mas, graças aos céus, Dr. Gerandy tinha serenidade e experiência suficientes para conduzir a acusação.

"Muito bem, depois da última audiência, vocês conseguiram chegar a um novo acordo ou não?" - O juiz foi diretamente ao ponto.

"Nós temos uma nova proposta" - Caius Volturi, o chefe da defesa, sorriu triunfante - "Como ficou claro que não seria proveitoso para ninguém que o meu cliente ficasse longe de seu trabalho para se submeter à privação de liberdade que a acusação sugeriu, nós propomos um aumento substancial de 100 mil dólares na indenização oferecida a Srta. Hale, anulando assim a cláusula que privaria meu cliente do exercício de sua profissão"

"Nós temos outra proposta, meritíssimo" - Dr. Gerandy anunciou.

"Prossiga" - O juiz deu sua autorização para que a proposta fosse exposta.

"Como o Sr. King alegou que ficar privado de seu trabalho seria o grande ponto problemático em nossa proposta anterior, estamos propondo que ele seja submetido ao tratamento contra vícios na clínica Saint Clear, que fica próxima ao escritório onde..."

"Com licença, meritíssimo" - Caius interrompeu Dr. Gerandy - "Mas eu acredito que já estivesse bem claro que manter meu cliente fechado em uma clínica estava fora de cogitação"

"Eu gostaria de terminar a exposição de minha proposta, meritíssimo"

"Dr. Volturi, a acusação escutou sua proposta. Agora vamos deixa-los explicar a proposta deles"

"Como eu vinha dizendo, a clínica Saint Clear fica próxima ao escritório onde o Sr. King exerce suas atividades profissionais. Nós temos aqui alguns papéis, que Ben distribuirá, para que vocês mesmos possam analisar. A clínica aceita internos em um regime que se assemelha ao regime semiaberto: O senhor King poderia trabalhar normalmente durante o dia, e seria aceito no programa da clínica, mantendo as atividades do tratamento durante o período noturno"

"Isso é ridículo"

"Royce" - O advogado repreendeu seu cliente.

"Hum... Parece uma saída interessante" - O juiz comentou enquanto analisava os papéis sobre a clínica Saint Clear - "Eu vou pedir um recesso de uma hora para que, assim como eu, a defesa analise os papéis, e possamos voltar a conversar"

"Já?" - Esme se surpreendeu ao vê-los saindo da sala.

"Ainda não, Esme. O juiz pediu um recesso" - Bella explicou.

"Um recesso?"

"É como um intervalo, Emm"

"Um intervalo? Para que?" - Emmett reclamou.

"É bom, Sr. Cullen" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu - "Para nós, é um ótimo sinal que o juiz tenha pedido um intervalo. Ele gostou da ideia da clínica em regime semiaberto"

"Ah, meu amor" - Edward sorriu, abraçando Bella - "Meus parabéns. Eu sabia que a sua ideia iria dar certo"

"Isabella realmente teve uma ideia muito boa" - Dr. Gerandy assentiu.

"Mas eu jamais teria tido a ideia de pega-los de surpresa, anunciando a proposta só na hora da audiência"

"Isso, você vai aprender com o tempo. Mas boas ideias? Isso já tem que nascer com você"

"Mas o que o intervalo tem a ver com isso?"

"O juiz quer que eles analisem a proposta, Emmett. É como se ele estivesse dando uma chance para eles aceitarem"

"Ah, isso é ótimo, não é?" - Esme sorriu - "Está ouvindo, Rose? Vai dar tudo certo"

Royce King não gostou nem um pouco da proposta. Ele havia chegado à audiência acreditando que pagaria a indenização de Rosalie e seguiria com sua vida em frente, sem maiores complicações.

Os advogados tentaram alegar que a proposta não era boa e que seria muito melhor que os advogados de Rosalie aceitassem apenas a indenização.

"Meritíssimo, o Sr. King alegou que só agrediu minha cliente porque estava alcoolizado, se colocando na condição de alguém que sofre com o alcoolismo. Foi somente por esse motivo que a prisão comum foi desconsiderada e sugerida a internação para tratamento. Fica parecendo para nós, assim como creio que parecerá a um júri, que o Sr. King alegou sofrer de alcoolismo apenas para escapar da prisão"

"Eu concordo com o Dr. Gerandy" - O juiz se pronunciou - "Se a defesa não tem qualquer outra proposta a apresentar, eu sugiro que o tratamento seja aceito"

"Meritíssimo, nós poderíamos conversar com nosso cliente em particular?"

"Vocês acabam de ter uma hora de recesso, Dr. Volturi" - O juiz advertiu - "De toda forma, permitirei um novo recesso de quinze minutos. Mas não voltem aqui sem uma decisão razoável - Nenhum de nós tem tempo a perder"

Royce lançou um olhar irado na direção de Rosalie e a garota apertou a mão de Bella, em busca de um pouco de força.

Quando os advogados de defesa voltaram, era claro que havia uma discordância entre eles: Embora Caius estivesse apoiando o acordo, Royce não estava nada satisfeito.

"Então, Dr. Volturi: Como vamos proceder?"

"Meritíssimo, meu cliente sugere que o valor da indenização seja dobrado" - Caius parecia não concordar com aquilo, apenas por seu jeito de falar - "Em troca, a acusação abre mão do tratamento"

"Nós não aceitamos, Meritíssimo" - Dr. Gerandy disse, calmamente.

"Um milhão e meio, sua idiota!" - Royce grunhiu por entre os dentes.

"Sr. King!" - O juiz chamou sua atenção - "Este tipo de comportamento não será aceito aqui. Ou o senhor se controla, ou nós teremos que enviar este caso para o Tribunal do Júri"

"Royce" - Caius alertou - "É melhor nós assinarmos o acordo"

"750 mil dólares, Sr. King. E, seis meses de tratamento, em regime semiaberto, na clínica Saint Clear" - O juiz relembrou a proposta de acordo - "E, tendo presenciado seu rompante diante de todos, incluo também uma medida cautelar: O senhor não poderá se aproximar da senhorita Hale a menos de 200 metros. E, eu sugiro que o senhor aceite este acordo, porque não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com o senhor, e vou instruir que este caso vá ao tribunal do júri, e corra sem sigilo de justiça"

"Royce, é melhor aceitarmos de uma vez" - Caius alertou - "Seu pai não vai gostar nada se sairmos daqui com uma causa no Tribunal do Júri"

Muito a contra gosto, porém acuado, e sem opções, Royce King finalmente decidiu assinar o acordo. Bella temeu que Rosalie nem conseguisse assinar, tão nervosa que estava.

"E então?" - Esme se levantou em um pulo, assim que eles atravessaram a porta.

"Ele assinou" - Bella sorriu.

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Esme tapou sua boca, ao perceber que havia falado alto demais e então se apressou em abraçar Rosalie.

"Parabéns, meu amor" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Sua primeira causa. E você já ganhou"

"Não sou eu, Edward" - Bella sorriu - "Nós. É um trabalho em equipe"

"É, mas você já começou sendo uma parte superimportante da equipe" - Edward depositou um beijo nos lábios da namorada - "Eu estou tão imensamente orgulhoso de você, meu amor"

"Parabéns, Ursinha" - Emmett ergueu Rosalie do chão com seu abraço.

"Agora eu posso pagar tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim. Quer dizer... Pelo menos a parte do dinheiro"

"Ah, Rosalie! Que bobagem é essa?" - Esme bronqueou - "Nós não estamos te pedindo nada"

"Mas eu faço questão de pagar. Agora eu vou ter dinheiro o bastante. Não é, Bella?"

"Se 750 mil forem o bastante para vocês" - Bella riu.

"E o mais importante: Royce King II vai ter que se tratar por seis meses" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu, triunfante - "E o juiz ainda decretou uma medida cautelar contra ele: Royce terá que manter a distância mínima de 200 metros da senhorita Hale"

"200 metros? Se eu fosse ele não pensaria em pisar na mesma cidade em que ela estiver" - Emmett ameaçou.

"Acalme-se, Sr. Cullen. Eu tenho certeza que não vai ser nada interessante para a família King, que o pequeno Royce II volte a perturbar a senhorita Hale"

"Nós devíamos sair para comemorar!" - Edward sugeriu.

"É verdade, filho!" - Esme concordou - "Se os senhores quiserem nos acompanhar em um almoço, vamos ficar extremamente felizes"

"Fico muito grato pelo convite, mas não vou poder acompanha-los" - Ben declinou.

"Eu também" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu - "Tenho uma reunião com um cliente e não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando"

"Vocês têm certeza? Nós adoraríamos que fossem" - Rosalie insistiu - "Só não vou dizer que eu vou pagar tudo, porque deve demorar um pouquinho até que receba minha indenização"

"Em uma semana, o dinheiro já deve estar em sua conta, senhorita Hale" - Ben informou - "Não se preocupe com isso. De toda forma, eu realmente não vou poder acompanha-los. Agora que encerramos o caso, eu pretendo embarcar ainda hoje para o Missouri: Vou passar as festas com a família de minha esposa"

"Diga à Ângela que ela faz muita falta no escritório" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu gentilmente - "E que a vaga dela ainda vai estar lá quando o bebê nascer"

"Sua esposa está grávida?" - Esme sorriu - "Meus parabéns! Tenho certeza que o senhor vai adorar ser pai! É a coisa mais incrível do mundo! Mas aproveite o máximo que puder, porque logo eles estarão assim: Jogando basquete, estudando Medicina... E vocês nem terão notado o tempo passar"

"Obrigado" - Ben agradeceu, um pouco sem graça - "Agora, se me dão licença, eu realmente preciso ir"

"E, como eu estou com o Ben, também já vou indo" - Dr. Gerandy informou - "Meus parabéns, senhorita Hale. Meus parabéns, senhorita Swan"

"Obrigada" - As duas garotas responderam, quase em uníssono.

"Assim que eu começar a jogar com os Lakers, vou enviar ingressos para vocês" - Emmett sorriu ao cumprimenta-los.

"Oh, por favor! Você deveria estar assinando com o Chicago Bulls!" - Ben riu.

"O que? O Lakers é muito melhor! E na próxima temporada, nós vamos acabar com os seus tourinhos*!" - Emmett provocou.

"Emmett!" - Esme bronqueou.

"Sinto muito, mamãe! Mas nós vamos mesmo acabar com eles!"

"Eu sei, querido" - Esme sorriu - "Mas você não precisa esfregar isso na cara do doutor Cheney. É falta de educação"

"Desculpe, mamãe"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_*tourinhos: Referência ao nome do time de Chicago – "Bulls", Touros._

_**Oláaaaa!**_

_**Como passaram de final de semana?**_

_**Então... Eu acho que estamos bem indo para a reta final dessa história.**_

_**Eu vou manter a próxima temporada, mas já aviso que deve ser uma temporada mais curta.**_

_**Bom... É isso.**_

_**Vou responder minhas reviews e postar, ok?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Gabriela: **__Como assim esqueceu o nome? E eu já postei! Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Olá, D. Sumida! Resolveu ressuscitar?_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Eu não sou a favor do aborto e não faria, mas... E o Bem até que está amolecendo um pouquinho._

_**Carol Machado: **__Bella pensa demais. Por isso que surta._

_**Taicerejinha: **__Se nós fôssemos Deus, não tinha mais meia pessoa viva nesse mundo! O homem não é lá muito dado ao perdão._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Mas a Bella não é perfeita. Como ninguém é. Ela vai mesmo ter seus defeitos, seus erros, egoísmos, etc..._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Alguém tem ser calmo com as loucuras da Bella. Ainda bem que esse alguém é o Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Nada de bebê agora – Ou a Bella vai surtar de uma vez por todas!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Vocês vivem sonhando com a Bella de barriga – Cuidar do bebê de noite ninguém quer, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela Swan: **__TPM. Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Ela ainda não está pronta para esse passo de pessoa adulta._

_**Deh C: **__Pensou que eu ia aprontar como? Que os dois iam sair nos tapas? Rsrsrs_

_**Jaqueline Masen Cullen: **__É, a Bella não é perfeita. O Edward já é perfeito, alguém tinha que ser surtado. E quem melhor para surtar do que a mulher?_

_**Vitória: **__Você que anda muito estressada. Rsrsrs_


	18. Linha do Horizonte

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 17**

"_**Linha do Horizonte"**_

"_O horizonte é apenas uma linha imaginária, que recua quando você se aproxima"_

_(O Sorriso de Monalisa)_

_-x-x-x-_

"_...E a rotina continua... Triim!  
>Levanta! Acorda! Tá na hora!<br>Todo dia é a mesma situação...  
>Será que assim dá para crescer?<em>

_Não se acomode. Seja criativo! Trace sempre novos objetivos. _

_Tudo poderá mudar de acordo com o seu sentimento e dedicação"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah... Sensação boa de dever cumprido!" - Bella se jogou na cama que dividia com Edward, tão aliviada com o fim do processo de Rosalie.

"Eu já disse o quanto estou orgulhoso de você?" - Edward sorriu, se sentindo realmente muitíssimo orgulhoso de sua garota.

"Acho que umas mil vezes" - Bella riu - "Mas quer saber? Eu não importo! Pode dizer quantas vezes quiser!"

"É tão bom te ver feliz assim, meu amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Quero te pedir desculpa" - Bella olhou para o namorado, com sua expressão séria.

"Desculpa?" - Edward franziu o cenho, deixando que aquela marca de expressão que havia ali se intensificasse - "Desculpa pelo que?"

"Eu sei que estava insuportável nos últimos dias"

"Você não estava insuportável" - Edward negou.

"Não me defenda: Você sabe muito bem que eu estava insuportável"

"Você não estava insuportável, Bella. Só um pouco estressada. Mas isso é porque você estava realmente sob muita pressão"

"Eu estava sob muita pressão" - Bella concordou, fazendo um biquinho.

"Eu sei, meu amor"

"Mas você me perdoa?" - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward, fazendo uma voz quase infantil - "Por não ter tratado esse namorado mais lindo do mundo do jeitinho que ele merece?"

"Hum... Acho que perdoo" - Edward brincou.

"Ah, você acha, é?"

"Eu não posso ser assim tão fácil, Bella. Você tem que me conquistar"

"Ah... Tenho que conquistar?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"E como é que eu conquisto o seu perdão, Dr. Cullen?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto puxava a camiseta do namorado, trazendo seu corpo para mais junto de si.

"Você precisa descobrir, Dra. Swan" - Edward passou suas mãos pela cintura de Bella.

"Ai, Dr. Cullen... O senhor poderia me dar uma dica" - Bella beijou o namorado devagar - "Por exemplo, o senhor poderia me dizer se ao menos estou indo na direção certa"

"Você sempre vai na direção certa" - Edward sussurrou antes de voltar a beijar Bella.

"Obrigada" - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a de Edward quando eles quebraram o beijo - "Eu não teria chegado tão longe sem o seu apoio"

"Chegado tão longe?" - Edward riu - "Você ainda nem começou, meu amor. Você vai conquistar o mundo!"

"O mundo?" - Bella riu também - "Que megalomania é essa?"

"Não é megalomania" - Edward bateu com seu indicador na ponta do nariz de Bella - "É confiança"

"Eu acho que você confia demais em mim"

"E eu acho que você confia de menos em si mesma" - Edward bronqueou - "Tudo bem, se você não quer conquistar o mundo, eu vou dizer que você vai apenas até a Suprema Corte"

"Só isso?" - Bella riu.

"Você pode chegar até onde quiser, Bella. Você é esperta, e linda. O que uma mulher esperta e linda não poderia conseguir?"

"Bom, eu já consegui você. Então, para mim, já parece que está ótimo"

"Não seja tão conformista, Isabella"

"Conformista, Edward Cullen? Você é um prêmio e tanto, meu amor"

"Sou, é?" – Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso torto, enquanto colocava suas mãos, uma de cada lado do corpo da namorada, e se deitava sobre ela, sem se deixar pesar.

"Hu-hum" – Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo.

"Argh..." – Edward reclamou quando seu celular começou a tocar e ele teve que quebrar o beijo – "Quem será?"

"Vida de médico, Dr. Cullen"

"Mas eu ainda nem tenho pacientes meus de verdade" – Edward reclamou, se esticando para pegar o aparelho em sua mesinha de cabeceira – "Emm" – Edward franziu o cenho ao ver o nome do irmão piscando no visor.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu espero que não" – Edward deu de ombros, enquanto atendia a ligação – "Hey, Emm. O que houve?"

"_Não ria de mim, está bem?"_

"Quando você fala isso, eu já começo a rir, sem nem saber o assunto"

"_Pode parando agora! Eu estou nervoso!"_

"Calma, Emm. O que foi que aconteceu?"

"_A Rose aceitou sair para jantar comigo"_

"Achei que nós já tivéssemos jantado hoje" – Edward conferiu o relógio. Ele e Bella haviam jantado com Esme, Emmett e Rosalie poucas horas atrás.

"_Ain, não é hoje, Edward!"_ – Emmett bronqueou – _"Ela aceitou sair comigo amanhã! Tipo um encontro, entendeu? Só nós dois, entendeu?"_

"Entendi, Emm" - Edward riu.

_"Não ri!"_

"Eu só não sei por que é que você está tão nervoso: Esse nem sequer é o seu primeiro encontro com a Rosalie"

_"É, mas..."_ - Emmett suspirou. Emmett Cullen realmente suspirou - _"Não deu certo da outra vez. E se não der certo de novo agora?"  
><em>

"Emm..." - Edward sorriu ao ver seu irmão tão apreensivo. Emmett sempre fora, a vida toda, o garoto decidido, que vivia perturbando o irmão mais novo por acha-lo sentimental demais - "Dessa vez vai dar certo. Você mesmo disse: A Rosalie mudou"

_"Você acha mesmo?"  
><em>

"Emm, só para começar, ela agora é uma mulher rica" - Edward brincou - "Sério: Ela está diferente. Está até se tratando, não é? Ela não é mais esse negócio de "viciada em problemas". E é por isso mesmo que vai dar certo: Agora a Rosalie vai ter condições de se envolver em um relacionamento normalzinho"

_"Eu não tenho nada de normalzinho para ter um relacionamento normalzinho"_ - Emmett reclamou.

"Pronto! Já ficou bem!" - Edward riu.

_"Valeu pela ajuda"_

"Pagamento pelas dicas que você me deu a vida toda"

_"Unf! E você acha mesmo que vai pagar tudo o que eu já fiz por você com uma ajudinha dessas? Eu só estava precisando desabafar, Edward. Nem era uma dica de verdade!"_

  
>"Está bem, está bem" - Edward riu - "Eu te devo minha vida, óh, Grande Cullen"<p>

_"Obrigado, Pequeno Cullen"_ - Emmett riu também - _"Eu ia dizer que te ligo amanhã, quando voltar do jantar, mas isso já está ficando "garotinhas" demais. E, eu espero realmente que não dê para te ligar"  
><em>

"Ok" - Edward riu - "Então vá dormir e sonhar com borboletinhas cor-de-rosa e beijos estalados"

_"Para você também"  
><em>

"Não, obrigado. Eu vou realizar mesmo - Que era exatamente nisso que eu estava trabalhando antes de você ligar"

_"Aí, Pequeno Cullen! Esse é o meu irmão!"_ - Emmett gargalhou - _"O sangue de um Cullen nunca nega suas origens"  
><em>

"Isso, nós só saberemos amanhã à noite"

_"Hey! Eu nunca negaria meu sangue Cullen, mas a Rosalie precisa de tempo, está bem?"  
><em>

"Está bem. Não precisa se preocupar: Eu vou te dar um descontinho amanhã"

"O que foi?" - Bella perguntou quando voltou para o quarto, e encontrou Edward desligando o celular. Ela havia aproveitado que ele estava conversando com o irmão e ido até a cozinha beber um copo de água.

"Ele estava meio nervoso" - Edward sorriu - "A Rosalie aceitou sair com ele amanhã"

"Ah... Jura? Isso é tão bonitinho"

"É. E o Emmett está todo ansioso. Parece até um adolescente"

"Nós devíamos chamar sua mãe para jantar conosco. Para ela não ficar sozinha no Hotel"

"É mesmo... Coitada da minha mãe! Eu nem havia pensado nisso" – Edward riu de si mesmo.

"Aonde nós poderíamos levar D. Esme?" - Bella sentou na cama, ao lado de Edward - "Hum... Eu acho que ela não vai gostar muito de Pizza de Pepperoni, não é?"

"Eu acho que não" - Edward concordou.

"E então... Para onde vamos leva-la?"

"Hum... Que tal se nós pensarmos nisso só amanhã? Agora já está tarde, eu estou um pouco cansado... Nós precisamos retomar aquele assunto..."

"Que assunto?"

"Aquele, amor..." - Edward brincou sua mão na perna de Bella.

"Aquele?" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Hu-hum" - Edward a beijou devagar.

Faltava pouco para as festas, então Edward e Bella se programaram. Já que eles haviam visitado Renée no último feriado, eles passariam o Natal com Charlie, o Ano Novo em Phoenix, e voltariam para mais um Semestre em Columbia.

E eles levariam Bear para todo lugar.

Foi a primeira visita de Bella à Forks depois que Charlie assumiu seu namoro com Sue. E ela não podia negar que estava um pouco ansiosa com a situação.

Embora Bella conhecesse Sue há anos, agora ela seria apresentada como a namorada de Charlie! E Bella estava tentando se preparar para que esse momento fosse o menos estranho possível.

Se é que isso era possível.

Além disso, o namoro de Charlie e Sue criou uma situação inusitada: A noite de Natal seria comemorada na casa dos Clearwater. E o que isso significava? Que Leah Clearwater estaria lá. E Jacob estaria lá com Leah, sua atual namorada.

"Não é irônico como agora seremos uma grande família feliz?" - Bella riu nervosamente - "Meu pai, e a mãe da Leah - A nova namorada do meu ex-namorado. E você: O novo namorado da ex-namorada do namorado da Leah!"

"Isso ficou um pouco confuso"

"Jura? Um pouco? Eu achei que ficou confuso demais!"

"Isso te incomoda?" - Edward perguntou.

"É um pouco estranho" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Te chateia ver o Jacob com outra?"

"Não. Edward... Eu não estou com ciúme do Jacob. Eu só acho estranho: Em um dia, estou chorando porque o Jake se apaixonou pela Leah. De repente, eu tenho você, ele tem a Leah, nossos pais namoram, e todo mundo convive em plena noite de Natal"

"Jura mesmo? Jura que não está com ciúme dele?"

"Ah..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso - "Não faz essa carinha, vai. Não faz essa carinha de quem realmente acredita que eu estou com ciúme do Jake"

"Você não me respondeu"

"Eu juro que não estou com ciúme dele! De mão direita levantada e tudo mais!" - Bella riu, erguendo sua mão - "Eu acho que não tinha ciúme dele nem quando estávamos juntos"

"Você não é ciumenta mesmo"

"Você é que pensa!" - Bella riu - "Quando nós chegamos em Columbia, minha vontade era esmagar o pescoço de cada uma daquelas garotas que viviam te medindo o tempo todo. Não que o jeito delas te olharem tenha mudado muito, mas pelo menos agora eu sei que você não vai olhar de volta"

"E você achava que eu olhava de volta?"

"Eu achava que, uma hora, você ia acabar olhando" - Bella confessou - "Que você ia perceber que... Que elas eram muito mais bonitas, mais interessantes do que eu"

"Ai, que bobagem" - Edward afagou o rosto da namorada - "Nenhuma delas é mais bonita ou mais interessante que você. Você devia ter me dito que pensava assim"

"Pra que?"

"Para eu poder te dizer que não"

"Mas eu não tinha do que reclamar. Se eu pudesse ter cinco minutos com você, já estava bom"

"Você é muito boba, sabia? Eu detesto quando você fala assim. Quando você se menospreza dessa maneira. Você é uma mulher incrível" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão - "Minha mulher incrível"

"Um dia você ainda vai me fazer acreditar, sabia? Capaz de você me fazer chegar mesmo na Suprema Corte"

"Isso vai ser mérito todo seu"

"Se não fosse você, eu nem teria vindo para Nova Iorque. Teria desistido dessa loucura de entrar na _Ivy League_, e ido parar na Universidade do Arizona"

"Porque você é muito boba" - Edward repetiu - "Porque eu acho que ficou bem mais que provado que você tem muita capacidade para estar aqui. Já até ganhou o seu primeiro caso"

"Como assistente"

"Mas uma assistente extremamente participativa"

A noite de Natal foi um tanto quanto estranha. Todos os adultos tentaram se comportar como adultos, e agir como se não existisse qualquer motivo para estranheza.

Bear é que resolveu não colaborar: Rosnava cada vez que Jacob se aproximava.

"Você sabe o que dizem" - Edward provocou - "Quando um animal não gosta de alguém..."

"Deixa de ser bobo, vai" - Bella riu - "O Jacob foi super legal com a gente"

"Esse é o problema: Porque eu deveria querer um ex-namorado super legal rondando a minha garota?"

"Porque você confia nela?" - Bella brincou.

"Confio. Mas não quero ninguém rondando você"

"Hum... Que bonitinho. Você fica tão fofo nesse papel de ciumento" - Bella passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Edward - "Agora esquece isso, e vamos embora..."

"Bella, não provoca. Você sabe que tem o Charlie e..."

"Não tem não" - Bella sorriu ao interrompe-lo - "Meu pai disse que vai ficar por aqui. História Oficial: Ele diz que é para ajudar com a louça"

"Charlie vai dormir aqui?"

"Hu-hum"

"E a casa é toda nossa?"

"Hu-hum"

"Hum" - Edward beijou sua namorada - "Acho que o Papai Noel recebeu minha cartinha"

"Você também pediu isso?" - Bella fingiu surpresa e os dois começaram a rir.

Bear se dava melhor com Phoenix. Embora gostasse de implicar com Emmett também. Na noite do Ano Novo, por exemplo, ele havia comido uma das meias de Emmett. E o grandalhão Cullen, jogador de basquete, acusava o cachorro aos gritos, jurando tê-lo visto rir.

Bear gostava de Alice. Até Alice resolver vesti-lo de maneira apropriada para a ocasião. Ela fez questão de enfia-lo em um smoking canino.

Bom, talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que ele resolveu aprontar, comendo meias por aí.

"Vocês prometem que voltam logo?" - Esme pediu, com seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas. E eles só iriam embora no dia seguinte.

"Mãe, nós prometemos que vamos estar na formatura do Emm"

"Ai, Bella! Eu preciso escolher seu vestido!" - Alice saltou do sofá e correu escada acima, fazendo com que a sala ficasse em silêncio, enquanto todos acompanhavam seu movimento.

"Cara... Você é um cara especial" - Emmett disse para Jasper, sentado no outro sofá - "Nenhuma pessoa normal poderia suportar essa baixinha. Fuja enquanto é tempo!"

"Emmett!" - Rosalie bateu no ombro de seu namorado.

"Está tudo bem, Rosalie" – Jasper sorriu – "Eu não deixaria sua irmã por nada nesse mundo, Emmett. O que eu adoro nela é exatamente que seja diferente"

"Diferente não seria bem o termo. Está mais para estranha"

"Ursão..."

Depois do fim do processo, com a chegada da indenização, Rosalie comprou uma pequena casa em Phoenix e estava morando sozinha.

Emmett insistiu para que ela voltasse para Los Angeles, mas Rosalie não queria abandonar seus tratamentos, e preferiu continuar no Arizona. Agora que ela já estava bem melhor, Rosalie estava também visitando sua mãe, e tentando ajuda-la.

Agora ela e Emmett tinham uma relação à distância, psicologicamente saudável, com espaço, amor, dedicação e, pelo jeito, muita terapia envolvida.

"Eu tenho uma novidade para contar" - Rosalie sorriu um sorriso daquele tipo "de orelha a orelha".

"Eu vou ser avó!" - Esme quase saltou do sofá.

"Querida" - Carlisle tentou não rir.

"Me desculpem" - Esme literalmente afundou de volta - "É que seria uma notícia incrível"

"Ah... Me desculpe, mas eu não estou grávida" - Rosalie estava meio sem graça ao confessar.

"Tudo bem, Ursinha. É só dizer o que é" - Emmett apoiou sua namorada.

"Eu recebi uma ligação e... Era de um estúdio. Em LA. Eles me querem em um filme"

"Oh, meu Deus! Isso é sério, Ursinha? Que tipo de filme? É uma comédia, ou um drama, ou..."

"Calma" - Rosalie riu - "É um filme pequeno, adaptado de um livro... Mas pode se tornar um sucesso. É a minha chance, finalmente chegando!"

Rosalie pediu para que Bella, como sua advogada, desse uma olhada no contrato que o estúdio enviou posteriormente. Não parecia haver nada de errado, então, em pouco tempo, eles já estavam nos sets, filmando.

Era um filme dramático, denso, mas Rosalie não teve medo, e estava se lançando de cabeça na personagem.

"Não é incrível como, em um momento está tudo bem, depois está tudo de ponta cabeça, e aí começa a ficar tudo no lugar outra vez?"

"Está falando do que?" – Edward franziu seu cenho, confuso com a frase de Bella.

"Da Rosalie" – Bella riu – "Ela estava namorando o filho de um Senador, e devia achar que estava com a vida se encaminhando. Aí, de repente, acontece tudo aquilo, ela vai parar nos noticiários, sua família entra na vida dela toda de novo, fica tudo de ponta cabeça... E agora, parece que está tudo indo para o lugar outra vez. Ela está com o Emmett, trabalhando em um filme, tem sua casa, sua vida... É muita loucura para acontecer em tão pouco tempo, não é?"

"Eu acho que agora ela vai receber uma boa cota de coisas boas" – Edward assentiu.

"Assim espero. Eu acho que ela está mesmo merecendo"

"Meu irmão está radiante desde que ela chegou em LA. Mesmo a Rosalie se negando a ficar no apartamento dele, eles têm conseguido manter uma relação bem mais simples, morando na mesma cidade..."

"Não dá nem para imaginar como eles puderam manter tudo tão bem com a Rosalie morando em Phoenix e seu irmão na Califórnia"

"Porque eles se amam" – Edward deu de ombros – "Eu faria o mesmo por você"

"Ah, mas nem vem! Você não vai morar em outro estado de jeito nenhum!" – Bella riu – "Se você se mudar daqui, eu vou correndo atrás"

"Acho bom" – Edward sorriu de volta.

"E isso nos leva à velha discussão: Para onde iremos quando a faculdade terminar?"

"Eu estou pensando em prestar a prova da Residência aqui em Nova Iorque mesmo. Por causa do seu estágio, sabe? Eu não quero que você saia de um escritório tão bom só porque decidi me mudar para outro lugar"

"Mas é só um estágio, Edward. Eu não tenho qualquer garantia de que serei contratada"

"Ah, mas eu acho que você tem grandes chances de ser" – Edward riu e Bella corou, desviando o olhar – "O que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Me conta" – O garoto insistiu.

"É que eu estava pensando em prestar um concurso. Para uma vaga na Promotoria Pública"

"Uau... Mesmo?" – Edward sorriu, surpreso.

"É... É um bom cargo, e... Eu acho que se seria uma ótima experiência passar pela Promotoria se eu quiser mesmo chegar à Suprema Corte" – Bella deu de ombros, tentando manter um tom de brincadeira.

"Claro, amor" – Edward sorriu.

"Só que aí... Eu posso prestar esse Concurso em qualquer estado. Não precisa ser aqui em Nova Iorque, não é?"

"Certo" – Edward assentiu – "E você está pensando em prestar o concurso em que estado?"

"No estado em que você for fazer sua Residência, oras"

"Bom, mas eu também posso fazer minha Residência em qualquer estado. E eu estava pensando em fazê-la exatamente no estado em que você for prestar o concurso"

"Ih, acho que é melhor nós encontrarmos uma forma de decidir" – Bella riu.

"Ah, eu já sei!" – Edward exclamou, animado com sua própria ideia – "Eu vou prestar a prova da Residência em todos os lugares que você achar interessante fazer a prova da Promotoria, e você faz a prova da Promotoria em todos os lugares em que eu puder ter uma boa Residência. E, nós vamos juntos para a cidade em que os dois passarem!"

"E se nós não passarmos juntos em nenhuma cidade?"

"Ah, Bella! Eu achei que você já tivesse percebido que isso está totalmente fora de cogitação!" – Edward riu – "Nada pode separar nós dois"

"Está bem" – Bella sorriu de volta para seu namorado – "Eu quero fazer a prova aqui mesmo em Nova Iorque, porque já estamos habituados; Em Phoenix, é claro, por causa da sua família; em Seattle, por causa do meu pai, e... Eu acho que... Talvez no Havaí"

"No Havaí? E lá tem promotoria? Eu sempre imaginei que lá nem acontecessem crimes"

"Por isso mesmo: Vou poder sair todo dia mais cedo para levar o Bear à praia"

"Ah, certo!" – Edward riu – "Eu gosto da sua lista. Só vou acrescentar Chicago: Porque é minha terra, e eu adoraria ter uma promotora durona que diminuísse a criminalidade de lá"

"E você acha que uma Promotora vai consertar a cidade toda?"

"Bom, sempre tem que começar por alguém"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Planos bonitos para a vida do casal.**_

_**Bom, é o seguinte: Mais um capítulo e um extra antes do fim dessa temporada.**_

_**Sim, nós teremos mais uma temporada. E ela deve se chamar "Pathos". Mas falaremos dela depois.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews e postar, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até sexta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É, coisa feia! Some, não diz nada, não fala um oi! *lágrimas._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Juiz de respeito, filha! Está pensando o que?_

_**Manuela Susin: **__Oi. Você chegou na parte boa: Quando só faltam os capítulos finais! Poupa o sofrimento de ficar esperando as postagens! Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela: **__Eu não faço ideia porque é que você inveja a Bella! Coisa feia, Gabriela!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Emmett é um bebê. Sabia não? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Bella, aceitando a sugestão: Vai fazer o sacrifício de namorar mais com o Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__E eu já fui má alguma vez nessa vida? (Não responda!)_

_**Vitória: **__Coitada da Bella! (Mudando de assunto: Está gostando dessa novela nova? Rsrsrs)_


	19. Cabeça Fresca

**Eterno Retorno - Capítulo 18  
>"Cabeça Fresca"<strong>

_Don't worry/Pra não se estressar  
>Be happyPra se alegrar  
>RelaxQue tudo fica diferente_

_Stress faz adoecer, Amor rejuvenescer  
>Sorria mais, E leve a vida. Simplesmente<em>

_(Don't Worry, Be Happy - Compositor original: Bobby McFerrin; Versão: Mart'nália)__  
><em> 

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong> 

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella - "Saudade de ficar assim, deitadinho no sofá com você"

"Eu também estava com saudade" - Bella sorriu de volta - "Mas foi por uma boa causa, não foi?"

"Foi" - Edward assentiu - "Aliás, você nem me contou como foi lá no hotel"

"Foi bem... Alice" - Bella riu.

"É, eu imaginei"

"Você viu como ela estava quando nós chegamos ao Aeroporto. Bom... Se não foi como aquilo, só foi mais... Intenso"

"Bom, a minha irmã é uma pessoa muito intensa" - Edward riu.

"Bella!" - Alice acenou quando o casal ainda nem havia atravessado o portão de desembarque, mas já pode ser avistado, através da porta de vidro.

"Oi, Alice" - Bella riu ao abraçar sua cunhada.

Se isso tivesse acontecido antes de Bella sair de Forks, ela teria afundado, até sumir no chão, morrendo de vergonha por ter todos os olhares de toda uma ala do Aeroporto de Los Angeles mirando seu rosto. Mas, é preciso aprender a sobreviver quando se está convivendo com uma família como a de Edward. Alice e Emmett não costumam se importar com a timidez das pessoas.

"Oi, _Twin_" - A baixinha acenou para Edward.

"Oi, _Twin 2_"

"Porque eu sou a _Twin 2_?" - Alice reclamou.

"Foi você quem começou com a piada" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Unf!" - Alice revirou os olhos.

"Hey, Jasper" - Bella cumprimentou - "Legal você ter conseguido vir na formatura do Emmett"

"Eu dei sorte" - O loiro sorriu - "Quando o Emmett confirmou, nós ainda não tínhamos nada marcado, então eu pude reservar a data"

"Onde estão o papai e a mamãe?" - Edward perguntou, dando uma olhada em volta.

"Todos em um restaurante que a mamãe estava louca para conhecer. Ela ligou para fazer as reservas, mas ficou com medo de perdê-las se nós demorássemos muito, então ela, papai, Emm e Rose já foram para lá e devem estar bebericando aperitivos enquanto nos esperam para o jantar"

"Alice!" - Edward riu - "Quem ouve você falando assim, até acredita mesmo que Dr. Carlisle bebe qualquer coisa que seja, e que D. Esme passa de meia taça de vinho"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - Alice riu, revirando os olhos - "Mas o Emmett deve estar bebendo alguma coisa"

"Duvido, baby" - Jasper riu - "Depois que a Rosalie começou esse tratamento anti-vícios, o Emmett nunca mais bebeu qualquer coisa perto dela"

"Ah, é mesmo... Bom, acho que sobrou para nós, então! Vocês vão querer o que? Cerveja não dá: É um restaurante elegante"

"Alice!" - Edward bronqueou - "Nós vamos acompanha-los em Soda Limonada ou Suco de laranja"

"Tudo bem: Eu só estava brincando, Dr. Cullen Filho. Eu particularmente, vou preferir uma água com gás"

"Ah... Eu acho que vamos precisar deixar nossas malas primeiro" - Bella comentou.

"São tantas assim?"

"Não. As malas até que são poucas. É que nós trouxemos o Bear"

"Vocês trouxeram o Bear? Para uma formatura?"

"Não é para ele ir à formatura, Alice. Mas nós não podíamos deixar o Bear sozinho no apartamento, lá em Nova Iorque!"

"E além disso, eu avisei" - Edward comunicou - "Porque você acha que eu fiz questão de ficar no apartamento do Emm? Só porque o hotel em que vocês fizeram as reservas não aceita animais"

"E vocês dois vão ficar separados?" - Alice fez um biquinho.

"São só dois dias" - Bella ponderou - "Embora seja triste, era mais prudente do que deixar o Bear sozinho com o Emmett"

"Bear iria comer o apartamento todo" - Jasper riu.

"Pior seria se o Emmett tentasse matá-lo. Lembra quando ele quase teve um colapso nervoso por causa daquela meia?" - Edward apontou.

"É, mas... E agora? Nós temos que deixa-lo em algum lugar, Edward"

"Nós podemos leva-lo para o Restaurante, e deixa-lo no carro do Emm. Ele ainda vai estar sonolento, por causa do remédio. Eu acho que ele dorme até nós voltarmos"

"Coitado do meu cachorrinho" - Bella choramingou.

"Ele vai ficar bem" - Edward afirmou, com um sorriso - "Nós não vamos demorar tanto assim"

"Ele vai fazer xixi no meu carro, não vai?" - Emmett perguntou, enquanto segurava a chave do carro, sem coragem para entrega-la ao irmão mais novo.

"Deixa de ser bobo, Emm. O Bear está acostumado a andar de carro, e a Bella acabou de leva-lo ali naquele bequinho, para que ele fizesse suas necessidades represadas durante o voo"

"Ela prestou bem atenção se ele fez tudo, não foi?"

"Emmett! Dá logo a chave para o seu irmão!" - Esme ordenou, impaciente por ver Edward em pé, ao lado da mesa, tentando pegar a chave que Emmett não queria soltar.

"Ai, mamãe... Desculpa"

"É só um carro, está bem? Se o Bear fizer xixi, nós mandamos lavar"

"É mas..."

"Sem "mas", Emmett Cullen. Em primeiro lugar vem a família, depois as coisas materiais"

"Mas ele não é família! Ele é um cachorro!"

"Emmett Cullen!" - Esme ameaçou.

"Está bem, já parei" - Emmett fez um biquinho - "E além do mais, há essa hora, o cachorro já deve ter carimbado o meu carro mesmo"

"Mamãe manda lavar, está bem? Agora seja bonzinho, porque o seu irmão atravessou o país para a sua formatura"

"Eu sei"

O jantar em família foi ótimo. Como sempre era.

Emmett estava animado porque seus treinamentos no Lakers já haviam começado e ele não via a hora de estrear na NBA. Rosalie contou sobre o último dia da gravação e como todos haviam chorado após a filmagem da última cena.

Agora eles iriam começar a pós-produção e, se tudo desse certo, o filme estrearia no verão do ano que vem.

"Demora tanto assim?" - Esme questionou.

"É um filme pequeno, que não tem tanto dinheiro envolvido" - Rosalie explicou - "E nós ainda precisamos conquistar um bom distribuidor, se quisermos ver o filme ter um circuito legal"

Alice estava radiante com seu trabalho na marca de roupas. Ela ainda era uma assistente, mas já estava tendo a chance de ajudar em alguns desenhos e sua participação nas coleções vinham crescendo cada vez mais.

A banda de Jasper estava bem consolidada. Eles tinham uma boa base de fãs, vinham mantendo uma turnê por todo o país, e mais alguns outros países, sempre que laçavam um novo álbum, e suas canções sempre tinham uma boa presença nas rádios.

Bella até ficou bem surpresa quando Alice percebeu uma pessoa fotografando pela janela do Restaurante.

"Vamos ver se amanhã vão vender as fotos como a família da namorada de Jasper Whitlock, ou a família do namorado de Rosalie Hale"

"Bom, parece que apenas você se livrou dos paparazzi, Edward" - Carlisle riu.

"Por enquanto, pai" - Edward sorriu - "Quando a Bella for uma promotora, colocando os mafiosos atrás das grades, eu não sei se poderemos nos manter no anonimato"

"Mafiosos?" - Esme riu - "Aonde você vai mesmo prestar a prova da Promotoria, querida?"

"Na Itália, talvez" - Bella riu.

"Tomara que vocês passem em Phoenix" - Alice sorriu ao desejar - "Eu sinto falta do _Twin 2_ por perto"

"Você é a _Twin 2_, Alice" - Esme corrigiu - "Você nasceu cinco minutos mais tarde"

"Mamãe!" - Alice protestou e todos riram.

"Está tarde, não é? Acho melhor nós irmos para casa" - Emmett sugeriu antes mesmo de terminar sua sobremesa. O que não podia ser normal.

"Está com pressa?" - Alice externou a pergunta que todos pensaram em fazer.

"É que o coitado do Bear está dentro do carro"

"Você só está com medo que ele faça xixi, não é?" - Edward semicerrou seus olhos na direção do irmão.

"De qualquer forma, ele está certo" - Bella afirmou - "É melhor vocês levarem o Bear para o apartamento. Ele deve estar precisando descansar"

"Eu sei" - Edward assentiu.

"Nós também vamos para o hotel" - Carlisle afirmou - "A Bella ainda precisa fazer o check-in, se acomodar no quarto..."

"No meu quarto!" - Alice bateu palmas, parecendo uma criancinha animada - "Já que o Edward vai ficar com o Emm, você podia dormir comigo. Assim nós podemos colocar todo o assunto em dia!"

"E o Jasper?" - Bella perguntou.

"Está em outro quarto" - Alice corou um pouco, tentando fazer aquilo parecer óbvio.

"Ah... Claro. Por mim, tudo bem"

Bella se despediu de Edward e Bear e seguiu para o carro que Carlisle havia alugado, com Esme, Alice e Jasper.

Edward, Emmett e Bear, deixariam Rosalie no apartamento que ela havia alugado perto dos estúdios, e depois seguiriam para o novo apartamento de Emmett, que ficava mais perto do centro de treinamento do Los Angeles Lakers.

"Vocês deviam ficar mais. Eu nem vou poder te levar a um treino! Você iria morrer com o Centro de Treinamento. Só os aparelhos do setor médico, são uma loucura!"

"Eu volto com mais tempo, em outra oportunidade" - Edward sorriu - "Agora, no último ano da faculdade, você sabe que loucura vai ser. Eu não estou tendo tempo para mais nada. Foi muita sorte ter conseguido estes dois dias para vir"

"Quem mandou escolher logo Medicina?" - Emmett riu.

"E então... O que vamos fazer agora?" - Os olhos de Alice brilharam de animação, assim que Bella saiu do banho, já vestindo seu pijama.

"Dormir?"

"Bella, não seja tão estraga prazeres!"

Alice, não seja uma pessoa tão animada!"

"Está bem, podemos fazer a unha amanhã" - Alice meio que reclamou - "Mas eu vou colocar meu pijama, e nós vamos deitar no escuro, e bater papo sobre garotos"

"Você quer dizer sobre "os" garotos, não é? Tirando o Edward e o Jasper, não temos mais ninguém sobre quem conversar. Temos?"

"Claro que não temos! É só jeito de falar"

"Ok. Você me assustou"

"Deixa de ser boba, Isabella!" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Vamos lá: Enquanto eu me troco, você pode começar a reclamar do meu irmão"

"Mas eu não tenho porque reclamar do seu irmão, Alice. Ele é um namorado ótimo"

"Está bem... Então reclame de Nova Iorque, da faculdade, de algum professor que pega o seu pé! Nós precisamos fofocar sobre alguma coisa!"

"Nova Iorque é uma cidade legal" - Bella sorriu - "A faculdade está corrida"

"Ok. Fale mais sobre isso" - Alice assentiu.

"Virou minha psicóloga agora?" - Bella riu - "É o último ano, Alice. Você sabe como é: Tudo de uma vez. E, no caso do Edward, tudo de uma vez, mais os plantões. E ele ainda está vendo as datas das provas de Residência... É uma loucura. Mas, pelo menos, é o último ano"

"Pois é: Ano que vem vocês dois viram oficialmente adultos"

"Nem me fala... Dá um medo, sabia? Fica passando tanta coisa na minha cabeça"

"Tipo o que?"

"Tipo... E se nós dois não passarmos na mesma cidade? Dessa vez não tem muita opção: Uma cidade é super longe da outra! E se eu não passar em cidade nenhuma? E se a cidade em que eu passar, tiver o pior programa de Residência?"

"Ih, Bella! Você pensa demais" - Alice riu.

"Eu sei. O Edward adora me dizer isso. E Renée diz isso desde que eu nasci"

"Relaxa. Eu tenho certeza que vai acabar dando tudo certo. Você sofreu como uma louca na época das cartas da _Ivy League_ e, no fim das contas, aqui estão vocês dois: Juntos, em Nova Iorque, e quase se formando"

No outro dia, lá estava Alice: Logo cedo, acordando Bella, cheia de animação. Elas haviam combinado de almoçar com a família toda, mas Alice havia combinado com Rosalie de irem ao salão de beleza antes disso.

As três fizeram suas unhas e ajeitaram seus cabelos. Esme não quis ir: Não era fácil conseguir alguns momentos com Carlisle, e a mãe da família Cullen queria aproveitar a manhã com seu marido.

Cuidar da própria maquiagem e cabelo não era problema para ela. Ou vocês nem imaginam de onde Alice herdou esse talento para a beleza?

Após almoçarem todos juntos, eles seguiram para o local da Formatura: Uma pequena campina dentro da própria Universidade.

Os garotos do time de basquete foram homenageados, com a entrega da placa com seus nomes, que seria colocada no "Hall da Fama" da Universidade, por conta de sua vitória na última edição da Liga Universitária.

Bella esperava que Emmett fosse fazer alguma loucura durante a entrega dos diplomas, mas ele foi totalmente ortodoxo. Segundo Edward, ele não queria problemas com as rígidas regras do Lakers.

"Acabou... Agora não sou mais um estudante"

"Não. Agora você é um jogador de basquete profissional" - Carlisle assentiu - "E nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você"

"Obrigado, pai"

"Em breve, os paparazzi venderão as fotos com "A família do jogador do Lakers, Emmett Cullen"" - Rosalie brincou.

"Não! Espera! Eles dirão "A família da estrela do Lakers"" - Alice corrigiu.

"É, eu acho que gosto mais" - Rosalie concordou com a cunhada.

"Cullen!" - Uma garota, com cara de líder de torcida, acenou, vindo na direção de Emmett - "Você não vai à nossa festa?"

"Ah..."

"Michelle" - A garota ajudou.

"Michelle. Claro" - Emmett sorriu, meio sem graça - "É que eu estou com a minha família e..."

"Bom, você poderia levar seus irmãos" - A garota sorriu ainda mais, dando uma boa olhada em Edward e Jasper.

"A irmã sou eu" - Alice sorriu cinicamente - "Esse aqui é o meu namorado. E essas são as minhas cunhadas: Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan, as namoradas dos meus irmãos"

"Ah... Prazer" - A garota sorriu, sem graça.

"Esqueceu de apresentar os seus pais, Alice. Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen" - Bella indicou - "Michelle"

"Prazer, senhor e senhora Cullen"

"O prazer é todo nosso, querida" - Esme sorriu, docemente, como ela sempre fazia.

"Bom... Se vocês quiserem ir à nossa festa, vamos nos encontrar na casa de praia da minha família"

"Obrigado, Michelle. Nós aparecemos por lá" - Emmett sorriu.

"Mesmo? Ah! Ok. Eu... Eu vou indo, então. Nós vemos lá, hein?"

"Claro"

"Você vai mesmo?" - Edward perguntou assim que viu a garota se afastar.

"Mas é claro que não" - Emmett riu - "Eu nem sei quem é essa garota! Ela só deve estar tentando parecer cool, convidando os garotos do time"

"Não conhece, ah? Acho bom!" - Rosalie deu um tapa no ombro de Emmett.

"Ursinha... Tendo uma mulher como Rosalie Hale, vou me interessar por uma Michelle Deus-sabe-quem?"

"E é claro que nós não vamos a essa festa boba!" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Afinal, eu organizei uma festinha para o pessoal do time de basquete"

"Isso é sério?" - Emmett perguntou

"Hu-hum!" - Alice assentiu - "Uma festinha surpresa para o meu irmãozão. Seu técnico me ajudou"

"Baixinha..." - Emmett sorriu, encantado.

Não era apenas uma festinha. Aliás, não era uma "festinha" de jeito nenhum! Alice havia fechado uma das boates mais badaladas de Los Angeles e convidado todo o pessoal do time de basquete, e quem eles quisessem convidar.

A música da noite ficou por conta da banda de Jasper, é claro! Que já estava em LA, preparadíssima para a festa.

Depois do show, um DJ colocou todo mundo para dançar.

"Hum..." - Edward beijou sua namorada, enquanto os dois estavam na pista de dança - "Queria tanto dormir com você hoje"

"Eu também..."

"Mas amanhã, quando voltarmos para casa, quero passar o dia todo deitado com você, matando a saudade, te enchendo de beijos..."

"Hum... Sem objeções, Dr. Cullen" - Bella sorriu.

Já que eles não podiam dormir juntos, ao menos podiam aproveitar esse momento para namorar.

"Alice, eu vou levar a Bella para o hotel. Já está tarde e o nosso voo é amanhã cedo"

"Quer que eu te leve?"

"Claro que não. Eu vou pegar um táxi, deixo a Bella no hotel, e depois vou para o apartamento do Emm. Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, aproveitar a festa até o final"

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta" - Edward assentiu - "Aliás, parabéns! A festa está ótima"

"Obrigada" - Alice sorriu, toda orgulhosa.

"Você não vai subir para me deixar no quarto?" - Bella perguntou baixinho, quebrando o beijo. Ela e Edward estavam mantendo seus lábios juntos desde que haviam entrado no táxi.

"Bells... E se a Alice chegar?"

"Nós podemos trancar a porta"

"E ela nem iria desconfiar" - Edward riu baixinho - "Acho melhor não, amor. O Bear também está sozinho, eu quero dar uma contida na destruição, antes do Emmett chegar. Amanhã, lá em casa, nós colocamos as coisas em dia"

"Está bem" - Bella concordou, embora com um biquinho.

Bem cedo, no outro dia, Carlisle e Esme saíram do Hotel, levando Bella com eles. Alice não tinha qualquer condição de leva-la ao Aeroporto: Eles haviam chegado da festa a pouquíssimas horas.

Emmett, da mesma forma, havia acabado de se deitar. Então, os pais de Edward passariam para busca-lo também.

Em poucos minutos, eles já estavam no Aeroporto.

"Vocês não precisavam ter pego um voo tão cedo"

"É que eu quero descansar um pouco, mãe. Amanhã cedo eu tenho plantão e não quero chegar todo quebrado da viagem"

"Faz bem, filho" - Carlisle assentiu - "Um médico bem descansado, rende muito mais"

"Cansada?" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella, quando a garota apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, já sentados em suas poltronas, esperando o avião decolar.

"Um pouco. Você sabe que não durmo muito bem quando você não está"

"Sei. Eu também não dormi muito. Mas, quando chegarmos em casa, vamos dormir a tarde toda, bem juntinhos"

"Hum... Parece até um sonho" - Bella sorriu, se permitindo cochilar no ombro do namorado, enquanto eles voavam de volta para Nova Iorque.

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella - "Saudade de ficar assim, deitadinho no sofá com você"

"Eu também estava com saudade" - Bella sorriu de volta - "Mas foi por uma boa causa, não foi?"

"Foi" - Edward assentiu - "Aliás, você nem me contou como foi lá no hotel"

"Foi bem... Alice" - Bella riu.

"É, eu imaginei"

"Você viu como ela estava quando nós chegamos ao Aeroporto. Bom... Se não foi como aquilo, só foi mais... Intenso"

"Bom, a minha irmã é uma pessoa muito intensa" - Edward riu.

"E como!" - A garota o acompanhou.

"Ah, eu me esqueci de comentar que recebi o cronograma das provas de Residência"

"Ah, é? Já?"

"É... Só não vai dar mais para fazer a prova de Chicago. É no mesmo dia da de Nova Iorque"

"Mesmo?" - Bella fez uma careta.

"Mas não tem problema, não é? Era meio que a minha última opção"

"Tem certeza?"

"É. Se for para escolher entre uma ou outra, eu prefiro fazer a de Nova Iorque. Pelo menos nós já conhecemos a cidade. Em Chicago, teríamos que começar completamente do zero"

"Hu-hum... Sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nessa possibilidade? E se as provas da Promotoria forem todas no mesmo dia?"

"Acho que não vai adiantar ficar se preocupando com isso agora. Temos um ano todo pela frente, e as datas da Promotoria não devem sair tão cedo"

"Ai... Eu sei que você está certo. Prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para não ficar preocupada com isso"

"Isso mesmo" - Edward sorriu - "Muito bem, minha doutora"

"Como diria o Emmett, vou tentar deixar minha cabeça fresca" - Bella riu.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oláaaa!**_

_**Bom, esse é o último capitulo.**_

_**Eu disse que ia postar um extra?**_

_**Bom, na verdade é um Epílogo. Mas tudo bem. Vocês entendem, não é?**_

_**Então... O Epílogo vem na segunda.**_

_**Mas eu acho que Pathos estreia só na outra segunda. Vamos ver.**_

_**Eu ainda não tenho um resumo, mas vou terminar de escrevê-lo.**_

_**Bom, até segunda.**_

_**Tenham um bom fim de semana**_

_**Beijos**_

_**E agora eu vou ali, responder minha reviews:**_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Não precisa ficar tensa com as inscrições. No final, deu super certo com as Universidades, não deu? Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__A próxima temporada será depois de formados. E é tudo que eu direi._

_**Gporazza: **__Sem bebês por agora. Eu já disse mil vezes! Mas essas meninas... Só pensam "naquilo". Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Mas a Rosalie está melhorzinha. Se tratando, trabalhando... Prometo que ela será boa com seu Ursão._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Eterno Retorno vai acabar, mas vai ter outra temporada. Juntando Devir e Eterno Retorno, já temos quase 50 capítulos. Ou seja: Estou mantendo a média! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Escola Cullen para meninos já! Pelo amor de Deus! Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Emmett é um bebê urso, literalmente – Até quer ser delicado, mas com aquele tamanho todo, uma hora quebra alguém. Rsrsrs_

_**Ferpbiagi: **__Sim, próxima temporada. Mas quem disse que será fofa? Rsrsrs *Brincadeira._

_**Manuela Susin: **__Você podia comentar sem conta. Minhas histórias estão abertas. Era só escrever seu nome que eu ia responder por aqui. Mas... Seja bem-vinda oficialmente, então. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Calma! Eles ainda nem fizeram as provas e você quer saber para onde eles vão?_

_**Belle: **__Obrigada. E a Gabi? Como vai?_

_**Deh C: **__Não vai responder por que sabe que eu sempre fui boa ¬¬'_

_**Vitória: **__Errou tudo nas previsões da nova temporada! Rsrsrs_

_Eu também não estou vendo essa novela nova, mas gosto da musiquinha da abertura! Rsrsrs _

_E, a Fernanda coitada... Toda vez que engravida, morre, entra em coma! Vão deixar a menina com trauma! Agora... Pior de tudo é: Eu não aguento aquela Marjorie... Não dá. Pior que a Globo gosta dela. Sabe lá Deus por que._


	20. Epílogo

**Eterno Retorno – Epílogo**

_"E se um dia, ou uma noite, um demônio se esgueirasse em tua mais solitária solidão e te dissesse: "Esta vida, assim como vive agora e como a viveste até hoje, terás de vivê-la mais uma vez e ainda inúmeras vezes: e não haverá nela nada de novo (…) Tudo o que há de indivisivelmente pequeno e de grande em tua vida há de te retornar, e tudo na mesma ordem e sequência. (…) A eterna ampulheta da existência será sempre virada outra vez – e tu com ela, poeirinha da poeira!"  
>Não te lançarias ao chão e rangerias os dentes e amaldiçoarias o demônio que te falasse assim? Ou já você já viveu alguma vez um instante descomunal, em que esteve tão feliz, que lhe responderia: "Tu és um deus e nunca ouvi nada mais divino!"<br>_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bella! Onde você está?" - Edward entrou no apartamento, procurando pela namorada.

"Calma! O que aconteceu?" - Bella saiu do quarto, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Adivinha só o que eu tenho aqui atrás?" - Edward sorriu, mantendo as mãos atrás de suas costas, claramente escondendo alguma coisa.

"Não faço a mínima ideia"

"A resposta da Promotoria de Phoenix" - O garoto sorriu, e Bella congelou no lugar.

"Ah"

"Eu não sei por que é que você fica tão nervosa" - Edward riu, seguindo de volta para sala - "Até parece que você já não passou nas outras. Vem, vamos abrir de uma vez"

"É, mas eu sei que Phoenix é sua "preferência secreta". E, como você já passou na prova da Residência, eu sei que você queria ir para lá..."

"É, eu vou adorar ficar mais perto da minha família outra vez. Só falta descobrir se você vai comigo ou não"

"Hey!" - Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela bateu no ombro de Edward - "Como assim vamos ver se eu vou ou não vou? Você disse que nós iríamos para o lugar em que passássemos juntos!"

"Eu disse isso?"

"Disse sim, senhor!"

"Eu sei" - Edward riu - "Só estou brincando com você, amor. Na verdade, você vai ter que me desculpar por isso, mas... Eu já abri" - Edward finalmente mostrou o envelope rasgado para Bella - "Você passou"

"Você abriu?" - Bella gaguejou.

"É..." - Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso torto - "Desculpa, mas... Eu ia precisar pensar em alguma coisa se você não tivesse passado" - Edward brincou, dando de ombros - "Você já tinha desistido do Havaí, nós teríamos que decidir entre Seattle e Nova Iorque..."

"Eu passei..." - Bella sussurrou para si mesma.

"É claro que você passou, meu amor. Eu sempre disse que você era uma garota e tanto"

"Ai, Edward! Eu passei!" - Bella riu, enquanto abraçava o namorado - "Eu nem acredito!"

"Não acredita por quê? Bells, eu já disse que você confia de menos em si mesma. Eu tinha certeza que você iria passar"

"Tinha nada! Você até abriu a carta antes para poder me consolar!"

"Eu não abri a carta antes para poder te consolar!" - Edward riu - "É que eu queria poder te dar a notícia"

"Sei..." - Bella apertou seus olhos.

"Bom, acreditando ou não, você passou! E agora nós vamos ter que decidir o que fazer: Voltar para Phoenix, Ir para Seattle, ou continuar em Nova Iorque?"

"Quer saber? Eu iria adorar ficar perto da sua família também"

"Bom, nós também não precisamos decidir agora. Acho que temos algum tempo para pensar direitinho, pesar todos os prós, os contras..."

"O que foi?" - Bella se surpreendeu - "Você não quer mais ir para Phoenix?"

"Não é isso. É que... Eu não quero que você diga que prefere ir para Phoenix só porque acha que seria o melhor para mim. Eu não quero que você faça o que a Renée fez"

"Edward, isso é totalmente diferente. Phoenix não é uma cidadezinha como Forks, e eu vou ter o meu trabalho, a minha vida. Você não está me pedindo nada. Eu quero ficar com você, e nós temos que pensar no que será melhor para nós dois agora"

"E Phoenix vai ser o melhor para você também?"

"Claro que vai. Olha só: Se nós ficarmos em Nova Iorque, vamos continuar com o mesmo rodízio de feriados. Se nós formos para Seattle, não vamos estar perto o suficiente do Charlie, e vai continuar a mesma coisa. Mas, se nós estivermos em Phoenix, vamos passar o ano todo com a sua família. Então, podemos revezar os feriados entre o Charlie e a Renée"

"Tem certeza?" - Edward insistiu.

"Edward... Eu prometo que, nunca na minha vida, eu vou dizer que você me obrigou a isso. Essa é a minha escolha. Eu estou pensando no que parece melhor para nós dois. A não ser que você não queira ir para lá"

"Claro que eu quero. Vou adorar morar perto dos meus pais outra vez. E, além disso, daqui a alguns anos, quando você quiser ter filhos, a minha mãe pode te ajudar a cuidar das crianças"

"Ah, é?" - Bella riu.

"É. Você vai ver como ela vai ajudar"

"Eu sei que a Esme adoraria ajudar. Eu só acho que ainda é cedo para falarmos de crianças. Principalmente quando vem assim: Logo no plural"

"Tudo bem. Não estou com pressa. Eu acho que ainda temos algum tempo para esperar. Mas logo vamos ter que começar a planejar isso ou a Esme vai estar tão velhinha, que mal vai poder carregar os nossos filhos"

"Ah! Se Esme te escuta falando isso" - Bella riu.

"Falando nela... Você se importa se eu contar que estamos pensando em voltar para Phoenix?"

"Não. Claro que não" - Bella sorriu.

"Bom" - Edward suspirou - "Acho que é a hora de começarmos a reunir nossos documentos. Você não pode perder o prazo para tomar posse do seu cargo"

"Mas nós não podemos viajar ainda. Ainda temos quase um mês de aula"

"Você precisa entrar em contato com eles e se informar sobre os prazos. Se for necessário, você tira um ou dois dias e vai até lá para resolver tudo"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu - "Mas eu vou deixar para pensar nisso amanhã. Hoje, nós merecemos uma comemoração"

"Hum... Boa ideia, Promotora Swan. O que a senhora gostaria de fazer: Jantar, dançar, beber?"

"Primeiro: É senhorita, doutor Cullen. Segundo: Você sabe que eu não gosto de beber. Nós devíamos fazer algo bem nova iorquino, como uma despedida"

"Mais nova iorquino do que ficar em casa e comer pizza de pepperoni?"

"Os nova iorquinos devem sair de casa, Edward. Visitar a Estátua da Liberdade, ver um show da Broadway, passear pela Times Square... Alguma coisa eles devem fazer!"

"Eu acho que tudo isso são coisas de turista"

"Incrível..." - Bella riu - "Nós passamos tantos anos em Nova Iorque e não sabemos nada sobre a cidade. Vivemos todo o tempo como se estivéssemos de passagem"

"Nós tínhamos tanto com que nos preocupar. As aulas, nossos estágios... E nós estávamos mesmo de passagem: Viemos por Columbia, não para nos tornarmos nova iorquinos"

"Mais um motivo para voltarmos para Phoenix: Você continua sendo um garoto de Phoenix" - Bella sorriu.

"E você não continua sendo uma garota de Forks?"

"Eu não sei se sou mais uma garota de Forks. Já passei por tanta coisa depois que saí de lá. Mas eu saí de Forks exatamente porque queria ser alguém, porque queria conhecer outras coisas, porque queria poder ajudar as pessoas com a minha profissão... Eu não quero voltar para lá" - Bella riu.

"Você vai querer escolher um lugar para morar, ou a mamãe pode começar a olhar alguma coisa?" - Edward perguntou de repente.

"Eu não sei" - Bella o olhou, surpresa - "Sinceramente, nem havia pensado nisso. Eu acho que, na minha cabeça, estávamos voltando para a casa dos seus pais..."

"Você prefere?" - Edward fez uma pequena careta.

"Eu não sei... Bom, nós podemos alugar um lugar, mas precisamos primeiro ter certeza do quanto iremos ganhar"

"Nós podemos vender esse apartamento e comprar um em Phoenix" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Vocês compraram esse apartamento?"

"Esme não é muito a favor de ficar pagando aluguel"

"Mas o apartamento é dos seus pais, Edward. Você nem sabe se eles vão querer vendê-lo"

"O apartamento é meu, Bells. Esme me deu o apartamento, assim como o apartamento de LA é do Emm"

"De toda forma eu prefiro que você fale com os seus pais primeiro, antes de sair tomando qualquer atitude. Não é qualquer coisa, não é? É um apartamento em West Village"

"Tudo bem" - Edward sorriu - "Eu tenho certeza que meus pais vão dizer para fazermos o que quisermos com o nosso apartamento"

"O apartamento é seu, Edward"

"Está bem, Isabella. O apartamento é só meu" - Ele revirou os olhos.

Obviamente Esme e Carlisle ficaram felicíssimos com a decisão de Edward e Bella voltarem para Phoenix, mas realmente não concordaram com a venda do apartamento em Nova Iorque.

"Eu acho que Alice adoraria ficar com o apartamento de West Village" - Esme sorriu - "Agora, mais do que nunca: Elas estão pensando em levar a marca para Nova Iorque e Alice vai viajar para lá, procurar um local para a loja, encontrar pessoal... Porque nós não deixamos o apartamento lá e compramos alguma coisa para vocês aqui?"

"Ótima ideia, querida" - Carlisle concordou - "Se vocês quiserem escolher alguma coisa, nós vamos ficar muito felizes em trocar pelo apartamento da Alice"

"Tem umas casas ótimas próximas àquele parque que você adorava, Edward" - Esme comentou, animada - "Eu posso começar a ver algumas coisas e, quando tivermos umas boas opções, vocês vêm e escolhem"

"Por mim, um apartamento estava ótimo, mãe. Se bem... Que o Bear vai adorar ter um quintal"

"E crianças precisam de espaço" - Esme sorriu - "Mesmo que vocês não queiram filhos agora, nós poupamos a preocupação de ter uma nova mudança daqui a poucos anos"

"Esme" - Carlisle riu baixinho, quando Bella corou, meio sem graça.

"O que foi?" - Esme sorriu cinicamente - "Estou apenas pensando no futuro"

Assim que as aulas terminaram, Edward e Bella não perderam tempo. Eles arrumaram suas coisas e voltaram para Phoenix, com a família de Edward, que havia vindo para sua formatura.

Charlie e Renée também haviam comparecido à cerimônia. Sue não pode vir, pois estava organizando a cerimônia de formatura da Forks High School. E Phill, que tinha um jogo no dia seguinte, estava preso na concentração.

Da família de Edward, apenas Rosalie e Emmett não haviam vindo. O Los Angeles Lakers havia chegado às finais da NBA e Emmett não tinha permissão para deixar o time.

Edward foi o responsável pela declamação do tradicional juramento de Hipócrates e Bella recebeu uma menção honrosa de seus professores, por sua dedicação, não somente aos estudos, como também ao exercício do direito antes mesmo da conclusão do curso.

"Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você" - Charlie abraçou sua "menina" - "Você é minha maior realização"

"Não sou não, pai" - Bella sorriu - "Você fez muita coisa boa na vida"

"Não... Quando você tiver filhos vai entender: Vocês sempre são nosso maior orgulho"

Enquanto eles estavam em seus últimos dias de aula, Esme havia pré-selecionado algumas casas, mas ela não queria comprar nada antes que Edward e Bella vissem os lugares.

"Vocês ficam lá em casa, só até escolhermos. Depois eu prometo que não vou dar uma de sogra possessiva" - Esme riu.

"Eu sei que não, Esme. Você sempre me ajudou muito. Eu não tenho do que reclamar"

"Assim que vocês escolherem, nós fazemos a papelada, e vocês se mudam para a casinha de vocês" - Esme passou um braço pelos ombros de Bella - "A corretora me mostrou alguns lugares realmente ótimos. Eu sei que tinha falado do parque, mas ela acabou me mostrando algumas coisas perto da Marina que também são maravilhosos. Acho que vamos ter algum trabalho para escolher"

"Podemos ver as casas essa semana, antes de irmos a Los Angeles" - Edward sugeriu - "Assim temos um tempo para pensar enquanto estivermos vendo o jogo do Emm"

"Oh, nem me fale desses jogos! Eu estou tão nervosa com isso" - Esme confessou.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, querida" - Carlisle segurou sua mão - "O Lakers está na frente: Se ganharmos esse jogo, já somos os campeões"

"Eu realmente não sei quem foi que inventou esse sistema. Quem precisa de sete jogos para definir o campeão?"

"É para deixar mais emocionante, mãe"

"Emocionante até demais!"

O Los Angeles Lakers havia conquistado o título da Conferência Oeste e seguido para os Playoffs: A grande série de jogos finais da NBA.

Nos Playoffs, o campeão da Conferência Oeste enfrentava o campeão da Conferência Leste, decidindo, em uma série de sete jogos, quem era o campeão nacional.

E nesse ano o Lakers enfrentaria seu adversário histórico: O Boston Celtics. Juntos, os dois times eram os maiores campeões, desde que a NBA havia sido criada.

Os garotos do Lakers estavam na frente: Eles já haviam conquistado três jogos, enquanto os Celtics só tinham duas vitórias. Esse seria o sexto jogo das Finais, mas se o Lakers ganhasse, o sétimo jogo nem precisaria acontecer.

"Você parece estar mais nervoso que o Emmett" - Bella riu da inquietação do namorado.

"E acho que estou mesmo" - O garoto concordou - "Mas também... Meu irmão pode ser campeão da NBA logo em seu primeiro ano! Isso vai ser incrível"

"Sim, vai ser ótimo. Tomara que nós tenhamos trazido sorte" - Bella assentiu - "Se precisarmos do próximo jogo, Esme vai ter um colapso!"

"É, eu espero que eles ganhem hoje. Seria perfeito"

"Deve ser bem melhor ganhar em casa" - Bella concordou.

Emmett havia conseguido lugares no melhor setor do Staples Center - O ginásio-casa do Lakers, onde aconteceria esse jogo. Além de terem a melhor visão da quadra, eles também tinham um amplo telão logo à sua frente.

Até Jasper parecia nervoso antes de a partida começar.

O ginásio estava lotado, mesmo com sua capacidade para mais de vinte mil espectadores. Afinal, eram as finais. E aquele podia ser o jogo final também.

Os Cullen estavam todos usando seus acessórios do Lakers e gritaram o máximo que puderam quando Emmett foi anunciado no sistema de som.

Ele estava usando a tradicional camisa amarela de seu time, enquanto o Celtics vestia seu uniforme verde.

Este era um jogo particularmente apreensivo para Emmett. Dois de seus colegas da UCLA haviam sido contratados pelo Boston Celtics, e hoje estavam em quadra, com a missão de parar Emmett, já que conheciam mais sobre seu jeito de jogar.

O jogo começou tenso, os pontos sendo disputados um a um. Embora o Lakers estivesse se mantendo na frente, o Celtics não estava muito atrás. Qualquer escorregada poderia mudar os rumos do jogo.

Quando o primeiro tempo terminou, embora o Lakers estivesse na frente, o técnico preferiu tirar Emmett, já que ele estava realmente sendo muito marcado pelos jogadores do time adversário.

Dois minutos de intervalo, e Esme estava quase indo até o técnico, conversar sobre a substituição que ele havia realizado. Bella não se lembrava de já ter visto Esme tão irritada como ela parecia estar naquele momento.

Bella mal entendeu aquela gritaria, mas Edward explicou que o Lakers havia perdido uma bola e, com a cesta convertida, o Celtics agora estava na frente no placar.

O técnico colocou Emmett de volta em quadra e, no finalzinho do segundo tempo, o time da casa estava na frente de novo.

"Uau! Eu vou ver um intervalo da NBA ao vivo" - Bella sorriu.

"Espero que seja um dos bons" - Alice comentou - "Quem sabe um pedido de casamento, ou algo assim..."

"Oun... Um pedido de casamento? Seria tão bonitinho" - Bella concordou.

"Você ia mesmo achar bonitinho?" - Edward perguntou.

"Ah, eu ia. Você não?"

"Eu ia" - Edward sorriu - "Mas confesso que ainda estava um pouco nervoso, com medo de que você pudesse não gostar"

"O que?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas - "Como assim?"

Edward não respondeu a pergunta de Bella, senão com um sorriso. Ele apenas indicou o telão com um aceno de cabeça e se virou para olhá-lo, ele mesmo.

O coração de Bella perdeu uma batida. Ou duas. Na verdade, ela nem sabia se ele ainda estava funcionando de verdade.

No telão, bem de frente para ela, a seguinte frase brilhava: "Isabella Swan, você gostaria de se casar comigo?"

"Ah, meu Deus" - Ela sussurrou para si mesma, sentindo as lágrimas começando a queimarem seus olhos - "Isso é sério?" - Ela perguntou, olhando para Edward outra vez.

"Claro que sim" - Ele sorriu, se ajoelhando em frente à namorada.

Bella estava tão absorta em seu momento, que já havia se esquecido completamente que vinte mil pessoas estavam em volta deles. Se ela tivesse tido condições de prestar atenção, teria notado que a imagem deles agora era projetada no telão, para todo o ginásio.

Mas, na verdade, Bella não podia enxergar mais ninguém. Aquele era um momento só deles: Isabella e Edward.

Alice sorriu ao estender a caixinha de veludo para seu irmão. Ele havia pedido que a irmã a guardasse, com medo de que Bella pudesse encontrar.

"Isabella" - A voz de Edward estava um tanto quanto embargada e as primeiras lágrimas já começavam a escorrer pelo rosto da garota - "Você me daria a honra de se tornar a minha esposa?" - Ele perguntou enquanto abria a caixinha e revelava o anel que havia passado tanto tempo tentando esconder.

Eles ainda estavam em Nova Iorque quando Edward soube que era o momento. Bella havia aceitado se mudar com ele para Phoenix, mas o garoto sentia como se realmente faltasse algo.

Eles já estavam juntos há vários anos, e moravam juntos há um bom tempo. Agora eles estavam começando juntos toda uma nova fase: Terminar a faculdade, voltar para Phoenix, exercer suas profissões de verdade...

Eles iam comprar uma casa, escolhida por eles, decorada por eles... Eles já estavam assumindo todos os compromissos. Não seria a hora de assumir o "grande compromisso"?

Edward tinha certeza de seu amor por Isabella e ele sabia que era o momento de fazer tudo certo.

Então, ele decidiu comprar um anel.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a saber. Edward ligou e contou ao pai que pretendia pedir Bella em casamento. Carlisle ficou orgulhoso que seu filho estivesse pronto para isso.

"Filho, você sabe o que dizem: Encontre a mulher perfeita, o anel perfeito, e o momento perfeito"

"Eu já encontrei a mulher, pai. Agora, como vou encontrar o anel perfeito?"

"Olhe para o anel e veja a Bella com ele. Quando comprei o anel de sua mãe, eu queria apenas dar a ela o maior anel que pudesse conseguir. Quando eu fiz a proposta, Esme aceitou se casar comigo, mas perguntou se não poderíamos trocar o anel por um mais discreto" - Carlisle riu - "Compre algo que a Bella vá gostar de usar"

Edward aproveitou um dos plantões que estava calmo e saiu mais cedo. Ele foi até a joalheria dar uma olhada nos anéis.

Mas Edward realmente ficou surpreso com o que encontrou! Ele não poderia imaginar que havia uma variedade tão grande de anéis de noivado.

"Temos todos os tipos" - A vendedora sorriu, como se aquilo fosse uma vantagem. Edward preferia que eles tivessem apenas cinco. Seria bem mais fácil decidir.

Edward tentou pensar no conselho de seu pai e mirar nos anéis que Bella escolheria.

Ela era uma garota doce, embora muito decidida. Bella não era o tipo de garota que se vestia de maneira exuberante, e exercia uma profissão que exigia certa discrição.

"Acho que prefiro dar uma olhada nos mais clássicos" - Edward anunciou.

Ele escolheu um dos anéis mais simples, mas que era um daqueles modelos que seria eterno. A peça era feita em ouro branco e três diamantes estavam nela: O maior deles era redondo, reluzente. Em torno dele, dois menores, triangulares, adornavam sua volta.

Edward manteve o anel escondido em sua mochila até que eles chegaram a Phoenix. Foi então que ele pediu para que Alice o guardasse até o momento certo.

Até este momento.

E agora, aqui estava ele, ajoelhado diante de sua garota, com vinte mil pessoas observando suas reações, se perguntando por que havia decidido fazer isso diante de tanta gente.

E se ela dissesse não? E se Bella simplesmente dissesse que não queria se casar com ele?

Oh, ele estava se sentindo cada segundo mais nervoso! Edward tinha certeza de que, definitivamente, não devia ter feito isso diante de tantas pessoas.

Mas agora ele estava aqui, ajoelhado diante de Bella, segurando um anel de diamantes... E era melhor terminar o que havia começado.

"Isabella" - Ele forçou sua voz para fora - "Você me daria a honra de se tornar a minha esposa?"

"Sim" - A voz de Bella mal saiu, ao contrário das lágrimas que já rolavam em seu rosto.

O ginásio inteiro explodiu em palmas e gritos, mas mesmo assim, os dois não foram arrancados de seu momento. Bella tentava controlar as lágrimas, enquanto Edward deslizava o anel em sua mão esquerda.

"É isso aí, pequeno Cullen!" - Emmett gritou lá da quadra - "Esse é o meu irmãozinho, senhoras e senhores!" - E mais uma salva de palmas ecoou pelo Staples Center.

"Obrigado" - Edward sussurrou antes de depositar um beijo na testa de Bella.

"Oun... Olhem só para isso" - Alice choramingou, tentando secar suas lágrimas também - "Não foi mesmo lindo?"

"Foi lindo" - Esme assentiu, antes que todos cumprimentassem os, agora, noivos.

Bella percebeu que nem sabia que queria aquilo, mas assim que Edward se ajoelhou diante dela, ela desejou tudo: o anel, o casamento, dizer a Edward que seria dele enquanto pudesse viver.

Bella estava encantada. Ela estava tão encantada, que só se deu conta do jogo outra vez quando já estavam fazendo a contagem para o fim do quarto tempo.

"Meu bebê" - Esme chorou quando o sinal que indicava o fim do jogo soou. O Los Angeles Lakers havia ganhado. E, com quatro jogos ganhos, eles haviam acabado de conquistar o título de campeões do ano pela NBA.

"Eu disse que seria perfeito se eles ganhassem" - Edward sorriu, vendo Esme e Carlisle comemorando como duas crianças - "Agora essa vai ser sempre a noite perfeita"

"Eu te amo" - Ela sussurrou para o namorado.

"Eu te amo também" - Edward sorriu - "E te amo mais. E te amo para sempre..."

"Oh... Digam que eu posso" - Alice bateu palmas, animada com sua própria ideia - "Digam que eu posso organizar a cerimônia! Eu prometo que vai ser a melhor cerimônia de todos os tempos! Só me digam a data e eu farei a magia acontecer"

"Se a Bella não se importar, o mais rápido possível" - Edward sorriu - "Quero me mudar para nossa casa nova quando já estivermos casados"

"Isso me dá pouco tempo... Eu adoro desafios!" - Alice sorriu - "Na verdade, já estou tendo algumas ideias. O que vocês achariam de ter a cerimônia em nosso quintal?"

"Você pode escolher o que quiser, Alice" - Bella afirmou - "Para mim, o que importa, é quem vai estar me esperando no altar"

"Você não vai dormir?" - Edward perguntou.

Eles haviam saído com o time para comemorar a vitória, voltado tarde, e mesmo assim, Bella não parava de se mexer na cama. Na verdade, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para seu anel.

"Não consigo" - Bella riu baixinho.

"O que foi? Se arrependeu?" - Ele se virou para olha-la.

"Você ficou maluco?" - Bella riu - "É que eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida! Eu tenho o emprego que sempre quis, eu tenho você... Eu tenho o anel mais lindo do mundo!"

"Você gostou dele?" - Edward sorriu.

"Você está brincando? Como eu poderia não gostar? É o anel mais incrível que eu já vi"

"Por um instante eu pensei que você fosse dizer não" - Edward confessou.

"Ah, Edward... Se você soubesse como eu estou me sentindo aqui dentro... É como se um milhão de borboletas estivessem voando no meu estômago, me deixando tão leve, como se eu estivesse a ponto de voar. Ficar com você, é tudo o que eu quero nessa vida"

"Essa é a noite mais feliz da minha vida, sabia?" - Edward sorriu - "Eu jamais vou me esquecer do momento em que você me disse sim"

"É a noite mais feliz da minha vida também" - Bella concordou antes de beijar seu... Noivo.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun...  
>Viram só como eu não fui má?<strong>_

_**Meus bebês vão voltar para Phoenix, casar, ter uma casa...  
>E o Emmett ainda foi campeão da NBA!<strong>_

_**Fala se não foi um Epílogo feliz?**_

_**E tem até a imagem do anel lá no meu perfil.**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder minha reviews e terminar meu resumo de Pathos para poder abrir a história e vocês saberem como nos encontrar para essa próxima aventura.**_

_**Não, eu não vou me despedir de verdade, porque essa família toda retorna na próxima temporada. Então, para mim, não acabou.**_

_**Obrigada pela companhia e pelas mais de 250 reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos em Pathos.  
>(Eu espero oÕ)<strong>_

_**Beijos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Belle:**_ _Mas já voltou da licença? Tão rápido? Ai, que tristeza..._

_**Manuela Susin**__: Bom, aí está... Gostou do fim?_

_**Carol Machado**__: E a Bella é boba? Ela só se faz de boba, mas ficou toda apaixonada pelo "anelzinho" dela._

_**Naty Alves**__: Todo mundo feliz! Paz reinando no clã dos Cullen._

_**Sofia - pt**__: Ih, mas você sabe que, na verdade, não é nem coragem: É que eu não sou lá muito boa com histórias curtas._

_**RosanaTecshu**__: Nessa brincadeira, se passaram cinco anos. É tempo o suficiente para todo mundo mudar muito!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Não declararei nada sobre Pathos ainda. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C:**__ Viu como eu nem fui má? Autora mais boazinha do século..._

_**Carla Garcia**__: A Bella está tentando ficar mais calma. Ela jura!_

_**Gporazza**__: Eu não sei se foi o pedido mais romântico do mundo, mas... Ele pediu! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**__: Sinto falta de olhar a beleza de Capitão. Mas, depois que ele ficou com aquela frescurite com a Duquesa, me irritou tanto..._


	21. PATHOS prólogo

**Pathos – Prólogo**

A história da palavra PATHOS é obscurecida por sua pluralidade de conotações.

Seu primeiro significado parecer ser "algo que acontece"; que, posteriormente, se bifurca em dois sentidos: "Algo que acontece ao corpo" e "algo que acontece a alma".

O conceito filosófico de PATHOS, por sua vez, foi cunhado por Descartes, para designar tudo o que se faz ou que acontece de novo.

Hoje, PATHOS - Como palavra de origem grega - é traduzido tanto como algo relacionado à "paixão", quanto como "patologia" - algo relacionado às doenças.

Segundo o dicionário, PATHOS é "um tipo de experiência humana, ou sua representação artística, que evoca dó, compaixão, ou simpatia no expectador ou leitor"

Em suma, PATHOS é a novidade, o surpreendente, "Aquilo que acontece ao homem" de maneira inesperada. 

_"Existe somente uma idade para a gente ser feliz, somente uma época na vida de cada pessoa em que é possível sonhar e fazer planos e ter energia bastante para realizá-los a despeito de todas as dificuldades e obstáculos.  
>Uma só idade para a gente se encantar com a vida e viver apaixonadamente e desfrutar tudo com toda intensidade sem medo nem culpa de sentir prazer.<br>Fase dourada em que a gente pode criar e recriar a vida à nossa própria imagem e semelhança e vestir-se com todas as cores e experimentar todos os sabores e entregar-se a todos os amores sem preconceito nem pudor.  
>Tempo de entusiasmo e coragem em que todo desafio é mais um convite à luta que a gente enfrenta com toda disposição de tentar algo NOVO, de NOVO e de NOVO, e quantas vezes for preciso.<br>Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente chama-se PRESENTE e tem a duração do instante que passa"  
><em>  
>(A idade de ser feliz, Mário Quintana)<p>

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Meninas,**_

_**Estou postando o prólogo de PATHOS.**_

_**É só ir no meu perfil e entrar direto lá – Eu acho que até sexta posto o primeiro capítulo.**_

_**Nos vemos por lá?**_

_**Beijinhos.**_


End file.
